Sakura vestida de sangre
by Michiru Kuchiki
Summary: Sasuke tiene la misión de eliminar al fantasma apodado Sakura vestida de sangre. Él no espera nada fuera de lo ordinario, sin embargo ella es diferente a los que ha enfrentado antes, es una chica furiosa atrapada en una maldición. Sakura ha matado a todos lo que invadieron su casa, pero por alguna razón perdona la vida de Sasuke. Ahora ambos tendrán que enfrentar un peligro mayor
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Vamos Akamaru. —gritó un muchacho atlético de cabello negro y con marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Alejado unos metros de él se encontraba un enorme perro blanco de orejas largas y caídas. —Comienza a hacer frío. —volvió a insistir a su amigo, quien seguía olisqueando el pasto alrededor del buzón de su vecino.

Tras un nuevo llamado enérgico del chico, que vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros con franjas rojas a los costados y una camiseta blanca, el perro se dirigió hacia su dueño.

La noche estaba fresca y el viento que soplaba revolvió los cabellos negros del joven que, ya con su amigo a un lado, entró a un jardín con la hierba crecida.

Akamaru se detuvo frente a la puerta blanca y gruñó por un momento mientras Kiba lo observaba sorprendido.

El muchacho acarició a su perro y después de hablarle para tranquilizarlo, los dos entraron a la casa. La sala sólo tenía un sofá y varias cajas de cartón selladas.

Esa mañana se habían mudado a la casa ubicada en el poblado de Amegakure, afortunadamente para él la renta era muy baja para una casa así, pues era de dos pisos, contaba con dos jardines y era muy amplia.

Después de una cena ligera, el chico y su perro subieron a la recámara para dormir. Akamaru como siempre lo hacía, se echó junto a la cama, Kiba bajó la mano y el perro la lamió, luego volvió a subirla.

Ese era su ritual de todas las noches, era como su código para decirse que todo estaba bien.

Después de medianoche Kiba en sueños escuchó gruñir a su perro, luego arañazos, gemidos y finalmente silencio. En medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, se despertó y bajó la mano, sintió como su perro la lamía y volvió a dormirse tranquilo.

Pero casi enseguida algo viscoso cayó en su rostro, era una gotera en el techo. Pero su pensamiento fue inmediatamente refutado, pues no llovía.

Sin pararse de la cama, extendió la mano hacia la lámpara de noche y la encendió. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver en el ventilador giratorio el cuerpo sangrante de Akamaru.

Casi como un resorte se puso de pie. Quería gritar pero no podía, estaba tan aterrado que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Pero su atención en Akamaru duró poco, pues sintiendo algo detrás suyo, dio media vuelta.

Se sobresaltó al ver un hombre alto frente a él, con un cuchillo en mano.

El hombre se lanzó contra el desprevenido chico y de un tajo limpio cortó su garganta. En cuanto su misión estuvo realizada se marchó del lugar. Esperando el momento de volver a atacar.

C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C

 **Tres semanas después.**

Eran las once de la noche y frente aquella casa de dos pisos pintada de azul se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de diecisiete años, piel blanca y cabello y ojos negros.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camiseta negra. Llevaba agarrado con una correa a un perro negro, que permanecía sentado junto a él.

Había llegado al pueblo dos semanas atrás, después de enterarse del macabro asesinato del muchacho y su perro, y el cual era el número nueve en la historia de esa casa. Por eso la renta era tan baja.

Volteó a ver al perro que le meneó la cola, con culpabilidad le acarició la cabeza. El perro representaba el único medio para atrapar al asesino.

Hacía dos años el dueño de la casa rentó por primera vez el inmueble. Una noche un ladrón entró a la casa, sabiendo que el inquilino vivía sólo con su perro y era prestamista.

Con violencia mató al perro y luego, al ser descubierto, cortó la garganta del hombre.

Ahora el fantasma de aquella víctima se había vuelto un asesino y mataba a todo aquel que alquilaba la casa, siempre y cuando llevará un perro.

Eso lo descubrió Sasuke, pues había entrado dos noches seguidas sin que el fantasma se hiciera presente. Por eso tuvo que pedirle prestado su perro a una muchacha que vivía junto a la casa que rentaba temporalmente en el pueblo. Aquello no le fue difícil, ya que la chica se veía claramente interesada en él.

Sasuke y el perro entraron en la casa. De inmediato el vello de los brazos se le erizó y percibió un olor a podrido. Instintivamente llevó una mano a la daga que llevaba atada a un costado y que la camiseta cubría.

Pero recordó que el fantasma sólo atacaba después de medianoche así que dejó caer su brazo nuevamente.

Él y el perro subieron a la habitación principal y realizó la rutina que conocía. Se acostó en la cama con el perro a un lado. Esperaba actuar rápido y acabar con el fantasma antes de que lastimara al perro, porque no sabría qué le diría a la chica.

—"Lo siento, utilice a tu perro para matar a un fantasma pero él lo atrapó antes y bueno, ahí lo tienes, casi completo". —pensó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos. No, eso no sonaría muy bien. Imaginó el rostro indignado de la chica y sus gritos de horror.

Sasuke Uchiha sabía que había dos tipos de fantasmas, aquellos que sólo se dedicaban a asustar de vez en cuando a las personas o que vivían escondidos con cuerpos incorpóreos y aquellos fantasmas fuertes, que tenían tanta rabia y odio que lograban materializarse y se convirtieron en homicidas.

Su familia desde hace muchos siglos se encargaba de eliminar a los últimos. Antes que él, su padre, Fugaku, también "mató" fantasmas. Su papá, su mamá y él viajaban a cada pueblo donde necesitaran de sus servicios, los cuales además de ser gratuitos, eran secretos. Sólo unas pocas personas sabían de eso, y por supuesto no de su edad.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero esperaba que ya fuera más de medianoche porque ya se estaba aburriendo en esa cama mientras fingía dormir. Afortunadamente para él, el perro comenzó a gruñir. Esa era la señal que esperaba. Contó hasta diez y enseguida prendió la lámpara y saltó hacia el suelo.

El perro ladró con miedo y se metió bajo la cama.

Frente a Sasuke y terminando de brotar del piso estaba un hombre alto, que emanaba un olor fétido. Su piel tenía tonos azules y grises, y pedazos podridos. Del cuello colgaba un pedazo de piel sangrante, mostrando aquel corte que le hicieron cuando estaba vivo. En lugar de ojos tenía dos agujeros negros. En la mano llevaba el cuchillo.

Sasuke sacó la daga que llevaba en un costado. Era de doble filo y tenía el mango negro con el emblema de la familia Uchiha hecho con incrustaciones de piedras rojas y blancas.

El fantasma se abalanzó torpemente contra Sasuke, tratando de cortarlo. Pero el chico logró atajar la mano en la que llevaba el cuchillo.

No obstante el fantasma lo tomó del cuello con la otra mano.

—No es tan malo estar muerto. —le dijo el fantasma mientras clavaba sus uñas en el cuello de Sasuke.

—¿Y el olor que? —preguntó Sasuke luchando para que él soltara el cuchillo y a la misma vez para que soltara su cuello.

Lo primero lo logró, pero sólo sirvió para que el fantasma lo apretara con las dos manos y lo alzara. Se sentía ahogar, pero tenía que seguir luchando.

Logró levantar las dos piernas y empujar al fantasma para que lo dejara libre. Ambos cayeron al suelo pero Sasuke fue más rápido para levantarse y de inmediato corrió hacia el fantasma que estaba apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna la tenía flexionada.

—¿Y mi perro? —Sasuke detuvo la daga en el aire al escucharlo. Su voz había dejado de parecer furiosa.

El fantasma lo volteó a ver y aquel rostro enojado y putrefacto se había ido para dar paso a uno calmado y con piel. Sus ojos nuevamente eran normales y de color cafés y su garganta no tenía cortes.

Sasuke tenía el corazón acelerado por el esfuerzo que había hecho y lo único que quería era acabar con todo. Pero sorpresivamente se escuchó decir:

—No te preocupes, lo encontrarás. —dijo mientras colocaba su daga en posición horizontal a la altura de la garganta del hombre.

—No quiero hacer nuevamente esto. —mencionó sabiendo lo que pasaría.

—Está es la última vez. —respondió Sasuke sereno y entonces movió la daga cortando la garganta del muerto.

El fantasma se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando juntar los pedazos de su piel, pero del corte salió algo parecido al aceite, negro y espeso que lo recorrió todo hasta cubrirlo.

Sasuke observó como el fantasma no gritó mientras se marchitaba, pero quizá fue porque su garganta estaba cortada y el líquido estaba dentro de su boca.

El líquido se fue consumiendo hasta que en pocos minutos no quedó nada.

—Ya sal de ahí. —Sasuke ordenó cuando se cercioró de que no había peligro. El perro negro salió de debajo de la cama y con la cola agachada llegó hasta Sasuke. —Eres un cobarde. —le dijo, medio en broma, medio en reclamo.

.

.

.

A las dos de la mañana Sasuke metió al perro en el jardín de su vecina. Este de inmediato corrió a resguardarse al interior de su perrera.

El muchacho de cabello negro caminó hasta la casa contigua, en las que las luces delanteras y traseras estaban prendidas.

Cruzó el jardín y subió los escalones, parado frente a la puerta pudo ver dos puntos rojos que lo observaban detrás del cristal de la ventana.

—Denka. —susurró mientras giraba la llave. Cuando entró a la casa el gato siamés ya no estaba. — "Fue a avisarle a mamá" —pensó.

Denka ya llevaba muchos años con ellos. Era un poco revoltoso y era de utilidad por su habilidad para ver y escuchar cosas que ya estaban muertas.

El muchacho subió las escaleras, lo que quería en ese momento era un buen baño.

Pero en el pasillo fue interceptado por su madre. Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que sostenía a Denka entre sus brazos.

—Sasuke. —murmuró. —¿Todo ha salido bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí mamá. —respondió él. —pero no debiste despertarte.

—Sabes que no estoy tranquila hasta que te veo regresar. —comentó ella agachándose para bajar al gato. Luego se acercó a él. —¡Estás herido! —exclamó angustiada al notar la marca negra en el cuello del chico.

—No es para tanto, sabes que he tenido peores. —dijo Sasuke.

Mikoto no dijo nada más, pero lo vio con tristeza. Era consciente de la carga tan pesada que llevaba la familia Uchiha. Por años vio con angustia como su esposo salía de la casa con sólo su daga como arma en busca de fantasmas, y siempre supo que su hijo seguiría los pasos de su padre. Pero ella era su madre y no quería tener que sufrir y llorar por su hijo así como lo hizo por su esposo cuando un día un policía le avisó que Fugaku había sido asesinado en una casa abandonada.

Tampoco olvidaba como tuvo que tragarse su dolor y tristeza para que Sasuke no supiera como había muerto su padre en realidad. Él sabía que había sido un fantasma con el que no pudo lidiar, pero no conocía que parte del cuerpo de su padre había sido devorado.

—Dame el athame. —mencionó Mikoto cuando salió de sus recuerdos. Sasuke sacó la daga y se la entregó. Al igual que como lo hacía con su padre, su mamá limpiaba el arma después de cada trabajo, luego la metía en un frasco de sal por tres días. —Tú mientras date un baño. —le dijo. Sasuke asintió y caminó hacia el baño, pero Mikoto lo llamó de nuevo. —Sasuke, ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó.

Después de acabar con el fantasma en cuestión, se mudaban a otra ciudad en la que hubiera un fantasma asesino. Él era sugerido, la mayoría de veces, por amigos de su padre que ya sabían a lo que se dedicaban.

—Iremos a Konoha. —informó el chico. —Iré a matar a Sakura Haruno. A Sakura vestida de sangre.

* * *

*La historia utilizada al principio se llama "No sólo los perros lamen". Un amigo me la contó cuando tenía quince años, pero en su versión había sido el diablo quien mató al perro.

*Quisiera aclarar de una vez que no va a ver Naruhina, no es que me caiga mal el personaje, pero no es apto para la historia.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

La carretera estaba despejada en su carril de ida, del contrario dos o tres coches circulaban cada cierto tiempo. A los costados sólo se observaba maleza semiseca y varios árboles frondosos.

Sasuke y su madre viajaban hacia el norte, al poblado de Konoha. Mikoto conducía la furgoneta negra y Sasuke miraba por la ventana.

—¿Sasuke este fantasma te preocupa? —preguntó Mikoto desviando su vista del camino hacia su hijo, quien volteó a verla.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó él.

Mikoto señaló con la cabeza su mano, que daba pequeños golpecitos en la bolsa de cuero en donde estaba su daga. Él no retiró su mano y siguió dando golpecitos, restándole importancia a la situación.

—Mamá maté a Kashima Reiko cuando tenía catorce. —mencionó él. —Desde entonces me he dedicado a esto, no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme.

Mikoto endureció sus facciones.

—No lo digas así. —pidió ella con las manos en el volante y viendo a la carretera. —Tú no la mataste, ella te atacó y ya estaba muerta.

Sasuke esbozó una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Su mamá lo sorprendía por la capacidad que tenía de cambiar las cosas con las palabras correctas.

Él volvió su vista al paisaje de la carretera.

—("Fui atacado por Reiko"). —pensó en las palabras de su madre. Sí era cierto que ella lo atacó, pero sólo después de que él bajara a aquel subterráneo para buscarla.

Ese había sido su primer trabajo, sin el permiso de su madre.

 _Esa noche tomó el athame de su padre y forzó la ventana para salir. Se dirigió a la línea del tren donde varios años antes unos estudiantes bromistas empujaron a una compañera a las vías del tren. Ella una chica tímida y asustadiza que siempre fue objeto de las pesadas bromas de sus compañeros. Pero en esa ocasión no pudo escapar de una muerta horrenda. Un tren rápido la arrolló partiéndola en dos._

 _La leyenda contaba que desde ese día ella vagaba por los alrededores en busca de víctimas, personas desprevenidas a las que asusta a la vías férreas para que compartan su destino._

 _Sasuke podía recordar sus manos temblorosas y su estómago revuelto mientras recorría el subterráneo. Recuerda la desesperación porque no aparecía y no poder hacer lo que debía, lo que su padre hacía._

 _Finalmente escuchó un ruido raro, algo que parecía tek, tek, tek. Al girarse la vio desplazándose hasta él, arrastrándose con las manos, pues carecía de la mitad inferior. Su cabello negro y alborotado, unos ojos negros llenos de furia, su rostro azuloso daban en conjunto un aspecto siniestro._

 _Sasuke dio un paso atrás y cerró con fuerza su mano en la daga. Ella dejaba una estela de sangre mientras se acercaba a él._

 _Algunas veces había acompañado a su padre a matar fantasmas, pero ninguno tan tétrico como este. De verdad casi se desmayaba del susto. Pero cuando ella saltó hacia él, sus instintos reaccionaron. Tomó al athame con las dos manos y lo empuño dirigiendo la punta hacia ella._

 _La chica conocida como "Teke teke" se clavó la daga y desapareció en una lluvia de cenizas. Él se dejó caer al suelo._

 _Lo reconocía, sólo había tenido suerte. Cuando regresó a casa su madre lo regaño durante un buen tiempo, luego lo abrazó y comenzó a besar aliviada por verlo a salvo._

 _Desde aquel día comenzó a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte._

—No te preocupes mamá. —le dijo Sasuke volteando a verla.

Ella tenía un semblante triste. Sasuke lo sabía, que su madre no era la misma desde que su padre murió. Una parte de ella se había ido con Fugaku, también sabía que vivía con el miedo de que él también la dejara. Pero era su trabajo, su legado. No podía darle la espalda. No aún.

—Acabaré con Sakura muy rápido. —confesó. —A lo mejor no tendré que pasar todo el año escolar en Konoha.

Ella volteó a verlo.

—Deberías pensar en quedarte más tiempo. Konoha es un lugar muy bonito. —comenta, aunque sabe que nada cambiara.

Seguirán mudándose de un lugar a otro. Y no puede reprochar nada, ni siquiera culpar a la muerte de su esposo. Porque lo hacían también cuando él vivía. Pero ella quería que su hijo hiciera amigos, que se enamorara, que disfrutara la vida como un chico normal.

—Aun así tendrás que esforzarte en el colegio. Recuerda que los superhéroes también van a la escuela.

—Mamá, no soy un superhéroe. —se queja Sasuke.

Para él es una etiqueta terrible. Él es egoísta y no encaja en ella. No deambula con la ropa interior sobre los pantalones y no recibe elogios por su trabajo. Él trabaja en la oscuridad matando lo que debería de permanecer muerto.

—Si alguien se enterara de lo que hago seguramente intentarían detenerme y se pondrían de lado de Nick casi decapitado. —comentó. —Y entonces tendría que matar a Nick y a ellos después de que Casi decapitado mordiera sus gargantas.

Mikoto sólo movió la cabeza en negación. Su hijo a veces la desesperaba un poco.

.

.

.

Al fin después de un tramo largo, llegaron a Konoha. Un pueblo casi urbanizado y más grande que la mayoría donde han estado.

Estacionaron la furgoneta frente a su nueva casa y bajaron del coche. La cara era de dos pisos y se situaba en la cima de una colina.

Mikoto sacó a Denka de la caja transportadora y se lo colocó sobre el hombro. El gato comenzó a maullar y frotarse en su piel.

—Me gusta Konoha. —comentó Mikoto viendo el cielo. —Y por como lucen las nubes creo que estaremos un buen tiempo aquí.

Mikoto se dedicaba a lo espiritual, vendía velas preparadas, hacía pociones, leía el tarot y limpiaba el aura. También vendía suministros en línea.

Sasuke quiso decirle que estaba siendo supersticiosa, que las nubes quietas no significaban nada. Pero no lo hizo porque estaría siendo un hipócrita ya que le permitía limpiar su daga con sal bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué te parece la casa? —preguntó ella.

—Me gusta. —respondió el chico. —puedes ver cosas venir.

Sasuke agarró la caja trasportadora y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa seguido de su madre. Ella abrió la puerta principal y entraron.

Olía a cerrado y humedad. La casa estaba amueblada. Dan un vistazo rápido y luego Mikoto bajó a Denka al suelo.

Ese era un truco que habían aprendido de Fugaku.

Cuando Sasuke tenía doce su padre había estado siguiendo a un fantasma de una fábrica de conservas que se incendió. No puso atención en la historia de la casa que rentó, así que ignoraba que ahí un hombre había matado a su mujer embarazada aventándola por las escaleras.

La primera tarde que desempacaron el fantasma de la mujer los atacó en la escalera mientras subían las cajas. Ella arrojó a Mikoto por las escaleras y había asustado a Sasuke. Afortunadamente Fugaku acabó con ella.

Desde entonces Fugaku investigaba la historia de la casa y aunque Denka apenas tenía dos meses, lo utilizó para cerciorarse de que no hubiera fantasmas en la casa.

En ese momento Denka ojeaba el techo y olfateaba las paredes. Sasuke y Mikoto lo siguieron mientras él inspeccionaba toda la planta baja.

Cuando llegaron al baño Denka se olvidó de su trabajo y comenzó a jugar con el azulejo del piso. Sasuke tronó los dedos impaciente.

Denka lo miró resentidamente pero se puso de pie y continuó su trabajo. Dudó cuando llegó a las escaleras pero terminó subiéndolas.

En el piso superior hay tres habitaciones además del baño y hay un ático con una escalera plegable.

Denka recorrió todo el piso y finalmente se sentó en medio del pasillo y comenzó a lamer sus patas.

—No hay nada aquí. —comentó Sasuke. —podemos meter las cosas y sellar la casa.

Dio unos pasos hacia el frente y bajó la escalera que daba al ático.

Denka saltó hacia la pierna de Sasuke clavándole las uñas y empezando a ronronear.

Él lo miró enojado y Mikoto se apresuró a separar a su gato de la pierna de su hijo antes de que él lo arrojara violentamente.

—Sólo estaba jugando. —señaló Mikoto.

—Genial. —soltó con sarcasmo el chico volviendo a cerrar el ático.

Luego ellos comenzaron a sacar las cajas de la furgoneta y las metieron a la casa para acomodarlas después.

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol cuando Mikoto terminó de preparar unos aceites de hierba en la cocina. Con ellos untaron ventanas y puertas para prevenir que algo que no estuviera vivo entrara a la casa.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en la terraza de la casa sentado en el barandal blanco. Miraba las luces de la ciudad. El estar en alto le permitía tener una bella vista.

La brisa nocturna le llevó los olores de la noche.

Humo y un olor a inmundicia.

El pueblo estaba más encantado de lo que creía que estaba.

Susurros escondiéndose entre las voces de las personas, figuras escondiéndose entre las sombras, quejidos en la oscuridad.

Pero todos esos fantasmas no le preocupaban a Sasuke, muchos eran inofensivos.

—Sakura. —susurró tratando de adivinar donde estaba su casa. En algún lugar estaba el fantasma que importaba, aquel ser capaz de extraer la vida de las personas. —Sakura vestida de sangre. —volvió a murmurar. Aquel fantasma ocupaba sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué trucos intentarás?¿Serás inteligente? ¿Flotarás, reirás o gritarás? —se preguntó, ansiaba conocerla. —¿Cómo intentarás matarme?

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Esa misma noche, a varios metros de ahí, un vagabundo entraba a una casa abandonada. Tenía días durmiendo a la intemperie por lo que se sentía afortunado de encontrarse con una casa abrigadora.

Entró al jardín ignorando aquella atmosfera pesada. Subió los escalones y abrió la puerta. Dentro todo estaba inundado en polvo. Vio un sofá en medio de la sala cubierto por una sábana blanca también llena de polvo.

Se acercó a él, limpiándolo serviría para dormir.

De pronto sintió escalofríos y el aire pesado. Giró hacia una de las esquinas y lanzó un grito de terror.

Una mancha negra parpadeaba como en una película. Pero pronto se hizo corpórea.

Al hombre se le fue el color y las piernas le temblaron. Una mujer de cabello largo y rosado que se agitaba libremente por el aire lo miraba amenazante.

Por un momento pensó que sería alguien tratando de jugare una broma, pero al darse cuenta de su apariencia y de que estaba flotando quince centímetros por encima del suelo desechó la idea.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y enseguida se abalanzó contra el pobre hombre que no pudo ni correr.

Un grito lastimero y de dolor se escuchó por la casa, mientras ella le atravesaba el pecho con su mano y estrujaba el corazón sangrante.

* * *

 **Lunakari:** Gracias por comentar. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **CardCaptorUchiha:** Gracias por leer, y aunque tal vez haya toques de otra pareja (muy leves) básicamente la trama es en relación a Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bajó las escaleras esa mañana y se dirigió a la cocina. Su mamá terminaba de hablar por teléfono con un nuevo distribuidor de velas que había aceptado inyectarles un tipo de aceite.

Él no sabía mucho más del tema, no le interesaba demasiado. Delka estaba dormido en el suelo recargado de un lado de la encimera, con las patas traseras abiertas.

—Delka está gordo, le hace falta ejercicio. —comentó Sasuke al observar la notable panza del gato. Cuando lo esterilizaron el médico les advirtió que vigilarán su alimentación, pero su madre lo consentía mucho.

—¿Quieres ir al Konoha Gaiden o al colegio Akatsuki? —preguntó Mikoto colocando un plato con tres Hot Cakes frente a su hijo.

Ese era el último día que tenía para inscribirlo en la escuela, hubiera querido hacerlo antes pero el desempacar y el preparar su nuevo producto le quitó tiempo.

—Al Akatsuki. —respondió Sasuke sin interés mientras le untaba mermelada a su desayuno.

—Muy bien, serás un Akatsuki entonces. —exclamó alegre la mujer de cabello negro.

Luego comenzó a narrarle sobre la historia de la escuela. Pero Sasuke no le prestó atención.

A él no le interesaba a que escuela iba, tomaría las clases, pasaría sus exámenes y luego se transferiría a otro colegio.

—("Sólo vine aquí para matar a Sakura") —pensó. Su mamá seguía enalteciendo la escuela y él comentó brevemente que la escuela sería de su agrado. Tenía que fingir ante ella sólo para complacerla.

Cuando su madre por fin dejó de hablar de la escuela y se puso a escribir una lista de materiales que le faltaban, Sasuke se sumió en los recuerdos.

Aunque se mudaban con frecuencia, eran fáciles de localizar, pues su madre ponía el aviso en su página web y se lo comunicaban a los amigos más antiguos de su padre. Así cualquiera podía informarle sobre algún caso. Y siempre se aseguraba de elegirlos correctamente, para no ir tras una pista falsa y toparse con algún "fantasma" salido de Scobby Doo.

 _Una tarde Sasuke recibió un sobre que contenía un pedazo de papel con la palabra Sakura escrito con sangre y la marca de unas garras en los costados._

 _Él identificó enseguida la fuente de información, Suigetsu. Un chico de cabello blanco que le había dado tres buenos casos. Recordaba a uno de ellos en particular, estaba colgado del techo del sótano susurrando a través de las tablas de madera para atraer a las personas, le fue fácil entrar, destriparlo y volver a salir._

 _El mismo día que recibió la carta llamó a su amigo._

— _Sabía que adivinarías que había sido yo. —exclamó el chico de dientes afiliados con emoción. Él era amante de esos temas sobrenaturales, hasta se había mandado a afilar sus dientes para parecer más terrorífico. Sasuke estaba seguro que lo admiraba tanto que de haberlo permitido viajaría con él a todas partes._

— _¿Es sangre real? —preguntó Sasuke._

— _Sí es real. Es humana. —presumió Suigetsu._

— _Es la tuya. —asumió Sasuke._

— _¿Quieres saberlo todo a o no?_

— _Claro, continua. —indicó Sasuke mientras observaba el papel. Aunque sabía que era falso le pareció que en sangre el nombre Sakura se veía precioso._

— _Sakura Haruno fue asesinada en 1963, nadie sabe quién o como lo hizo. —informó el chico._

 _Eso no le pareció convincente a Sasuke, siempre había información de los casos de asesinato, por muy pequeña que fuera._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— _La historia de la chica es la más famosa historia de terror de Konoha. —respondió Suigetsu._

— _Hay historias de terror que no son ciertas. —reprochó el chico de cabello negro. —¿por qué me haces perder el tiempo? —miró el papel y pensó en arrugarlo, pero no lo hizo._

— _Esta historia es real, aunque la gente lo sabe no la cuentan con facilidad. Tienes que ir a los lugares correctos. —comentó Suigetsu._

— _¿Qué más sabes?_

— _Murió a los dieciséis años. Su padre ya había fallecido y su madre tenía una pensión. Sakura estaba yendo al colegio cuando la asesinaron, alguien cortó su cuello. Estaba usando un vestido blanco de fiesta. Cuando la encontraron el vestido estaba manchado de sangre. Por eso se le llama Sakura vestida de sangre._

— _Sakura vestida de sangre. —repitió Sasuke suavemente. Aquel nombre le llamó la atención._

— _Hay quienes piensan que fue un huésped el que la mató y huyó. Otros dicen que fue un novio celoso. —Suigetsu contaba la historia con emoción._

— _¿Y que hizo ella ahora? —preguntó Sasuke._

— _Ella ha matado a veintisiete adolescentes. Eso es lo que sé._

 _Veintisiete personas en cincuenta años. Eso a Sasuke le parecía un cuento de hadas o el más extraño encubrimiento de la historia. Al menos alguien debió de hacer algo._

— _¿Tantos muertos y nadie hizo nada? Debes de estar bromeando._

— _Bueno. —Suigetsu dudó por un momento. —nunca encuentran los cuerpos. Todos piensan que los jóvenes se han escapado y algunos locos piensan que han sido abducidos por extraterrestres._

— _La buscaré. —dijo Sasuke para sorpresa de Suigetsu. El caso parecía irreal, pero él presentía que debía ir. Él quería verla vestida de sangre._

Salió de su ensoñación al sentir algo caer sobre sus piernas. Era Denka que había saltado.

—¡Denka no! —gritó demasiado tarde. El siamés ya había mordido el último trozo de Hot Cake.

Quiso ahorcarlo, pero su madre estaba presente.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Días después, el primer día de clases, Sasuke pasó las primeras dos horas hablando con el consejero escolar. Cuando salió de la oficina la escuela estaba en el receso entre clases.

Sintió varias miradas sobre él por ser el nuevo y por su aspecto. Estaba consciente de que le parecía atractivo a varias mujeres. Se obligó a mirarlos con naturalidad, pues aunque no le gustaba, necesitaba que la gente se acercara a él para poder obtener información del fantasma que buscaba.

Observaba los números de los salones. Eventualmente encontraría el suyo, no había razón para entrar en pánico ¿verdad?

Aprovechó para buscar a la abeja reina entre la multitud, la chica sobresaliente que dominaba el círculo social escolar. Podría intentar relacionarse con el bromista, pero eso no se la daba, tampoco con el deportista, porque aunque era capaz de luchar contra un muerto, no le gustaba el tener que estar sudado y correr tras un balón como un bobo.

Con las mujeres en cambio, es muy poco lo que tenía que hacer. Se le daba fácilmente, quizá por su físico o por su aire enigmático. Quizá por ambos.

—("Ahí está"). —Pensó Sasuke al ver a una chica rubia de coleta alta y ojos azules, rodeada de otras chicas que parecían ser animadoras pues de su mochila colgaban unos pompones. Cruzó miradas con ella y la chica le sonrió.

Estaba seguro que esa era la chica que necesitaba, aquella que le diría lo que quería saber. Pasó a su lado ignorándola a propósito. Enseguida la chica dejó a su grupo de amigas y se colocó junto a él.

—No te había visto por aquí antes. —comentó mirándole con aquellos ojos azules. Era bonita, no lo negaba.

—Me acabo de mudar al pueblo. —respondió Sasuke.

—Entonces vas a necesitar la ayuda de alguien que conozca el pueblo y la escuela. —sonrió la chica mientras extendía su mano. —Soy Ino Yamanaka.

—Sasuke Uchiha. —se presentó estrechando su mano. —¿puedes ayudarme con mi horario?

Ella asintió y observó el papel que él chico le mostró.

—Tenemos la misma clase de biología y el periodo de almuerzo. —comentó ella.

—("Ya ha sido desarmada"). —comentó con orgullo el chico.

Siguieron caminando. Los estudiantes los miraban atentamente y con curiosidad.

Ino caminaba con porte y seguridad, él estuvo seguro de que ella era la popular de la escuela. Aunque no le pareció arrogante o engreída como la mayoría de esas chicas.

Ella lo dejó en el salón y después de sonreírle dio media vuelta y se fue.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

A la hora del almuerzo Sasuke entró en la cafetería analizando los grupos de chicos, preguntándose cuál sería el más adecuado para sacar información.

De reojo observó que Ino le hacía señas. Volvió a ignorarla. Centró su atención en unos chicos sentados en una mesa del rincón. Por su vestimenta parecían góticos.

—("Ellos pueden saber la historia"). —pensó Sasuke. —("Pero si me creen que voy en serio con eso de matar a Sakura probablemente los tendré tras de mí. No quiero tener asuntos con los seguidores de Buffy la Cazavampiros").

—¡Sasuke! —el gritó de Ino lo hizo girar. De inmediato sintió las miradas sobre su persona. Seguramente era por la novedad de verla interesada en el chico nuevo.

Sasuke avanzó hacia ella. Ino era bonita y popular, y para él eso la podría hacer aburrida. Además siempre estaba con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Ella era mucha luz para él, que disfrutaba de las sombras.

De reojo vio a un chico rubio sentado solo, en una mesa contigua a la de Ino.

—Hola. —saludó Sasuke cuando llegó a la mesa. Dos chicas sentadas junto a Ino intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas tontas.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece la escuela? —preguntó.

—No está mal. —respondió él. En realidad le parecía igual a las doce en las que había estado antes.

Él se sentó en la banca, frente a ellas. Las chicas de inmediato se pusieron de pie y luego de sonreírles cambiaron de mesa.

—Y dime ¿por qué te has mudado a Konoha? —indagó Ino.

—Creo que no me creerías si te contará. —respondió él. Estaba siendo más amable de lo que acostumbraba.

—Inténtalo. —sugirió ella. Ino mostraba ser capaz de conseguir lo que quería y al mismo tiempo sintió que le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser franco.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir, Sakura, vine aquí por Sakura vestida de sangre. Pero una voz interrumpió.

—Ino. —habló una voz masculina a su espalda. Parecía disgustada.

—("El equipo Akatsuki") —pensó Sasuke.

Por la reacción de Ino Sasuke estuvo seguro que ese chico era su ex.

—¿Vas a venir esta noche? —preguntó ignorando a Sasuke, quien giró de lado para verlo.

Era un chico rubio, con una coleta alta y un mechón tapándole uno de los ojos, los cuales eran azules. A sus costados estaban otros tres chicos, uno de cabellera rojiza, otro de cabello largo oscuro y ojos verdes, el ultimo tenía el cabello plata peinado hacia atrás. Todos llevaban capas con nubes rojas.

—¿Qué hay esta noche? —preguntó Sasuke. El chico rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—La fiesta anual del borde del mundo. —respondió Ino. —Algo que hacemos desde siempre. —agregó con algo de aburrimiento.

—Suena bien. —respondió Sasuke. En ese tipo de fiestas era más probable que la gente soltara información.

Sabiendo que no puede seguir ignorando al Neanderthal que tenía a un costado, se giró de lado y le extendió la mano.

—Sasuke Uchiha. —se presentó. Sólo un idiota se negaría a estrechar la mano de alguien como él. Y al parecer acababa de encontrar al rey de los idiotas porque el rubio no lo saludó.

—¿Qué hay? —se limita a decir moviendo la cabeza.

Por menos que eso Sasuke ya lo hubiera puesto en su lugar, pero no era el momento propicio.

—Él es Deidara. —Ino se apresuró a presentarlo dándole al rubio una mirada desaprobatoria. —Ellos son Sasori, Kakazu y Hidan.

Sasuke pensaba que actúan como idiotas mientras lo saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza, excepto Sasori que le estrechó de la mano. Él era el único que no se veía como un completo estúpido.

—Son miembros del equipo de futbol de la escuela. —explicó Ino. Entonces Sasuke entendió su conducta.

—("Son los bobos que corren tras un balón") —pensó. Quiso preguntar porque las capas ridículas, porque vamos, estaban a más de treinta grados, estaban casi asándose y ellos enredados en eso. Y no le veía la utilidad, sería incómodo correr por el campo con la capa puesta.

—¿Vas a venir o qué? —preguntó Deidara a Ino ignorando de nuevo a Sasuke.

—No lo sé. —respondió ella fastidiada. —lo pensaré.

—Si necesitas que te lleve háblame. Estaré en las cascadas como a las diez.

Después Deidara y su grupo se marcharon. Los estudiantes se abrían hacia un costado para darles paso. Hidan le robó un sándwich a un muchacho flacucho, pero nadie hizo nada.

—¿Qué es eso de las cascadas? —preguntó Sasuke regresando su atención a la rubia.

—La fiesta es en las cataratas Kakebeka, cada año se mueve alrededor para evitar a los policías. El año pasado fue en las cascadas Troubinge, pero todo el mundo se asustó cuando…— Ino se quedó callada.

—¿Cuándo qué? —insistió Sasuke.

—Nada importante, asuntos de fantasmas. —respondió ella incómoda por el tema.

Sasuke no podía sentirse más suertudo, generalmente necesitaba una semana para poder sacar el tema de los fantasmas a colación.

—Amo las historias de fantasmas. —mencionó él. —De hecho me muero por escuchar una buena historia. Además necesito que alguien me enseñe la vida nocturna de Konoha.

Él también sabe cómo actuar para lograr sus propósitos.

Ino lo miró a los ojos.

—Podemos irnos en mi carro. ¿Dónde vives?

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Al salir de la escuela Sasuke caminó hacia su casa. Fue un día fructífero para él. Ino pasaría por él en la noche para llevarlo a la fiesta. Ahí esperaría el momento para sacar a relucir el tema de los fantasmas.

Pasó frente a una panadería y la sensación de ser seguido no disminuyó. Desde que salió del colegio había tenido esa sensación aguda. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para voltear.

Ya había pasado por mucho lidiando fantasmas como para ser sacado del juego por un atacante humano. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de estar siendo paranoico.

Tercamente hizo pausas extra largas en los semáforos o paraba en algunos negocios. Jaló su mochila hacia adelante y metió la mano para sentir la daga, que iba con él a todas partes.

Era algo bueno que no hicieran revisión de mochilas, de lo contrario ya se imaginaba saliendo en las noticias de las seis.

Sasuke se detuvo al pasar frente a un cementerio rodeado por verjas de hierro. Las tumbas tenían flores secas y el suelo era de tierra. Indudablemente Konoha debía de invertir más en algunos aspectos.

Le dio curiosidad una mujer parada frente a una tumba, pues llevaba un abrigo de lana en pleno agosto. Sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando la mujer volteó a verlo. En lugar de ojos tenía dos piedras grises y sus arrugas estaban muy marcadas. Él no tenía tiempo que perder, así que sacó el athame de su mochila y caminó hacia la entrada.

La mujer dio dos pasos atrás y enseguida se hundió en la tierra.

Sasuke sintió vergüenza por no darse cuenta rápido que esa mujer estaba muerta.

—("Si yo hubiera sido cualquier otra persona puede que no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero estoy metido en estas cosas") —pensó Sasuke guardando su daga.

—Yo también. —la voz a su espalda lo asustó, pero fue lo bastante hábil para fingir compostura.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y se encontró con un muchacho de cabellera alborotada y rubia, ojos azules resplandecientes y una sonrisa. Lo reconoció como el chico solitario de la cafetería.

—No te preocupes por esa ancianita. —comentó él poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca. —Asusta un poco pero es inofensiva.

—("Creo que este chico es el que me ha estado siguiendo") —pensó Sasuke escudriñándolo.

—Ah sí, perdón por eso. —comentó el rubio dejándolo confundido. Parecía como si leyera su pensamiento.—Sólo puedo leer la mente cuando los pensamientos son fuertes. —explicó. —y creo que tú siempre estás pensando fuertemente.

Sasuke encontró desorientadora su confesión de ser telépata.

Recordó su niñez cuando conoció a su primer telépata, amigo de su padre, y demoró una semana con un gorro de aluminio en la cabeza. Ahora sabía que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles y vergonzosos.

—¿Quién eres tú y por qué me sigues? —preguntó Sasuke en tono arisco.

—Soy Naruto Namikaze. —se presentó el rubio bajando los brazos y con una gran sonrisa. — ¿quieres ir por algo de comida? Estoy hambriento. —expresó y el ruido de su estómago lo confirmó. —Mi coche está aquí cerca. —dijo y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

Sasuke lo siguió porque estaba seguro que él era la fuente de Suigetsu. Un chico telepático que se muere por un poco de acción.

Casi le da un tic en el ojo cuando llegaron al coche, era un Ford viejo y color naranja. ¡Naranja! ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría pintar su carro de naranja y dibujarle un zorro llameante en el cofre?

—¡Oye! —se quejó Naruto. —Mi coche es hermoso.

A Sasuke le dio escalofríos por sentir su cerebro ultrajado.

Ambos subieron al carro, que tenía el asiento trasero lleno de envases de ramen y refresco.

.

.

Sasuke y el rubio entraron al Ichiraku, un lugar donde preparan el mejor ramen del mundo. O eso fue lo que le repitió Naruto todo el camino.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y el rubio le gritó a la chica de la barra que quería dos de lo de siempre. Luego lo vio a los ojos.

—Te he visto con Ino Yamanaka. —comentó. —No pierdes el tiempo eh. —exclamó juntando varias veces sus cejas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sasuke irritado.

—Ayudar. —dijo él y la muchacha llegó con dos tazones extra grandes de ramen.

—No necesito ayuda. —Su tarea era complicada y peligrosa, no involucraría a más personas.

—No me importa el peligro. —comentó Naruto.

—Deja de hacer eso. —exigió Sasuke.

—Lo siento. —sonrió. —Es que tú eres muy fácil de leer. No siempre puedo hacerlo. —se metió una porción enorme de ramen a la boca y Sasuke trató de no vomitar. —Pero ya te ha ayudado antes "El equipo Akatsuki" ¿Recuerdas?, yo fui el que te dio esa información.

Era cierto, no estaba seguro de porque pensó en aquello. Le irritó que Naruto lo dijera como si él fuera su ángel de la guarda y tuviera que agradecerle.

—Ni pienses que te voy a agradecer. —soltó Sasuke y probó el ramen. Tenía que reconocerlo, era el mejor que había comido.

Naruto rio.

—Creo que no deberías hablar con Ino. —comentó Naruto. Sasuke elevó la vista para mirarlo. —Ella acaba de terminar con Deidara "El explosivo", la semana pasada. Y me he enterado que ha hecho explotar las mochilas o casilleros de los chicos que han osado coquetearle.

—("No me gusta este chico") —pensó Sasuke. —("Es presuntuoso. Aunque es bien intencionado y eso hace que me caiga menos mal.) —Se miraban fijamente. — (" Y si estás leyendo mis pensamientos rayaré tu coche") —amenazó.

Naruto se movió inquieto en su lugar.

—Te repito que no necesito tu ayuda. —dijo Sasuke.

—Yo creo que sí. —rebatió el rubio que ya se había terminado su comida. —Supongo que te has mudado hace quince días. —Sasuke asintió sorprendido. —En este tiempo he tenido fuertes jaquecas, hace que todo huela a sal. Es hasta ahora que estamos platicando que se han ido. —comentó. —Y sólo tengo estos dolores de cabeza cuando algo malo va a ocurrir.

Sasuke quería ser escéptico, pero no podía. Su vida en sí, era realmente una locura.

—¿Y con que piensas ayudarme? —preguntó Sasuke reclinándose hacia atrás. —¿Quién crees que soy?

—Por la daga que llevabas eres un cazafantasmas. —comentó el rubio. —Y has venido por Sakura.

Sasuke pensó que Suigetsu es un soplón. En esta ocasión dejó pasar el terminó que ocupó con él.

—¿Qué Sakura? —preguntó fingiendo demencia.

—El fantasma más famoso de Konoha. —respondió. —te puedo ayudar en tu búsqueda.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y sujeto a Naruto de la camisa.

—Naruto, aprecio la intención, pero no necesito refuerzos. —le dijo y antes de que pudiera refutar le envió imágenes de la chica del subterráneo, de la estela de sangre que dejaba a su paso y del fantasma que mataba perros.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y aterrado. Cuando Sasuke lo soltó él cayó al suelo.

—("Pobre chico") —pensó Sasuke. —("perderá su ramen" )

Naruto se puso de pie, el color apenas regresaba a su cuerpo. No se opuso cuando Sasuke pidió la cuenta.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Sasuke entró en su casa después de ver alejarse a Naruto. No le parecía mal chico, pero no quería relacionarse con nadie. Estaba en Konoha para deshacerse de Sakura y no para hacer amigos.

A veces le sorprendía lo mucho que pensaba en aquel fantasma. Pero restándole importancia a la situación caminó a la cocina.

Su madre preparaba algún tipo de estofado en la estufa.

—¿Cómo fue tu día? —preguntó interesada.

Sasuke se sentó en una silla del comedor.

—Bien. —respondió. —Conocí a alguien que me puede ser útil. —reveló. —Y hoy iré a una fiesta.

Mikoto volteó a verlo alegre.

—Que bien Sasuke, te servirá para que te integres a la escuela. —comentó y volvió a mover la cacerola.

Sasuke no la rebatió. A él sólo le interesaba la fiesta para conocer la historia de Sakura. Podía ir a una biblioteca pero no tenía nada de divertido. Prefería escuchar las leyendas, llegar a conocerlos y hacerse una imagen de ellos. Esa era su parte favorita de la cacería.

—¿Y cómo te fue a ti mamá? —preguntó.

—Bien, pero me he llevado un susto terrible cuando subí al ático. —comentó. —vi una cola de rata desaparecer tras unas cajas. Llamaré a un exterminador.

—Y porque no sólo dejas que Denka suba. El cazar ratones es lo que hacen los gatos.

Mikoto puso cara de angustia y asco.

—Ni pensarlo. —declaró. —No quiero que a mi gordo se le pegue algo por mordisquear esos bichos.

Sasuke miró a Denka que jugaba en dos patas con la cortina de la cocina. Si no fuera porque percibía fantasmas sería un completo inútil.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Ino recogió a Sasuke después de las nueve. Llevaba un Audi plateado.

Condujo rápidamente a través de curvas mientras se alejan de la ciudad. Mientras veía el paisaje Sasuke agudizó su oído en espera de escucharla, a Sakura.

—("Me pregunto si puedes sentirme mientras me alejo") —pensó.

Él si podía sentirla, mezclada entre el barro de un centenar de fantasmas inofensivos y otros llenos de rabia.

A veces se preguntaba porque algunos no se iban y adonde los enviaba él con su daga. Se hacía teorías, pero no lo sabía con seguridad.

Ino lo distrajo con preguntas sobre la escuela y sus gustos, hasta que llegaron a un parque. Desde la entrada se podía escuchar el ligero correr del agua.

Se bajaron del coche y siguieron a pie.

—¿Te gustó el recorrido? —preguntó Ino mientras esquivaban unas ramas bajas.

—Sí. —mintió, pues no prestó atención al trayecto por estar pensando en la muerte y en una chica muerta en particular, trayendo puesto un hermoso vestido, manchado con el rojo de su propia sangre.

.

.

La fiesta era como cualquier otra. Una multitud de chicos tomando. Sasuke estaba aburrido recargado al barandal que funcionaba como mirador. Detrás de él había una formación rocosa de la que se desprendía una caída de agua. Había sido presentado con un gran número de chicas y chicos, para él fue inútil todo. Nunca recordaría sus nombres.

Miraba hacia Ino que platicaba con Deidara. Desde que llegaron el chico rubio no dejó de interrumpirlos hasta que finalmente se la llevó. Y si no era él eran sus amigas Tayuya y Karin.

Él necesitaba quedarse a solas con ella para investigar sobre la leyenda.

—Sasuke – kun. —susurró una chica a su costado. ¿Era Karin o Tayuya?, no importaba, le daba lo mismo. —¿No quieres ir a caminar. —comentó pegándose a él y sonriendo.

Él negó con la cabeza. ¡Las vivas eran tan irritantes!

El ruido de una chica vomitando cerca de la barandilla distrajo a la chica y él aprovechó para escapar, también para llevarse a Ino a un lugar más apartado.

—Ibas a contarme de fantasmas. —dijo Sasuke después de un largo silencio, deteniéndose en el paseo de rocas.

—Así es. —comentó Ino y se aclaró la garganta. Luego le narró la historia de los jóvenes que murieron siendo empujados por un acantilado. Terminó narrando un encuentro con algo parecido a un enorme puma peludo que al ser alumbrado por los faros de coche en el que viajaba, se paró en dos patas y corrió hacia el bosque.

—Eres mala contando historias. —dijo Sasuke e Ino empezó a reír.

—Ino. —De nuevo Deidara los interrumpió.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta. También estaban Sasori y Hidan. Lo miraban serios.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Deidara dando un paso hacia el frente.

—Nada. —respondió Ino. —Sólo le contaba una historia de terror.

Deidara sonrió. Sasuke captó que había algo diferente en esa sonrisa y no era por el hecho de que había estado bebiendo.

—Así que ya descubriste un defecto de Ino. —comentó Deidara.

Y Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Deidara estaba siendo amable con él. En ese momento no veía a Ino, sino a él. Por supuesto Sasuke no creyó genuina su actitud, Deidara estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Así que te gustan las historias de fantasmas? —preguntó Sasori llenando el silencio.

—Las adoro.

— Más cuando no terminan con un pie grande cruzando la carretera sin atacar a nadie. —agrega Sasori y se rio.

Ino le reprochó en broma.

Sasori era el más inteligente y analítico de los tres, eso lo sabía Sasuke, por eso de él es de quien más debía cuidarse.

—¿Conoces alguna mejor? —preguntó Sasuke, intuyendo que Deidara y Sasori querían guiar el tema por ahí.

Supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando los tres Akatsukis se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas.

—Unas cuantas. —respondió el chico de cabello rojo.

—¿Por cierto? —interrumpió Hidan. —Escuché que tu mamá es algún tipo de bruja. —comentó. Sasuke asintió.

—Lee la fortuna. —aclaró.

—¡No jodas! —expresó Deidara. —Si tú mamá es una bruja ¿en qué te convierte eso a ti? ¿En Harry Potter?

Sasuke se molestó por la comparación, sin dudarlo de ser uno de esos magos el habría pertenecido a Slytherin.

—¡Deidara! —lo regañó Ino. —¡No seas idiota!

Deidara comenzó a reclamarle a Ino por juntarse con un fenómeno como él. Ino pareció asustarse al pensar que en cualquier momento Deidara arremetería contra Sasuke y lo arrojaría por el acantilado.

Sasuke veía todo pensando que si eso ocurría su fantasma no dejaría de perseguir a Deidara hasta que le arrancara el corazón.

—Deidara, contrólate. —habló Sasori. —Si Sasuke quiere una historia de fantasmas, le daremos la mejor.

El rubio se tranquilizó y asintió.

—¿Cuál es esa? —preguntó Sasuke con el cabello picándole en la nuca.

—Sakura Haruno. —señala Sasori.

—Sakura vestida de sangre. —pronunció Hidan en un tono más dramático.

—Sakura murió a los dieciséis años. —comenzó Sasori. —Su garganta estaba cortada de oreja a oreja. Iba camino a un baile escolar cuando sucedió. Encontraron su cuerpo al día siguiente, ya cubierto de moscas, y su vestido blanco manchado de sangre.

—Dijeron que fue el novio. —acotó Deidara.

—Tal vez pensaron eso. —respondió Sasori encogiéndose de hombros. —porque el chico dejó el pueblo unos meses después. Pero todo el mundo lo vio esa noche en el baile preguntando por Sakura y creyendo que lo había dejado plantado.

—Pero no importa cómo murió o quien la mató. —intervino Deidara nuevamente. —lo que importa es que ella no se quedó muerta. Más o menos un año después de que la encontraron, ella apareció de nuevo en su antigua casa. Verás, la vendieron después de que la mamá de Sakura muriese de un ataque al corazón seis meses antes. Un pescador y su familia la compraron y se mudaron allí. Sakura mató a todos. Los despedazó miembro por miembro. Ella dejó sus cabezas y sus brazos amontonados al pie de las escaleras y colgó sus cuerpos en el sótano.

Sasuke dio un vistazo a su alrededor, en algún momento varios estudiantes se acercaron a ellos. Y al igual que Ino lucían incómodos y asustados.

—¿Cómo sabes que no fue un vagabundo?¿o algún psicópata que irrumpió en la casa del pescador? —Sasuke trató de sonar escéptico. Pero su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Por como lo encubrieron los policías. —comentó Sasori. —Apenas e investigaron. Sellaron la casa y pretendieron que no pasó nada. Las personas no objetaron, porque siempre es más fácil olvidar una cosa así.

—Además en las paredes estaba escrito el nombre de Sakura con sangre. —comentó Deidara sonriendo burlón.

—Él no nos cree. —dijo Hidan.

Sasuke no quiso sacarlo de su error.

—Simplemente está asustado. —se burló Deidara.

—Cállense. — Ino intervino bruscamente y tomó por el brazo a Sasuke. —No les prestes atención. Han querido entrometerse contigo desde el minuto en que vieron que podríamos ser amigos. Es ridículo. Es una estupidez de la escuela primaria, es como decir 'Bloody Mary' delante de un espejo en una pijamada.

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado decirle que eso no es nada parecido a ese cuento, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar volteó a ver a al grupo de Akatsukis.

—¿Dónde está esa casa? —preguntó Sasuke.

Deidara, Sasori y Hidan se miraron los unos a los otros como si eso fuera lo que querían oír.

* * *

 **Guest:** Vaya que sí le queda bien su apodo, y todavía falta un pequeño detalle respecto a eso. Gracias por comentar.

 **Blackpanterkjes:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, y mientras la sigas leyendo para mi es suficiente.

 **Cinlayj2:** Gracias por comentar, espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Lunakari:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también lo haya hecho.

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que inconscientemente he mezclado los tiempos verbales en los capítulos anteriores, me comprometo a arreglarlo más adelante.

Este capítulo lo hice largo para avanzar con la trama, pero los siguientes volverán a ser cortos.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Dónde está esa casa? —preguntó Sasuke.

Deidara, Sasori y Hidan se miraron los unos a los otros como si eso fuera lo que querían oír.

Hidan ordenó a los curiosos que se retiraran y estos así lo hicieron.

—¡Ni se les ocurra! —chilló Ino soltando a Sasuke. —Es peligroso y…

—Ino. —interrumpió Deidara caminando hacia ella. —Sabes que sólo son leyendas, no hay nada que temer. —comentó. Sasuke presintió que había algo oculto en sus palabras. —Además aquí estoy yo para cuidar de mi princesita. —dijo abrazando a la chica.

Ino sonrió nerviosa y deshizo el abrazo empujándolo un poco. Hubo un tiempo en que amó a Deidara y por eso se hizo su novia, pero todo terminó cuando abrió los ojos y vio que era un chico altanero, egocéntrico y cruel.

—Y yo quiero ir. —expuso Sasuke.

—Entonces se vienen con nosotros en la camioneta. —dijo Sasori. —ya mañana vendremos por tu auto Ino.

La rubia no pudo hacer nada para hacerlos recapacitar. Quería negarse, pero temía por Sasuke, así que aceptó acompañarlos.

Se separaron para salir de la fiesta sin causar revuelo, se encontraron en el área que fungía como estacionamiento.

Abordaron una camioneta negra. Sasori y Sasuke iban adelante, Ino Hidan y Deidara atrás.

Sasori condujo de regreso a Konoha demasiado rápido, no respetando muchas de las señales de tráfico.

Deidara y Hidan hablaban de Sakura y de lo genial que sería verla. Se reían mientras contaban más historias sobre las muertes que causaba.

La sangre en los oídos de Sasuke cantaba con tanta fuerza que se olvidó de aprenderse el camino. Eran raras las veces que se emocionaba tanto.

—Es un viaje largo. —comentó Sasori llamando la atención de Sasuke. El chico de cabello rojo tenía un porte sereno, no encajaba con los otros. Él era demasiado inteligente. Algo en su actitud le hizo creer a Sasuke que él era quien movía las piezas en ese grupo, sin que los demás se enteraran. —Ella aparece por ese camino. —Señaló viendo a una desviación a la derecha que estaba unos metros más adelante.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos allí? —preguntó Sasuke y a excepción de Ino, todos rieron.

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Beber un poco de cerveza, lanzar algunas botellas a la casa. No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa? —comentó sin interés.

No. no lo hacía. Sasuke no mataría a Sakura esa noche, no frente a todas esas personas. Él sólo quería estar ahí.

Quería sentirla detrás de una ventana, mirando fijamente hacia él, o tal vez retirándose a lo profundo de la casa. Si era honesto consigo mismo, sabía que Sakura Haruno se había metido en su mente como pocos fantasmas habían podido antes que ella y no entendía por qué.

Sólo había un fantasma aparte de ella que ocupaba sus pensamientos de esa forma, sacando a la luz tal despertar de sentimientos, y ese era el fantasma que mató a su padre.

Sasori dobló hacia la derecha en el camino sin pavimentar y los neumáticos de la camioneta dieron un chirrido, haciéndolos moverse hacia delante y atrás.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba y pudo ver la casa de dos plantas, abandonada desde hace años y comenzando a inclinarse, sólo una silueta negra agazapada en la oscuridad.

Sasori se detuvo en lo que solía ser el final del camino de entrada y Sasuke se bajó. Las lucen daban en la base de la casa, iluminando la descascarada pintura gris, planos y podridos paneles en un porche poblado por pasto y malezas.

La vieja entrada era larga, tenía al menos treinta metros hasta la puerta delantera.

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —Preguntó Hidan.

Sasuke sabía que lo era. Podía distinguirlo por la forma en que la brisa movía su cabello y ropa, pero no movía nada más. Sintió como la casa estaba tensamente en control, mirándolos.

—Estoy seguro. —confirmó el chico de cabello rojo.

Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia adelante y no tardó para que escuchara otros pasos atrás, pero estos eran vacilantes. Lo comprendió, en realidad él era el único que no tenía miedo por encontrarse con la chica vestida de rojo, de hecho estaba ansioso.

—Sakura ha matado a todo el que entra a su casa. —reveló Deidara mientras avanzaban por el camino de maleza seca.

—Ha matado a varios vagabundos que llegaron en búsqueda de refugio. —comentó Hidan y Sasori asintió.

—No han podido saber eso. —refutó Sasuke, aunque quizá fuera cierto.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

—Esto es estúpido. —exclamó Ino detrás de ellos. —Debimos habernos quedado en la fiesta.

Pero salvo Sasuke, nadie la escuchó. Ellos simplemente daban sorbos a su cerveza y hablaban demasiado alto.

Sasuke sabía que estaban nerviosos.

Se detuvieron al llegar frente a la casa. Ninguno se animó, todavía, a subir las escaleras del porche.

Sasuke pasó su vista de una ventana a otra, ansioso por descubrir cualquier movimiento ajeno a la casa.

Sintió algo pasando cerca de él, apenas pudo esquivarlo ladeando la cabeza. Había sido una lata de cerveza, que se estrelló contra la puerta.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Hey, Sakura! ¡Sal a jugar, perra muerta! —gritó Deidara riéndose.

Hidan se terminó su cerveza de un sorbo y lanzó la lata, que salpicó una ventana.

Incluso en la oscuridad Sasuke pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por el alcohol y que empezaban a tambalearse en sus pies.

El alcohol los hacía valientes, o estúpidos.

Sasuke alternó la vista entre ellos y la casa. Por mucho que le gustaría investigar más a fondo, iba a parar. Ellos estaban asustados, tratando de fingirlo riéndose de Sakura.

Hidan y Deidara volvieron a lanzar unas latas de cerveza mientras gritaban ofensas para Sakura.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Quería aplastar esas latas sobre las cabezas de los chicos. Y sí, sentía la hipocresía en su deseo de defender algo que estaba tratando de matar.

—Vamos chicos, salgamos de aquí. —pidió Ino, que se había quedado más atrás y que en ese momento se abrazaba a sí misma. Estaba muy nerviosa, y la conducta de los Akatsuki sólo le infundía más miedo.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella pasando entre Deidara y Hidan. Pero cada uno lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastraron hacia la casa.

Ino intentó detenerlos, pero Sasori, quien ya se había puesto junto a ella, la detuvo.

—No nos vamos a ir sin mirar la casa. —declaró Deidara.

—Está bien. —concedió Sasuke. Ellos lo soltaron y dio media vuelta.

Sasuke no discutió con ellos como debería, porque quería mirar más de cerca. Aunque preferiría que ellos no estuvieran ahí.

Cuando su pie tocó el primer mohoso tablero de los escalones del porche casi pudo sentir a la casa contraerse, como si estuviera inspirando, despertando después de estar demasiado tiempo sin tocar. Subió los dos últimos escalones y se quedó de pie, solo, ante el gris oscuro de la puerta.

Le habría gustado tener una linterna o una vela. No podía decir de qué color solía ser la casa. Desde la distancia parecía que alguna vez fue gris, la pintura descascarada eran astillas de gris cayendo al suelo, pero ahora que estaba más cerca parecían podridas y negras. Lo cual era imposible. Nadie pintaba una casa negra.

Los altos ventanales a ambos lados de la puerta estaban apelmazados con tierra y polvo. Sasuke caminó hacia la izquierda y frotó la palma de su mano contra el cristal en un círculo rápido.

Ino seguía nerviosa y asustada, miraba hacia todos lados. Sasori la abrazó para calmarla y para inmovilizarla para que no interrumpiera lo que seguiría.

Deidara y Hidan observaban a Sasuke, esperando a que se confiara, para poder actuar.

El rubio estaba molesto con él por acercarse a Ino. Habían terminado pero estaba seguro que era cuestión de días para que a ella se le bajara el enojo y regresara con él. No contaba con que aparecería ese chico de cabello negro.

Pero esa noche le haría ver que no era bueno meterse con la propiedad de un Akatsuki.

Sasuke acercó su rostro al cristal después de limpiar un círculo de polvo en el cristal.

En el interior, la casa estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unas pocas piezas de muebles esparcidos. Había un sofá en el centro de lo que debió haber sido una sala de estar, cubierto con una sábana blanca y los restos de una lámpara de araña que colgaban del techo.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver el interior con facilidad. Estaba iluminado con grises y azules que parecían llegar de la nada. Había algo extraño en la luz que no pudo procesar inicialmente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que nada arrojaba una sombra.

Deidara y Hidan intercambiaron susurros y rieron, recordándole su presencia a Sasuke.

Él empezó a darse la vuelta para decirles que no era nada que no hubiera visto antes, y pedirles volver a la fiesta. Pero en el reflejo de la ventana vio que Deidara estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de tabla rota, apuntando a su cráneo con los brazos levantados por encima de su cabeza... tuvo la sensación de que no iba a decir nada durante bastante tiempo.

Deidara golpeó con fuerza a Sasuke, este de inmediato cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Hidan se acercó y chocó manos con el rubio, ambos sonrieron triunfantes.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Ino preocupada. Intentó en vano correr hacia él. Sasori la aprisionó entre sus brazos. —Suéltame. —forcejeó para soltarse, estaba desesperada. —¿Qué van a hacer? —preguntó al ver a Deidara y Hidan levantar a Sasuke por los hombros, su cabeza caía de lado.

—Sólo le enseñarán a respetarnos. —comentó Sasori.

Los otros Akatsukis arrastraron a Sasuke hasta la puerta, el rubio la abrió y lo aventaron a la sala. Tampoco eran tan estúpidos para entrar a la casa.

—¡Idiotas, son unos idiotas! —exclamó Ino llorando.

Deidara y Hidan volvieron a reír con expresión triunfante.

—Cuando se despierte se orinará en los pantalones. —señaló Hidan viendo el inconsciente cuerpo tirado en la sala.

.

.

Sasuke se despertó con el olor del polvo y la sensación de que la mayor parte de su cabeza yacía en pedazos en algún lugar detrás de él. Entonces parpadeó. Cada respiración que tomó envió una pequeña nube gris sobre los envejecidos e irregulares pisos.

—No se ha despertado. —mencionó Hidan, pues ya habían pasado varios minutos y como Sasuke tenía la cabeza hacia el otro lado, no lo vieron abrir los ojos.

Sasuke rodó sobre su espalda para mirar al techo. Su cabeza estaba intacta, pero su cerebro dolía tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

No sabía dónde estaba. No recordaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar ahí. Todo en lo que pudo pensar era en el hecho de que su cerebro se sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas dentro de su cráneo.

Una imagen llegó a su cabeza de repente: un patán Neanderthal balanceando una tabla. Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar. Parpadeó de nuevo en la extraña luz gris.

La extraña luz gris. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¡Estaba dentro de la casa!

Su cerebro se sacudió como un perro mojado y un millón de preguntas volaron desde su pelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿En qué habitación se encontraba? ¿Cómo podía salir de ahí? Y, por supuesto, la más importante de todas: ¿Esos cabrones lo habían dejado ahí?

—Ves, te dije que no lo maté. —la voz de Deidara contestó su última pregunta.

El rubio golpeó el cristal con un dedo y Sasuke, sin levantarse, giró hacia la ventana. Deidara le sonreía burlonamente.

—Eres hombre muerto Uchiha. —exclamó.

—Si no terminan esta estúpida broma llamaré a la policía. —la voz de Ino se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Ino, estoy bien. —gritó Sasuke, intuyendo que estaba muy asustada por su desmayo.

—Sasuke…no lo sabía. —gritó ella. Sasuke le creyó, sonaba sincera y angustiada.

Sasuke con esfuerzos, se arrodilló y frotó su nuca. Sintió la sangre en sus dedos.

Esos idiotas se la iban a pagar, pero no en ese momento.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, así que tuvo que acostarse de nuevo.

—Míralo, está abajo de nuevo. Probablemente deberíamos sacarlo de aquí, hombre. Podría tener una conmoción cerebral o algo así. —comentó Hidan llevándose una mano al cabello. Quizá la broma había ido demasiado lejos.

—Le pegué con una tabla, por supuesto que tiene una conmoción cerebral. No seas idiota. —regañó Deidara. Ambos seguían mirando por la ventana. —Vamos a dejarlo. Ya encontrará su propio camino de regreso.

—Amigo, no podemos. Mírale la cabeza, está sangrando por todo el lugar. —externó Hidan con culpa. Ya una pequeña mancha roja había rodeado el piso bajo la cabeza de Sasuke.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre cuidarlo o dejarlo morir, Sasuke sintió que la oscuridad de nuevo se apoderaba de él.

—("He sido asesinado por los vivos, bastante increíble") —pensó irónico mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Por jashin, ¿Qué madres es eso? —la voz de Hidan había subido considerablemente.

— ¿Qué? — Gritó Deidara, su voz irritada y con pánico al mismo tiempo.

—¡Las escaleras! ¡Mierda, mira las jodidas escaleras! —expresó el de cabello plata.

Sasuke se esforzó en abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza dos o más centímetros. Al principio no vio nada extraordinario en las escaleras. Eran un poco estrechas, y la barandilla estaba rota en no menos de tres lugares. Pero entonces miró más allá. Al inicio de las escaleras.

¡Era ella!

Estaba parpadeando como un espectro oscuro tratando de abrirse camino a la realidad. Cuando su mano agarró el pasamanos se volvió corpórea, y este se quejó y crujió bajo la presión.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con suavidad. Todavía desorientado. Sabía quién era, sabía su nombre, pero no podía descubrir por qué estaba ahí. Se le ocurrió de pronto que estaba atrapado. No sabía qué hacer.

Sus respiraciones rápidas se mezclaron con las de Deidara y Hidan, que estaban muertos de pánico. ¡Estaban viendo a Sakura vestida de Sangre!

—Deberíamos de sacarlo. —por fin murmura Hidan.

—Olvídalo, huyamos de aquí.

Sasuke ya no prestó atención a ellos. Veía atónitamente a Sakura.

Ella estaba descendiendo de las escaleras, hacia él, sin sujetar el pasamanos. Sus brazos caían a sus costados. Arrastraba horriblemente los pies como si no pudiera utilizarlos en absoluto. Venas oscuras y de color púrpura cortaban a través de su pálida piel blanca. Su pelo largo y rosado se movía a través del aire como si estuviera suspendida en el agua, serpenteando detrás y a la deriva como juncos. Era la única cosa sobre ella que parecía viva.

No llevaba sus heridas de muerte como otros fantasmas lo hacían. Todos mencionaron que su garganta fue cortada, pero la garganta de esta chica era larga y blanca.

Sasuke concentró su vista en el vestido. Estaba húmedo y rojo, y en constante movimiento. Goteaba sobre el suelo.

Sin ser consiente Sasuke se deslizó hacia atrás, hasta que topó con la pared y sintió la presión fría en su espalda. Siguió sin poder apartar la vista de los ojos del fantasma, eran negros completamente.

Le era imposible decir dónde estaba mirando, pero no era tan tonto como para esperar que no pudiera verlo o no lo hubiera visto ya.

Había conocido muchos fantasmas, pero ninguno como ella. Era terrible, no grotesca, pero de otro mundo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y el dolor en su cabeza era insoportable. Su razón le dijo que no podía salir, que no tenía la fuerza para luchar.

Sakura lo iba a matar, y estaba sorprendido de darse cuenta de que preferiría ser asesinado por uno como ella, con su vestido hecho de sangre. Preferiría sucumbir en el infierno que tenía en mente para él que irse en silencio en un hospital porque alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza con una tabla.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? —el grito de Sasori despertó de su letargo a los tres. Deidara y Hidan se habían quedado paralizados al ver a Sakura deslizarse hacia ellos, ya que Sasuke estaba sentado bajo la ventana por la que ellos miraban.

Estaba cada vez más cerca y los ojos de Sasuke estaban cerrándose, pero podía escuchar sus movimientos a través del aire.

Cuando abrió sus ojos ella estaba de pie encima de él.

—Sakura. —susurró con una débil sonrisa. La diosa de la muerte estaba frente a él con manos frías y labios negros.

Ella lo miró como una cosa patética empujada contra su pared. Para ella él no era ningún problema.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció mientras flotaba, algunas gotas de sangre cayeron a los pies de Sasuke. Luego ella apartó la mirada hacia la ventana, por encima de su cabeza.

Deidara y Hidan volvieron a gritar, pero antes de que pudieran moverse, Sakura alzó sus brazos y atravesó el cristal, rompiéndolo.

De nuevo los gritos de Deidara y Hidan se escucharon mezclados con los de Ino.

Sakura sujetó a Deidara de la camisa y lo arrastró al interior de la casa. Hidan cayó de sentón al suelo.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido como Deidara gritaba y luchaba para librarse del agarre de Sakura. El rubio no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Ella era alguien salida de sus peores pesadillas.

Pero para Sakura no significó nada aquel esfuerzo, sus brazos seguían inmóviles sobre su camisa, mientras lo alzaba como si se tratara de una pluma.

Sasuke intentó ponerse de pie, quería ayudar al joven, pero su cabeza volvió a punzar con fuerza, obligándolo a permanecer quieto.

—Déjame ir. —Balbuceó Deidara. — Déjame ir, hombre, ¡Era sólo una broma! ¡Era sólo una broma! —Del chico arrogante y burlón no quedó nada.

Los ojos del rubio trasmitían el terror que sentía en ese momento.

Sakura lo puso sobre sus pies. Él estaba sangrando de cortes en la cara y manos. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás y descubrió sus dientes.

—¡Detente! —gritó Sasuke.

Deidara no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que Sakura empujara sus manos dentro de su pecho, desgarrándole piel y músculo. Empujó los brazos hacia los lados, como si estuviera forzando su camino a través de una puerta cerrándose, y Deidara fue destrozado por la mitad. Ambas mitades cayeron de rodillas, sacudiéndose y deslizándose como partes de insectos.

Hidan volvió a gritar aterrado, luego su voz se escuchó más lejos. Finalmente un coche se puso en marcha. Sasuke no se preocupó por ser abandonado.

Él trataba de apartarse del caos que solía ser Deidara. Trataba de no mirar la mitad del cuerpo que todavía estaba conectado con la cabeza. No quería saber si todavía estaba vivo. No quería saber si estaba viendo la otra mitad de su cuerpo contraerse.

Se sentía como un niño indefenso, como un niño que necesitaba ser salvado.

Sakura miraba hacia abajo, al cuerpo, con calma. Su mirada era fría. Luego puso su atención en Sasuke, a quien casi se le detuvo el corazón.

Afuera de la casa una sombra extraña apareció junto a la puerta, que permanecía abierta.

Sakura volvió a ver a Deidara.

Sasuke no se movió, no podía hacerlo. Esperaba el momento en él que ella encajara sus manos en su pecho, pero en lugar de eso sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, luego el estar siendo arrastrado hacia atrás.

Estaba siendo sacado de la casa y lejos de la sangre, sus piernas golpeaban los escalones del porche.

Cuando lo soltaron él sintió su cabeza chocar contra el suelo y luego ya no vio más.

* * *

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar, y finalmente se encontraron.

* * *

Ya hubo el primer encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura, no fue romántico pero de que ella lo impresionó no hay duda.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto permanecía flexionado hacia adelante con las manos sobre sus rodillas, daba grandes bocanadas de aire. A sus pies yacía desmayado Sasuke.

Aunque el chico cazafantasmas le había dicho que no necesitaba su ayuda, él tenía la misión de vigilarlo. Se lo prometió a su abuelo.

Había llegado a la fiesta cuando ellos estaban yéndose, enseguida se imaginó a donde se dirigían. Esperó un poco para seguirlos.

Cuando estacionó frente a la casa de Sakura, la camioneta de Sasori arrancó a toda velocidad, al no ver a Sasuke con ellos se preocupó y corrió hacia la casa.

Se paralizó por un momento a ver el fantasma de Sakura, luego se aterró al ver el cuerpo de Deidara, pero recobró la compostura y aprovechó la distracción de ella para entrar por Sasuke, arrastrándolo al patio.

Sakura no podía salir, así que estarían a salvo.

Cuando por fin se recuperó, Naruto arrastró a Sasuke hasta su auto y lo llevó a su casa.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

—Oye. Oye, ¿estás despierto?

Sasuke conocía aquella voz. No le gustaba aquella voz.

—Sasuke. —Naruto volvió a llamarlo.

El mencionado abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto sentado en una silla frente a él.

—Nos preocupaste por un rato. Probablemente no deberíamos haberte dejado dormir tanto tiempo. Probablemente deberíamos haberte llevado a un hospital, pero en realidad no se me ocurría nada que decir. —mencionó el rubio.

—Estoy bien, Naruto. —respondió Sasuke. Con esfuerzo logró sentarse y apoyar sus piernas en el suelo. Aún sentía el estómago revuelto. Estaba sentado sobre un viejo sofá.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Cuéntame tú. —pidió el rubio. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa Haruno? —preguntó mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo siguiéndome? — le respondió, aceptando el vaso con agua.

—Lo que dije que iba a hacer. — contestó Naruto. — Sólo que nunca creí que iba a necesitar de tanta ayuda. NADIE entra en su casa. — Sus ojos azules lo miraron detenidamente como si él fuera alguna nueva clase de idiota.

—Pues bien no lo hice, sólo caminé y caí dentro. —rebatió Sasuke dejando el vaso vacío

—No te creo. No puedo creer que ellos hicieran eso, que te tiraran en la casa e intentaran matarte. —comentó con indignación el rubio. Sabía que esos tres se la pasaban molestando a los más débiles, pero nunca imaginó que tuvieran instinto homicida.

Sasuke miró alrededor, no sabía qué hora era, pero a través de una ventana notó que el sol había salido ya. Estaba en una tienda de antigüedades un tanto desordenada, pero llena de cosas bonitas.

—No creo que hayan querido matarme. —contestó Sasuke. —Sólo querían jugarme una broma, no creyeron en la historia y por eso ahora…—él se detuvo al recordar. ¡Deidara estaba muerto!

Naruto vio preocupación en su rostro, y sabía que era por Sakura.

Sasuke ignoraba que le pasaría ahora a ella. Deidara no era un vago más. Él había sido uno de los mejores atletas de la escuela, un chico popular. Y Hidan había visto todo, presentía que no se quedaría callado, aunque deseaba que estuviera demasiado asustado como para ir con la policía.

No era como si los policías pudieran detener a Sakura de todos modos. Si entraban en esa casa sólo habría más muertos, o tal vez ella no se mostraría en absoluto.

—("Pero ella es mía"). —pensó Sasuke. Y su imagen apareció en su mente por un segundo. Amenazante, pálida y chorreando sangre. Pero su cerebro herido no lo pudo contener.

Sasuke miró a Naruto que permanecía quieto, observándolo.

—Gracias por sacarme. —le dijo, y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo no quería. —le respondió Naruto. —Digo, quise, pero el ver a Deidara descuartizado no me emocionó exactamente. —comentó. — No puedo creer que él esté muerto. No puedo creer que ella lo mató.

—¿Por qué no? Crees en ella. —interrogó Sasuke.

—Lo sé, pero nunca la había visto. Nadie ve a Sakura. Porque sí alguien ve a Sakura…

—No vive para contarlo. —Sasuke terminó con desaliento.

Se escucharon unos pasos en la habitación y Sasuke alzó la mirada.

Un hombre viejo, de larga cabellera gris había entrado.

—Eres un maldito niño con suerte. Tengo que decir que esperé más de un asesino de fantasmas profesional. —exclamó caminando hacia ellos.

Sí, él también esperaba más de sí mismo, o tal vez, esperaba menos de ella.

El hombre le lanzó una bolsa con hielo y Sasuke la atrapó. Luego le sonrió y miró fijamente.

—Tú eres el que le informó a Sugietsu. —afirmó Sasuke. —pensé que había sido Naruto.

El hombre mayor sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Él es mi abuelo Jiraiya. —comentó Naruto sonriendo.

—Y yo soy…

—Sasuke Uchiha. —completó Jiraiya. —fui amigo de tu padre. —reveló.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado de que supiera quien era, conociera su reputación y la de su padre. Él no era superhéroe, necesitaba que la gente le indicara la dirección correcta.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿No puedes notarlo, chico psíquico?

Naruto se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Sasuke.

—Te lo dije; no soy tan psíquico. Mi abuelo me dijo que venías y que debía cuidar de ti. Puedo leer la mente algunas veces. No hoy. Tal vez es la contusión. Tal vez sólo no la necesito más. Viene y va. —aclaró el rubio.

—De acuerdo. Esa mierda de adivinador del pensamiento me pone los pelos de punta. —confesó Sasuke y miró a Jiraiya. —¿Entonces, por qué envió por mí? ¿Y porque no envió a Sugietsu para que se reuniera conmigo en lugar de mandar a Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Te quise aquí rápidamente.— explicó el anciano. — Conocí a Sugietsu y él te conocía, personal. Me dijo que no te gustaba ser molestado. Pero todavía quise mantenerte vigilado. Asesino de fantasmas o no, eres simplemente un niño.

— ¿Pero cuál es la prisa? ¿Sakura no ha estado aquí durante décadas? —preguntó Sasuke.

Jiraiya se apoyó contra el mostrador de vidrio y negó con la cabeza.

—Algo ha cambiado con Sakura. Ella está más enfadada estos días. Trabajo con los muertos, más de lo que tú lo estás en muchas formas. Los veo, y siento sus pensamientos, pienso en lo que ellos quieren. Puedo sentir cuándo ella mata. Siempre algún desafortunado se encuentra de pronto en su casa. —explicó. — Acostumbraba a no ser nada más que un picor entre mis omóplatos. Estos días es una torsión total de mis entrañas. Tal como eran las cosas, ella ni siquiera hubiera salido por ti. Ella está muerta hace mucho tiempo y no es ninguna tonta, sabe diferenciar entre las presas fáciles y las que no son tanto. Pero se vuelve descuidada. Va a salir en las primeras planas. Y tú y yo sabemos que algunas cosas son mejor mantenerlas en secreto.

Jiraiya se sentó en un sillón de orejas y golpeó ruidosamente su mano contra su rodilla.

Sasuke recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Ella no fue nada de lo que esperó, aunque ahora que la había visto le costaba trabajo recordar lo que realmente esperó.

Creía que ella sería una chica triste y asustada que mataba por miedo y sufrimiento. Pensó que bajaría por la escalera en un vestido blanco con una mancha oscura en el cuello. Pensó que tendría dos sonrisas, una en su cara y otra en su cuello mojado y rojo. Pensó que ella le preguntaría por qué estaba en su casa, y luego se abalanzaría sobre él con sus pequeños dientes como navajas.

En cambio, encontró a un fantasma con la fuerza de una tormenta, ojos negros, y pálidas manos, no una persona muerta sino una diosa muerta. Perséfone regresando del Hades, o Hécate medio podrida.

La idea lo hizo temblar un poco, pero decidió culpar a la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Jiraiya.

— En primer lugar ir a casa, darme una ducha, e intentar evitar que mi mamá se descontrole y me cubra completamente con esencia de romero. —contestó Sasuke. —Después regresar a la escuela, para tratar de controlar un poco los daños con Ino y los otros. Probablemente ellos no vieron a Naruto sacarme; probablemente piensen que estoy muerto y tengan una reunión muy dramática en el acantilado para decidir qué hacer con Deidara y conmigo, cómo explicarlo. Sin duda Sasori tiene algunas buenas sugerencias.

Jiraiya y Naruto asintieron.

—Debo irme. —dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie. Era hora de volver a la casa. Porque había visto matar a Sakura y tenía que detenerla.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Sasuke no pudo deshacerse de Naruto, quien lo llevó a su casa. Afortunadamente para él su mamá no estaba. Pero sabía que estaba molesta con él, por no llegar a dormir, por la nota que le dejó en la cocina.

Le explicaba que había comida en el refrigerador pero no la firmó con un corazón como siempre lo hacía.

Mientras Sasuke subió a bañarse, Naruto lo esperó en la cocina.

Cuando Sasuke bajó, Naruto estudiaba cuidadosamente a Denka.

—Este no es un gato ordinario. —mencionó Naruto viendo a los ojos del gato siamés.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa cuando Denka lo miró mientras movía la cola, pues le pareció que le estaba diciendo que ese tipo era un idiota.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. —respondió Sasuke mientras abría un cajón en busca de una pastilla para el dolor que aún persistía. —Él es el gato de una bruja.

Naruto rompió el contacto visual con el gato y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que se estaba burlando de él. Sasuke sacó del refrigerador dos latas de refresco y le aventó una a Naruto. Él la atrapó cerca de Denka, que enojado, se bajó de la mesa y salió de la cocina pasando de largo a Sasuke.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Deidara? —preguntó Naruto, para luego llevarse el refresco a la boca.

—Control de daños. —respondió Sasuke, porque no había nada más que él pudiera hacer. Tendría más opciones si no hubiera estado inconsciente toda la noche. Necesitaba encontrar a Ino. Necesitaba hablar con Sasori y necesitaba mantenerlos callados. —Así que probablemente debes llevarnos a la escuela ahora. —indicó.

No quisiera llegar en ese auto a la escuela, pero no tenía más remedio, ya que él no tenía vehículo propio.

Naruto levantó sus cejas sorprendido de que hubiera dejado de tratar de deshacerse de él.

—¿Qué esperabas? — preguntó Sasuke. — Estás dentro. Tú quisiste participar en esto, fuere lo que fuere. Bueno, felicitaciones. No hay tiempo para pensarlo dos veces.

Naruto tragó grueso y no dijo nada.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Cuando entraron en la escuela, los vestíbulos estaban vacíos. Por un segundo pensaron que serían atrapados, que habría alguna suerte de vigía siguiendo a Deidara detrás de cada puerta cerrada.

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que los pasillos estaban vacíos porque estaban a la mitad de la tercera clase.

—Espero que encontremos a Ino a aquí. —comentó Sasuke deteniéndose frente a los casilleros.

—Sé dónde vive de todas formas. —reveló Naruto.

Sasuke lo vio inquisitivamente y Naruto volteó el rostro sonrojado. Pero ese no era el momento para bromear así que Sasuke no dijo nada más.

Veinte minutos después el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó, estremeciendo a Sasuke, pues aún tenía dolor de cabeza.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, Naruto y Sasuke descubrieron con alivio a Ino al final del pasillo. Se veía un poco pálida, como si hubiera estado llorando o vomitando toda la noche, pero no tenía mal aspecto.

Cuando Ino avanzó y levantó su mirada, se encontró con Sasuke viéndola.

Los ojos azules se ampliaron y se pusieron vidriosos.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó con alivio y corrió hacia él. —Estás… vivo. — La forma en que ella se ahogó en la frase indicaba lo extraña que se sentía al decirlo. Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo del chico de cabello negro. —¿Cómo?

Sasuke señaló con la cabeza hacia Naruto, quien saludó avergonzado. —Naruto me rescató.

Ino le dio una mirada y le sonrió. No dijo ninguna otra cosa ni abrazó a Sasuke como pensó que podría hacerlo.

—¿Dónde están Sasori y Hidan? — le preguntó Sasuke. No preguntó si alguien más lo sabía. Era obvio por la conducta de los pasillos, la forma en que todo el mundo paseaba charlando con normalidad, que lo siguen ignorando. Pero todavía necesitaban resolver las cosas. Aclarar sus historias.

—No lo sé. No los veo hasta el almuerzo. No estoy segura a cuantas clases ellos asisten de todos modos. —respondió Ino mirando hacia abajo.

Ella sentía el deseo de hablar sobre Deidara, de decir algo que expresara como se sentía, que él no era tan malo y no mereció lo que le sucedió, pero en su lugar se mordió los labios.

Naruto la observó, quería consolarla, pero no eran amigos íntimos.

—Necesitamos hablar con ellos. Todos juntos. Encuéntralos en el almuerzo y diles que estoy vivo. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos? —cuestionó el Uchiha.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, se movía alrededor pensando. —Vamos Ino, no me decepciones.

—Los llevaré a la cancha de fútbol. Nadie la estará usando. —informó.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y ella se fue, echando un vistazo atrás una vez, como asegurándose que todavía estaba allí, que Sasuke era real y que no se había vuelto loca.

Sasuke notó que Naruto la siguió con la mirada como un perro sabueso muy triste, leal.

—Hombre. — murmuró Sasuke mientras se dirigían hacia el gimnasio, para pasar por él hasta la cancha de fútbol. —Ahora no es el momento.

—Siempre es el momento. —rio Naruto detrás de él.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente mientras se preguntaba qué haría para mantener a Sasori y Hidan tranquilos.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Sasuke y Naruto estaban acostados en las gradas de la cancha cuando Sasori, Hidan e Ino llegaron al lugar.

Ellos se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que se acercaran.

—¡Por jashin! —exclamó Hidan. Sasuke seguía sin saber quién era esa tal jashin al que el de cabello plata mencionaba tanto. —¡Él realmente está vivo!

—¡No gracias a ustedes, imbéciles! —atacó Naruto.

—¿Y a este quien lo invitó? —preguntó Hidan viéndolo con desprecio.

Naruto no pertenecía a ningún club deportivo, no porque no fuera bueno en ellos, si no por su don, ya que muchas veces captaba los pensamientos de los jugadores por estar tan concentrados, y eso a él lo perjudicaba en su rendimiento.

Pero era por todos conocido que él y los Akatsuki eran rivales. El rubio siempre salía en defensa de los chicos débiles.

—Lo invité yo. —señaló Sasuke serio. —Después de salvarme la vida. —reprochó con enojo.

—Oye. —intervino Sasori. —Nosotros no te hicimos nada, ¿entiendes?

—Mantengan su jodida boca cerrada. — Hidan agregó señalándolos con el dedo.

Por un minuto Sasuke no supo que decir. No había pensado que intentaran callarlo. Luego sonrió de lado.

—Ustedes no trataron de hacerme nada. — dijo honestamente. — Ustedes me llevaron a una casa porque querían asustarme. Ustedes no sabían que su amigo terminaría siendo destripado y desgarrado por la mitad. —Sasori y Hidan cambiaron su rostro a uno turbado y pálido.

Sasuke sabía que eso había sido cruel, que les había recordado el momento que imaginaba lucharon por sepultar. Quiso sentir lastima por ellos, pero no podía, el dolor palpitante en su cabeza no se lo permitió.

Parada detrás de ellos pero en una grada más abajo, Ino se abrazó a sí misma y apartó la mirada.

Sasuke pensó que estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado. No estaba contento por lo que le sucedió a Deidara, pero nunca habría dejado que eso pasara si ellos no lo hubiesen dejado inútil al golpearle la cabeza con un tablón.

—¿Qué debemos decirla a la gente sobre Deidara? —cuestiono Ino. —Vendrán muchas preguntas. Todo el mundo lo vio dejar la fiesta con nosotros.

—No les podemos decir la verdad. —dijo Sasori con tristeza.

—¿Cuál es la verdad? —preguntó Ino. —¿Qué sucedió en esa casa? ¿Se supone que debo realmente creer que Deidara fue asesinado por un fantasma?

—Yo lo vi. —dijo Sasuke.

—Yo también lo vi. —agregó Hidan luciendo como si fuera a vomitar.

Ino sacudió la cabeza.

—No es real. Sasuke está vivo. Deidara también lo está. Todo esto es sólo alguna jodida payasada que todos ustedes prepararon para vengarse de mí por romper con él. —exclamó Ino alterada.

—No seas tan egocéntrica. —Mencionó Sasori alzando la voz, logrando serenar a la chica rubia. —Vi sus brazos a través de la ventana. La vi jalarlo al interior. Oí a alguien gritar. Y luego vi la silueta de Deidara partida en dos. —miró a Sasuke. —¿Entonces, qué fue eso? ¿Qué estaba viviendo en esa casa?

—Era un vampiro, un hombre. —Balbuceó Hidan.

—("Idiota"). —Pensó Sasuke y lo ignoró completamente. —Nada estaba viviendo en esa casa. Deidara fue asesinado por Sakura Haruno. —Respondió las preguntas de Sasori.

—De ninguna manera, hombre, de ninguna manera. — Hidan dijo con creciente pánico.

—Cállate Hidan. —ordenó Sasori que no podía aguantar escenas de pánico de sus compañeros.

—Le diremos a la policía que estuvimos paseando por un rato. Luego Deidara se enfureció con Ino y Sasuke y salió de l acamioneta. Ninguno de nosotros lo pudo detener. Él dijo que iría caminando a su casa, y ya que no estaba tan lejos, no pensamos en ello. Cuando no apareció en la escuela hoy, nos imaginamos que tenía resaca. —explicó Sasori. —Tendremos que soportar unos pocos días o semanas de grupos de rescate. Nos cuestionarán un montón. Y luego se rendirán.

Sasori miró a Sasuke de manera fría y con un deje de enojo.

No importaba cuán imbécil fuera el rubio, él era amigo de Sasori, y ahora el chico de cabello rojo estaba deseando que Sasuke desapareciera de la existencia.

El Uchiha se sintió por un momento culpable, quizá pudo haber encontrado otro camino hacia Sakura.

—("Al diablo la culpa"). —razonó. Deidara lo había golpeado detrás de la cabeza con un tablón y le tiró en una casa abandonada, todo porque habló con su ex-novia.

—No creo que nos vaya bien. —susurró Ino.

—La policía puede sospechar. —completó Hidan.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —preguntó Sasori ignorando las dudas de sus amigos.

Sasuke miró a Ino. Tenía miedo pero creía que estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

—Tú no puedes hacerle nada a ella. —contestó Naruto. —Ella está fuera de tu liga.

Ahí fue cuando Sasuke cayó en cuenta que en realidad Sasori preguntó por Sakura.

— Ella mató a mi mejor amigo. —Sasori escupió con coraje. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Nada?

—Sí. —respondió Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa ladeada.

Ino observaba con sus ojos amplios y tristes.

—Si ella es real entonces probablemente deberíamos hacer algo. —dijo la rubia. —No podemos dejar que siga matando a las personas. —comentó angustiada.

—No lo haremos. — le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—("No escuchó mi discurso de ´ahora no es el momento´ ").—pensó Sasuke queriendo lanzarlo por las gradas.

—Miren. —Sasuke regresó la atención a él. —No vamos a ir buscarla. Cualquiera que regrese a esa casa está muerto. Y a menos que quieran terminar desgarrados por la mitad y mirando una pila de sus propias tripas en el piso, se mantendrán alejados. —Mencionó con rudeza.

Alguien ya había muerto por involucrarlos y no cometería ese error de nuevo.

—Voy a regresar. —declaró Sasori. —Tengo que hacer algo.

—Yo voy contigo. — agrega Ino y miró a Sasuke como desafiándolo a tratar de detenerla.

Sasuke quiso reír por aquello. Ella olvidó que él estuvo mirando la cara de una muerta con oscuras venas en su cara hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. No le impresionaba nada su rutina de mujer enojada.

—Ninguno de ustedes va a ninguna parte. — dijo Sasuke. —No sin ser preparados. —agregó. El chico de cabello negro miró a Naruto que tenía la boca abierta por la impresión. —Naruto tiene un abuelo que sabe de espíritus, él nos puede ayudar.

Sasuke pensó que lo único que ganaría con negarles participar era una muerte segura por ir a solas, así que les jugaría con inteligencia.

—¿De cualquier manera, cómo matas a algo así? —preguntó Hidan. —¿Atravesándole el corazón con una estaca?

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado mencionar otra vez que Sakura no era un vampiro, pero esperaría hasta que él sugiriera balas plata para empujarlo por las gradas.

—No seas estúpido. —Se bufó Naruto. —Ella ya está muerta. No la puedes matar. Tienes que desterrarla o algo así. Mi abuelo lo ha hecho un par de veces. Hay este gran hechizo, velas, hierbas y cosas así. — Había entendido el plan de Sasuke y le estaba siguiendo la corriente. —Los puedo llevar. Esta noche, si quieren.

Sasori alternó la vista entre Naruto y Sasuke un par de veces.

—Bien. —aceptó Sasori. — Nos encontraremos después de la escuela.

—Yo no puedo. — Dijo Sasuke rápidamente. — Cosas de mi mamá. Pero puedo estar en la tienda después.

Sasori, Ino y Hidan comenzaron a bajar las gradas torpemente. Naruto sonreía mientras se iban.

—Bastante bien, ¿eh? —preguntó Naruto sonriendo. —¿Quién dice que no soy un psíquico?

—Probablemente sólo es intuición femenina. —Respondió Sasuke.

—Teme. —masculló Naruto indignado.

—Sólo asegúrate de que tú y tu abuelo les den una búsqueda sin sentido lo suficientemente convincente. —dijo Sasuke y comenzó a bajar las gradas.

—¿A dónde vas a estar? —preguntó Naruto.

Pero Sasuke no respondió. Él sabía a donde iba.

—("Voy a estar con Sakura"). —pensó el chico de cabello negro.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar: CardCaptorUchiha, Lunakari, Gabi.**

Se viene otro encuentro Sasuke- Sakura. ¿Será que el Uchiha podrá contra ella o Sakura terminará aplastándolo?

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se encontraba mirando la casa de Sakura en medio de la noche.

Naruto había intentado detenerlo advirtiéndole del peligro que corría. Había visto lo que podía hacer Sakura la noche anterior y dudaba de que él pudiera acabar solo con ella. Pero Sasuke no podía permitirse involucrar a alguien más en su trabajo. Librar al mundo de los fantasmas era una tarea que recaía sobre los hombros de la familia Uchiha.

Por un momento dudó en entrar, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Era imposible, lo sabía, pero parecía como sí la casa se estuviera inclinando hacia adelante, intentando separarse de su base para tragarlo entero. Sasuke se obligó a recordar que era lo que había adentro lo que la hacía aterradora y peligrosa.

Un maullido lo hizo voltear. Denka se encontraba parado con sus patas delanteras sobre la ventana del lado del copiloto de la furgoneta de su mamá.

Después de la escuela Sasuke había ido a su casa y le contó todo a Mikoto, excepto aquella parte donde su compañero fue partido en dos y el casi fue asesinado. Y cuando le habló de su intención de ir a esa casa nuevamente, insistió en que llevara al gato consigo.

Mikoto no le dijo mucho, sabía que siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle que parara, que era peligroso y que podía morir. Pero ella no lo externaba porque entendía que más personas morirían si él no hiciera su trabajo.

Sasuke suspiró y sacó el cuchillo de la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón.

Su padre había dejado su casa una tarde llevando ese cuchillo, justo como lo hacía desde antes que él nació. Y nunca regresó. Algo se llevó lo mejor de él. La policía llegó un día después, luego de que su madre lo reportara como desaparecido. Dijeron que su padre estaba muerto.

Mikoto lo envió a su cuarto, pero él se quedó escondido mientras ellos cuestionaban a su madre y eventualmente el detective susurró sus secretos: que el cuerpo de Fugaku estaba cubierto de mordidas; que pedazos de él estaban perdidos.

Él era un joven que tenía que pensar en autos, deportes o en la chica que le gustara, pero en lugar de eso los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron invadidos por la horrible muerte de su padre. Se lo imaginaba en todas las maneras posibles. Soñaba con ello. Lo dibujaba en un papel con un lapicero negro y una crayola roja, pegaba figuras de esqueletos y sangre de cera. Su madre trató de sanarlo; cantando constantemente y dejando las luces encendidas, tratando de dejarlo fuera de la oscuridad. Pero las visiones y las pesadillas no se detuvieron hasta el día en que levantó el cuchillo.

Nunca cogieron al asesino de su padre, por supuesto. Porque el asesino ya estaba muerto. Así que ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Mirando a la casa de Sakura en ese momento, ya no tenía miedo, porque Sakura Haruno no era su final. Algún día Sasuke regresaría al lugar donde murió su padre, y arrastraría su cuchillo por la boca de la cosa que lo comió.

Sasuke volvió a respirar profundo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa con el cuchillo afuera, no había necesidad de pretensión. Sabía que ella estaba ahí adentro, y que sabía que estaba yendo. Podía sentirla observando.

La noche estaba tranquila. Sin aire, sin insectos, nada. El sonido de la grava debajo de sus zapatos era dolorosamente ruidoso. No tenía sentido tratar de ser cauteloso.

No necesitó derribar la puerta, pues estaba abierta. Entró despacio.

Una espeluznante luz gris se filtraba sin emitir un sólo haz. Sólo se mezclaba con el aire oscuro, como una niebla luminosa. Sus oídos se esforzaron por escuchar algo; a lo lejos se escuchó el bajo retumbar de un tren, y hubo un chirrido como de cuero mientras apretó la empuñadura de su athame.

Cerró la puerta, no quería darle la oportunidad a ningún fantasma de tirarla como en una película de terror barata.

El vestíbulo estaba vacío, la escalera también. El esqueleto de un candelabro en ruinas colgaba del techo sin destellar, y había una mesa cubierta con una lámina de polvo.

Sasuke inspeccionó de nuevo el lugar, había algo malo en esa casa. Algo aparte de la presencia que obviamente la atormentaba. Lo podía sentir.

—Sakura. —pronunció Sasuke. Pero sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio de la habitación.

Miró a su izquierda. El lugar donde Deidara murió estaba vacío salvo por una mancha oscura y aceitosa. No tenía idea de lo que Sakura había hecho con el cuerpo, y honestamente, prefería no pensarlo.

No hubo respuesta, y él se desesperó. Vio las escaleras, pero desechó la idea de subir, no quería enfrentarla ahí. Ella tenía demasiada ventaja en ser tan fuerte como una diosa vikinga, muerta y todo.

Se adentró en la casa caminando a través de los muebles dispersos y cubiertos de polvo. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, que ella podía estar echada esperando; que el sofá lleno de bultos no era para nada un sofá lleno de bultos, sino una chica muerta cubierta en venas. Estaba a punto de atravesar su athame por él por precaución, cuando escuchó algo arrastrando los pies. Se giró enseguida.

—¡Diablos! —masculló.

—¿Ya han pasado tres días? — le preguntó el fantasma de Deidara. Estaba parado cerca de la ventana en la que fue arrastrado. Estaba en una pieza. Esbozó una sonrisa tentativa. La muerte, al parecer, lo había hecho más ingenioso.

Pero parte de Sasuke sospechaba que lo que estaba viendo en realidad no era para nada Deidara, que sólo era la mancha en el suelo, levantada por Sakura, hecha para caminar y hablar.

—Perdón. Por lo que te pasó. No se supone que pasara. —dijo Sasuke por si acaso estaba equivocado y su fuera el fantasma del chico rubio.

Deidara ladeó su cabeza.

—Nunca se supone que pase. O siempre se supone que pase. Lo que sea. —Sonrió. Sasuke no podía distinguir si de forma amistosa o irónica, pero definitivamente era espeluznante. —Está casa está mal. Una vez que estamos aquí nunca nos vamos. No debiste haber regresado.

—Tengo asuntos aquí. —respondió Sasuke tratando de ignorar la idea de que Deidara nunca podría irse. Era demasiado terrible y demasiado injusto.

—¿Los mismos asuntos que yo tenía aquí? — preguntó el rubio en un bajo gruñido.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder Deidara fue partido en dos, en una exacta repetición de su muerte.

Sasuke tropezó hacia atrás y sus rodillas chocaron con algo, él no se preocupó por ver de qué se trataba.

El shock por ver de nuevo morir a Deidara fue más grande. Estaba acostumbrado a la muerte de fantasmas asesinos, pero ver morir a una persona era diferente.

Deidara se comenzó a deshacer en dos horripilantes charcos húmedos.

—Hey, Sasuke. —mencionó Deidara desde el suelo. Ya solamente era su cara.

Sasuke trató de calmar su respiración.

—Sólo duele por un minuto. —agregó Deidara y luego se terminó de hundir en el suelo, lentamente, como aceite en una toalla.

Mientras Sasuke continuó mirando el punto negro del suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Se preguntó a cuánta gente Sakura había matado en esa casa. Se preguntó si todavía todos ellos seguían ahí, caparazones de ellos, y si ella podría levantarlos como marionetas, arrastrando sus pies hacia él en varios estados de descomposición.

— Ahora no es el momento para el pánico. —se dijo Sasuke mientras apretaba su cuchillo. Y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que algo estaba detrás de él.

Vio sobre sus hombros unos mechones de cabello rosa ondear en el aire. Se giró esperando a que ella no estuviera ahí, que hubiera desaparecido. Pero no lo hizo, ella permanecía en el aire ante él, a varios centímetros del piso.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron uno al otro. La mirada ónix del chico estudiaba los ojos de ella. Fríos, completamente negros, su mirada era fuerte, penetrante. No podía distinguir las pupilas.

Ella era más baja que él, tal vez mediría poco más de 1.60 si estuviera en el suelo, pero al estar flotando él debía mirar hacia arriba. El sonido de su vestido chorreando era suave mientras caía la sangre al piso.

—("¿En qué se ha convertido desde que murió? ¿Qué poder encontró, qué ira, que le permitió ser más que un simple espectro, convertirse en un demonio de venganza? "). —se preguntó Sasuke.

Sus cabellos rosas seguían flotando a su alrededor, pero un mechón intentó enredarse en su cuello. Con un movimiento rápido lo cortó con su cuchillo. Las puntas del cabello rosa flotaron hacia abajo y ella las vio hundirse en las tablas del suelo, como lo hizo Deidara momentos atrás.

Algo pasó a través de la frente de Sakura, tensión, tristeza, y luego miró a Sasuke descubriendo sus dientes.

—¿Por qué has regresado? —preguntó con voz cavernosa. Sasuke tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir. Retrocedió aunque su orgullo le gritó que no lo hiciera. —Te di tu vida, empacada como un regalo. —Su voz era profunda y espantosa. Era el sonido de una voz sin aliento. —¿Pensaste que era fácil? ¿Quieres estar muerto?

Había algo esperanzado en la manera en que preguntó la última parte, algo que hacía sus ojos más fúnebres. Ella echó un vistazo al cuchillo con un tic poco natural de su cabeza. Una mueca se apoderó de su rostro; las expresiones pasaron locamente, como ondas en un lago.

Luego el aire alrededor de ella vaciló envolviéndola, y la diosa delante de Sasuke ya no estaba. En su lugar había una chica pálida con cabello largo y rosado. Sus pies estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo.

Sasuke miró abajo, hacia ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó. Su voz dejó de ser temible, parecía hasta dulce. Sasuke no respondió. —Tú sabes el mío. Yo salvé tu vida. ¿No es justo?

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. —respondió pensando en cuán barato era ese truco, y uno estúpido. Si ella pensaba que no la mataría estando en esta forma estaba muy equivocada. Pero era un buen disfraz, le daba créditos por eso. La máscara que llevaba tenía un rostro pensativo y suave, ojos verdes y usaba un vestido blanco pasado de moda.

—Sasuke Uchiha. —repitió ella.

Él asintió.

—Has venido a matarme. —mencionó ella y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor en un círculo amplio. Sasuke la dejó llegar hasta su hombro y también giró. No había manera que la dejara detrás de su espalda. Podía ser dulce e inocente en ese momento, pero conocía a la criatura que vendría estallando dada la oportunidad.

—Alguien ya ha hecho eso. —Respondió Sasuke.

—Alguien lo hizo, sí. —comentó ella, y luego su cabeza se torció y se ajustó de ida y vuelta. Por un segundo su cabello empezó a retorcerse de nuevo, como serpientes. —Pero tú no puedes. —señala altiva.

A Sasuke le pareció interesante el hecho de que ella supiera que estaba muerta, pues la mayoría de fantasmas no lo sabían. Se podía hablar con algunos de ellos, pero usualmente pensaban que son otros, alguien de su pasado.

—Cariño, mi padre y yo hemos puesto más fantasmas en el suelo de los que puedes contar. —Contraatacó Sasuke. Él también era orgulloso.

—Nunca uno como yo. —mencionó con orgullo teñido de amargura.

Sasuke nunca había visto algo como Sakura. Su fuerza no tenía límites, al igual que su bolsa de trucos. No era cualquier fantasma que se arrastraba con los pies, molesto por haber sido matado a tiros. Ella era la muerte misma, horrible y sin sentido, pero incluso si estaba vestida de sangre y venas, no podía evitar mirarla fijamente.

Pero él no tenía miedo. Fuerte o no, todo lo que necesitaba era un buen ataque. No estaba fuera del alcance de su athame, y si podía llegar a ella, se desangraría como el resto.

—Tal vez deberías buscar a tu padre para que te ayude. —Sugirió Sakura. Él apretó la daga.

—Mi padre está muerto. —No supo porque le contó aquello.

Sasuke se sorprendió, pues creyó ver remordimiento en los ojos verdes de la chica.

—Mi padre también murió, cuando era una niña. — dijo ella suavemente. —Una tormenta en el lago.

Sasuke no podía dejarla seguir así porque podía sentir algo ablandándose en su pecho, dejando de gruñir, completamente a pesar de él. La fuerza de Sakura hacía a su vulnerabilidad más conmovedora.

—Sakura. —pronunció Sasuke y los ojos de ella se ajustaron a los suyos. Levantó la daga y el destello de ésta se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Vete. — ordenó ella. —No quiero matarte. Y parece que no lo tengo que hacer, por alguna razón. Así que vete.

—No me iré hasta que estés fuera de esta casa y de regreso al suelo. —respondió Sasuke con mil preguntas en su cabeza.

—Nunca estuve en el suelo. — siseó a través de sus dientes. Sus pupilas empezaron a crecer tornándose negras, la oscuridad arremolinándose exteriormente hasta que todo lo blanco desapareció. Las venas comenzaron a surgir a través de sus mejillas para encontrar cabida en sus sienes y en su garganta. La sangre burbujeó de su piel y se derramó a lo largo de ella, de su vestido.

Sasuke avanzó empuñando su daga, pero Sakura apareció frente a él con tanta rapidez que cuando sintió ya había sido lanzado al aire por el golpe de ella en su pecho. Su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Su hombro dolía, pero lo hacía más su orgullo. Una chica lo había derribado.

Sasuke se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella, esta vez ni siquiera trataba de matarla, se conformaba con trozar algo, tan siquiera su cabello.

Cuando llegó a ella Sakura detuvo por la muñeca el brazo que empuñaba la daga, y como una hoja lo aventó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sasuke volvió a chocar con la pared, deslizándose por ella al suelo.

Sakura se elevó del suelo, su cabello comenzó a ondear amenazante mientras gotas de sangre caían al piso. Veía a Sasuke con resentimiento.

Él se puso de pie lentamente. Esperando que pareciera como si estuviera planeando su siguiente movimiento y no lo que verdaderamente sucedía, que estaba en grandes cantidades de dolor.

Sasuke estaba realmente molesto, ella no trataba de matarlo, sólo jugaba con él.

—Detén esto. — dijo ella en su voz cavernosa.

Pero Sasuke corrió hacia ella, intentó clavar su daga en su pecho, pero ella lo agarró de las muñecas. Él forcejeó, pero era como tratar de luchar con concreto.

—Sólo déjame matarte. —murmuró en frustración. La rabia se encendió en los ojos de Sakura y por un segundo Sasuke pensó en el error que ha cometido, que ha olvidado lo que realmente era ella, y que acabaría igual que Deidara.

—Nunca te dejaría matarme. —señaló ella y lo volvió a empujar contra la puerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que sería más tranquilo? — preguntó él. Y por millonésima vez se preguntó por qué nunca podía callar su boca.

Ella lo miró como si fuera un idiota y flotó hasta él.

—¿Más tranquilo? ¿Después de lo que he hecho? ¿Tranquilidad, en una casa de chicos destrozados y desconocidos destripados? —Jaló su cara muy cerca a la de ella. Sus ojos negros eran amplios. —No puedo dejar que me mates. — dijo y luego gritó, gritó tan fuerte como para hacer palpitar los tímpanos del chico mientras lo lanzaba a través de la puerta principal, pasando las escaleras rotas hasta la grava de la entrada.

—¡Nunca quise estar muerta! —gritó ella en el interior.

Sasuke golpeó el piso rodando y vio hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver la puerta cerrándose de golpe. La casa lucía en calma y desocupada, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí en un millón de años.

Sasuke probó cautelosamente sus extremidades y encontró que todas funcionan en orden. Luego se empujó hacia arriba con sus rodillas.

Deseó haberle podido decir a Sakura que ninguno de ellos quiso estar muerto alguna vez, o algo ingenioso para que no se sintiera tan sola. Además le haría sentir menos idiota después de haber sido lanzado por todas partes como un secuaz anónimo en una película de James Bond.

—Qué buen asesino profesional de fantasmas soy. —murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta y guardaba su daga en la bolsa.

Mientras caminaba al auto de su mamá, trató de tenerlo de nuevo todo bajo control y borrar aquellos sentimientos de ternura que ella le despertaba.

Porque atraparía a Sakura sin importar lo que ella pensara. Porque nunca ha fallado antes, y también porque en el momento que le dijo que no podía dejarlo matarla, sonaba como que deseaba que pudiera hacerlo. Su conocimiento la hacía especial en más de una manera. A diferencia de los otros, Sakura lo lamentaba.

Sasuke frotó el dolor a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo y que sabía estaría cubierto de moretones.

—Por la fuerza no va a funcionar. Necesito un plan B. —se dijo antes de subir al carro.

* * *

 **Gracias:**

 **Yuno Uchiha:** Gracias por leer, espero este capítulo te guste.

 **Strikis:** Me alegro te guste la historia, en este capítulo ya quedó explicado lo de los ojos negros de Sakura.

Sasuke por lo visto es masoquista, todavía insiste en regresar por Sakura aun sabiendo que le dará otra paliza.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 7.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Sasuke, despierta!

La voz de Mikoto hizo que el chico de ojos ónix se removiera lentamente entre las sábanas. Abrió los ojos y de pie junto a su cama se hallaba su madre.

—Es mediodía. —informó la mujer.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, con cuidado bajó los pies al suelo. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

La noche anterior Mikoto se asustó al verlo llegar en tan mal estado, tenía moretones en los hombros, el torso y las muñecas. Él intentó tranquilizarla diciéndole que sólo había tenido unos inconvenientes no previstos.

Ella sólo le pidió que no se arriesgara de más.

—Te he preparado un baño de hojas de té, lavanda y belladona. —comentó la mujer mientras su hijo se ponía de pie. —Te relajará y ayudará con los moretones.

Sasuke asintió. Ella le extendió el teléfono que llevaba en la mano.

—Llámalo. —indicó.

—Sí, creo que sería bueno obtener algo de ayuda. —respondió Sasuke tomando el teléfono.

.

.

.

Sasuke se sumergió lentamente en la bañera con una mueca de dolor, cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Después de unos minutos de relación, tomó el celular del mostrador del baño y marcó un número.

Era consciente de que esta vez había sido superado por Sakura, eso no sucedía a menudo y nunca a ese grado. Pero afortunadamente tenía a alguien a quien recurrir cuando no sabía cómo actuar. Él era un viejo amigo de su padre, y ahora también de él.

—Sasuke. —dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono cuando atendió.

—Kakashi. —lo saludó el muchacho. Se lo podía imaginar sentado en una casa típicamente inglesa con vista a Hampstead Heath al norte de Londres.

Kakashi era profesor de una universidad en Tokio, pero actualmente se había tomado una licencia de un año para viajar y acrecentar su bagaje cultural sobre espiritismo.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. —comentó Kakashi. —¿No quieres venir a Londres? He escuchado sobre muchos fantasmas interesantes. También hay muchas universidades excelentes.

—¿Has estado hablando con mi madre? —preguntó Sasuke y Kakashi rio.

Por supuesto lo ha hecho. Cuando Fugaku murió él voló desde Tokio el mismo día para apoyarlos, y desde ese día él y Mikoto permanecieron cerca.

Después intercambiaron algunos comentarios acerca del colegio y de su vida cotidiana, hasta que Sasuke retomó el tema importante.

—Necesito ayuda. Me he metido en un lío totalmente difícil. —confesó.

—¿Qué tipo de lío difícil?

—Del tipo muerto.

—Por supuesto.

Sasuke le relató todo respecto a Sakura.

—Ella no es ningún fantasma ordinario, eso parece cierto. —dijo Kakashi al terminar de escuchar el relato.

—Lo sé. Algo la hizo más fuerte.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó Kakashi.

—No estoy seguro. Por lo que he oído, fue asesinada igual que tantos otros. Degollada. Pero ahora está rondando su antigua casa, matando a cualquiera que da un paso dentro.

—Ella ciertamente no es sólo un espectro cambiante. — murmuró, sobre todo para sí mismo. —Y su comportamiento es demasiado controlado y deliberado para un poltergeist. —Hizo una pausa, y Sasuke pudo escuchar las páginas de un libro siendo pasadas. —¿La casa no está asentada en un cementerio?

—No lo creo. —respondió Sasuke.

—Hmm. —Kakashi siguió leyendo, intentando dar con algo que le ayudara en el caso.

—Simplemente quemaré la casa para ver qué pasa. —murmuró Sasuke después de un par de minutos de silencio. A veces al deshacerse de la pertenencia de un fantasma estos desaparecían.

—Yo no recomendaría eso. —respondió con firmeza. —La casa podría ser la única cosa que la vincula a ella.

—O podría ser la fuente de su fortaleza.

—De hecho, podría ser. Pero esto requiere investigación. —indicó el hombre de cabello plateado.

—¿Qué tipo de investigación? —preguntó Sasuke, pero intuía que le diría que no fuera un vago y vaya a la biblioteca, que su padre jamás rehuyó de abrir un libro.

—Vas a tener que encontrar un proveedor de lo oculto.

—¿Eh?

—A esta chica se la debe hacer renunciar a sus secretos. Algo le ha pasado, algo que le ha afectado y antes de poder exorcizar su espíritu en aquella casa, debes saber lo que es. —explicó Kakashi.

Eso no era lo que Sasuke esperaba.

—No hago hechizos. Yo no soy una bruja.

—Por eso necesitas a alguien que lo haga. —mencionó el hombre mayor.

—Mamá es una proveedora de lo oculto. —dijo Sasuke mientras miraba su brazos bajo el agua. Su piel estaba empezando a hormiguear, pero sus músculos se sentían frescos y sus moretones se estaban desvaneciendo.

Kakashi se rio ante el comentario del joven.

—Bendice a tu querida madre, pero ella no es proveedora de ocultismo. Ella es una bruja blanca talentosa, pero ella no tiene ningún interés en lo que hay que hacer aquí. No es necesario un círculo de ramos de flores y aceite de crisantemo. Necesitas patas de pollo, un pentagrama de destierro, algún tipo de agua o espejo de adivinación, y un círculo de piedras consagradas.

—También necesito una bruja. — replicó Sasuke.

—Después de todos estos años, confío en que tienes los recursos para encontrar por lo menos eso.

Dos personas llegan a la mente de Sasuke. Naruto y Jiraiya.

—Déjame terminar de investigar esto, Sasuke, y voy a escribirte un correo electrónico en un día o dos con el ritual completo.

—Muy bien, Kakashi. Gracias.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

—Mientras tanto, ve a la biblioteca y trata de averiguar lo que puedas acerca de la forma en que esta muchacha murió. El conocimiento es poder, ya lo sabes. —sugiere.

Sasuke respondió con un monosílabo afirmativo y colgó el teléfono.

—El conocimiento es poder. —repitió Sasuke.

De eso era consciente. Él no era nada más manos, daga y agilidad. Él ha estado investigando desde antes de usar su athame a los catorce años.

.

.

 _Después que su padre fue asesinado, tenía preguntas. El problema era que nadie parecía tener ninguna respuesta. O, como él sospechaba, nadie le quiso dar ninguna respuesta._

 _Así que se puso a buscar por su cuenta. Antes de que se cambiaran de ciudad Sasuke fue a aquella casa donde su padre encontró su final._

 _Volvió a cerrar los ojos y los recuerdos inundaron su mente._

 _Podía recordar caminar vacilante por el jardín de aquella casa, maleza seca y alta. La casa era demasiado fea. En su mente de siete años la imaginó viéndolo furiosamente, limpiándose el musgo y desnudar sus dientes._

 _Él estaba enojado, con su padre, con la casa y con el fantasma, pero aun así dudó en entrar a la construcción._

 _Se acercó al porche y al pisar el primer escalón se puso a llorar._

— _Papá. —llamó con angustia. Su corazón_ _le decía que su padre estaba ahí, que se había escondido para esperarlo._

 _Él miró la puerta esperando verlo salir, sonriendo. Con heridas de medialuna en brazos y cuerpo._

 _Al no ver movimiento el pequeño Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Dentro había restos de velas pues su madre y Kakashi habían ido a hacer un ritual para alejar a los fantasmas._

— _Papá. —volvió a llamar el niño. Y cuando comprendió que él se había ido se puso a llorar más fuerte. No importaba que fuera un fantasma, él quería tenerlo cerca._

 _Cuando se tranquilizó recorrió la sala con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. En un rincón encontró signos de lucha, sangre y objetos tirados. Apartó la vista de inmediato, pues no quería imaginarse a su padre siendo golpeado por un fantasma. Él era su orgullo y ejemplo a seguir, no quería pensar en él teniendo miedo._

 _Siguió caminando hasta la chimenea. La habitación olía a madera vieja mezclada con sangre._

 _N había nada en la chimenea, excepto décadas de carbón y ceniza. Y entonces lo vio. Sólo una esquina de la misma, negra como el carbón, pero diferente de alguna manera. Más suave. Era conspicua y ominosa._

 _Estiró el brazo y la sacó de las cenizas: una cruz de color negro delgada, de unos diez centímetros de altura. Allí había una serpiente negra enroscada alrededor, cuidadosamente tejida con lo que supo al instante era pelo humano._

— _¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó al verla, pero sobre todo porque en ese momento tuvo la certeza que seguiría los pasos de su padre, que todo lo que corría por la sangre, la cosa mágica_ _que le permitió cortar a través de la carne muerta y enviarla fuera de este mundo— fluía por sus venas también._

 _Sasuke se guardó la cruz entre la ropa y regresó a casa._

 _Su mamá y Kakashi estaban en la cocina tomando un té._

— _Fui a la casa donde murió mi papá. —respondió al cuestionamiento de su madre. —y encontré esto. —dijo exponiendo la cruz._

 _Kakashi se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. El niño pensó que lo abrazaría y calmaría, pues aún seguía inquieto, pero el mayor lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza._

— _¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas allí!_ _—le gritó enojado._

 _Luego tomó la cruz de color negro y Sasuke nunca la volvió ver._

 _Su madre simplemente se mantuvo apartada y llorando._

 _Sasuke se asustó, pues Kakashi siempre había sido como el tío consentidor, dándole dulces a escondidas y ese tipo de cosas._

— _¿Qué es esa cruz?¿por qué no quieres que la tenga? —estaba asustado pero Sasuke se atrevió a preguntar, necesitaba respuestas._

 _Él lo miró con frialdad, y luego retiró la mano y la estrelló en su cara con tanta fuerza que Sasuke cayó al suelo. Mikoto hizo una especie de quejido, pero no intervino._

 _Entonces, los dos salieron de la habitación y lo dejaron allí. Cuando lo llamaron para la cena, estaban sonriendo y casuales, como si nada hubiese sucedido._

 _Eso fue suficiente para asustarlo, nunca más volvió a sacar ese tema a relucir. Pero eso no significó que se le hubiese olvidado._

.

.

El aroma a lavanda regresó a Sasuke a la realidad.

Durante los últimos diez años él había estado leyendo y aprendiendo, siempre que podía. La cruz de color negro era un talismán vudú. No había comprendido el significado de la misma, o por qué estaba adornada con una serpiente hecha de pelo humano. Según la tradición, la serpiente sagrada se alimentaba de sus víctimas comiéndolas enteras. Su padre fue tomado en trozos.

El problema con la investigación era que no podía preguntar a la fuente más fiable que tenía. Se vio obligado a andar a hurtadillas y hablar en clave, para mantener a su mamá y Kakashi en la oscuridad. También haciendo las cosas difíciles estaba que el vudú era alguna cosa desorganizada.

Todo el mundo la practicaba de manera diferente y analizarlo era malditamente casi imposible.

Sasuke se hizo a la idea de preguntarle una vez más a Kakashi después que el asunto con Sakura haya terminado. Él ya era mayor y con más experiencia. No sería lo mismo esa vez.

Y así mientras pensaba en eso, se sumergió más en el baño de té. Porque aún recordaba la sensación de su mano a través de su mejilla y la furia muda en sus ojos, lo que hizo que todavía se sintiera como si tuviera siete.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke salió del agua, se secó y se vistió.

Le habló a Naruto y le pidió que lo pasara a buscar para llevarlo a la tienda, pues tenía que hablar con él y su abuelo.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras esperando que su madre lo regañara por sus acciones y por faltar a la escuela. Pero se sorpendió al ver a su mamá platicando alegremente con Ino en la sala.

—Hola Sasuke. —Saludó Ino al verlo en la sala-

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó serio.

—No seas descortés Sasuke. —lo regañó Mikoto por su actitud fría.

Ino sacó de su mochila una carpeta.

—Traje la tarea de biología. Es en parejas. Pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos. —comentó.

—Fue muy amable de ella, ¿no es así, Sasuke? —preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa. —Ino es una chica guapa, estudiosa y bondadosa.

Sasuke reprimió el rodar los ojos por respeto a su madre. Podía leer perfectamente sus intenciones, pero a él ella no le interesa de esa forma.

—Podríamos empezar a trabajar en ello ahora. —sugirió Ino.

—Esto fue realmente genial de tu parte,—le dijo en serio. Sabía que Ino recibió el encargo porque quería una excusa para hablar con él. Ella quería respuestas. —Tal vez podamos trabajar en la biblioteca.

Ino sonrió y se puso de pie.

Se despidieron de Mikoto y salieron de la casa. Entonces ella reparó en el moretón en la mejilla de Sasuke.

—¡Volviste a la casa sin nosotros! —reprochó.

—Ino

—¿Estás loco? ¡Podrías haber sido asesinado!

—Y si hubiéramos ido todos, todos habrían muerto. Escucha, sólo quédate con Naruto y su abuelo. Van a encontrar algo mejor. Mantén la calma. —indicó Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a la calle, el coche de Naruto ya se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Puedo encontrarme contigo en la biblioteca en una hora o algo así? —le preguntó a Ino.

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero saber lo que está pasando. Si piensas por un minuto que creí algunas de esas tonterías que Naruto y su abuelo trataron de decirnos la última noche... Yo no soy estúpida, Sasuke. Conozco una desviación cuando la veo.

—Sé que no eres estúpida, Ino. Y si eres tan inteligente como creo que eres, te quedarás fuera de esto y nos vemos en la biblioteca en una hora. —mencionó Sasuke empezando a caminar hacia el carro naranja que se había estacionado frente a su casa.

Entró al carro y le indicó a Naruto que arrancara. Ino se quedó observándolos desde la acera.

.

.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Ino en tu casa? —preguntó Naruto. A Sasuke le pareció que estaba celoso.

—Yo quería un masaje en la espalda y luego lo hicimos durante una hora. —le respondió.

Naruto frenó de golpe y lo volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos.

—Ella estaba dejando mi tarea de biología. Vamos a encontrarla en la biblioteca después de hablar con tu abuelo. Ahora dime lo que pasó con los chicos ayer por la noche. —mencionó reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona por lo fácil que era engañarlo.

—A ella realmente le gustas. —mencionó el rubio mientras retomaba la marcha.

—Sí, bueno, tú la quieres mejor. — le respondió Sasuke. —¿Y qué pasó? —cuestionó. Naruto lo volteó a ver por un momento. Él estaba tratando de creerle que no estaba interesado en Ino.

Sasuke consideraba a Naruto su amigo, por lo que respetaba sus sentimientos hacía ella.

—Los hemos llevado a una búsqueda real de ganso, justo como dijiste. Fue una explosión. En realidad los habíamos convencido que si ellos cuelgan sacos de azufre por encima de la cama, ella no sería capaz de atacarlos en su sueño.

—No lo hagas demasiado irreal. Tenemos que mantenerlos ocupados.

—No te preocupes. Mi abuelo puso un buen espectáculo. Evocó la llama azul e hizo un estado de trance falso y todo. Les dijo que trabajaría en un hechizo de destierro, pero tendrían que pasar la luz de la luna llena siguiente para terminarlo. ¿Piensas que tendremos tiempo suficiente?

—No estoy seguro. —contestó Sasuke. —Volví ayer por la noche y ella pateó mi culo por toda la habitación.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas. Sasuke lo golpeó en el brazo con su puño.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el rubio recobrando la seriedad.

—Hablé con un amigo de mi papá. Dijo que tenemos que averiguar lo que le está dando toda esta extra resistencia. ¿Conoces alguna bruja?

Él lo miró de reojo. —¿No es una tu madre?

—¿Conoces alguna bruja negra?

Naruto se retorció un poco y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo, supongo. No soy tan bueno, pero puedo echar barreras y hacer que los elementos trabajen para mí y esas cosas. Mi abuelo es, pero no la practica más.

Se estacionaron frente a la tienda de antigüedades y salieron del auto.

Entraron y encontraron a Jiraiya de pie detrás del mostrador tasando un nuevo anillo, algo hermoso y de época con una piedra negra de gran tamaño.

—¿Sabes algo sobre hechizos artesanales y exorcismo? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Claro. —respondió sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. Este lugar era frecuentado como la mierda cuando lo compré. A veces todavía lo es. Las cosas llegan con sus propietarios todavía conectados, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sasuke miró alrededor de la tienda. Por supuesto. Las tiendas de antigüedades deben casi siempre tener un espectro o dos girando alrededor. Su mirada cayó sobre un espejo ovalado largo establecido en la parte posterior de un aparador de roble.

¿Cuántas caras se habrán contemplado en él? ¿Cuántos reflejos muertos esperan allí y susurran a los demás en la oscuridad?

—¿Me puedes conseguir algunos suministros? —Volvió a preguntar el joven de cabello negro.

—¿Qué clase? —esta vez el anciano lo volteó a ver.

—Necesito patas de pollo, un círculo de piedras consagradas, un pentagrama de destierro, y una especie de cosita de adivinación.

Jiraiya le dio una mirada fea.

—¿Cosita de adivinación? Suena muy técnico.

—No tengo los detalles aún, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes conseguirlos o no?

El abuelo de Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo enviar a Naruto al lago con una bolsa para sacar trece piedras. No vienen más consagradas que esas. Las patas de pollo voy a tener que ordenarlas, y la cosita de adivinación, bueno, estoy apostando a que deseas un espejo de algún tipo, o tal vez un tazón de fuente de adivinación.

—Un tazón de adivinación ve el futuro. —intervino Naruto, junto a Sasuke. —¿Qué iba a querer con eso?

—Un tazón de adivinación ve lo que quieras ver. —Lo corrigió su abuelo. —En cuanto al pentagrama de destierro, yo creo que puede ser excesivo. Quemar incienso de protección, o algunas hierbas. Eso debería ser suficiente.

—¿Sabes con lo que estamos tratando aquí, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke. —Ella no es sólo un fantasma. Ella es un huracán. Excesivo está bien para mí.

—Escucha muchacho. De lo que estamos hablando no es más que una sesión espiritista inventada. Convocar a los fantasmas y enlazarlos en el círculo de piedras. Usa la taza adivinación para obtener sus respuestas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Él lo hacía parecer tan fácil. Pero para alguien que no hacía hechizos y pasó la última noche siendo lanzado como una pelota de goma, eso iba a ser malditamente casi imposible.

—Tengo un amigo en Londres haciendo los detalles. Voy a tener el encanto en unos pocos días. Yo podría necesitar algunos suministros más, dependiendo.

—La mejor hora para hacer un hechizo vinculante es durante la luna menguante de todos modos. —explicó Jiraiya. —Eso te da una semana y media. Un montón de tiempo. —Él miró a Sasuke. —Ella está consiguiendo lo mejor de ti, ¿no?

—No por mucho tiempo. —respondió Sasuke.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la biblioteca pública. Para el primero no parecía impresionante, había visto más grandes en otros pueblos.

Pero tenía una colección de historia local bastante decente, que era lo realmente importante. Ya que tenía que llegar a encontrarse con Ino y resolver todo este asunto de la tarea de biología, puso a Naruto en la computadora, buscando a través de la base de datos en línea por cualquier registro de Sakura y su asesinato.

Sasuke caminó hacia las mesas del centro donde Ino esperaba con varios libros.

—¿Qué está haciendo Naruto aquí? — preguntó mientras él se sentaba.

—Investigando un papel. —respondió.—Entonces, ¿sobre qué es la tarea?

—Clasificación taxonómica.

—Asqueroso. Y aburrido. —dijo Sasuke.

—Tenemos que hacer una tabla que va desde el phylum a las especies. Tenemos cangrejos ermitaños y pulpos.

Lo último que quería hacer Sasuke era estar leyendo sobre pulpos. Él quería estar obteniendo noticias impresas con Naruto, buscando a su chica asesinada.

Miró hacia él, lo podía ver encorvado hacia la pantalla, haciendo clic lejos febrilmente con el ratón. Entonces él escribió algo en un trozo de papel y se levantó.

—Sasuke. —escuchó a Ino llamándolo.

—¿Hm? —volteó a verla.

—He dicho, ¿quieres hacer el pulpo o el cangrejo ermitaño?

—Pulpo. —respondió. —Ellos son buenos con un poco de aceite de oliva y limón. Ligeramente fritos.

Ino hizo una mueca. —Eso es repugnante.

—No, no lo es. Yo solía comer con mi papá todo el tiempo en Grecia.

—¿Has estado en Grecia? —preguntó Ino sorprendida.

—Sí. —dijo Sasuke hablando distraídamente mientras hojeaba las páginas de invertebrados. —Hemos vivido allí durante unos meses cuando tenía unos cuatro años. No recuerdo mucho. —comentó. Al parecer su padre se había tardado unos meses en eliminar un fantasma que aterrorizaba en una casa.

—¿Tu papá viaja mucho? ¿Por trabajo o algo así?

—Sí. O al menos lo hacía.

—¿Él no lo hace más?

—Mi padre está muerto, — le dijo. No le gustaba decirle a la gente eso. Nunca sabía exactamente cómo su voz sonaría al decirlo, y no le gustaba la afectada apariencia que obtenían en sus rostros cuando no sabían qué decir de regreso.

Sasuke no miró a Ino ni dejó de leer acerca de diferentes géneros.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Ino apenada por tocar un tema delicado. —¿cómo murió?

—Fue asesinado.

Ino jadeó con sorpresa.

Sasuke había visto y oído tantas veces esas reacciones que no siente nada por el esfuerzo de Ino de ser simpática. Además no había nada sobre el asesinato de su padre que no le pusiera más enojado.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió de pronto que Sakura era su último entrenamiento laboral. Ella era increíblemente fuerte. Era la cosa más difícil que podía imaginar enfrentar. Si él la derribaba estaría listo. Estaría listo para vengar a su padre.

Un golpecito en su hombro lo sacó de su aturdimiento. Naruto colocó un periódico delante de él, una cosa frágil, amarillento viejo que le sorprende que lo tengan fuera de un vidrio.

—Esto es lo que pude encontrar. —menciona.

Y ahí está, en primera página, bajo el titular que dice 'Chica encontrada asesinada'.

Ino se levantó para tener una mejor vista.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es ella.— exclamó emocionado Naruto. —No hay muchos otros artículos. La policía se quedó atónita. Ellos casi no interrogaron a nadie.

Él tenía un periódico diferente en sus manos, el cual estaba hojeando.

—El último es sólo su obituario: Sakura Haruno, amada hija de Mebuki, fue puesta a descansar el jueves en el cementerio de Kivikoski".

—Pensé que estabas investigando un papel, Naruto. —Ino comentó, y Naruto comenzó a farfullar y explicar.

A Sasuke no le importó un ápice de lo que estaban diciendo. Estaba mirando su foto, una foto de una chica viviente, con la piel pálida y el cabello largo y rosa. No estaba exactamente atreviéndose a sonreír, pero sus ojos eran brillantes, curiosos y emocionados.

—Es una vergüenza. —suspiró Ino. —Ella era tan bonita.

Ella se inclinó para tocar la cara de Sakura, y Sasuke barrió sus dedos lejos. Algo estaba pasando con él y no sabía lo que era.

Esa chica que estaba viendo era un monstruo, un asesino. Esa chica por alguna razón, le perdonó la vida. Con mucho cuidado trazó lo largo de su cabello, que se sostenía con una cinta. Tuvo una sensación de calor en su pecho, pero su cabeza estaba muy fría. Creyó que se podría desmayar.

—Hey, hombre. — dijo Naruto mientras sacudió sus hombros un poco. —¿Qué pasa?

—Mmp. — Sasuke no supo que decirle, ni a él mismo. Apartó la mirada para ganar tiempo, y vio algo que lo hizo apretar la mandíbula.

Habían dos policías de pie en el mostrador de la biblioteca. Sabe que decirles a sus amigos sería una estupidez, pues mirarían de modo instintivo hacia ellos y sería sospechoso.

De manera discreta Sasuke arrancó el obituario de Sakura del periódico.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —chilló Ino indignada pero Sasuke la ignoró y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Luego Sasuke cubrió el periódico con los libros y comenzó a preguntarles sobre la tarea, lo que los confundió un poco, pero enseguida siguieron la conversación. Sasuke de reojo vio que los policías ya caminaban hacia ellos.

—Fingan sorpresa pero no en exceso. —susurró el chico de cabello negro.

Naruto iba a cuestionarlo pero antes de que pudiera hablar las pisadas de los policías hicieron que voltearan a verlos.

—Hola, chicos. —Saludó el primer policía con una sonrisa. Era un tipo robusto, de amable aspecto, que era cerca de siete centímetros más bajo que Sasuke. —¿Estudiando? —preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos de Naruto.

—S, sí. —tartamudeó Naruto, a quien no le gustaba mentir. —¿Hay algo malo, oficial?

El otro policía husmeaba en su mesa, mirando los libros de texto abiertos. Era más alto que su compañero, y más delgado.

—Soy el oficial Sakuragi. —anunció amistosamente. — Este es el oficial Yamada. ¿Les importa si les hacemos algunas preguntas, chicos?

Un encogimiento de hombros grupal pasó entre ellos.

—¿Todos ustedes conocen un chico que se llama Deidara?

—Sí. —respondieron Ino y Naruto.

—Un poco. —respondió Sasuke. —Sólo lo conocí hace unos días. — El sudor brotaba en su frente y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nunca había tenido que hacer eso antes. Nunca ha tenido a nadie muerto.

—¿Sabían que ha desaparecido? —Sakuragi los observó cuidadosamente a cada uno. Naruto y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Lo han encontrado ya? —Ino preguntó. —¿Está bien?

—No, no lo hemos encontrado. Sin embargo, según testigos presenciales, dos de ustedes se encontraban entre la gente que lo vieron por última vez. ¿Te importaría decirnos qué pasó? —preguntó el oficial Yamada.

—Deidara no quería quedarse en la fiesta. —respondió Ino fácilmente. —Nos fuimos a pasar el rato en otro lugar, no sabíamos exactamente dónde. Sasori estaba manejando. Estábamos volviendo por el camino secundario. Bastante pronto se detuvo y Deidara salió. —continuó.

—¿Él simplemente salió? —cuestionó el primer oficial.

—Él estaba molesto porque yo salí con Ino— interrumpió Sasuke.

—Sasori y Hidan estaban tratando de hacer las paces, calmarlo, pero él no quiso. Dijo que se iría caminando hasta su casa. Que quería estar solo. —comentó Ino.

—Estás consciente de que Deidara vivía al menos a dieciséis kilómetros de la zona en la que estamos hablando. — dijo el oficial Yamada.

—No, yo no sabía. — le contestó Sasuke.

—Tratamos de detenerlo. —Afirmó Ino. —pero él no escuchaba. Así que nos fuimos. Yo pensé que sólo llamaría más tarde, e iríamos a recogerlo. Pero nunca lo hizo. —La facilidad de la mentira era preocupante, pero al menos explicaba claramente el sentimiento de culpa escrito en los rostros de los tres. —¿Realmente está desaparecido? —preguntó estridentemente. —Yo pensé… yo esperaba que fuera sólo un rumor.

Los policías se ablandaron por la preocupación de la chica. Después le dijeron que Sasori y Hidan los llevaron a donde habían dejado a Deidara y que había un grupo de búsqueda comenzando. Después de unos minutos más, los oficiales dijeron su adiós y ellos pudieron hundirse de nuevo en sus sillas.

—Eso fue estresante. —declaró Naruto.

Ino recibió una llamada en su celular y la atendió. Después de que ella colgó su mirada era tensa.

—¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Sasuke. Ella asintió. Sólo era una amiga tratando de consolarla.

—Tenemos que hacer la tarea. —sugirió Ino.

Sasuke asintió.

Debían tener tiempo para algo de normalidad. Debían trabajar, estudiar y salir bien en su examen el viernes. Porque podía sentir el recorte de periódico en su bolsillo como si pesara mil kilos. Podía sentir la foto de Sakura, mirando desde hace sesenta años, y no podía evitar el deseo de protegerla, queriendo salvarla de convertirse en lo que ya era.

No habría tiempo para la normalidad más adelante.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Era de madrugada y Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto. La cortina de la ventana que daba a la calle estaba medio corrida, por lo que la luz de la lámpara de la calle se filtraba en la habitación, dejándola a media luz.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido, pero no fue suficiente para despertar al chico.

Una figura alta y delgada caminó despacio hasta la cama y se inclinó hacia él.

—Pronto, pronto lo harás…—susurró mientras acariciaba su cabeza con dedos largos y curveados y aliento fétido, olía como si hubiera estado comiendo personas por décadas sin lavarse los dientes.

.

.

Sasuke despertó con el sudor recorriéndole el rostro. Se incorporó en la cama y notó que tenía agarrada su daga en una mano.

Había tenido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla. Alguien estaba inclinado sobre él y cuando buscó su daga bajo la almohada por un momento creyó sentir una cruz enrollada con una serpiente áspera.

Un chillido lo hizo mirar hacia el suelo. Denka estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolo fijamente y moviendo la cola. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a normalizarse.

Sé preguntó si Denka estaba durmiendo sobre su pechó y al momento de despertarse lo había lanzado lejos. No lo recordaba, pero deseó hacerlo, porque hubiera sido muy gracioso.

Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada nuevamente, pero no podía dormirse. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Miró el reloj sobre el buró. Eran las 3:47 am. Al menos era sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela.

Se levantó de la cama sin pensarlo y se puso unos jeans y una camiseta. Metió su daga en el bolsillo trasero y bajó las escaleras con los zapatos en la mano para no despertar a su mamá.

En la sala tomó las llaves del carro de su madre y se colocó los zapatos. Salió de la casa y subió al carro.

Manejó a través de calles oscuras bajo la luz de una luna creciente. Sabía a dónde se dirigía, aunque no recordaba haberlo decidido.

Estacionó al final de la entrada cubierta de Sakura y salió del auto, todavía sintiéndose como si estuviera mayormente sonámbulo. Nada de la tensión de la pesadilla se había ido aún de sus extremidades.

Ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de sus propios pies en los escalones del destartalado porche, o sintió sus dedos cerrarse alrededor del pomo de la puerta.

Luego entró, y se sintió caer en el vacío.

* * *

 **Gracias:**

 **Yuno Uchiha:** Gracias por leer, la respuesta a tu duda se verá muy pronto.

 **Blackpanterkjes:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, también es uno de mis favoritos, pues es raro leer a Sakura dándole una paliza a Sasuke.

 **Strikis:** Las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco. Por lo menos ahora sabemos que Sasuke se está comenzando a interesar en Sakura.

 **Setsuna17:** Gracias por comentar.

 **Cinlayj2:** Gracias por comentar, pues como se vio en el capítulo a pesar de todo Sasuke quiere protegerla, así que es un progreso.

 **Lizie- azul:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Pronto se revelará como murió Saku, se van a sorprender.

* * *

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke entró en la casa, pero el piso del vestíbulo ya no estaba, así que cayó cerca de cuatro metros al suelo. Todo su cuerpo dolió de nuevo, afortunadamente sus reflejos le permitieron meter las manos y su rostro no se vio gravemente afectado.

Esperó un momento a que su respiración se normalizara y se levantó lentamente apoyándose de manos y rodillas.

—¿Qué rayos pasó? —se preguntó mientras sacudía sus ropas. —¿Y dónde estoy? —volvió a preguntarse, pues en donde sea que estuviera, estaba oscuro y apestaba.

Intentó mantener su respiración poco profunda para no entrar en pánico, y también para no aspirar mucho. Apestaba a humedad y putrefacción. Supuso que muchas cosas habían o muerto ahí abajo o muerto en otra parte y habían sido metidos ahí.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo buscar de nuevo su cuchillo, filoso, cortador de gargantas y medida de seguridad, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Miró hacia el techo. La casa era vieja y deshabitada, así que todavía estaba construida de madera. Por las rendijas del suelo se filtraba la etérea luz gris de la casa.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en el sótano. ¿Pero cómo había terminado ahí?

—¿Sakura? — llamó suavemente, y el suelo tambaleó bajo sus pies. Se pegó contra una pared. La superficie bajo su mano no era tierra pero era blanda y húmeda. ¡Y estaba respirando!

Sasuke se giró de prisa y ensanchó los ojos al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Deidara estaba medio sumergido en la pared. Por reflejo miró su mano, estaba ensangrentada.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al comprender que su mano había estado descansando en el estómago del rubio.

Los ojos de Deidara estaban cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Su piel lucía más oscura y flexible que antes. Se estaba pudriendo, y por la forma en que estaba situado en la pared, le dio la impresión de que la casa estaba lentamente tomándolo, que lo estaba digiriendo.

Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos y un suave sonido de algo arrastrándose obtuvo su atención. Dio media vuelta y vio una figura cojeando hacia él, como si estuviera borracha, tambaleándose y sacudiéndose. El shock de no estar solo fue momentáneamente eclipsado por la pesadez de su estómago.

Era un hombre, y olía a orina y alcohol. Estaba vestido con ropa sucia, un viejo abrigo hecho jirones y pantalones con hoyos en las rodillas. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera quitarse del camino, una mirada de miedo cruzó su rostro pues el cuello del hombre comenzó a girar alrededor de sus hombros como si fuera la tapa de una botella, se escuchó el crujido de su medula espinal y luego se desplomó al suelo, muy cerca de él.

—"No temas a la oscuridad, Sasuke. Sin embargo no dejes que te digan que todo lo que está ahí en la oscuridad está también en la luz. No es así.". —Recordó uno de las muchas perlas de escalofriante sabiduría que le decía su padre.

Quizá no era un buen momento para recordarla. Su sangre bombeó con fuerza en su cuerpo.

—¿Ves lo que hago? —escuchó la voz de Sakura en la habitación, pero no podía verla.

De inmediato Sasuke se vio rodeado de cuerpos, más de los que podía contar, esparcidos por el suelo como basura, y apilados hasta el techo, brazos y piernas arreglados en una grotesca trenza. El hedor era horrible. En el rabillo del ojo, vio uno moverse, pero cuando miró más de cerca se dio cuenta que era el movimiento de insectos comiéndose el cuerpo, torciéndose bajo la piel y levantándose en imposibles pequeños aleteos.

Sólo una cosa en los cuerpos se movía con su propio poder: Los ojos rodaban débilmente dentro y fuera de sus cabezas, cubiertos en moco y lechosos, como si estuvieran tratando ver lo que ocurría con ellos pero no teniendo la energía para lograrlo.

—Sakura. —murmuró Sasuke suavemente. No quiso pedirle que parara aquello, pero lo deseaba.

—Estos no son los peores. — siseó ella y él pensó que tenía que estar bromeando.

A algunos de esos cuerpos les habían hecho cosas horribles. Les faltaban extremidades o todos sus dientes. Estaban cubiertos en sangre seca de cientos de costras sobre los cortes. Y muchos de ellos eran jóvenes, con sus mandíbulas arrancadas y moho en sus dientes.

Sasuke miró hacia atrás pues escuchó algo moverse, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Deidara se habían abierto. Supo que tenía que salir de ahí. Otros cuerpos fueron apareciendo apilándose uno sobre otro, todos en iguales condiciones.

—("Condenado cazador de fantasmas, a la mierda con el legado familiar"). —pensó. Él no se quedaría ni un minuto más en aquella habitación llenándose de cuerpos.

No era claustrofóbico pero no soportaría más estar ahí. Miró alrededor buscando una salida, fue entonces que vio las escaleras que daban al piso principal a un par de metros adelante.

Caminó hacía ellas con la esperanza de salir del sótano, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando de las paredes y el suelo empezó a brotar agua. Lo sabía, era Sakura quien hacía todo. Casi enseguida la inmundicia de sangre, agua y lodo lo cubrió todo hasta su cintura.

Con esfuerzos dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero se detuvo al ver flotando frente a él el cuerpo del hombre con el cuello roto. Él pánico se apoderó de él, no quería flotar con ellos, no quería imaginar aquella cantidad de cuerpos bajo el agua.

Con asco y miedo empujó el cuerpo podrido del hombre y siguió avanzando, pero el agua subía rápidamente, al igual que crecían el pánico y la angustia.

Por un momento se imaginó siendo tragado por aquella cantidad de agua, se imaginó siendo arrastrado hacia el fondo por los cuerpos como en una película de terror.

Siguió avanzando, estirándose lo más que podía, pronto lanzó un gemido, se estaba atragantando.

Llegó a la escalera justo cuando una pila de cuerpos se desplazaba y colapsaba con un chapuzón enfermizo.

—Sakura, ¡detente! —Tosió, intentando mantener al agua verde fuera de su boca. Sus ropas estaban tan pesadas como en una pesadilla. Trepó los escalones en cámara lenta, arrastrándose con manos y rodillas. Finalmente llegó arriba y golpeó su mano en suelo seco y se acostó en el suelo.

Pero el alivio duró casi medio segundo, se alejó de la puerta del sótano, esperando que agua y manos muertas salieran a arrastrarlo de regreso. Pero el sótano estaba seco. La luz gris se derramaba hacia abajo y pudo ver los escalones y unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Estaba todo seco. No había nada ahí. Lucía como cualquier bodega en la que se podía almacenar latas. Para hacerlo sentir aún más estúpido, sus ropas tampoco estaban mojadas ni sus manos ensangrentadas.

—¡Demonios Sakura! —exclamó poniéndose de pie. Odiaba esa manipulación tiempo-espacio, alucinación, o lo que sea que hubiera sido.

Observó alrededor. Estaba en lo que solía ser la cocina. Había un polvoriento horno negro y una mesa con tres sillas.

Estaba cansado, así que caminó hacia una de ellas, pero los armarios empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse por sí solos, los cajones se cerraron de golpe y las paredes comenzaron a sangrar. Se escuchó el ruido de puertas cerrándose y platos rompiéndose.

Sakura estaba actuando como un poltergeist común.

—Que vergonzoso. —murmuró él sintiendo como le regresaba la seguridad. Él podía manejar a un poltergeist.

Caminó fuera de la cocina y hacia la sala de estar, donde el sofá con sabanas lucía confortablemente familiar. Colapsó sobre él con lo que esperaba luciera como una decente demostración de valentía. No importaba que sus manos siguieran temblando.

—¡Vete! —Gritó Sakura directamente desde arriba de su hombro. Ojeó sobre la parte de atrás del sofá y ahí estaba ella, su diosa de la muerte, su cabello serpenteaba en una gran nube de humo negro, sus dientes rechinaban lo suficiente para hacer sangrar las encías vivas.

El impulso de saltar con su daga en la mano hizo latir a su corazón a doble velocidad. Pero respiró hondo. Sakura no lo mató antes. Y su instinto tenía una corazonada de que ahora ella no quería matarlo. ¿Por qué más desperdiciaría tiempo en el show de luces cargado de cuerpos escaleras abajo?

Sasuke se giró en el sillón y le dio su mejor sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Qué si no lo hago? —preguntó.

—Viniste a matarme. — gruñó ella, decidiendo ignorar su pregunta. —Pero no puedes.

—¿Qué parte de eso realmente te enoja?—preguntó Sasuke. Sangre oscura se movió a través de los ojos de ella y su piel. Ella era terrible, imponente, una asesina. Pero Sasuke sospechaba que estaba completamente seguro con ella. —Encontraré una manera, Sakura. — Prometió. —Habrá una manera de matarte, de enviarte lejos.

—No quiero irme. —respondió Sakura. De nueva cuenta hubo una ventisca a su alrededor y la oscuridad en ella se derritió. Frente a Sasuke ahora estaba Sakura Haruno, la chica de la foto del periódico. —Pero merezco ser asesinada. —agregó.

—No lo hiciste una vez. —dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a sus crímenes. Porque no creía que esos cuerpos escaleras abajo hubieran sido sólo creaciones de su imaginación. Creía que en alguna parte, Deidara estaba probablemente siendo devorado lentamente por las paredes de esa casa, aún si no podía verlo.

Sakura sacudió sus brazos abajo, cerca de las muñecas, tenía venas persistentemente negras. Las sacudió más fuerte y cerró los ojos, y las venas desaparecieron.

A Sasuke le llamó la atención que no estaba solamente mirando un fantasma. Estaba mirando un fantasma, y a algo que se le hizo a ese fantasma. Eran dos cosas diferentes.

—Tienes que luchar contra eso, ¿no? —preguntó él suavemente.

—Al principio no podía luchar para nada. No era yo. Estaba loca, atrapada dentro, y esto era simplemente terror, haciendo cosas horribles mientras yo observaba, acurrucada en un rincón de nuestra mente. —confesó Sakura. Ella ladeó la cabeza y el cabello cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Sasuke no podía pensar en ellas como la misma persona. La diosa y esa chica. Se la imaginó mirando por sus propios ojos como si no fueran nada más que ventanas, tranquila y con miedo en su vestido blanco.

—Ahora nuestras pieles han crecido juntas. — continuó la fantasma. —Soy ella. Soy eso. —mencionó con un tinte de resignación y tristeza.

—No. —interrumpió Sasuke, y en el minuto que lo dijo, sabía que era verdad. —La usas como una máscara. Puedes quitártela. Lo hiciste para perdonarme. —aclaró. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del sofá.

Sakura, la chica de ojos verdes parada frente a él, lucía tan frágil comparada con lo que era. Ella no retrocedió ante su acercamiento y tampoco rompió el contacto visual. Ella no tenía miedo. Estaba triste, y curiosa, como la chica en la fotografía.

Sasuke se preguntó cómo era cuando estaba viva, si se reía fácilmente, si era lista. Le resultaba imposible pensar que mucho de esa chica permanecía ahora, sesenta años y Dios sabe cuántas muertes después.

Siguieron mirándose fijamente, en silencio, hasta que Sasuke recordó que seguía molesto.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó mientras señalaba a la cocina y luego a la puerta del sótano.

—Pensé que deberías saber con lo que estás lidiando. —respondió tranquila.

—¿Qué? ¿Una chica malcriada con un berrinche en la cocina? —ella hizo un gesto de disgusto que a él le pareció tierno. —Estabas intentando asustarme. ¿Esa triste pequeña pantalla se suponía debía enviarme corriendo por las colinas? —preguntó orgulloso.

—¿Triste pequeña pantalla? — se burló Sakura. —Apuesto que casi te haces encima.

Sasuke abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró, casi lo hizo reír y aún le gustaría estar molesto. Sólo que no literalmente.

¡Oh mierda!

¡Estaba riéndose! Esa chica había conseguido hacerlo reír contrario a su voluntad.

Sakura parpadeó y sonrío fugazmente. Ella misma estaba intentando no reír.

—Estaba…Estaba enojada contigo. —confesó ella dejando de sonreír. Sasuke también dejó de reír.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó curioso.

—Por intentar matarme. —respondió y luego ambos rieron.

Mikoto, Kakashi y todo el que lo conocía estaría sorprendido de verlo reír de aquella forma tan natural, y sobre todo por la causante de su felicidad. Una hermosa fantasma asesina.

Un momento. ¿Había pensado en ella como hermosa?

—Y después de que has tratado tan duro de no matarme. —respondió él. —Supongo que debo haber parecido bastante grosero. — Seguía sonriéndole a ella. Estaba teniendo una conversación con la chica que trataba de matar.

¿Qué era eso, algún tipo de retorcido síndrome de Estocolmo?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Viniste a intentar matarme de nuevo? —preguntó Sakura retomando su pose seria.

—Por extraño que parezca, no. Yo… yo tuve un mal sueño. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. —Sasuke agitó su mano a través de su cabello. Había pasado siglos desde que se sentía tan incómodo. Tal vez nunca se había sentido así de incómodo. — Y supongo que pensé, bueno, Sakura debe estar despierta. Así que aquí estoy.

Sakura resopló un poco, después arrugó su frente.

—¿Qué podría decirte? ¿De qué podríamos hablar? He estado fuera del mundo por tanto tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca antes de que supiera que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, realmente nunca estuve en el mundo en primer lugar, así que… —Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y miró hacia el piso. No podía creer que estuviera siendo tan emo. Se estaba quejando con una chica que fue brutalmente asesinada a los dieciséis, estaba atrapada en esa casa de cuerpos y él solamente tenía que ir a la escuela y socializar un poco.

—Caminas con los muertos. —intervino Sakura hablando gentilmente. Sus ojos estaban iluminados y, Sasuke no podía creerlo, tenía una mirada comprensiva. — Has caminado con nosotros desde…

—Desde que mi padre murió. —completó Sasuke. —Y antes de eso, él camino entre ustedes y lo seguí. La muerte es mi mundo. Todo lo demás, la escuela y los amigos, son sólo cosas en el camino hacia mi próximo fantasma.

Sasuke nunca había dicho eso antes. Nunca se había permitido pensarlo por más de un segundo. Se había mantenido enfocado, y haciéndolo. No pensaba mucho en la vida o sobre vivir, no importaba cuán duro su madre lo presionara para que se divirtiera, para que saliera o buscara universidades.

—¿Nunca estuviste triste? —le preguntó Sakura.

—No mucho. Tenía este poder superior, ¿sabes? Tenía este propósito.

Sasuke sacó su daga del bolsillo trasero, extrayéndola de su cuero. La hoja brilló en la luz gris. Algo en su sangre, la sangre de su padre y en la de los suyos, lo hacía más que un cuchillo.

—Soy el único en el mundo que puede hacer esto. ¿No quiere decir eso que esto es lo que estoy destinado a hacer?

Sakura cruzó sus pálidos brazos. Inclinó la cabeza y su cabello quedó sobre su hombro, era extraño verlo ahí tendido, solo regular, hebras rosadas. Sasuke estaba esperando a que se crispara, que se moviera en el aire en la invisible corriente.

—No tener elección no parece justo. —mencionó ella. Él a veces pensó igual. —Pero tener todas las opciones no es realmente más fácil. Cuando estaba viva nunca podía decidir lo que quería hacer, en lo que me quería convertir. Amaba tomar fotografías; quería tomar fotos para los periódicos. Amaba cocinar; quería salir del pueblo y abrir un restaurante. O ser doctora. Tenía un millón de sueños diferentes pero ninguno de ellos era más fuerte que el resto. Al final probablemente me hubieran paralizado. Hubiera terminado aquí, dirigiendo la pensión.

—No creo eso. —replicó el chico.

Parecía tener una gran fuerza. Esa razonable chica que asesinaba con un chasquido hubiera dejado todo eso atrás, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

—Honestamente no recuerdo. —continuó ella. —No creo que fuera fuerte en vida. Ahora parece como que amé cada momento, que cada respiración fue encantadora y fresca. — Ella juntó sus manos en su pecho y respiró profundo por la nariz, luego sopló en una rabieta. —Probablemente no fue así. De todos mis sueños y fantasías, no recuerdo haber sido… ¿cómo lo llamarías? alegre.

Sasuke sonrió y ella también, después ella metió su cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto tan vivo y humano que hizo que Sasuke olvidara lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? — Preguntó él al darse cuenta de toda la situación. —Estás intentando que no te asesine, ¿no es así? —Sakura cruzó sus brazos.

—Considerando que no puedes matarme, creo que eso sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo. —comentó riéndose.

—Estás muy confiada.

—¿Lo estoy? Sé que no me has mostrado tus mejores movimientos, Sasuke. Puedo sentir la tensión en tu hoja por retenerse. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? ¿Cuántas veces has luchado y ganado?

—Treinta en los últimos tres años. —mencionó con orgullo. Eran más de los que su padre nunca hizo en la misma cantidad de tiempo. Era lo que llamarían un triunfador. Quería ser mejor de lo que él fue. Más rápido. Más intenso. Porque no quería terminar como él.

Sasuke sabía que sin su cuchillo no era nada especial, solamente un regular chico de diecisiete años. Pero con la daga en su mano pensarían que era triple cinturón negro o algo. Sus movimientos eran seguros, fuertes y rápidos.

—No quiero lastimarte, Sakura. Sabes eso, ¿no? No es nada personal.

—Justo como yo no quería matar a toda esa gente pudriéndose en mi sótano. —Sonrió tristemente. Su comentario le confirmó a Sasuke que los muertos del sótano eran reales.

—¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó él. —¿Qué te hizo hacer esto?

—No es de tu incumbencia. — contestó ella.

—Si me cuentas…—Sasuke no terminó la frase. Si le contara, podría entenderla. Y una vez que lo hiciera, podría matarla.

Todo se estaba volviendo más complicado para él. Se preguntó si cuando deslizara su cuchillo a través de ella las separaría, si Sakura iría a un lugar y eso a otro o si Sakura sería aspirada por lo que sea que impedía al resto irse.

Él ya no pensaba en aquello desde hacía tiempo. Su padre le había dicho que no era su trabajo juzgar, que sólo eran el instrumento para enviarlos lejos de los vivos. Pero ahora con Sakura no podía evitar sentirse inseguro.

No quería que ella fuera a un lugar sin tranquilidad, en donde no pudiera ser feliz.

Ella lo seguía viendo con aquel rostro pálido y ojos verdes tristes.

Sin pensarlo Sasuke alzó su mano para tocar su rostro, para rozar sus dedos a lo largo de sus mejillas. Y se sorprendió al descubrir que eran suaves, no hechas de mármol. Ella se quedó paralizada por un momento, luego tímidamente levantó su mano para depositarla sobre la de él.

Aquel contacto provocó muchas emociones en ellos, cosas que no habían sentido. No podían apartar la mirada uno del otro, no querían alejar su contacto. El hechizo fue tan fuerte que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió e Ino entró.

—Sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ino y ellos se separaron, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia.

—Ino. —dijo Sasuke bruscamente. Ella seguía con la mano en la perilla, aunque estaba un paso adentro. Parecía que estaba temblando. Ella dio otro paso.

—Ino, no te muevas. —ordenó él. Ella miró a Sakura, quien se alejó de Sasuke haciendo muecas y agarrándose la cabeza.

—¿Eso es ella? ¿Es eso lo que asesino a Deidara? —cuestionó Ino adentrándose más a la casa.

Ella actuaba estúpidamente para gusto de él. Sasuke volteó hacia Sakura, ella se alejaba rápidamente pero sus ojos se estaban volviendo negros.

—Sakura, no, ella no sabe. —exclamó Sasuke.

Pero era muy tarde, lo que sea que le permitía a Sakura perdonar a Sasuke era obviamente cosa de una vez. La diosa de la muerte estaba de regreso. El cabello rosado se movía en el aire, los ojos eran negros completamente. El vestido teñido en sangre y goteando.

Ino no podía ver lo que creía, esa chica le infundía un miedo atroz. Sin poderlo evitar empezó a retroceder temblando.

Sakura se abalanzó contra ella lista para atravesar su estómago con las manos.

Pero Sasuke se puso frente a Ino, cuando sintió la terrible fuerza del empuje sobre él pensó en que era un idiota. Pero al menos había podido alterar el curso de Sakura, quien se alejó de Ino. La rubia también había podido brincar.

—("Tal vez algunas personas sólo tengan inteligencia en los libros") —pensó Sasuke al darse cuenta que Ino había saltado al lado equivocado, alejándose más de la puerta. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, pues Sakura la destrozaría, literalmente.

Sakura se agachó en el piso, la sangre fluía de su vestido manchando el suelo, sus cabellos rosas aún flotaban en el aire.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella.

—Sasuke ¿qué está haciendo? —Ino preguntó aterrada.

—Cállate y ve hacia la puerta. —le ordenó.

Sakura alzó la vista y él alzó su cuchillo. Ella lo vio sin miedo, luego se levantó y echó correr.

Ahora iba tras él, Sasuke lo sabía.

El chico logró tomar la muñeca de ella con la mano libre, usando la otra para intentar mantenerla acorralada con su cuchillo.

—Sakura, ¡detén esto! — Susurró, y el blanco volvió a sus ojos.

—¡Llévatela de aquí! — se quejó ella haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Sasuke la empujó fuerte otra vez para tirarla de espaldas una vez más. Luego tomó a Ino y corrieron a través de la puerta. No giraron hasta que bajaron los escalones del porche y estaban de vuelta en la tierra y el pasto.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y pudieron escuchar a Sakura en el interior, rompiendo cosas y desgarrándolas.

—Cielos, ella es horrible. —Susurró Ino enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. Él la apretó suavemente por un momento antes de liberarse de ella y caminar de regreso a los escalones del porche.

Ella no era horrible, no vio lo que él había visto. Una chica frágil, comprensiva, triste. A Sakura intentando detenerse.

—Sasuke ¡Sal de ahí! —gritó Ino a sus espaldas. Pero él la ignoró.

Cuando el pie de Sasuke tocó el porche, el rostro de Sakura apareció en la ventana, sus dientes al descubierto y las venas resaltando contra la blanca piel. Ella golpeó su mano contra el vidrio, haciéndolo sonar. Había un agua oscura saliendo de sus ojos.

—Sakura. —susurró él caminando hacía la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera poner su mano en el cristal, ella se alejó flotando, luego giró y deslizándose por la escalera, desapareció.

* * *

 **Gracias:**

 **Setsuna17:** Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias por leer.

 **Strikis:** Ahora sabemos que hay algo más dentro de Sakura que la obliga a hacer lo que hace, aún falta aclarar que es. La otra duda tardará un poco más en aclararse, pero habrá pequeñas pistas en los próximos capítulos.

 **Cinlayj2:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, lamentablemente no puedo adelantarte nada respecto a tu duda o quitaría la intriga.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sabía que ella no quería verlo, y no supo porque pero eso lo molestó. Llámenlo idiota pero aun sabiendo que no era buena idea habría entrado en la casa en su búsqueda, pero Ino se encargó de recordarle que no estaba solo.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamó desesperada. —¡Vámonos de aquí!

Él suspiró hastiado y se giró hacia ella, pero su molestia desapareció al ver que sus ojos azules irradiaban terror y estaban a punto de llorar.

Pudiera ser que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la muerte de cerca, e incluso así Sakura lograba despertar pánico en él, Ino por el contrario era ajena a todo ese mundo y era una chica. Era comprensible que ya no deseara estar ahí.

En silencio se acercó a ella y luego susurró un vamos. Caminaron hacia la salida mientras Ino no dejaba de preguntar cosas a las que Sasuke no prestó atención.

Todo en lo que él podía pensar es en que Sakura una asesina. Sin embargo no era mala. Sakura mataba, pero no quería matar. Ella no se parece a ningún otro fantasma al que él se ha enfrentado.

Por supuesto, había oído hablar de fantasmas sensibles, esos que parecen saber que están muertos. De acuerdo con Kakashi eran fuertes, pero rara vez hostiles. No sabía qué hacer.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Ino jalándolo de la camisa.

—¿Qué? — Le preguntó girándose hacia ella.

—¿Quieres decirme exactamente que estabas haciendo allí? —cuestionó.

—No realmente. —Respondió.

Se sorprendió al notar que los rayos del sol se estaban abriendo paso entre las nubes. Sin darse cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Sakura.

—Me has seguido. — dijo Sasuke. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella cambió su peso frente a él con incomodidad. —No podía dormir. Y quería ver si era verdad, así que fui a tu casa y te vi salir.

—¿Querías ver si era verdad el qué?

Ella lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, como si quisiera que lo averiguara por sí mismo, así ella no tendría que decirlo en voz alta, pero a él no le gustaba ese juego. Después de unos largos segundos de molesto silencio, ella decidió hablar.

—Hablé con Naruto. Él dice que tú…—ella negó con la cabeza como si se sintiera estúpida por creer en él. Sasuke se sintió más estúpido por confiar en Naruto. —Él dice que tú matas a los fantasmas. Como si fueses un cazafantasmas o algo así.

—Yo no soy un cazafantasmas. —respondió hostil. Nunca le había gustado ese sobrenombre.

—Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí adentro? —cuestionó Ino.

—Estaba hablando con Sakura. —respondió sereno.

—¿Hablando con Sakura? ¡Ella mató a Deidara! ¡Podría haberte matado!

—No, ella no podía. —respondió él y dio un vistazo a la casa. Se sentía extraño hablando de ella tan cerca de su casa. No le gustaba.

—¿De qué hablabas con ella? —preguntó Ino confusa.

—¿Siempre eres tan entrometida? —a él no le gustaba dar explicaciones de sus actos.

—¿Qué? ¿Como si esto fuera personal?

—Tal vez lo sea. — le contestó. Sasuke quería salir de ahí, dejar el coche de su madre y que Ino lo lleve a despertar a Naruto. Quiere sacar el colchón debajo de él y verlo rebotar aturdido en su caja de resortes. —Escucha, vámonos de aquí, ¿bien? Sígueme a mi casa así puedes llevarme en tu auto a ver a Naruto. Te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo. — agregó cuando lo miró escéptica.

—Está bien. —cedió Ino.

—E Ino.

—¿Sí?

—Nunca me vuelvas a llamar cazafantasmas, ¿de acuerdo? — Ella le sonrió y asintió. —Solo para que quede claro.

Ella pasó por su lado para entrar en su coche, pero Sasuke le agarró el brazo.

—No le has mencionado a nadie más lo que te dijo Naruto, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera a tus amigas? —de las que no recordaba el nombre.

—Le dije a Karin que nos encontraríamos, así me cubre si mis padres la llaman. Les dije que me estaba quedando con ella. —reveló Ino.

—¿Les dijiste que nos encontraríamos? — preguntó Sasuke inquieto. Ella le dio una mirada resentida. Supuso que ella sólo se encuentra con chicos en secreto por las noches debido a razones románticas. Pasó su mano bruscamente por su cabello. —Por lo tanto, ¿qué se supone que debo decir en la escuela? ¿Qué nos besuqueamos?

Ella lo miró confundida.

—No eres bueno en esto, ¿verdad?

—No he tenido mucha práctica, Ino. —respondió él.

Ella se rio y Sasuke la observó. Ella realmente era bonita, no era de extrañar que Naruto derramara todos sus secretos. Un bateo de sus pestañas probablemente lo había derribado.

—No te preocupes. —dijo ella. —Voy a hacer algo. Voy a decirles a todos que besas muy bien.

—No me hagas ningún favor. —pidió él. No le interesa estar en los chismes de chicas con las hormonas alborotadas. — Escucha, sólo sígueme a mi casa, ¿sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se subió a su coche. El muchacho de cabello negro caminó al suyo y entró. Luego presionó su cabeza contra el volante hasta que hizo sonar la bocina.

Sonido que ocultó su grito de frustración.

¿Por qué era tan duro este trabajo? ¿Era por Sakura? ¿O es algo más? ¿Por qué no pudo evitar a nadie en su trabajo? Nunca antes había sido difícil. Aceptaban cualquier artículo de portada cursi que se inventaba, porque en el fondo no querían saber la verdad. Como Hidan y Sasori que se tragaron el cuento de hadas de Naruto con bastante facilidad.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto e Ino estaban en el juego. Y el juego, en esta ocasión, era mucho más peligroso.

Sólo esperaba que esta vez nadie saliera herido… o muerto.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Después de dejar el coche en su casa, y de soportar la risa molesta de su madre al verlo llegar con Ino, Sasuke subió al carro de la chica de ojos azules y partieron rumbo a casa de Naruto.

—¿Naruto vive con sus padres? —preguntó Sasuke mientras se estacionaban frente a una casa de dos pisos de color azul.

—No lo creo. —Respondió Ino. —Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Un conductor ebrio cruzó la señal. O al menos eso es lo que dicen en la escuela. Creo que vive con su abuelo. Un anciano un poco raro.

—Bien. —dijo Sasuke y bajó del auto para caminar hacia la puerta seguido de Ino.

En ese caso no había problema por irrumpir tan temprano. Jiraiya entendería la situación y hasta la disfrutaría.

Sasuke golpeó la puerta dos veces, esperó un poco pero no hubo respuesta. Pero después de trece largos golpes fuertes y grandes ruidos, la puerta se abrió y Naruto apareció, de pie delante de ellos con una muy fea pijama naranja con dibujos de rana y un gorro de dormir con un pompón en la punta.

—¿Sasuke? — Susurró adormilado mientras se tallaba un ojo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Era difícil estar enojado con él cuando se veía como un gran niño de cuatro años con el cabello alborotado.

—Naruto. —saludó Ino. Y cuando él se dio cuenta que ella estaba detrás de Sasuke su rostro se tiño de rojo, se limpió rápidamente la saliva de las mejillas y trato de arreglarse el cabello sin éxito.

—Uh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el rubio nervioso.

—Ino me siguió a la casa de Sakura. —Respondió Sasuke. —¿Quieres decirme por qué? —cuestionó.

Naruto lo miró con culpabilidad y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, luego los condujo a través de la casa débilmente iluminada hacia la cocina.

Ahí estaba Jiraiya inclinado sobre la cafetera. Le dio una taza a Sasuke antes de que él pueda pedirla. Quejándose de ellos, él abandonó la cocina.

Mientras tanto Naruto, dejó de arrastrar los pies alrededor de ellos y miró fijamente a Ino.

—Ella trató de matarte. —expresó con ojos muy abiertos. —No puede dejar de pensar en la forma en que sus dedos estaban enganchados en tu estómago.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Ino confusa.

—No deberías hacer eso.— Sasuke le advirtió a Naruto. —Eso hace que la gente se sienta incómoda. Violación a la intimidad, lo sabes.

—Lo sé. —respondió él mirando a Sasuke. —No puedo hacerlo muy a menudo. —volteó a ver a la chica. —Por lo general sólo pasa cuando la gente tiene pensamientos fuertes o violentos, o siguen pensando en la misma cosa una y otra vez. — Él se rio. —En tu caso, los tres.

—¿Puedes leer la mente? —Ella preguntó con incredulidad.

—Siéntate, Ino. — Indicó Sasuke.

—No, estoy bien. —comentó ella. —Estoy aprendiendo cosas interesantes sobre Konoha en estos días. — Cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho. —Naruto puede leer la mente, hay algo allí en esa casa matando a mis exnovios, y tú…

—Matas fantasmas. — Sasuke terminó la frase por ella. — Con esto. —Sacó su athame y la colocó sobre la mesa. —¿Qué más te dijo Naruto?

—Que tú padre también lo hacía. — comentó ella. —Supuse que eso lo mató.

Sasuke le dio a Naruto una fuerte mirada.

—Lo siento. —respondió apenado. Ino era muy persuasiva y él muy blando.

—Está bien. Te sientes mal. Lo sé. — Sasuke le sonrió y él lo miró con desesperación. —("Como si Ino no lo supiera ya. Tendría que estar ciega"). —Sasuke suspiró y miró a Ino, —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Es posible que puedas irte a casa y olvidarte de esto? ¿Hay alguna manera de que te puedas evitar formar algún arrebatado grupo de…

¿Un arrebatado grupo de cazafantasmas? —interrumpió Ino sonriendo.

—¡Quiero ser Peter Venkman! —Exclamó Naruto emocionado. Ya formándose toda una historia en su cabeza.

—¡Nadie va a ser nadie! — espetó Sasuke con impaciencia. —Nosotros no somos los cazafantasmas. Yo tengo el cuchillo, yo mato a los fantasmas y yo no me puedo tropezar contigo todo el tiempo. Además, es demasiado obvio que seas Peter Venkman. — Miró fijamente a Naruto. —Tú eres pegagoso.

—¡Teme! —exclamó Naruto indignado por la comparación.

—¡Dobe! —contraatacó Sasuke.

—¡Esperen un minuto! —interrumpió la rubia. —Todavía no llegamos a la última palabra. Deidara era mi amigo, o algo así.

—Eso no significa que puedas ayudar. No se trata de venganza. —mencionó Sasuke.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? —cuestionó ella. ¿Entonces para que él iba a casa de la chica sino para saber cómo destruirla?

—Se trata de… detenerla.

—Bueno, no has hecho exactamente un buen trabajo. Y por lo que vi, ni siquiera parece que lo estuvieras intentando. — Ino levantó una ceja hacia él. Esa mirada le estaba dando algún tipo de sensación en su mejilla.

¡Sagrada mierda! ¡Se estaba sonrojando!

—Esto es estúpido. —soltó él. —Ella es fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tengo un plan.

—Sí. —dijo Naruto saliendo en defensa de su amigo. —Sasuke lo tiene todo resuelto. Yo ya tengo las piedras del lago. Las he dejado bajo la luna hasta que se desvanezca. Las patas de pollo están ordenadas.

Hablar sobre hechizos inquietaba a Sasuke por alguna razón, como si hubiese algo que no estaba encajando. Como si hubiese olvidado algo.

Alguien pasó a través de la puerta sin llamar. Sasuke apenas lo notó, porque seguía sintiendo que estaba pasado por alto algo. Después de unos segundos de insistencia de su cerebro, miró hacia arriba y vio a Sasori parado frente a ellos.

Lucía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Su respiración era pesada y su barbilla estaba baja hacia su pecho. Estaba sucio y tenía manchas de aceites en sus pantalones. Sasuke se preguntó si estaría bebiendo.

Sasori miró hacia el cuchillo sobre la mesa, así que Sasuke lo tomó y lo deslizó a su bolsillo trasero.

—Sabía que había algo extraño en ti. —mencionó Sasori. El olor de su aliento era setenta por ciento de cerveza. —De alguna manera, todo esto es tú culpa, ¿no? Desde que llegaste aquí, algo está mal. Deisara lo sabía. Es por eso que no te quería cerca de Ino.

—Deidara no sabía nada. —le dijo Sasuke con calma. —Lo que pasó fue un accidente.

—El asesinato no es un accidente. — murmuró. —Deja de mentirme. Lo sea que estás haciendo, quiero entrar.

Sasuke bufó molesto. Nada estaba yendo bien.

Jiraiya volvió a la cocina e hizo caso omiso de los chicos, en vez de eso, miró el café como si fuera lo más interesante.

—El círculo cada vez es más grande. —fue todo lo que dijo, y el problema en el que no podía pensar Sasuke encajó rápidamente.

—Mierda. —exclamó el chico de cabello negro. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, así que miró hacia el techo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Naruto. —¿Qué pasa?

—El hechizo. —contestó él. — El circulo. Tenemos que estar en la casa para lanzarlo. —explicó preocupado.

—¿Y, qué? —Preguntó Naruto sin comprender. Ino se levantó de inmediato, con su rostro abatido.

—Que Ino entró en la casa esta mañana y Sakura casi se la come. —señaló Sasuke. —La única persona que puede estar en la casa de manera segura soy yo, y no soy un brujo suficientemente fuerte como para invocar el círculo.

—¿No podrías sostenerlo el tiempo suficiente para invocarlo? Una vez que esté, estaríamos protegidos. —comentó el rubio.

—No.— intervino Ino. — No hay manera. Tendrías que haberlo visto esta mañana; ella lo aplastó como si fuera una mosca.

—Gracias. — resopló Sasuke. Sasori seguía intentando procesar la información.

—Es cierto. Naruto nunca lo conseguirá. Y además, ¿no tendrías que concentrarte o algo así? —preguntó Ino.

En ese momento Sasori saltó hacia delante y tomó el brazo de Ino.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Fuiste a esa casa? ¿Estás loca? ¡Deidara me mataría si algo te pasara!

Y entonces recordó que él estaba muerto y su semblante cambió a uno triste.

—Tenemos que encontrar una forma para invocar ese círculo y hacer ese hechizo. — pensó Sasuke en voz alta. —Ella nunca me dirá lo que realmente le pasó.

Finalmente Jiraiya habló.

—Todo sucede por alguna razón, Sasuke Uchiha. Tienes menos de una semana para averiguarlo.

Menos de una semana. ¡Menos de una semana!

Sasuke sabía que no había manera de que pudiera convertirse en un brujo competente en menos de una semana, y no estaba seguro de conseguir ser más fuerte o ser más capaz de controlar a Sakura. Necesitaba respaldo. Tenía que llamar a Kakashi.

—Entonces tengo que llamar a alguien para que me oriente en lo que hay que hacer. —comentó él. —hasta entonces sólo queda esperar.

Los demás asintieron y comprendieron que era momento de retirarse, así que Naruto los acompañó a la salida.

—Sasori. —comentó Ino. —te seguiré a tu casa para platicar un rato. —le dijo sonriente. Él asintió. La rubia sabía que Sasori estaba triste y ella al ser la más cercana decidió animarlo un poco.

Antes de subir a su auto ella se acercó a Naruto.

—Gracias por contarme. —le susurró. —Espero que Sasuke no siga enojado contigo. Pero dile que guardaré el secreto. —luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su coche, se despidió de Sasuke con la mano y siguió a Sasori.

—Creo que necesitas un vaso para la baba. —Comentó Sasuke. Naruto lo volteó a ver sonriendo y Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Viste la forma en que me besó? —preguntó y luego siguió hablando acerca de la conducta de Ino para con él.

—Escucha. —lo interrumpió Sasuke. —Me legra que Ino se fije en ti. Si juegas bien tus cartas podrían tener una oportunidad. Eso sí, no invadas demasiado su mente. Ella se asusta bastante por eso.

—Yo e Ino Yamanaka. — se burló incluso mientras miraba fijamente su coche. —En un millón de años tal vez. Lo más probable es que ella se termine conformando con Sasori. Es inteligente, y alguien popular como ella. No es un mal tipo.

Sasuke pensó que Naruto tampoco era un mal tipo, era escandaloso, un poco tonto, pero tenía un gran corazón. Y algún día tal vez él se daría cuenta de eso.

—Ahora ve a cambiarte. —sugirió Sasuke. —a menos que quieras salir en esas fachas.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada. Sasuke se dio cuenta que había un camino circular cerca de la casa que se conecta al final del camino. En el centro del mismo había un árbol blanco, un árbol de abedul. Y colgando de la rama más baja había una cruz de color negro delgada.

—Hey. —lo llamó Sasuke y apuntó al lugar. —¿Qué es eso?

—Es una cruz del Papa Legba. —No fue Naruto quien respondió, sino Jiraiya que se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la casa con una taza de café en la mano.

—Tú prácticas vudú. — dijo Sasuke y él se encogió de hombros en lo que creyó era una afirmación. —Yo también.

Jiraiya resopló en su taza de café. —No, no lo haces. Y tampoco deberías hacerlo.

Bueno, era una media mentira. Sasuke no la practicaba, pero aprendía. Y en ese momento vio una oportunidad de oro.

—¿Por qué no debería? —replicó el joven de ojos negros.

—Hijo, el vudú se trata de poder. Se trata de la energía dentro de ti y de que canalices poder. El poder te roba y el poder te quita tu maldita cena de pollo. Y tienes casi diez mil voltios atados a tu costado en ese pedazo de cuero.

Instintivamente Sasuke tocó el athame en su bolsillo trasero.

—Si fueras vudú y lo canalizaras, bueno, mirándote sería como ver una polilla volando directo a un exterminador de insectos. Estarías brillando, todo el tiempo. Tal vez algún día pueda enseñarte.

—Me gustaría. —mencionó Sasuke mientras Naruto apareció en el porche con ropa limpia pero sin dejar aquel color naranja.

—¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó Naruto.

—A ver a Sakura. —respondió Sasuke y Naruto se volvió un poco verde. —Tengo que descubrir ese ritual, o dentro de una semana voy a estar mirando tu cabeza degollada y los órganos internos de Ino. — Naruto se volvió aún más verde y Sasuke le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

Antes de marcharse Sasuke le dio un vistazo a Jiraiya. Él los miraba por encima de su taza de café.

—("Así que canalizar el poder del vudú. Él es un tipo interesante. Y me ha dado demasiado en que pensar como para dormir"). —pensó el moreno mientras subía al coche de su amigo.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

—No te quiero en ningún lugar cerca de la casa. —le ordenó Sasuke al salir del coche. —Puedes quedarte en el coche, o seguirme por la calzada. Pero ella probablemente esté inestable después de esta mañana, por lo que debes permanecer en el porche.

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. —contestó Naruto. Él podría enfrentarse con un hombre más alto y fuerte, pero con un fantasma, nunca.

El rubio optó por esperar en el coche, así que Sasuke caminó solo hasta la puerta de la casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal, miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de que entrará en el vestíbulo y no que caerá de cara hacia una barcada de cadáveres.

—¿Sakura? — la llamó. —¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

—Eso es una pregunta tonta. —respondió ella en lo alto de las escaleras. Se apoyó en la baranda, no la oscura diosa, sino la muchacha. —Estoy muerta. Ya no puedo estar mejor de lo que no estoy.

Sus ojos lucían abatidos. Se sentía sola, culpable y atrapada. Se compadecía de sí misma. Y Sasuke no podía decir que la culpa.

—No pienso así para nada. — dijo Sasuke francamente, y dio un paso hacia la escalera. —No quería ponerte en esa situación. Ella me siguió.

—¿Está bien? —Sakura preguntó con una curiosa voz aguda.

—Sí.

—Que bien. Creí que podría haberla lastimado. Y tiene una cara tan bonita.

Sakura no lo estaba mirando. Estaba jugueteando con la madera del pasamano. Ella quería conseguir que Sasuke dijera algo, pero él no supo lo que era.

—Necesito que me digas que te pasó. Necesito que me digas como es que has muerto. —comentó él.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerme recordar eso? — ella preguntó suavemente.

—Trato de entenderte, y tengo que saber por qué eres tan fuerte. — explicó él. —Por lo que sé de ello, tu asesinato no fue extraño u horroroso. Ni siquiera fue brutal. Así que no puedo entender por qué no sigues el camino. Tiene que haber algo…—Sakura lo contempló con ojos amplios, indignados. —¿Qué?

—Comienzo a lamentar no haberte matado. —respondió ella.

El cerebro privado del sueño de Sasuke necesitó un minuto para entender y luego se siento como un total asno. Había estado alrededor de demasiada muerte. Había visto tanta mierda enfermiza y retorcida que era tan fácil de decirlo como las canciones infantiles.

—¿Cuánto es que sabes? — ella preguntó. —sobre lo que me pasó.

Su voz era más suave, casi sometida. Hablar de asesinatos, escupir los hechos es algo con lo que Sasuke creció, sólo que ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo. Con Sakura parada frente a él, era más que solo palabras o cuadros en un libro.

—Sé que fuiste asesinada en 1963, cuando tenías diecisiete años. Alguien cortó tu garganta. Estabas camino a un baile escolar.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica pero no la sostuvo.

—Realmente quería ir. — dijo quedamente. —Iba a ser mi último baile. El primero y último. — Ella se miró hacia abajo y sostuvo el dobladillo de su falda. —Este era mi vestido.

A Sasuke no le pareció gran cosa, ¿pero que sabía él de moda?, no era una chica.

—No es demasiado. —agregó ella como leyendo el pensamiento del chico. —Uno de los huéspedes que teníamos en aquel momento era una costurera. María. De España. Yo creía que ella era muy exótica. Ella había tenido que abandonar una hija, solo un poco más joven que yo, cuando llegó aquí, le gustaba hablar conmigo. Ella tomó mis medidas y me ayudó a coserlo. Quería algo más elegante pero nunca fui buena costurera. Tengo dedos torpes. — mencionó Sakura levantándolos como si pudiera ver los líos que podían hacer.

—Luces hermosa. —añadió Sasuke porque fue lo primero que se vino a su estúpida y vacía cabeza. Consideró utilizar el athame para cortar su lengua. —¿Por qué iba a ser tu último baile? — preguntó rápidamente para desviar la atención.

—Iba a escaparme. —Explicó Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban en desafío, justo como lucieron en ese entonces. Y Sasuke vio en esos ojos jade un fuego triste. —No sé si lo hubiera hecho. Lo quería. —mencionó pareciendo confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Quise comenzar mi vida. — explicó. —Yo sabía que nunca sería nada si me quedaba aquí. Habría tenido que dirigir la pensión. Y estaba cansada de las peleas.

—¿Peleas? —preguntó Sasuke y dio otro paso más cerca. Sakura era tan pálida y pequeña que él apenas podía imaginarla peleando con alguien. De cualquier manera, no con sus puños.

—Yo no peleaba. —se apresuró a explicar la chica de cabello rosa. —Era ella contra él. Me estaba escondiendo, haciendo que ellos pensaran que yo era débil, porque eso era lo que ellos querían. Eso es lo que ella me dijo que mi padre había querido. Una muchacha tranquila y obediente. No una vagabunda. No una puta.

Sasuke respiró hondo. Preguntándose quién la llamó así, quién le diría así. Quiso preguntarle, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

—Él era un mentiroso. Un holgazán. Le juró amor a mi madre pero no era verdadero. Él dijo que se casaría con ella y después tendría todo lo demás.

No sabía de quién estaba hablando pero pudo imaginarse qué era 'todo lo demás'.

—Eras tú. —susurró suavemente. —Eras tú lo que realmente obtendría después. —expresó indignado.

—Él me… acorralaba, en la cocina, o por afuera. Estaba paralizada. Lo odiaba. —comentó Sakura abrazándose a sí misma. El hombre ya no le podía hacer daño, pero los recuerdos dolían.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu madre?

—No podía. Pero no podía dejarlo. Iba a escaparme. Lo haría. —El rostro de Sakura se puso pálido, ni siquiera sus ojos estaban vivos. Ella se quedó ida.

Sasuke dio un paso más hacia ella y alzó su mano para tocar su mejilla, fría como el hielo. —¿Fue él? ¿Fue él quien te mató? Te siguió esa noche y…

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y rompió el contacto. Sasuke sintió desagrado.

—Es suficiente. —indicó ella en una voz que trataba de ser dura.

—Sakura, tengo que saberlo.

—¿Por qué tienes que saberlo? ¿Qué pretendes? — Ella puso su mano en su frente. —Apenas puedo recordarme. Todo es fangoso y sangrante. — Ella sacudió su cabeza frustrada. —¡No hay nada que pueda decirte! Fui asesinada, todo se volvió negro y luego estaba aquí. Yo era esto, y maté, y maté, y no podía parar. — Soltó su aliento. —Ellos me hicieron algo, pero no sé qué. No sé cómo. —Estaba angustiada y Sasuke quiso consolarla, pero necesitaba saber más.

—¿Ellos? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero vio que eso no lleva a ningún lado. Pudo verla, literalmente, cerrarse, y fue consciente de que en un par de minutos podría estar parado ahí tratando de sostener a una muchacha con venas negras y un vestido goteante. —Hay un hechizo. —añadió. —Un hechizo que puede ayudarme a entender.

Ella se calmó un poco y lo miró como si estuviera loco. —¿Un hechizo? — Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó. —¿Me crecerán alas de hadas y saltaré a través del fuego?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundido por su tono de burla.

—La magia no es real. Es lo que te hacen creer en supersticiones y viejas maldiciones en las lenguas de mis abuelas.

Sasuke no podía creer que ella pusiera en duda la existencia de la magia cuando estaba parada ahí, muerta, frente a él y hablando.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de convencerla, porque algo comenzó a pasar. Un recuerdo llegó a ella y se movió nerviosamente.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó al verla distante.

—No es nada.

La miró detenidamente más cerca. —Eso no fue nada. ¿Recordaste algo verdad? ¿Qué fue? ¡Dime! —exigió saber el chico.

—No, yo… no fue nada. No lo sé. — Ella tocó sus sienes. —No sé qué fue eso.

Eso no iba a ser fácil para él, si ella no ayudaba el hechizo no se llevaría a cabo. Un sentimiento pesado, desesperado se arrastró en sus agotados miembros. Sintió que sus músculos comenzaban a atrofiarse, y, para empezar, no tenía muchos músculos.

—Por favor, Sakura. —dijo Sasuke. —Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que nos dejes hacer el hechizo. Necesito que otras personas entren aquí conmigo.

—¡No! —exclamó ella. —¡Sin hechizo! ¡Y sin otras personas! Sabes lo que pasaría. No puedo controlarlo.

—Puedes controlarlo conmigo. También puedes hacerlo con ellos.

—No sé por qué no tengo que matarte. ¿Y a propósito, no crees que ya es suficiente? ¿Por qué estás pidiéndome más favores? —preguntó molesta.

—Sakura, por favor. Al menos necesito a Naruto, y probablemente a Ino, la chica que conociste esta mañana.

Sakura recordó a aquella chica rubia y miró los dedos de sus pies. No quiso que Sasuke viera la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

" _Menos de una semana"_

Sasuke recordó las palabras de Jiraiya.

No quería que eso terminara así. No podía dejar que Sakura se quedara otro mes, posiblemente recogiendo a más personas para su sótano. No importaba que le gustara hablar con ella. No importaba que ella le gustara. No importaba que lo que pasó con ella no fuera justo.

—Deseo que te marches. —dijo suavemente Sakura. Cuando levantó la mirada él vio que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tú sabes que no puedo. —replicó Sasuke.

—Tú me haces querer cosas que no puedo tener. —mencionó con tristeza.

Antes de que él pudiera entender lo que eso significaba, ella comenzó a bajar, hacia el sótano, donde sabía que no la seguiría.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

El teléfono de Sasuke empezó a sonar justo cuando entraba en su casa. Naruto ya se había marchado.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. Perdón por despertarte tan temprano un domingo. —comentó Kakashi del otro lado de la línea.

—Me he levantado hace horas, Kakashi. Ya con fuerza para trabajar. —menciona mientras saludó con la cabeza a su madre en señal de buenos días, quien estaba persiguiendo a Denka por las escaleras y diciéndole que las ratas no eran buenas para él.

—Qué vergüenza. — se rio entre dientes el hombre de cabello plateado. —He estado esperando llamarte por horas, tratando de dejarte descansar. Qué dolor fue. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde por aquí, lo sabes. Pero creo que tengo la esencia para tu hechizo.

—No sé si eso importará. Iba a llamarte más tarde. Hay un problema.

—¿Qué clase de problema?

—La clase de que nadie puede entrar en la casa excepto yo, y no soy brujo. — Sasuke le contó un poco más sobre lo que había pasado, pero por alguna razón excluyendo el hecho de que había estado teniendo largas conversaciones con Sakura en la noche.

—¿Has sido completamente incapaz de someterla? — Finalmente preguntó Kakashi.

—Completamente. Ella es Bruce Lee, Hulk, y Neo de The Matrix, todos en uno.

—Sí. Gracias por las referencias completamente incomprensibles de la cultura popular.

Sasuke sonrío. Al menos Kakashi sabía perfectamente bien quién era Bruce Lee.

—Pero el hecho parece ser que debes hacer el hechizo. Algo sobre el modo en que esta muchacha murió le infunde un terrible poder. Solo es cuestión de encontrar los secretos. Recuerdo a un fantasma que le dio a tu padre algunos problemas hace varios años. Por alguna razón era capaz de matar sin alguna vez ser corpóreo. Sólo después de tres sesiones de espiritismo y un viaje a la iglesia satánica en Italia descubrimos que la única cosa que le permitía permanecer en el plano terrenal era un hechizo hecho en un cáliz de piedra bastante ordinario. Tu padre lo rompió y así como así, ya no había fantasma. Será lo mismo para ti. — Sasuke recordó que esa historia era mucho más complicado que eso. Pero lo dejó pasar.

—¿Qué hará exactamente este hechizo? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Las piedras benditas forman un círculo protector. Después de ser invocadas, ella no tendrá ningún poder contra los que están dentro. El brujo que realice el ritual puede tomar cualquiera de las energías que poseen la casa y reflectarlas en una bola de cristal. La bola de cristal te mostrará lo que buscas. Por supuesto que no es tan simple como parece, hay algunas patas de pollo y una mezcla de hierbas con las que tu madre te puede ayudar, y luego algunos cantos. Voy a pasarte el texto por correo electrónico.

Él lo hacía parecer tan fácil. ¿Acaso creía que estaba exagerando? ¿No sabía lo difícil que era para Sasuke aceptar que Sakura podía tomarle cada vez que ella quisiera? ¿No entendía que le arrojaría como a un muñeco de trapo, le daría coscorrones y le haría calzón chino, y luego le mostraría el dedo medio y se reiría?

—Eso no va a funcionar. No puedo invocar el círculo. Nunca he tenido habilidad para la brujería. Mamá te lo debió decir. Estropeé sus galletas Beltane cada año hasta que tuve siete.

—Hm. —exclamó pensativo Kakashi.

—Hm, ¿qué?

—Bueno, sólo estoy pensando en todos los rituales que he hecho en mis años de parapsicología y misticismo. Él tenía algo y Sasuke comenzó a sentirse esperanzado. Sabía que Kakashi valía más que sólo puré con salchichas. —¿Dices que tienes unos adeptos a tu disposición?

—¿Unos qué? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Algunos hechiceros. —explicó el mayor.

—En realidad, tengo un brujo. Mi amigo Naruto. —Y Sasuke se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Kakashi se pondría muy emocional con la idea de que él tuviera un amigo, luego se lo diría a su mamá y ella lo molestaría también. —No está muy avanzado.

—Si tú confías en él, es todo lo que importa. Pero lo necesitarás más que él a ti. Tú y dos más. Cada uno debe representar una esquina del círculo. Invocarás el círculo, ves, y entrarás en la casa listo para trabajar. — Él hizo una pausa para pensar un poco más. Estaba muy contento consigo mismo. —Atrapa a tu fantasma en el centro y estarás completamente a salvo. Conectarte con su energía hará el hechizo más fuerte y revelador. Esto podría debilitarla lo suficiente como para que termines el trabajo.

Sasuke tragó con fuerza y sintió el peso del cuchillo en su bolsillo trasero.

—Absolutamente. —Respondió. Escuchó durante más de diez minutos mientras Kakashi repasaba los detalles, pensando todo el tiempo en Sakura y en lo que iba a mostrarle.

Al final de todo creyó recordar la mayor parte de lo que se supone que debía hacer, pero todavía pidió que él le envié por correo electrónico una copia de las indicaciones.

—¿Ahora a quién podrías encontrar para completar el círculo? Aquellos que tengan una conexión con el fantasma son los mejores. —comentó Kakashi, pues sabía que faltaban dos.

—Tendré a este tipo, Sasori y a mi amiga Ino. —respondió. — Y no digas nada. Sé que tengo algunos problemas para mantener a las personas lejos de mis asuntos.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Ah, Sasuke. No se suponía que esto te mantuviera solo. Tu padre tenía muchos amigos, y él tenía a tu madre, y a ti. Con el tiempo, tu círculo se hará más grande. No es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

Adquirir un círculo más grande. ¿Por qué seguía diciendo eso? Los círculos grandes eran más personas con las que tropezarse. Él tenía que irse de Konoha. Lejos de ese desastre y volver a su rutina de moverse, cazar y matar.

Moverse, cazar, matar. Como enjabonar, enjuagar y repetir. Su vida estancada en una simple rutina. Se sintió vacío y pesado al mismo tiempo y pensó en lo que Sakura dijo, sobre desear lo que no puede tener. Tal vez entendía lo que quiso decir.

—Avísame si hay algo que necesites. —pidió Kakashi trayéndolo a la realidad. —Aunque yo esté entre libros polvorientos y viejas historias lejos del océano. El verdadero trabajo es lo que tú harás.

—Sí. Yo y mis amigos.

—Sí. Maravilloso. Serán como los cuatro protagonistas de una película. Tú sabes cuál, la que tenía un súper-gigante malvavisco*. —mencionó serio.

¡Tenía que estar bromeando!

* * *

*Kakashi se refirió a la película de los Cazafantasmas.

 **Gracias:**

 **Setsuna17:** Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Cinlayj2:** Bueno ya hay un avance con los sentimientos de Sasuke, ya aceptó que ella le gusta.

 **Strikis:** Falta poco para conocer la historia de Sakura, entonces varias dudas se despejaran. Ino no es mala, pero hasta ahora sólo ha visto el lado terrible de Sakura, por ello le tiene miedo y rencor.

 **Yuno-Uchiha:** Gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste la historia. Pronto se aclarará si solamente fue una pesadilla o no.

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke y su mamá estaban sentados en su auto en el borde del estacionamiento escolar, observando a los autobuses llegar y a los estudiantes bajar de ellos.

Ayer le había contado lo que habló con Kakashi y le pidió ayuda para la mezcla de hierbas, lo cual aceptó hacer.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? — preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio, pues había notado que la mujer tenía unas marcadas ojeras.

—Claro, hijo. Sólo estoy preocupada por ti, como siempre. Y Denka me despertó anoche, saltando hacia el ático. —respondió Mikoto con una serena sonrisa.

—Demonios, lo siento. —expresó Sasuke. —Olvidé subir y poner las trampas. —Seguramente Denka las escuchó y quiso ir a cazarlas.

—Está bien. —Mikoto le restó importancia. — Oí algo moviéndose arriba la semana pasada, y sonaba mucho más grande que una rata. ¿Pueden los mapaches meterse en los áticos?

—Tal vez sea sólo un grupo de ratas.— sugirió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. —Será mejor que consigas a alguien para que lo revise.

—Tal vez. —respondió Mikoto suspirando.

Ella parecía triste y Sasuke se sintió culpable, pues en los últimos días ni siquiera había hecho tiempo para preguntarle por cómo le iba en el pueblo, mucho menos para ayudarla con la mudanza o la casa.

Sasuke miró el asiento trasero y vio una caja llena de velas encantadas de varios colores, listas para ser vendidas en una librería local. Normalmente él las habría cargado por ella y enlazado las etiquetas adecuadas a lo largo con cordones de colores.

—Kakashi dijo que has hecho algunos amigos. —comentó Mikoto observando la multitud escolar como si fuera capaz de escogerlos.

—Sólo Naruto e Ino. —respondió el chico. — Los que conociste antes.

—Ino es una chica muy bonita. —mencionó su mamá con ilusión. Y ahí estaba de nuevo tratando de emparejarlo con alguien.

—Naruto parece pensar eso. —explicó Sasuke. Ella suspiró resignada.

—Bien. Le podría servir un toque femenino.

—Mamá. —gruñó él. —Asqueroso.

—No esa clase de toque. —corrigió Mikoto riéndose. —Quiero decir que necesita alguien que lo haga pararse derecho. Ese chico es todo arrugas.

La mujer de cabello negro rebuscó en el asiento trasero por un segundo, y su mano volvió llena de sobres.

—Me estaba preguntando que le pasó a mi correo. —comentó Sasuke ojeando entre ellos. Ya estaban abiertos pero no le importaba, sólo eran pistas de fantasmas, nada personal. En el medio de la pila hay una larga carta de Suigetsu.

—Suigetsu escribió. —comentó él. —¿La leíste?

—Sólo quería saber cómo te estaba yendo. Y contarte todo lo que le ha pasado en el último mes. Quiere que vayas a verlo por algún espíritu de una bruja que anda merodeando alrededor de la base de un árbol. Supuestamente ella solía usar la cosa para sacrificios. No me gusto la forma en que hablo de ella.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

—No todas las brujas son buenas, Mamá.

—Lo sé. Siento haber leído tu correo. Estabas demasiado concentrado para notarlo de todas maneras; muchos de ellos sólo reposaban en el escritorio. Quería entregártelo. Asegurarme de que no te estabas perdiendo nada importante. —explicó.

—¿Estaba?

—Un profesor en Corea quiere que vayas y caces a un Wendigo. —informó Mikoto.

—¿Quién soy? ¿Van Helsing? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Dice que conoce al Doctor Barrows, de Holyoke. —agregó su mamá. Sasuke bufó.

—El Doctor Barrows sabe que los monstruos no son reales. —mencionó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo sabemos que es real? Muchas de las cosas que has alejado pueden ser llamadas monstruos por alguien.

— Sí. —dijo él mientras ponía la mano en la puerta. —¿Estás segura que puedes conseguir las hierbas que necesito?

Ella asintió.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograr que te ayuden? —cuestionó preocupada.

—Veremos. —respondió él antes de salir del coche.

De Naruto e Ino estaba seguro, pero no sabía si Sasori aceptaría intervenir.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Mientras el chico de cabello negro caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, se sentía como en aquellas películas donde el personaje principal camina en cámara lenta y el resto de la gente solamente se movían rápidamente como manchas de diferentes pieles y ropas de colores.

Logró atrapar destellos de Ino y Sasori en la multitud. Pero el chico de cabello rojo al notar su presencia se alejó llevándose a la rubia, quien no lo vio.

Con enfado él se dirigió al casillero de Naruto, esperó varios minutos pero no apareció.

El timbre sonó anunciando la primera clase, con fastidio se dirigió al salón.

.

.

A mitad de una clase de demostraciones, un rectángulo doblado de papel llegó a su banca. Cuando la abrió vio una nota de Saya, una bonita chica rubia que se sienta tres filas más atrás.

En ella preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda para estudiar y si quería ir a ver una nueva película. Sasuke guardó la nota dentro de su libro de matemática como si la fuera a contestar más tarde.

Por supuesto que no lo haría. Y si después preguntaba por ella le diría que no estaba interesado.

Después de clases Sasuke salió con rapidez al pasillo y se perdió en la multitud. Escuchó a la chica gritar su nombre, pero no giró. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Se dirigió al casillero de Sasori por ser el más cercano. Él ya estaba ahí, como era usual, con Hidan. Cuando lo vio, sus ojos hicieron esa cosa sospechosa de derecha a izquierda, como si creyera que no deberían ser vistos hablando.

—Sasori. —se limitó a saludarlo, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Hidan, quien le dio esa mirada de piedra como de mejor que tenga cuidado o lo golpeará en cualquier minuto.

Sasori no respondió nada. Sólo miró en su dirección y continuó haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, cambiando los libros para su próxima clase.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sasori lo odia. Nunca le cayó bien por lealtad a Deidara, y ahora lo odiaba por lo que pasó. Supuso que no se dio cuenta antes ya que nunca le dio mucha importancia a los vivos. En cualquier caso, le alegraba decirle sobre ser parte del hechizo. Le daría algún cierre.

—Dijiste que querías participar. Aquí está tu oportunidad. —informó el chico de cabello negro.

—¿Qué oportunidad? —preguntó Sasori. Sus ojos eran fríos, inteligentes y duros.

—¿Puedes primero sacar a tu mono volador de aquí? —preguntó Sasuke mirando a Hidan, pero ninguno se movió. — Vamos a hacer un hechizo para aprisionar al fantasma. Reúnete conmigo en la tienda de Jiraiya después de la escuela. — ordena con molestia.

—Eres tan extraño, hombre. —escupió Hidan. —Trayendo esta mierda. Haciéndonos hablar con la policía.

—Al menos los policías no piensan que tú estás involucrado. —respondió Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

No entendía de qué se quejaba Hidan. Sí los policías fueron tan informales como fueron con él e Ino, ¿cuál era el gran problema? Y tenía que creer que lo fueron, porque él estaba sobre ellos.

La desaparición de Deidara dio lugar sólo a un pequeño grupo de búsqueda que peinó las colinas por casi una semana. Hubo unos pocos artículos en los periódicos que rápidamente se salieron de la primera página.

Todos se estaban tragando la historia de que él huyó. Era lo esperado pues cuando las personas ven algo sobrenatural, lo racionalizan hacia abajo a la tierra. Los policías lo hicieron con la muerte de su papá. Lo llamaron un caso aislado de extrema violencia, probablemente perpetrado por alguien viajando a través de los pueblos. No importaba que hubiera sido jodidamente comido. No importaba que ningún humano pudiera haber hecho tales grandes mordidas.

—Eso no es lo que importa. —Replicó Sasori en voz baja, mirando a Sasuke duramente. —Más vale que esto no sea otra evasiva. Más vale que te aparezcas.

Al terminar de hablan él y Hidan se giraron y caminaron alejándose de él.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? — preguntó Ino apareciendo a su costado.

—Aún están pensando en Deidara. —dijo Sasuke. —¿Hay algo extraño en eso?

Ella suspiró.

—Sólo que parece que somos los únicos. Pensé, después de que pasó, que estaría rodeada por una manada de personas haciendo un millón de preguntas. Pero ya ni siquiera Tayuya y Karin preguntan. Están más interesadas en cómo van las cosas contigo, si somos un tema caliente y cuando voy a llevarte a las fiestas. —explicó la chica de ojos azules.

Ella observó la multitud que pasa. Muchas chicas le sonrieron y algunas la llamaron y saludaron, pero ninguna se acercó. Era como si estuviera usando repelente para personas.

—Creo que se están como molestando. — continuó Ino. —Porque no he querido pasar el rato últimamente. Es una mierda supongo. Son mis amigas pero... todo sobre lo que quiero hablar no puedo decírselos. Se sienten tan distantes, como si hubiera tocado algo que me quitó el color. O tal vez ahora estoy en color y ellas están en blanco y negro. —mencionó y giró hacia Sasuke. —Somos parte del secreto, ¿no es así, Sasuke? Y nos está sacando del mundo.

—Esa es usualmente la forma en la que funciona. — dijo él suavemente.

Siempre había sido así para él. Desde pequeño se había alejado de cualquiera que intentaba ser su amigo, pues no quería tener a alguien que extrañar cuando cambiara de escuela. Además así evitaba involucrar a otros en su mundo.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

En la tienda después de la escuela, Naruto estaba detrás del mostrador, no en el que Jiraiya registraba las ventas de lámparas de huracán y lavabos de porcelana, sino el del fondo, equipado con frascos con cosas flotando en agua turbia, cristales cubiertos en trapos polvorientos, velas, y paquetes de hierbas.

Tras una inspección más cercana, Sasuke notó que algunas de las velas son trabajo manual de su mamá. Que astuto por parte de ella. Ni siquiera le dijo que se conocían.

—Aquí. — dijo Naruto poniendo frente a su cara algo que lucía como un manojo de hojas. Luego se dio cuenta que eran rostros que lucían como manojos de hojas. Después se dio cuenta que eran patas de pollo secas. —Llegaron recién esta tarde. —mencionó mostrándoselas a Ino, quien intentaba mostrar una expresión más impresionada y menos de disgusto. Luego se agachó detrás del mostrador otra vez y desapareció.

Ino se río entre dientes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Konoha después de que todo esto termine, Sasuke?

Él la miró esperando que no hubiera caído en su propia mentira y que no esté atrapada en alguna fantasía de damisela en la que él era el gran malo cazador de fantasmas y ella constantemente necesitara ser rescatada. Pero no. Se dijo que era un estúpido por pensar eso. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Estaba mirando la espalda de Naruto que ya estaba de pie rebuscando algo en un anaquel.

—No estoy seguro. Tal vez un tiempo. —respondió Sasuke.

—Bien. —sonrió ella. —En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Naruto te va a extrañar cuando te vayas.

—Tal vez tendrá a alguien más que le haga compañía. —comentó Sasuke mirando a Ino. Hubo una corriente en el aire por un segundo, un cierto entendimiento, y luego la puerta tintineó detrás de ellos y Sasuke supo que Sasori ya estaba ahí. Deseó que sin Hidan.

El pelinegro giró y su deseo se hizo realidad. Sasori estaba solo y cubierto de enojo, por lo que veía. Él caminó con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirando las antigüedades.

—Entonces ¿cómo es la cosa con ese hechizo? — preguntó Sasori sintiéndose incómodo usando la palabra "hechizo." Esa palabra no pertenecía a la boca de personas como él, arraigadas en la lógica y tan en sintonía con el mundo despierto y del trabajo.

—Necesitamos cuatro personas para lanzar un círculo de aprisionamiento. — explicó Sasuke. Naruto e Ino se reunieron alrededor. —Originalmente Naruto sólo iba lanzar un circulo de protección en la casa, pero dado que Sakura le haría trizas el rostro, se nos ocurrió el Plan B.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Sasori.

—Ahora practicamos. —habló Sasuke.

— ¿Practicamos?

—¿Quieres estropearla dentro de esa casa? — preguntó el chico de cabello negro y Sasori guardó silencio.

Naruto lo miró inexpresivamente hasta que él le dio una mirada desesperada. Ahora ese era su show. Sasuke le había dado una copia del hechizo para que la revisara. El rubio sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Naruto se sacudió para despertarse y tomó la copia escrita del hechizo del mostrador. Después caminó alrededor de cada uno de sus compañeros, tomándolos por los hombros y posicionándolos donde necesitaban estar.

—Sasuke se para en el oeste, donde las cosas terminan. También porque en caso que esto no funcione él será el primero en la casa. —explicó posicionando a su amigo. —Ino, tu eres el norte. — dijo, y con cuidado la llevó por los hombros. —Yo estoy en el este, donde las cosas comienzan. Sasori, serás el sur. — Naruto tomó su lugar y leyó el papel probablemente por centésima vez. —Invocaremos el círculo en la entrada, pondremos una formación de trece rocas, y tomaremos nuestras posiciones. Tendremos la poción de hierbas de la mamá de Sasuke en bolsas alrededor de nuestros cuellos. Es una mezcla básica de hierbas protectoras. Las velas se encenderán en el este, a contra reloj. Y corearemos esto. —Le entregó el papel a Ino, quien lo leyó, hizo una cara, y se lo pasó a Sasori.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó él.

Sasuke no discutió porque también piensa que el canto lucía estúpido. Conocía de palabras mágicas, sabía que eran reales, pero no entendía por qué demonios tenían que ser tan tontas a veces.

—Corearemos continuamente mientras entramos a la casa. El círculo consagrado debería venir con nosotros, aunque dejemos las rocas detrás. Cargaré el tazón de adivinación. Cuando lleguemos adentro, llenaré el tazón y comenzaremos. —continuó el rubio con la explicación.

Ino miró abajo, hacia el tazón, el cual era un plato brillante de plata.

—¿Con que la llenaras? — preguntó. —¿Agua bendita o algo?

—Probablemente Ciel. —respondió Naruto.

—Olvidaste la parte difícil. —Intervino Sasuke y todos lo miraron. —Ya saben, la parte en la que tenemos que llevar a Sakura dentro del círculo y tirarle patas de pollo.

—¿Es en serio? —Sasori gruñó otra vez.

—No tiraremos las patas de pollo. —Naruto giró los ojos hacia ellos. —Las colocaremos cerca. Las patas de pollo tienen un efecto tranquilizador en los espíritus.

—Bueno, esa no será la parte difícil. — comentó Sasori. —La parte difícil será colocarla dentro de nuestro círculo humano.

—Una vez que esté dentro, estaremos seguros. Seré capaz de llegar y usar el tazón de adivinación sin siquiera tener miedo. Pero no podemos romper el círculo. No hasta que el hechizo esté terminado y ella este débil. E incluso entonces probablemente deberíamos salir de ahí. —indicó Naruto.

—Genial. —expresó Sasori. —Podemos practicar todo pero la cosa esa podría asesinarnos.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. —dijo Sasuke obligándose a pasar por alto la manera tan despectiva en la que habló de Sakura. Se vería muy raro que la defendiera. —Así que empecemos a corear. —Indicó intentando no pensar en lo amateurs que eran y lo tonto que era eso.

Jiraiya silba mientras caminaba alrededor de la tienda, ignorándolos completamente. La única cosa que delata que sabe lo que estaban haciendo era el hecho de que cambió el letrero en la puerta de la tienda de "Abierto" a "Cerrado".

—Espera un minuto. — pidió Sasori interrumpiendo a Naruto, quien estaba por empezar a cantar. —¿Por qué saldremos de ahí después del hechizo? Estará débil, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no la matamos entonces?

—Ese es el plan. —acotó Ino. —¿No es así, Sasuke?

—Sí. —respondió. —Dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas. Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionara. —Y él no estaba siendo terriblemente convincente. Había dicho la mayor parte mientras miraba sus zapatos. Con la suerte que tenía, Sasori fue el único que lo notó. Dio un paso atrás del círculo.

—¡Hey! No puedes hacer eso durante el hechizo. —Chilló Naruto.

—Cállate, fenómeno. —expresó Sasori con desdén, y a Sasuke se le erizaron los pelos.

Naruto hizo el amago de ir sobre él pero Ino logró calamarlo agarrándolo de un brazo.

Sasori miró nuevamente a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué deberías ser tú? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu quien lo haga? Deidara era mi mejor amigo. —cuestionó. Lo había visto dudar sobre matar al fantasma que mató a su amigo.

—Tengo que ser yo. —dijo rotundamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy el único que puede usar el cuchillo.

—¿Qué hay de difícil en eso? Atacar y apuñalar, ¿cierto? Cualquier idiota podría hacerlo. —replicó Sasori.

—No funcionaria para ti. Para ti sería solo un cuchillo. Y sólo un cuchillo no va a matar a Sakura. —respondió Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

—No lo creo.

La situación apestaba, pero Sasuke necesitaba a Sasori en eso, no solamente porque completaba el círculo, sino porque parte de él sentía que se lo debía, que debería estar involucrado. De todas las personas que conocía, a él Sakura le ha costado más.

—Llevaremos tu auto. —indicó Sasuke. —Todos. Nos vamos. Ahora mismo.

Necesitaba demostrarle con hechos y no palabras porque él era "el elegido".

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Sasori conducía sospechosamente con Sasuke en el asiento del pasajero. Naruto e Ino iban atrás. Y Sasuke no tenía tiempo para ponderar qué tan sudorosas se estaban poniendo las palmas de Naruto. Necesitaba probarles, a todos ellos, que era lo que decía ser. Que ese era su llamado, su misión. Y tal vez, después de ser sólidamente golpeado por Sakura (si estaba o no permitiéndolo inconscientemente), necesitaba probárselo a él mismo una vez más.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sasori pues ya llevaba casi diez minutos conduciendo sin destino.

—Tu dime. Yo no soy ningún experto en Konoha. Llévame a donde están los fantasmas. —indicó Sasuke.

Sasori digirió esa información. Lamió sus labios tensamente y observó a Ino en el espejo retrovisor. Aunque parecía nervioso, tenía una buena idea de a dónde ir. Todos se agarramos de algo mientras daba un inesperado giro en U.

—El policía. —declaró el chico de cabello rojo.

—¿El policía? — preguntó Ino. —No lo dices en serio. Eso no es real.

—Hasta hace unas semanas, nada de esto era real. —replicó Sasori.

Sasori condujo a través del pueblo, a través del distrito de ventas al por menor y dentro del industrial. El escenario cambiaba cada pocas cuadras, desde árboles maduros con follaje dorado y rojizo hasta los alumbrados públicos y letreros de plástico brillante, y finalmente hasta las vías del tren y duros edificios de cemento sin etiqueta.

El rostro de Sasori era sombrío y para nada curioso. No podía esperar a mostrarle a Sasuke lo que sea que tenía bajo la manga. Estaba esperando que fallara la prueba, cerciorarse de que estaba lleno de humo y espejos.

Detrás de Sasuke, en cambio, Naruto lucía como un excitado Beagle que no sabe que está siendo llevado al veterinario.

Sasuke debía admitir que también estaba un tanto emocionado. Había tenido pocas oportunidades para mostrar sui trabajo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba esperando más: impresionar a Naruto, o empujar la expresión de suficiencia de Sasori por su garganta.

Claro que para eso Sasori tenía que llegar primero.

El auto disminuyó casi hasta paso de tortuga. El conductor estaba mirando los edificios a su izquierda. Algunos parecían almacenes, otros como complejos de apartamentos de poca renta que no han sido usados en un tiempo. Todos eran de una descolorida piedra arenisca.

—Ahí. —indica señalando un edificio. — Creo. —añadió.

Estacionaron en un callejón y salieron todos juntos. Ahora Sasori parecía un poco menos ansioso.

Sasuke sacó su Athame del bolso y la colgó sobre su hombro, después le entregó el bolso a Naruto.

—Cuídala. —le ordenó. Él lo vio con indignación pero aun así se amarró la bolsa en el pantalón. —Guíanos. —añadió Sasuke viendo a Sasori.

Él los llevó alrededor del frente del edificio y dos más abajo, hasta que llegaron a uno que lucía como un apartamento antiguo. Había ventanas de estilo residencial en la parte superior con paneles de vidrio y macetas de ventana sin usar. Sasuke echó un vistazo a lo largo de un costado y vio una escalera de incendios con los escalones colgando hacia abajo.

Probó la puerta delantera. Estaba abierta. Lo cual era bueno para no llamar la atención.

Cuando caminaron dentro del edificio, Sasori señaló para dirigirse a las escaleras. El lugar tenía ese olor a tapiado, ácido y sin usar, como si demasiadas personas diferentes hubieran vivido ahí y cada una hubiera dejado atrás un persistente olor que no se mezclaba bien con los otros.

—Así que ¿Alguien me va a contar hacia que estamos entrando? —preguntó Sasuke. Ansioso de saber a lo que se enfrentaría.

Sasori no dijo nada, sólo miró a Ino, que obedientemente habló.

—Hace ocho años, hubo una situación de rehenes en el apartamento de arriba. Un trabajador del ferrocarril se volvió loco, encerró a su esposa e hija en el baño y comenzó a agitar un arma alrededor. Llamaron a la policía, y ellos enviaron a un negociador. No salió exactamente bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ella quiere decir. — Intervino Sasori. —que el negociador obtuvo un disparo en la columna, justo antes de que el perpetrador se disparara en la cabeza.

Sasuke intentó digerir esa información y no burlarse de Sasori usando la palabra "perpetrador".

—La esposa e hija salieron bien.—Anadió Ino sonando nerviosa, pero excitada.

—Entonces ¿cuál es la historia del fantasma? — preguntó Sasuke. —¿Están trayéndome a un apartamento con un trabajador ferroviario de gatillo fácil?

—No es el trabajador del ferrocarril. —comentó Ino. —Es el policía. Ha habido reportes de él en el edificio después de que murió. Las personas lo han visto a través de las ventanas y lo han oído hablando a alguien, intentando convencerlo de que no lo haga, dicen que una vez incluso hablo a un pequeño niño en la calle. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y le gritó, le dijo que se fuera de aquí. Lo asustó casi hasta la muerte.

—Puede ser solo otra leyenda urbana. —comentó Naruto.

Pero en la experiencia de Sasuke usualmente no lo es. No sabía lo que iba a encontrar cuando llegaran a ese apartamento. No sabía si encontrarían algo; y si lo hacían, no sabía si debería matarlo. Después de todo, nadie mencionó que el policía realmente hubiera lastimado a alguien. Y siempre había sido su práctica dejar solos a los que eran seguros, sin importar lo mucho que se lamentaran y agitaran sus cadenas.

El Athame era un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Toda su vida había conocido a ese cuchillo. Había visto a la hoja moverse a través de luz y aire, primero en la mano de su padre y después en la suya. El poder en ella corría a través de su brazo hacia su pecho. Por diecisiete años lo ha mantenido seguro y lo había hecho fuerte.

El lazo de sangre, Kakashi siempre le dijo: "La sangre de tus ancestros forjo este Athame. Hombres de poder, desangraron a sus guerreros, para sacar a los espíritus. El Athame es de tu padre, y es tuyo, y ambos pertenecen a él".

Sasuke pensaba tan fuerte en eso que no notó que los estaba guiando directamente al apartamento. La puerta había sido dejada entreabierta y caminó directo hacia la vacía sala. Sus pies golpearon contra el suelo desnudo.

Sasuke se detuvo tan rápido que Naruto chocó contra su espalda. Por un minuto, cree que el lugar está vacío.

Pero luego Sasuke vio la negra figura acurrucada en el rincón, cerca de la ventana. Tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y se estaba meciendo de atrás a adelante, murmurándose a sí mismo.

—Wow. —susurró Sasori. —No creí que hubiera alguien aquí.

—No hay nadie aquí. —Aclaró Sasuke y los sintió tensarse cuando entendieron a lo que se refería.

No importa si eso era a lo que querían llevarlo. Verlo de verdad era un juego completamente diferente. Sasuke señaló que se quedaran atrás, y caminó en un amplio arco alrededor del policía para tener una mejor visión.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y parecía aterrado. Estaba murmurando y chillando como una ardilla, todo sin sentido. Era perturbador pensar cuan cuerdo debió ser cuando estaba vivo. Sacó su Athame, no para amenazarlo, sólo para tenerla afuera, por si acaso.

Ino dio un grito ahogado, y por alguna razón eso llamó su atención. Fijó sus brillantes ojos en ella.

—No lo hagas. — siseó el fantasma y ella dio un paso atrás.

—Hola. —dijo Sasuke y no tuvo respuesta. El policía tiene los ojos en Ino. Debía haber algo en ella. Tal vez le recordaba a las rehenes, la esposa y la hija.

Ino no sabía qué hacer. Su boca estaba abierta, el principio de una palabra atrapada en su garganta, y estaba mirando rápidamente del policía a Sasuke y viceversa.

Sasuke sintió un familiar agudizamiento. Así es como lo llamaba: un agudizamiento. No era que comenzara a respirar más fuerte, o que su corazón se acelerara y golpeara en su pecho. Era más sutil que eso.

Respiró más hondo y su corazón latió más fuerte. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo, y todas las líneas fueron más nítidas y claras. Tenía que ver con confianza, y su ventaja natural. Tenía que ver con sus dedos zumbando a medida que oprimían el mango de su Athame.

Ni una vez había tenido ese sentimiento cuando fue contra Sakura.

Eso era lo que estaba extrañando, y tal vez Sasori era una bendición en disfraz. Eso era lo que buscaba: esa ventaja, esa forma de vivir en la punta de sus pies.

Sasuke podía ver todo en un instante: que Naruto estaba genuinamente pensando en cómo proteger a Ino, y que Sasori estaba intentando conseguir el valor para intentar algo él mismo, para probar que no era el único que podía hacer eso.

Sasuke pensó que tal vez debería dejarlo. Dejar que el fantasma del policía le diera un susto y lo pusiera en su lugar.

—Por favor. —susurró Ino. —Sólo cálmese. No quería venir aquí en primer lugar, y no soy quien piensas que soy. ¡No quiero lastimar a nadie!

Y luego algo interesante pasó. Algo que Sasuke no había visto antes. Los rasgos en la cara del policía cambiaron. Era casi imposible de ver, como recoger la corriente de un río en movimiento bajo la superficie. La nariz se ensanchó. Los pómulos se desplazaron hacia abajo. Los labios se hicieron más delgados y los dientes cambiaron dentro de la boca. Todo eso pasó en dos o tres abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Frente a ellos estaba otro rostro.

—Interesante. — murmuró Sasuke, y su visión periférica registró a Naruto dándole una cara de ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?

—Este fantasma no es solo el policía. — explicó. —Es ambos. El policía y el trabajador del ferrocarril, atrapados juntos en una forma.

En ese momento Sasuke creyó que tenía enfrente al obrero del ferrocarril. Y miró hacia abajo, a sus manos, justo cuando estaba levantando un arma hacía Ino.

Ella gritó asustada y Naruto la abrazó y la empujó hacia abajo.

Sasori no hizo mucho. Sólo comenzó a decir que "sólo era un fantasma" una y otra vez muy alto, lo cual Sasuke pensó que era bastante estúpido.

En cambio Sasuke no titubeó. El peso de su daga se movió fácilmente en su palma, volteó la hoja para que no estuviera apuntando hacia adelante sino atrás; la estaba sosteniendo como lo hizo el tipo de Psicosis cuando estaba cortando a través de esa chica en la escena de la ducha.

Pero él no la estaba usando para cortar. El lado afilado de la hoja estaba hacia arriba, y mientras el fantasma alzó el arma hacia sus amigos, Sasuke le sacó su brazo hacia el techo. El Athame conectó y rebanó la mayor parte de su muñeca.

El fantasma aulló y retrocedió; Sasuke también. El arma cayó al piso sin un sonido. Era espeluznante, la visión de algo que debería hacer bulla y aun así no se escuchaba un susurro. Miró su mano, perplejo. Estaba colgando de un hilo de piel, pero no había nada de sangre. Cuando se la arrancó, se disolvió en humo: grasosos tentáculos cancerosos.

Sasuke no necesito decirle a nadie que no respirara.

—Así que, ¿eso es todo? —Sasori preguntó en una voz con pánico. —¡Pensé que se suponía que esa cosa lo mataría!

—No es una 'cosa. —dijo Sasuke de manera uniforme. —Es un hombre. Dos hombres. Y ya están muertos. Esto los envía a donde necesitan ir.

El fantasma fue por Sasuke ahora. El chico lo esquivó y se tiró hacia atrás fácilmente, con tanta rapidez, que ninguno de sus intentos de golpearlo ni siquiera se acercaron. Desprendió más de su brazo cuando Sasuke se agachó debajo de él, y el humo revoloteó alrededor y desapareció en los disturbios que hizo su cuerpo.

—Cada fantasma se va de manera diferente. —explicó Sasuke. —Algunos mueren otra vez como si pensaran que siguen vivos. — Esquivó otro de sus ataques y aterrizó un codo en su nuca. —Otros se derriten en charcos de sangre. Otros explotan. — Miró atrás hacia sus amigos, a sus amplios ojos prestando atención extasiados. —Algunos dejan cosas detrás, cenizas, o manchas. Otros no.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto y señaló detrás de él, pero Sasuke ya sabía que el fantasma estaba en su camino de regreso. Lo eludió y cortó a través de su caja torácica. Cayó en rodilla.

—Cada vez es diferente. —comentó Sasuke. —Excepto por esto. — Miró directamente a Sasori, listo para trabar. Fue en ese momento que sintió las manos del fantasma agarrar sus tobillos y tirar de sus pies. ¡Con ambas manos!

Sin embargo Sasuke recordaba claramente haber cortado una de ellas. Eso le pareció muy interesante justo antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo de madera.

El fantasma se lanzó sobre su garganta y apenas logró contenerlo. Observó las manos, una era diferente. Estaba ligeramente más bronceada, y tenía una forma totalmente diferente: dedos más largos, uñas irregulares. Sasuke escuchó a Ino gritarles a Naruto y Sasori que deberían ayudarlo, y eso era lo último que quería. Le quitaría la gracia a todo el asunto.

Aun así, mientras Sasuke estaba rodando con la mandíbula apretada, intentando enfocar su cuchillo hacia la garganta del tipo, deseó haber sido construido más con el físico de alguien tipo "La Roca". Su flaqueza lo hacía ágil y rápido, y era lo bastante fibroso, pero cuando se trataba de esa cosa de cara a cara, sería agradable ser capaz de arrojar a alguien a través de la habitación.

—Estoy bien. —indicó a Ino. —Solo lo estoy descifrando. —Sus palabras salieron en un tenso, poco convincente gruñido. Lo estaban mirando con los ojos bien amplios, mientras seguía rodando en el suelo, y Sasori dio unos bruscos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡Quédense atrás! — gritó mientas se las arregló para poner su pie en el estómago del tipo. —Sólo va a tomar un poco más. — explicó. —Hay dos tipos aquí dentro, ¿entienden? —Su respiración era más pesada. Algo de sudor se escurrió por su cabello. —No hay problema… sólo quiere decir que tengo que hacer todo doble.

Al menos lo esperaba. Era la única cosa que podía pensar intentar, y realmente se reducía a un desesperado rebanar y cortar. Eso no era lo que tenía en mente cuando sugirió que fueran a cazar. ¿Dónde estaban los simpáticos, fáciles fantasmas cuando los necesitaba?

Sasuke se armó de valor y pateó fuerte con el pie, lanzando al policía/trabajador ferroviario lejos de él. Trepando, consiguió un mejor agarre del Athame y se reorientó. Él estaba listo para cargar, y cuando lo hizo, Sasuke comenzó a rebanar y cortar como una procesadora humana. Esperaba que luciera más genial de como creía que se veía. Su cabello y sus ropas se estaban moviendo en una brisa que no podía sentir. Humo negro erupcionaba debajo de él.

Antes de haber terminado, pudo oír dos voces distintas, posándose una encima de la otra, como una sombría armonía. En medio de su corte, Sasuke observó dos rostros ocupando el mismo espacio: dos juegos de dientes rechinantes, y un ojo azul, otro marrón. Estaba contento de haber sido capaz de hacer eso.

El sentimiento incómodo y ambiguo que tenía cuando llegaron se había ido. Si ese fantasma alguna vez hirió a alguien o no, sin duda se había herido a él mismo, y a dónde sea que los estaba enviando tenía que ser mejor que eso, atrapado en la misma forma con la persona que odiabas, volviéndose loco uno al otro más y más con cada día, semana, con cada año que pasaba.

Al final, Sasuke quedó parado solo en el centro de la habitación, con ondas de humo desvaneciéndose, y desapareciendo en el techo. Naruto, Ino y Sasori estaban acurrucándose juntos, mirándolo fijo. El policía y el trabajador ferroviario se habían ido. También el arma.

—Eso fue…— es todo lo que Naruto pudo murmurar.

—Eso es lo que hago. —Respondió Sasuke simplemente, deseando estar menos sin aliento. —Así que no más discusiones.

No reprimió su sonrisa arrogante al ver sus rostros de aceptación.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Cuatro días después Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, observando a su mamá lavar algunas raíces de aspecto gracioso, las cuales luego cepilló y picó para ser adheridas a las hierbas que usarían alrededor de su cuello esa noche.

La gran noche finalmente llegó. Parecía como si hubiera demorado eternamente, incluso así desearía tener un día más.

Sasuke se había encontrado en la entrada de Sakura cada noche, solo parado ahí, incapaz de pensar en nada que decir. Y cada noche ella iba a la ventana y lo miraba fijo.

No había estado durmiendo mucho, aunque algo de eso era atribuible a las pesadillas.

Los sueños habían empeorado desde que llegaron a Konoha. El momento no podía ser peor. Estaba exhausto cuando no debería estarlo, cuando menos se podía permitir estar exhausto.

No podía recordar si su papá tenía los sueños o no, pero aún si los tenía no se lo habría contado. Kakashi tampoco nunca mencionó nada, y no había sacado el tema, porque ¿qué si solo era él? Significaría que era más débil que sus ancestros. Que no era tan fuerte como todos esperaban que fuera.

Era siempre el mismo sueño. Una figura inclinándose sobre su rostro. Estaba asustado, pero también sabía que esa figura estaba vinculada a él. No le gustaba.

Sasuke pensaba que podría ser su padre, pero no realmente su padre. Su padre ha seguido adelante. Su mamá y Kakashi se aseguraron de eso; estuvieron rodeando la casa donde fue asesinado durante noches enteras, lanzando runas y quemando velas. Pero él se había marchado. No podía decir si su mamá estaba feliz o decepcionada.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y observó a su mamá mientras se apresuraba a tijeretear y triturar las diferentes hierbas, midiéndolas, vertiéndolas de un tazón a su mortero. Sus manos eran rápidas y limpias. Tuvo que esperar hasta el último minuto porque la hierba Cinco Dedos fue difícil de encontrar y tuvo que conseguirla por medio de un proveedor desconocido.

—¿De todas maneras, qué es esta cosa? — Preguntó Sasuke tomando un trozo de ello. Era deshidratado y marrón verdoso. Era como un trozo de heno.

—Te protegerá del daño de cualquier dedo. —respondió distraídamente, luego miró hacia arriba. —Sakura tiene cinco dedos, ¿no?

—En cada mano. —respondió Sasuke a la ligera, y dejó el pasto abajo. También unos bellos ojos, pero eso no lo mencionó.

—Limpié nuevamente el Athame. —informó Mikoto mientras adhería batidos de rebanadas de raíz de cólico, la cual dijo que era útil para mantener a los enemigos a raya. —Lo necesitarás. Por lo que leí del hechizo, sacará mucho de ella. Serás capaz de terminar tu trabajo. Haz lo que viniste a hacer.

Sasuke notó que no estaba sonriendo. Aunque no ha estado mucho con ella, su mamá lo conocía. Sabía cuándo algo estaba mal, y usualmente tenía una muy buena idea de que era. Cosas de mamás.

—¿Qué está mal sobre esto, Sasuke? — preguntó Mikoto. —¿Qué es diferente?

—Nada. Nada debería ser diferente. Ella es más peligrosa que cualquier fantasma que he visto. Tal vez incluso más que cualquiera que papá vio. Ella ha asesinado más; es más fuerte. — Miró hacia la pila de hierba Cinco Dedos. —Pero ella está más viva también. No está confundida. No es algún cambiante, una cosa medio-existente que mata por miedo o rabia. Algo le hizo esto a ella, y lo sabe.

—¿Cuánto sabe?

—Creo que sabe todo, solo que tiene miedo de contarme. —comentó Sasuke.

Su mamá empujó algunos cabellos fuera de sus ojos.

—Después de esta noche, sabrás a ciencia cierta. —mencionó.

—Creo que ya lo sé. —dijo Sasuke con enojo. —Creo que sé quién la asesino. — No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar sobre ello. Seguía pensando en el hombre que la aterrorizó, y quería martillear su rostro. En una robótica voz, le contó a su mamá lo que Sakura le dijo.

—Es terrible. —susurró Mikoto acongojada.

—Sí.

—Pero no puedes reescribir la historia.

Y Sasuke lo sabía, pero deseaba poder hacerlo. Deseaba que ese cuchillo fuera bueno para algo más que muerte, que pudiera cortar a través del tiempo y caminar hacia esa casa, hacia esa cocina en la que estaba atrapada, y sacarla de allí. Él se aseguraría de que tuviera el futuro que debió tener.

—Ella no quiere asesinar personas. —comentó Mikoto.

—Lo sé. Entonces cómo puedo…

—Puedes porque tienes que. —interrumpió su madre. —Puedes porque ella lo necesita.

Sasuke miró su cuchillo, descansando en su frasco de sal. Algo que olía como caramelos negros impregnó el aire. Mikoto comenzó a picar otra hierba

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó intrigado Sasuke.

—Estrella de anís.

—¿Para qué es? —Sasuke no había escuchado de sus propiedades.

Mikoto sonrió un poco antes de contestar. —Huele rico.

Sasuke respiró hondo. En menos de una hora todo estaría listo, y Naruto lo recogería. Él llevaría las pequeñas bolsas de terciopelo aseguradas con largas cadenas y las cuatro velas blancas de pilar infundidos con aceite esencial, y Naruto tendrá el tazón de adivinación y su bolso de piedras. Y todos intentaran asesinar a Sakura Haruno.

La pregunta era ¿llegado el momento, él podría asesinarla?

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Setsuna17, Lunakari, Strikis, Yuno-Uchiha.**

Siento la demora, pero tuve algunos problemas.

 **Saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se despidió de su madre y salió de la casa. Llevaba en una bolsa negra lo que necesitaban para el ritual y amarrada a su cintura iba su Athame dentro de su forro de cuero.

En la calle el llamativo carro de Naruto ya estaba estacionado.

El chico de cabello negro caminó hacia él y subió al auto. Naruto lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza e Ino, sentada atrás, con un movimiento de la mano. En un principio quedaron tanto Ino como Sasori de llegar en sus autos a la casa de los Haruno, pero al final Ino se arrepintió. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para manejar y demasiado asustada para llegar sola.

—Pondré un poco de música. —comentó Naruto en cuanto arrancó el coche.

Los primeros acordes sonaron y a Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

 _If there´s somethin strange in you neigborhood. Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)_

 _If it´s somethin weird an it don´t look good. Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters).*_

—¡Quita eso! —exclamó Sasuke enojado al escuchar la famosa melodía de los cazafantasmas. Apagó el estéreo.

—Sólo quería entrar en ambiente. —respondió Naruto con un tono de voz jovial, pero su rostro se veía tenso. Con sus ojos le indicó que mirara a Ino.

Sasuke la vio por el retrovisor. Ella miraba por la ventana y una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. Entonces comprendió que su amigo sólo quería ayudar a la chica para que se relajara un poco.

Ella giró el rostro hacia ellos.

—¿Creen que todo saldrá bien? —preguntó con temor, pero pese a ello seguía dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos.

—Sí. —respondió Sasuke. —Naruto ha ensayado bien el ritual, además confío en que Sakura no querrá lastimarnos.

—Bien. —respondió Ino y de nuevo miró hacia la calle.

—¿Sakura eh? —preguntó Naruto sugestivamente y con una sonrisa zorruna.

—¡Cállate! — exclamó Sasuke y también volteó a ver la calle.

Naruto sonrió y regresó su vista al camino, luego la sonrisa se esfumó.

Si lo que pensaba era cierto, lo complicaría todo. Y temía mucho por Sasuke.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Diez minutos después, los cuatro chicos estaban de pie frente a la entrada de la casa.

Sasuke les dio una rápida mirada a todos. Sabía que ellos estaban asustados a muerte por lo que había adentro, pero él estaba más aterrado por la propia casa.

Sabía que era tonto, pero no podía evitar sentir como si la casa estuviera viéndolos, y tal vez sonriendo, sonriendo a sus intentos infantiles para detenerla, riéndose hasta sus cimientos mientras ellos se movían como gallinas en su dirección.

El aire era frío. El aliento de Ino salió en pequeñas nubes calientes.

Ella llevaba una chaqueta de pana gris oscuro y un pañuelo rojo de punto suelto. Enterrada dentro de la bufanda, estaba la bolsa de hierbas que Mikoto elaboró. Sasori se presentó con una chaqueta de deporte, por supuesto, y Naruto usaba como siempre su chaqueta en naranja y negro. Él y Sasori estaban resoplando en la tierra, reorganizando las piedras del lago Superior en torno a sus pies en un círculo de un metro y medio.

Ino se acercó a Sasuke mientras él miraba la casa.

—Huele a regaliz. — comentó Ino después de oler su bolsa de hierbas, luego olió la de Sasuke, que también colgaba de su cuello, para asegurarse de que eran lo mismo.

—Eso es muy inteligente por parte de tu mamá. — dijo Naruto detrás de ellos. —No estaba en el hechizo, pero nunca está de más añadir un poco de suerte.

Ino le sonrió en la oscuridad brillante.

—¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto? —preguntó ella.

—Mi abuelo. — respondió con orgullo, y le entregó una vela. Luego le repartió las suyas a Sasuke y Sasori. —¿Listos? — Preguntó.

Sasuke miró a la luna. Estaba brillante y fría, y aún se veía llena para él. Sin embargo, el calendario decía que era menguante, y a las personas se les pagaba para hacer calendarios, así que Sasuke supuso que estaban listos.

—Sí. —respondió el chico de cabello oscuro.

El círculo de piedras estaba sólo a unos seis metros de la casa. Sasuke tomó su lugar en el oeste y todo el mundo se movió a tomar los suyos. Naruto trató de equilibrar el cuenco de cristal en una mano mientras sostenía la vela con la otra. Una botella de agua Ciel se asomaba por su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué no le das las patas de pollo a Ino? — Sugirió Sasuke mientras Naruto trataba de sostenerlas entre sus dedos anular y meñique. Ella extendió su mano con cautela, pero no demasiada.

—¿Lo sienten? — Naruto preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—¿Sentir qué? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—Las energías se están moviendo. —explicó.

Sasori miró a su alrededor con escepticismo.

—Todo lo que siento es frío. —respondió Sasori.

—Enciendan las velas, en sentido contra reloj desde el este. —indicó Naruto ignorando el comentario del chico de cabello rojo.

Cuatro pequeñas llamas se encendieron e iluminaron sus rostros y pechos, revelando expresiones que eran en parte pregunta, parte temor, y parte sintiéndose estúpidos. Sólo Naruto no estaba perturbado. Apenas estaba con ellos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y cuando hablaba, su voz era aproximadamente una octava más baja de lo habitual.

Ino estaba asustada, pero no dijo nada. Sasori seguía en su pose imperturbable.

—Comiencen el cántico. —ordenó Naruto y los demás obedecieron. Sasuke no podía creer que ninguno se equivocaba.

El canto era en latín, cuatro palabras que se repetían una y otra vez. Sonaban estúpidas para ellos, pero cuanto más lo hacían, menos estúpido se sentía. Incluso Sasori comenzó a cantar con todo su corazón.

—No se detengan. —dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos. —Movámonos hacia la casa. No rompan el círculo.

Cuando se movieron juntos sintieron el poder del hechizo. Podían sentirse a todos caminando, todas sus piernas, todos sus pies, unidos con un hilo invisible. Las llamas de las velas se mantenían firmes, sin parpadear, como fuego sólido.

Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto estaba haciendo todo eso. No podía creer que el torpe e irritante Naruto escondiera todo ese poder dentro de una chaqueta naranja.

Caminaron a la deriva sobre los escalones, y antes de que pudieran pensar, estaban en su puerta.

La puerta se abrió. Sakura los miraba en el interior, cerca de la puerta.

—Has venido a hacerlo. —mencionó con tristeza. —Y deberías. —Ella miró a los demás. —Sabes lo que pasa, cuando entran. —advirtió. —No puedo controlarlo.

Sasuke quería decirle que todo iría bien. Quería pedirle que tratara. Pero no podía dejar de cantar.

—Él dice que todo irá bien. — mencionó Naruto detrás de Sasuke, y la voz de él casi se tambaleaba. —Él quiere que lo intentes. Te necesitamos en el interior del círculo. No te preocupes por nosotros. Estamos protegidos. —sonrió de forma reconfortante.

Sakura se tranquilizó y Sasuke por una vez se alegró de que Naruto pudiera entrar a su cabeza.

Sakura vio a Sasuke y luego a Naruto, luego se deslizó en silencio lejos de la puerta. Sasuke cruzó primero el umbral.

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, Sakura comenzó a cambiar.

Venas aparecieron por sus brazos y cuello, serpenteando a través de su cara. Su cabello liso y brillante comenzó a elevarse por el aire. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron negros. El vestido blanco se saturó de sangre de color rojo brillante, y la luz de la luna rebotó en él, haciendo que brillara como plástico. La sangre comenzó a correr por sus piernas goteando en el suelo.

Detrás de Sasuke, el círculo no dudó. Y él estuvo orgulloso de ellos, tal vez si eran los cazafantasmas después de todo.

Las manos de Sakura estaban apretadas en puños con tanta fuerza que sangre negra comenzó a filtrarse a través de sus dedos. Estaba haciendo lo que Naruto le pidió. Estaba tratando de controlarlo, tratando de controlar el impulso de rasgar la piel de sus gargantas, de arrancar sus brazos por sus hombros.

Sasuke llevó el círculo hacia delante y ella apretó los ojos cerrados. Ellos se movieron más rápido. Ino y Sasuke giraron sobre sus talones, así que quedaron frente a frente. El círculo se abrió, dejando pasar a Sakura. Durante un minuto, Ino estaba obstruida por completo de la vista del Uchiha. Todo lo que veía era el cuerpo sangrante de Sakura. Cuando ella quedó dentro, el círculo se cerró de nuevo, justo a tiempo.

Era todo lo que Sakura podía hacer para contenerse a sí misma en él, y en ese momento sus ojos y boca se abrieron en un grito ensordecedor. Cortó el aire con los dedos en garras y Sasori se deslizó hacia atrás, pero Ino pensó rápidamente y ubicó las patas de pollo por debajo de donde se cernía Sakura. La fantasma se calmó, ya no se movía, pero los vio a cada uno con odio mientras se retorcía lentamente.

—El círculo está hecho. —comentó Naruto. —Está contenida.

Naruto se arrodilló y todos lo hicieron con él. Colocó el cuenco de plata en el suelo y destapó la botella de agua.

—Funciona tan bien como cualquier otra cosa. — aseguró mientras vertía el contenido en el cuenco. —Es limpia y clara y conductora. El necesitar agua bendita o agua de un manantial... es esnobismo. —mencionó mientras el agua caía en el recipiente con un sonido cristalino, musical.

—("Sasuke"). —llamó Naruto y el chico lo volteó a ver. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada en voz alta. —("El círculo nos une. Estamos dentro de la mente del otro. Dime lo que necesitas saber. Dime lo que tienes que ver").

Todo eso era demasiado extraño. El hechizo era muy fuerte, y Sasuke se sentía conectado a la tierra y alto como una cometa al mismo tiempo. Pero también se sentía arraigado, seguro.

—("Muéstrame lo que sucedió a Sakura"). — pensó con cuidado. —("Muéstrame cómo fue asesinada, lo que le da este poder"). —pidió.

Naruto cerró los ojos otra vez, y Sakura comenzó a temblar en el aire, como si tuviera fiebre. La cabeza rubia cayó. Por un segundo, Sasuke creyó que perdió el conocimiento y estaban en problemas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente al cuenco.

—Oh. —Susurró Ino con sorpresa.

El aire que los rodeaba estaba cambiando. La casa a su alrededor estaba cambiando. La extraña luz gris poco a poco se calentó, y las polvorientas sábanas se derritieron de los muebles.

Sasuke parpadeó. Estaba mirando a la casa de Sakura, la forma en que era cuando estaba viva.

Había una alfombra de lana en el piso de la sala de estar, que estaba iluminada por faroles que hacían el aire amarillo. Detrás de ellos, escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Pero todavía estaban demasiado ocupados mirando los cambios. Las fotos colgadas en las paredes y el bordado rojo oxidado en el sofá. Mirando más de cerca, podían ver que en realidad no estaba tan bien, la araña tenía cristales empañados y desaparecidos, y había un desgarro en el tejido de la mecedora.

Una figura se movió por la habitación, una chica en una falda marrón oscuro y una blusa gris claro. Ella estaba llevando libros de texto. Su cabello iba recogido en una larga cola de caballo, rosa, asegurada con una cinta azul. Cuando se volvió a un sonido en la escalera, pudieron ver su cara. Era Sakura.

Verla con vida era indescriptible para Sasuke. Una vez pensó que no podría quedar mucho de la chica viva dentro de lo que Sakura era ahora, pero se equivocó.

A medida que ella miraba hacia el hombre en la escalera, sus ojos se volvieron familiares. Eran duros y sabios. Estaban irritados.

Sasuke supo sin mirar que ese era el hombre del que le habló; el hombre que iba a casarse con su madre.

—¿Y qué aprendimos en la escuela hoy, querida Saku? — Su acento era tan fuerte que apenas se podían distinguir sus palabras. Él bajó las escaleras, y sus pasos eran exasperantes, perezosos y confiados, muy llenos de su propio poder. Había una leve cojera a su paso, pero no estaba realmente usando el bastón de madera que llevaba. Cuando caminó alrededor de Sakura, Sasuke recordó a un tiburón nadando en círculos sobre su presa. La mandíbula de Sakura se tensó.

La mano del hombre subió por encima del hombro de ella y trazó un dedo a través de la portada de su libro.

—Más cosas que no necesitas. —dijo él.

—Mamá desea que me vaya bien. — respondió Sakura girándose para verlo.

—Y así lo harás. — Sonrió el hombre. Tenía un rostro angular y buenos dientes, una barba incipiente en sus mejillas, y estaba empezando a quedarse calvo. Llevaba lo que quedaba de su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. —Chica lista. — susurró acercándole un dedo a la cara. Sakura se sacudió lejos y subió las escaleras, pero no parecía que estaba huyendo. Parecía con actitud.

—("Esa es mi chica"). —pensó Sasuke con orgullo. Y a continuación recordó que estaba en el círculo. Se preguntó cuanto de sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban pasando a través de la mente de Naruto.

Dentro del círculo, se escuchó el goteo del vestido de Sakura. Sasuke la sintió estremecerse mientras la escena avanzaba.

Él mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre: el aspirante a padrastro de Sakura.

Él estaba sonriendo para sí, y cuando la puerta se cerró en el segundo piso, metió la mano en su camisa y sacó un fajo de tela blanca.

No distinguieron lo que era hasta que se lo puso en su nariz. Era el vestido que Sakura cosió para el baile. El vestido en el que murió.

—("Jodido pervertido"). —Pensó Naruto dentro de sus cabezas.

Sasuke apretó los puños. El impulso de correr hacia el hombre era abrumador, aunque sabía que estaba viendo algo que ocurrió hacía más de sesenta años. Lo estaba viendo como si estuviera siendo reproducido en un proyector.

Y no podía cambiar nada de eso.

El tiempo avanzó, la luz cambió. Las lámparas parecían cada vez más brillantes y figuras aparecieron como manchas borrosas.

Sasuke podía oír las cosas, conversaciones apagadas y argumentos. Sus sentidos luchaban por mantener el ritmo.

Había una mujer al pie de las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido negro intenso que parecía ser áspero como el infierno, y su pelo recogido en un rígido moño rubio. Estaba mirando hacia arriba en el segundo piso, así que Sasuke no pudo ver su cara. Pero podía ver que ella sostenía el vestido blanco de Sakura en una mano, sacudiéndolo de arriba a abajo. En la otra, estaba sosteniendo una serie de cuentas de un rosario.

—("Poder") —pensó Naruto. — ("El poder del negro")

Sasuke no supo lo que quiso decir, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntárselo.

—¡Sakura! — la mujer gritó, y la chica de ojos verdes apareció saliendo de la sala en la parte superior de las escaleras.

—¿Sí, mamá?

Su madre tenía el vestido en su puño. —¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó molesta.

Sakura pareció afectada. Su mano se colocó a la barandilla. —¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Estaba en su habitación. —respondió el hombre saliendo de la cocina. —Le oí decir que estaba trabajando en ello. Lo encontré por su propio bien.

—¿Es cierto? —demandó su madre. —¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

—Es para un baile, mamá. —respondió Sakura con rabia. —Un baile en la escuela.

—¿Esto? —Su madre sostuvo el vestido y lo extendió hacia fuera con las dos manos. —¿Esto es para bailar? — Lo agitó en el aire. —¡Puta! ¡No vas a ir a bailar! Niña mimada. ¡No vas a salir de esta casa!

En la parte superior de las escaleras, se escuchó una suave y dulce voz. Una mujer de piel aceitunada con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza tomó a Sakura por los hombros. Esa debía ser María, la costurera que era amiga de Sakura, que dejó a su hija atrás en España.

—No se enoje, señora Haruno. —pidió María con rapidez. —Yo le ayudé. Fue mi idea. Algo bonito.

—Tú. — la señora Haruno escupió con molestia. —Tú has hecho lo peor. Susurrando tú inmundicia española en los oídos de mi hija. Se ha vuelto obstinada desde que llegaste. Orgullosa. No voy a dejar que le susurres nunca más. ¡Quiero que te vayas de esta casa!

—¡No! — gritó Sakura.

El hombre dio un paso más cerca de su novia.

—Mebuki. —llamó. —No necesitamos perder huéspedes.

—Silencio. —ordenó Mebuki. Y Sasuke empezó a entender por qué Sakura no podía decirle a su madre lo que ese hombre buscaba.

La escena se aceleró. Sasuke podía sentir más que ver lo que estaba pasando. Mebuki tiró el vestido de Sakura y le ordenó que lo quemara. Le dio una bofetada en la cara cuando trató de convencerla para que María se quedara.

Sakura estaba llorando, pero sólo la chica en la memoria. La verdadera Sakura estaba siseando mientras observaba, con la sangre negra hirviendo.

Sasuke deseó poder hacer una mezcla de las dos.

El tiempo volvió a avanzar, y los ojos y oídos de Sasuke se forzaron para seguir a María mientras se iba, con sólo una maleta. Sakura le preguntó acerca de lo que iba a hacer, pidiéndole que se quedara cerca.

Y entonces todas, menos una de las lámparas se apagaron, y las ventanas exteriores se oscurecieron.

Mebuki y el hombre estaban en la sala de estar. Ella estaba tejiendo algo de hilo de color azul oscuro y él estaba leyendo el periódico, fumando una pipa. Se veían miserables, incluso en sus rutinas de placer de la tarde. Sus rostros flojos y aburridos, sus bocas en líneas finas, sombrías.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cómo fue el noviazgo, pero seguramente fue tan interesante como mirar los bolos en TV. Su mente se trasladó a Sakura, todas sus mentes se movieron a Sakura, y como si la hubieran convocado, ella bajó las escaleras.

Sasuke tuvo la extraña sensación de querer apretar los ojos cerrados sin ser capaz de sacar algo.

Ella llevaba el vestido blanco. Era el vestido en que moriría, pero no se veía igual ahora en ella como lo hacía entonces.

Sakura, al pie de la escalera, con una bolsa de tela, viendo las expresiones de sorpresa y cada vez más de furia de su madre y su novio, estaba increíblemente viva. Sus hombros estaban cuadrados y fuertes, y su cabello rosa colgaba en ondas por la espalda. Ella levantó la barbilla.

—("Me gustaría poder ver sus ojos"). —pensó Sasuke, porque sabía que estaban tristes y triunfantes.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó furiosa poniéndose de pie.

Ella estaba mirando a su hija con horror, como si no supiera quién era. El aire a su alrededor parecía mecerse, y Sasuke obtuvo una bocanada del poder del que Naruto habló.

—Voy a ir al baile. — Sakura respondió con calma. —Y no volveré a casa. —declaró con seguridad.

—No vas a ir a ningún baile. — expresó Mebuki con acritud. —No vas a ir a ninguna parte con ese vestido repugnante. — Ella avanzó hacia su hija, entrecerrando los ojos y tragando fuerte, como si estuviera enferma. —Te vistes de blanco como una novia, pero ¿Qué hombre te tomará después de que dejes que los colegiales levanten tus faldas? — Ella levantó la cabeza hacia atrás como una víbora. —Tu padre estaría avergonzado. —escupió con coraje.

Sakura no se movió. Lo único que delataba cualquier emoción era la subida y caída rápida de sus costillas.

—Papá me amaba. —contestó en voz baja. —No sé por qué tú no.

—Las chicas malas son tan inútiles como estúpidas. —respondió Mebuki con un gesto de su mano.

Había bilis en la garganta de Sasuke mientras veía y escuchaba. Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar con su hijo de esa manera. Quería llegar y agitarla hasta que ella consiguiera algo de sentido común.

Sasuke se concentró en la escena al escuchar romperse algo.

—Ve arriba y quítatelo. — fueron las órdenes de Mebuki. —Y bájalo para quemarlo.

Sasuke vio la mano de Sakura apretarse en su bolso. Todo lo que poseía estaba en una pequeña tela de color marrón y atado con una cuerda.

—No. — respondió ella con calma. —Me voy de aquí.

Mebuki se rio. Era un sonido quebradizo, vibrante. Una luz oscura entró en sus ojos.

—Jung. —dijo ella. —Lleva a mi hija a su habitación. Y sácala de este vestido.

—("Cielos, no"). — pensó Naruto angustiado.

Ino puso su mano sobre su boca, también estaba angustiada.

Sasuke no quería ver eso. No quería saber eso. Si ese hombre la tocaba, rompería el círculo. No le importaba si era sólo un recuerdo. No le importaba si lo necesitaba saber. Él iba a romper su cuello.

—No mamá. — Respondió Sakura con miedo, pero cuando Jung se movió hacia ella, se amplió su postura. —No dejaré que se me acerque.

—Yo seré tu padre pronto, Saku. —mencionó el hombre. Su tono dulce revolvió el estómago de Sasuke. —Tienes que obedecerme.—Su lengua apareció entre sus labios con impaciencia.

Detrás de él, Sasuke escuchó a su Sakura, Sakura vestida con sangre, comenzar a gruñir.

A medida que Jung avanzaba Sakura se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, pero él la atrapó por el brazo y la giró, tan cerca que su pelo caía contra su rostro, tan cerca que ella debía ser capaz de sentir el denso calor de su aliento. Sus manos ya estaban buscando, arañando su vestido.

Sasuke miró a Mebuki sólo para ver una expresión terrible de odio satisfecho.

Sakura se volteó y gritó a través de sus dientes, balanceó la cabeza hacia atrás y se conectó con la nariz de Jung, no lo suficiente para que sangrara, pero lo suficiente para doler. Se las arregló para liberarse y se apresuró hacia la cocina y la puerta de atrás.

—¡No vas a salir de esta casa! — Gritó Mebuki y la siguió. Llegando a un puñado de cabellos de Sakura, tiró de ella hacia atrás. —¡Nunca, nunca vas a dejar esta casa! —en sus ojos había demasiada furia.

—¡Lo haré! — Sakura gritó empujando a su madre.

Mebuki cayó frente a un aparador de madera grande y tropezó. Sakura la rodeó, pero no vio que Jung estaba recuperándose cerca del pie de las escaleras.

Sasuke quería gritar para que se diera la vuelta. Quería decirle que corriera. Pero no importaba lo que él quisiera. Todo eso ya había ocurrido.

—¡Perra! —exclamó él en voz alta. Sakura saltó por el susto. Él sostuvo su nariz y comprobó si tenía sangre, mirándola. — Te alimentamos. Vestimos. ¿Y esta es tu gratitud? — Él sostenía su mano abierta a pesar de que no había nada en ella. Luego la golpeó con fuerza en la cara y la agarró por los hombros, moviéndola y sacudiéndola, mientras le gritó en un lenguaje que los chicos no entendieron, coreano probablemente.

El cabello de Sakura se meció y ella comenzó a llorar. Todo eso parecía emocionante para Mebuki, cuyos ojos brillaron mientras veía a su novio maltratar a su hija.

Sakura no renunció, se defendió empujando a Jung hacia adelante, golpeándolo en la pared frente a la escalera.

Había una jarra de cerámica en la cómoda al lado de ellos. Ella lo rompió contra el costado de su cabeza, haciéndole rugir y logrando que la soltara. Su madre gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta.

En ese momento hubo tanto griterío que Sasuke casi no podía distinguir nada de ello.

Jung abordó a Sakura y la tenía por la parte posterior de las piernas. Ella cayó en el suelo del vestíbulo.

El ambiente se tensó, junto con los chicos. Ellos lo sabían, ese era el momento. Lo supieron incluso antes de que Mebuki saliera de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano.

Ino, Naruto y Sasori estaban sin poder respirar, con ganas de, más que cualquier otra cosa, poder cerrar los ojos, o gritar y ser efectivamente escuchados. Nunca habían visto nada como eso. Ellos probablemente nunca habían realmente pensado en algo así.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, de bruces en el suelo, aterrorizada, pero no lo suficientemente asustada. Podía ver a esa chica que luchaba por escapar, no sólo de las manos de Jung, sino de todo. De esa casa asfixiante, de esa vida como un peso sobre los hombros, arrastrándola hacia abajo y plantándola en la tierra.

Podía ver a esa chica mientras su madre se inclinaba sobre ella con un cuchillo de cocina y nada más que ira en sus ojos, cólera estúpida, ira sin fundamento. Y luego la hoja colocada en su garganta, arrastrándose a través de la piel, abriendo una línea de color rojo oscuro.

Demasiado profundo, pensó Sasuke, muy profundo.

Sintiéndose impotente escuchó a Sakura gritar hasta que ya no pudo más.

* * *

 **Gracias:**

 **Tammy Fray:** Te entiendo perfectamente, también suelo leer en las noches, y hubo un capítulo en el que realmente tuve que dejar de leer porque si me dio algo de miedo. Me alegra saber que te gustara la historia, espero este capítulo te guste.

 **Strikis:** Yo también quisiera que estuviera viva, pero lamentablemente no se puede. En este capítulo por fin se reveló como murió y quien mató a Sakura. Creo que estuvo un poco fuerte, pero ojalá te haya gustado.

 **Yuno-Uchiha:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar. Ya vimos que el ritual funcionó bien y descubrieron como murió Sakura, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Se imaginaron que fue la madre quien mató a Sakura? Yo la verdad me sorprendí cuando lo leí, había pensado que fue el padrastro.

 **Saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 12.**

Sasuke seguía sin salir de su asombro por la escena que estaba presenciando. Mebuki acuchillaba a su hija sin compasión.

Sintió un picor en los ojos y se los talló con fuerza. Si pudiera hubiera hecho algo, cualquier cosa, para ayudar a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, ya sin vida.

Si pudiera, habría corrido hacía Mebuki para borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro.

A sus espaldas, Sasuke escuchó un ruido sordo, y se alejó de la escena, agradecido por la distracción. Dentro del círculo, Sakura ya no flotaba. Había colapsado en el piso sobre sus manos y rodillas. Los mechones rosas de su cabello se sacudían. Su boca estaba abierta como si fuera a gemir, o llorar, pero no hubo ningún sonido. Lágrimas grises entreveradas rodaron como agua color carbón por sus pálidas mejillas.

Ella había visto su propia garganta ser cortada. Se estaba viendo sangrar hasta morir, rojez empapando la casa y saturando su vestido de baile blanco. Todas esas cosas que no podía recordar dieron bofetadas en su cara. Sakura estaba cada vez más débil.

Sasuke regresó de nuevo a la muerte de Sakura aunque no quisiera. Mebuki estaba desnudando el cuerpo y ladrando órdenes a Jung, quien huyó a la cocina y regresó con lo que parecía ser una manta áspera.

—Cubre el cuerpo. —le ordenó ella y él la obedeció de forma titubeante. Seguía sin creer lo que sucedió. —Ve arriba y encuentra otro vestido para Sakura. —Mebuki volvió a ordenar terminando de quitarle el vestido a su hija.

—¿Otro vestido? ¿Para qué? — preguntó él y ella chasqueó con enojo.

—¡Sólo ve! —gritó la mujer y Jung se fue correteando las escaleras tan rápido que se tropezó.

Mebuki extendió el vestido de Sakura en el piso, tan cubierto de rojo que era difícil recordar que solía ser blanco. Luego fue al armario del lado opuesto del cuarto y regresó sosteniendo velas y un bolso negro pequeño.

—("Ella es una bruja"). —susurró Naruto mentalmente hacia Sasuke.

La maldición ahora tuvo perfecto sentido. Tuvieron que haber intuido que el asesino era una especie de brujo, pero quizás nunca hubieran adivinado que era su propia madre.

—("Mantén tus ojos bien abiertos"). — le respondió Sasuke a Naruto. —("Podría necesitar tu ayuda descifrando qué está pasando aquí").

—("Lo dudo"). —respondió el rubio y Sasuke también lo dudó viendo a Mebuki prender las velas y arrodillarse ante el vestido, su cuerpo se balanceó mientras cantaba en susurros, suaves palabras que ellos no entendían, pero parecía coreano.

Su voz era tierna, como nunca lo fue para Sakura en vida. Las velas aumentaron su brillo. Levantó primero la de la izquierda, y luego la de la derecha. Cera negra se derramó sobre el tejido teñido. Luego escupió sobre él, tres veces. Su canto se hizo más fuerte, pero siguió siendo incomprensible para los chicos.

Sasuke intentó captar algunas palabras para buscarlas después, y ahí es cuando escuchó a su amigo rubio. Naruto estaba hablando suavemente en voz alta. Por un segundo no entendió lo que decía y estaba a punto de abrir su boca para decirle que se callara, que estaba tratando de escuchar, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba repitiendo sus cantos en japonés, el cual estaba dirigido a un demonio.

—Toma esta sangre, toma este poder. Retén a mi hija en esta casa. Aliméntala de sufrimiento, sangre, y muerte. —repitió Naruto.

Mebuki cerró sus ojos por un momento, luego sosteniendo el cuchillo de cocina arriba lo pasó por las llamas de las velas. De forma imposible, se encendió, y luego, en un movimiento feroz, ella clavó el cuchillo en el vestido y atravesó las tablas de madera.

Jung regresó sosteniendo una franja limpia y blanca de tela, el vestido de reemplazo de Sakura. Él observó a Mebuki horrorizado. Estaba claro que él no conocía esa parte de ella, y ahora que lo hizo, nunca diría algo en contra de ella, por puro temor.

La luz del fuego brilló por las tablas del piso, y Mebuki movió el cuchillo suavemente, metiendo el vestido ensangrentado debajo de la casa mientras cantaba. Cuando lo último de la tela despareció, empujó el resto del cuchillo dentro y la luz destelló. El piso se cerró, luego Mebuki tragó saliva y dulcemente sopló las velas, de izquierda a derecha.

—Ahora nunca dejarás mi casa. — susurró satisfecha.

El hechizo estaba terminando. El rostro de Mebuki se esfumó como la memoria de una pesadilla, volviéndose tan gris y marchito como la madera en la que asesinó a Sakura. El aire alrededor de los chicos perdió color y pudieron sentir sus miembros empezando a desenredarse.

Se estaban separando, rompiendo el círculo.

Naruto comenzó a respirar fuerte, al igual que Sakura. Para ellos dos había sido más difícil la situación.

Sasuke seguía sin creer lo que acababa de ver. Se sentía todo tan irreal, no entendía como Mebuki, la mujer que tendría que haber cuidado de su hija, fue la que le arrebató su vida, su futuro, y la había atado a esa casa.

—¿Cómo pudo? —Ino preguntó suavemente, y todos se miraron entre ellos. —Fue terrible. Nunca quiero ver algo parecido de nuevo. — murmuró mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, todavía vestida en sangre y venas. Sus lágrimas teñidas de oscuro se habían secado en su rostro; estaba demasiado exhausta para llorar.

—¿Ella sabía qué pasaría? — le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto. —¿Sabía en lo que la estaba convirtiendo?

—No lo creo. O por lo menos, no exactamente. Cuando invocas a un demonio, no puedes pedir detalles específicos. Sólo haces el pedido, y él hace el resto.

—No me importa si ella sabía exactamente. — gruñó Ino. —Fue asqueroso. Fue horrible.

Gotas de sudor recorrieron las frentes de los cuatro chicos. Sasori seguía sin decir nada.

Todos lucían como si hubieran pasado por doce asaltos con un peso pesado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Naruto, aunque parecía como si no estuviera dispuesto a hacer nada por el momento. Estaba tan cansado que Sasuke pensó que podría dormir toda una semana.

Sasuke se volteó y se puso de pie. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Ino, pero no fue suficientemente rápida. Sasuke fue empujado desde atrás por Sasori, quien sacó el cuchillo de su pantalón.

Sasuke rápidamente volteó a Sakura y se tensó al ver a Sasori parado junto a ella sosteniendo el athame.

—Es así como lo haces, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sasori en una voz salvaje mientras movía el cuchillo. —Ella está débil; podemos hacerlo ahora. —susurró casi para él mismo.

—Sasori, no lo hagas. —pidió Ino.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Esto es por lo que venimos!

Ino miró a Sasuke sin poder hacer nada. Es cierto que era a lo que iban, pero luego de lo que todos vieron, y verla acostada allí, ni ella ni Sasuke podían hacerlo.

—Dame mi cuchillo. —le pidió Sasuke calmadamente.

—Ella mató a Deidara. —exclamó Sasori. —¡Ella mató a Deidara! —recalcó con enojo.

Sasuke vio hacia Sakura. Sus ojos seguían negros y amplios, mirando para abajo, aunque sin ver algo en particular. Estaba hundida sobre su cadera, demasiado débil para sostenerse parada. Sus brazos, los que podrían aplastar ladrillos, se estremecieron tratando de mantener su torso fuera del suelo.

Ellos se la habían arreglado para reducir a ese monstruo en una cáscara temblorosa, y si alguna vez habría un momento seguro para matarla, era ese.

Y Sasori tenía razón. Ella mató a Deidara. Había matado a docenas. Y lo haría de nuevo.

—Tú mataste a Deidara. — Sasori susurró y empezó a llorar. —Mataste a mi mejor amigo. — Y luego se movió, apuñalando hacia abajo.

Sasuke reaccionó sin pensar.

Dio tumbos hacia adelante y lo agarró por debajo del brazo, deteniendo el golpe de ir directo a la espalda del fantasma; en vez de eso rebotó sobre sus costillas. Sakura hizo un pequeño lloriqueo y trató de arrastrarse.

Las voces de Ino y Naruto se escucharon gritándoles a los dos chicos que se detuvieran, pero ellos siguieron luchando. Mostrando los dientes, Sasori trató de apuñalarla de nuevo, cortando por el aire. Con las justas Sasuke logró levantar un codo para golpear su barbilla. El Akatsuki tropezó algunos pasos, pero de nuevo volvió a atacar y cuando lo hizo Sasuke lo golpeó en la cara, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacerlo pensar.

Se pasó por la boca el dorso de la mano. No intentó acercarse de nuevo. Mirando de Sasuke hacia Sakura, supo que él no lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó. —¿Se supone que este es tu trabajo, no? Y ahora la tenemos ¿y no vas a hacer nada?

—No sé lo que voy a hacer. —respondió el Uchiha honestamente. —Pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño. No podrías matarla de todas maneras.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es sólo el cuchillo. Soy yo. Es mi lazo de sangre.

—Está sangrando lo suficiente. —se burló Sasori viendo el rastro de sangre que dejó su ataque.

—No dije que el cuchillo no era especial. Pero el golpe mortal es mío. Lo que sea que permita eso, tú no lo tienes.

—Estás mintiendo. —replicó Sasori.

Y tal vez fuera cierto. Sasuke nunca había visto usar su cuchillo a alguien más. Nadie más que su papá. Tal vez toda esa cosa sobre ser escogido y ser parte de una línea sagrada de cazadores de fantasmas era toda una mentira. Pero Sasori lo creyó. Empezó a alejarse, fuera de la casa.

—Dame mi cuchillo. —exigió Sasuke.

—Voy a matarla. — prometió Sasori, luego se volteó y corrió, llevándose el athame.

Algo dentro de Sasuke gimió, algo infantil y básico. Sus pies le dijeron que lo persiguiera, que le atacara y golpeara en la cabeza, que agarrara su cuchillo y nunca lo dejara fuera de su vista. Pero Ino le habló.

—¿Estás seguro que él no puede matarla? — preguntó.

Él miró hacia atrás. Ino estaba arrodillada en el suelo al lado de Sakura; había tenido el valor de tocarla, de sostenerla por los hombros y mirar la herida que Sasori hizo. Se estaba filtrando sangre negra en un efecto extraño: el líquido negro se mezclaba con la sangre que se movía de su vestido, arremolinándose como tinta cayendo en agua roja.

—Está tan débil. — susurró Ino preocupada. —Creo que está muy lastimada.

—¿No debería de estarlo? — intervino Naruto. —O sea, no quiero ponerme del lado de Sasori "estoy compitiendo por un Oscar" Akasuna No, ¿pero no es esa la razón por la estamos aquí? ¿No es ella todavía peligrosa?

Las respuestas eran sí, sí y sí. Sasuke sabía eso, pero no podía pensar con claridad. La chica a sus pies estaba derrotada y su cuchillo se había ido. Y las escenas de "Cómo Asesinar a Tu Hija" seguían en su cabeza.

Ese lugar fue donde todo ocurrió, ese era el lugar donde su vida acabó, donde se convirtió en un monstruo, donde su madre pasó un cuchillo por su garganta y la maldijo a ella y a su vestido y ...

Sasuke caminó más allá al cuarto de estar, mirando las tablas del piso. Luego empezó a pisar muy fuerte, golpeando su pie contra las tablas y saltando arriba y abajo, buscando un punto suelto. No estaba haciendo nada bueno. Era un estúpido. No era lo suficientemente fuerte. Y ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—No es esa. —dijo Naruto. Estaba mirando el piso, señalando la tabla que estaba a la izquierda. —Es esa. —explicó. —Y necesitarás algo. — Corrió fuera de la puerta.

Sasuke pensaba que ya no le quedaban fuerzas. El chico era sorprendente. Y malditamente útil, porque aproximadamente cuarenta segundos después estaba de regreso, sosteniendo una palanca y una llanta de hierro.

Juntos cortaron el suelo, al principio sin hacer una sola marca y luego agrietando lentamente la madera. Sasuke usó la palanca para levantar el final más suelto y cayó de rodillas. El hueco que hicieron era oscuro y profundo.

No entendían cómo estaba allí. Deberían estar viendo vigas y el sótano, pero sólo había oscuridad. Sólo un momento de vacilación, y la mano de Sasuke empezó a buscar en el hueco, sintiendo profundidades de frío.

Sintió que estaba siendo estúpido de nuevo, y luego sus dedos frotaron contra ello.

El tejido se sentía rígido y frío al tacto. Tal vez un poco húmedo. Lo sacó del piso donde fue metido y sellado sesenta años atrás.

—El vestido, —murmuró Ino con sorpresa. —¿Qué…?

—No sé. —Se apresuró a responder Sasuke.

Él caminó hacia Sakura. No tenía idea qué efecto tendría el vestido en ella, si tenía alguno. ¿La haría más fuerte? ¿La sanaría? Si lo quemaba, ¿ella se evaporaría en aire fino? Probablemente Naruto tuviera una mejor idea. Juntos Jiraiya y él podrían probablemente saber la respuesta correcta, y si no pudieran, entonces Kakashi podría.

Pero Sasuke no tenía esa clase de tiempo. Se arrodilló y sostuvo el tejido manchado ante los ojos de Sakura.

Por un segundo ella no hizo nada. Luego se movió con dificultad hacia sus pies. Sasuke movió el vestido sangriento con ella, manteniéndolo al nivel de sus ojos. Aquellos ojos oscuros y fríos se fueron y los ojos aclarados y curiosos de Sakura estaban ahí dentro de la cara monstruosa, y por alguna razón, eso era más desconcertante que nada. La mano del chico temblaba. Ella se puso de pie delante de él, sin flotar, sólo mirando el vestido, arrugado y rojo y desgastado en algunas partes.

Sasuke se levantó y todavía sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, o lo que estaba intentando, lo tomó por el borde y lo deslizó sobre su oscura y retorcida cabeza. Algo pasó inmediatamente pero no supo qué.

Una tensión entró en el aire, un frío. Era difícil de explicar, como si hubiera una brisa pero nada se estaba moviendo. Sasuke puso el vestido viejo sobre el que sangraba y retrocedió. Sakura cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Rayas de cera negra todavía se adherían al tejido donde las velas gotearon durante la maldición.

—¿Qué está pasando? — susurró Ino.

—No sé. —respondió Naruto por Sasuke.

Mientras observaban, los vestidos empezaron a pelear entre ellos, derramando sangre y negrura y tratando de fusionarse. Los ojos de Sakura estaban cerrados. Sus manos formaron puños.

Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba pasando rápido. Cada vez que pestañeaban abrían sus ojos a un nuevo vestido: un momento blanco, otro rojo, luego ennegrecido y mezclado con sangre. Y luego Sakura lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, y el vestido maldito se desmoronó, estallando en polvo para caer a sus pies.

La diosa oscura estaba de pie, mirando a Sasuke. Cientos de volutas negras morían en la brisa. Las venas retrocedieron de sus brazos y su cuello. Su vestido estaba blanco y sin manchas. La herida del cuchillo había sanado.

Ella puso su mano en su mejilla incrédula y miró tímidamente de Ino hacia Sasuke y a Naruto, quien retrocedió un paso.

Luego volteó lentamente hacia la puerta abierta.

Giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke y le sonrió agradecida.

Tras ese gesto caminó hacia la puerta y los tres chicos ampliaron sus ojos por la sorpresa al ver a Sakura atravesar la puerta.

¡Habían liberado a Sakura vestida de sangre!

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Setsuna17, Judith94, Strikis.**

 **Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 13.**

 **.**

 **.**

—("¿Esto es lo que quería?"). —se preguntó Sasuke cuando vio a Sakura saliendo de la casa.

Había dejado libre al fantasma al que se le fue encargado matar.

Sakura caminó suavemente a través de su porche, tocándose los pies en cada paso, mirando fijamente a la oscuridad. Ella era como cualquier animal salvaje fuera de una jaula: cautelosa y observadora. Las puntas de sus pies trazaban la madera del torcido barandal como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa que alguna vez sintió.

Aquellos ojos verdes irradiaban curiosidad y su rostro felicidad. Y Sasuke se sintió contento por ella, pues Sakura nunca mereció lo que le ocurrió.

Y mientras la veía sonreír porque la suave brisa nocturna jugó con sus rosados cabellos, deseó darle más que ese arruinado porche. Quería darle toda una vida… regresarle toda su vida, empezando por esa noche.

Pero otra parte de él sabía que había cuerpos en su sótano, almas que ella robó, y nada de eso fue su culpa tampoco. Sabía que no le podía devolver a Sakura su vida porque su vida se terminó.

Tal vez había cometido un enorme error.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. —comentó Naruto quedamente. Ino lo apoyó con un monosílabo.

Sakura era peligrosa estando atada a la casa, y ahora que era libre no querían arriesgarse. Además las emociones que sufrieron esa noche los dejó cansados.

Caminaron hacia la puerta con Sasuke delante de ellos, tratando de protegerlos de Sakura, pero él sabía que sin su cuchillo no era tan útil.

Sakura escuchó sus pasos y se volteó hacia ellos.

—Está bien. —dijo ella. —No los lastimaré ahora.

—¿Estás segura? — Preguntó Sasuke.

Sus ojos verdes fueron hacia Ino.

—Estoy segura. —declaró ella.

Detrás de Sasuke, Ino y Naruto exhalaron y torpemente se apartan de él.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó Sasuke, suponiendo que algún efecto tuvo que tener el rompimiento de la maldición.

—Me siento… cuerda. ¿Es posible eso? —contestó unos segundos después.

—Probablemente no por completo. —Naruto respondió y Sasuke lo codeó en las costillas, logrando hacer reír a Sakura.

—Tú lo salvaste, la primera vez. —comentó Sakura mirando a Naruto cuidadosamente. —Te recuerdo. Tú lo sacaste.

—De cualquier manera no creo que lo hubieses matado. — Naruto contestó y un poco de color subió a sus mejillas. A él le gustaba la idea de jugar al héroe. A él le gustaba que la idea estuviera siendo señalada delante de Ino.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — Ino preguntó. —¿Por qué no ibas a matar a Sasuke? ¿Qué te hizo escoger a Deidara en vez de él?

—Deidara. —repitió Sakura suavemente. —No lo sé. Tal vez porque ellos eran malvados. Sabía que ellos lo habían engañado. Sabía que fueron crueles. Tal vez sentí… lástima por él. —explicó.

—¿Lástima por mí? Yo podía haber manejado a esos tipos. —replicó Sasuke indignado.

—Te golpearon por detrás de la cabeza con un tablón de mi casa. — Sakura lo miró con su ceja levantada.

—Sigues diciendo 'tal vez'. —interrumpió Naruto. —¿No lo sabes con seguridad?

—No. —respondió Sakura. —No con seguridad. Pero me alegra. — agregó y sonrió. Y aunque le gustaría decir más, apartó la mirada avergonzada.

Y Sasuke disfrutó de verla así.

—Deberíamos irnos. —sugirió el chico de ojos negros. —Ese hechizo sacó bastante de nosotros. Todos podríamos necesitar algo de sueño.

—¿Pero regresarás? — preguntó Sakura con temor.

—Sí. —respondió Sasuke. Él regresaría. Para hacer qué, no lo sabía.

Él no podía dejar que Sasori se quedara con su cuchillo, y no estaba seguro de si ella estaría a salvo mientras el chico pelirrojo todavía lo tuviera. Pero pensar en ello era estúpido, porque ¿quién decía que ella estaría a salvo si él también lo tuviera?

—Si no estoy en la casa llámame. No estaré lejos. —comentó Sakura.

Y la idea de ella corriendo por Konoha no emocionó a ninguno de los tres chicos. Aún no sabían de lo que Sakura sería capaz, pero no había algo que hacer por el momento.

.

.

.

—¿Esto fue una victoria? —preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban por la calzada hacia la entrada.

—No lo sé. — contestó Sasuke. Pero sin duda alguna no se sentía como una. Su Athame desapareció y Sakura estaba libre. Y lo único que parecía cierto en su cabeza y corazón era que eso no había terminado.

—No sabía que podías hablar coreano Naruto. —comentó Ino al lado de él.

Él le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—No puedo. Fue un maldito hechizo el que nos conseguiste, Sasuke. Seguro que me gustaría conocer a tu proveedor.

—Te lo presentaré en alguna ocasión. —Le respondió. Pero no lo haría por ahora. Kakashi era la última persona con quien quería hablar cuando acababa de perder el cuchillo.

Los chicos subieron al auto de Naruto y luego él los repartió en sus respectivas casas.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Eran más de las dos de la mañana. Sasuke dormía, pero no tenía un sueño placentero. El haber perdido el cuchillo de su padre le preocupaba. Se removía inquieto en la cama mientras una figura alta y delgada caminaba por la habitación acercándose a su cama.

—El Athame ha desaparecido. Tú lo perdiste. —siseó la figura con enfado. — ¿Dónde está? —preguntó agarrando por la garganta al chico. — ¡Estúpido, estúpido, ESTÚPIDO! —dijo mientras lo golpeaba contra la almohada.

.

Sasuke despertó bamboleándose, sentándose en su cama como un robot violento y conmocionado. Enseguida miró toda la habitación, buscando aquella presencia, pero el cuarto estaba vacío.

—("Por supuesto que está vacío; no seas estúpido"). —pensó. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Pero usar la misma palabra para sí mismo lo regresó de vuelta al sueño. El recuerdo de aquellas manos en su garganta persistía. Llevó sus manos a aquella parte de su anatomía y la talló suavemente.

Todavía no podía hablar, había demasiada tensión, allí y en su pecho. Tomó una respiración profunda, y cuando exhaló salió irregular, casi como un sollozo. Su cuerpo se sentía lleno de espacios vacíos donde el peso del cuchillo debería estar. Su corazón estaba martilleando.

Esa figura del sueño ¿acaso sería su padre?, no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

Aquella idea lo regresó a sus diez años, y la culpabilidad de un niño aumentó abruptamente en su corazón. Pero no. No pudo haber sido él. La cosa en su sueño tenía una voz distinta. Era simplemente otro sueño, como el resto, y por lo menos sabía de dónde venía este. No le tomaba mucho a un intérprete freudiano percatarse de que se sentía mal por perder el Athame.

En ese momento Denka saltó sobre su regazo haciendo que dejara esos pensamientos de lado. En la escasa luz de luna que atravesaba su ventana pudo vislumbrar sus ojos. Él levantó una pata en su pecho.

—Sí. —dijo Sasuke. El sonido de su voz en la oscuridad fue fuerte y también alta. Pero alejó el sueño. Fue tan vívido. Todavía podía recordar el olor acre y amargo de algo parecido al humo.

Denka maulló.

—No más dormir para Sasuke Uchiha. —mencionó él estando de acuerdo. Se levantó con el gato en brazos y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina puso algo de café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

Vio sobre la misma la jarra de sal para el Athame, junto con aceites y telas limpias para frotarlo, enjuagarlo y dejarlo como nuevo que había dejado Mikoto.

Y pudo sentir su cuchillo estando ahí, en alguna parte, en las manos de alguien que nunca lo debería haber tocado. Comienzó a tener pensamientos asesinos sobre Sasori.

.

.

.

Mikoto bajó más o menos tres horas después, envuelta en una bata azul. Sasuke seguía sentado en la mesa y mirando fijamente la jarra mientras la luz aumentaba en la cocina.

Su llegada calmó a Sasuke inmediatamente, incluso mientras ella le dio un vistazo a la jarra de sal vacía y le volvía a poner la tapa.

—Te robaste a mi gato. —Mikoto dijo sirviéndose una taza de café.

Denka estaba tallándose en los pies de Sasuke. Eso lo hacía únicamente con su mamá, pero Sasuke intuía que el gato percibió su intranquilidad y quería calmarlo.

—Te lo devuelvo. —le respondió él mientras ella llegaba a la mesa. Sostuvo al gato en alto y ella lo tomó para colocárselo en su regazo.

—¿No hubo suerte anoche? — Ella preguntó, y asintió hacia la jarra vacía.

—No exactamente. —respondió él. —Hubo algo de suerte. Ambas clases de suerte.

Sasuke le contó todo lo que vieron, todo lo que aprendieron sobre Sakura, cómo rompió la maldición y la liberó. Terminó con su peor vergüenza: que perdió el Athame de su papá.

Apenas la pudo mirar cuando le dijo esa última parte. Ella estaba tratando de controlar su expresión y él no supo si eso significa que estaba molesta de que hubiera desaparecido o si significaba que ella sabía lo que la pérdida de eso ha provocado en él.

—No creo que cometieses un error, Sasuke. —mencionó gentilmente.

—Pero el cuchillo.

—Recuperaremos el cuchillo. Llamaré a la madre de ese niño, si tengo que.

Sasuke gimió. Ella acababa de cruzar la línea de mamá buena y confortante a reina de los Inválidos.

—Pero lo que hiciste. —continuó ella. —Con Sakura. No creo que fuese un error.

—Era mi trabajo matarla.

—¿Lo era? ¿O tu trabajo era detenerla? —Ella se reclinó en la mesa, acunando su taza de café entre sus manos. —Lo que tú haces ,lo que tu papá hacía, nunca se trató de venganza. Nunca se trató de venganza, ni siquiera de volver a inclinar la balanza. Esa no es tu decisión.

El chico pasó la mano a través de su cara. Sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados para ver bien. Su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para pensar bien.

—Pero la detuviste, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé, creo que sí. —contestó él.

Pero no lo sabía con certeza, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. ¿Realmente se deshizo de la mitad oscura de Sakura, o simplemente permitió que ella lo escondiera?

Mikoto suspiró.

—Deja de beber este café. —mencionó ella quitándole la taza a su hijo. —Regresa la cama. Y luego regresa con Sakura y averigua en lo que se convirtió.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Sasuke condujo el coche de su madre hasta la casa de Sakura, después de dejarla haciendo algunas compras en el centro.

Mientras se acercó a la casa, creyó ver una sombra moviéndose por el lado oeste. Parpadeó como si fuese un truco de sus demasiado cansados ojos… hasta que la sombra se volvió blanca y mostró su piel pálida.

—No he ido muy lejos. — Sakura mencionó mientras él se acercaba.

—¿Te escondías de mí?

—En ese momento no estaba segura de quién eras. Tengo que ser cuidadosa. No quiero ser vista por todo el mundo. Solo porque puedo salir de la casa ahora no significa que ya no estoy muerta. —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Me alegro de que regresaras.

—Necesito saber si todavía eres peligrosa. —mencionó con franqueza el chico.

—Deberíamos entrar. —sugirió Sakura, y Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo.

Era extraño verla al aire libre, a la luz del sol, luciendo para todo el mundo como una chica que ha salido a recoger flores en una tarde brillante. Excepto que cualquiera que la mirara con atención se percataría de que ella debería estar congelándose ahí afuera llevando simplemente ese vestido blanco.

Sakura lo condujo al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella como cualquier buena anfitriona.

Al dar una leve mirada, Sasuke se dio cuenta que algo en la casa también había cambiado. La luz gris se había ido. El sencillo brillo blanco del sol fluía a través de las ventanas, aunque con una obstrucción de suciedad en el cristal.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber, Sasuke? — Sakura preguntó. —¿Quieres saber si voy a matar a más personas? ¿O quieres saber si todavía puedo hacer esto? —Y a terminar de decirlo ella levantó sus manos delante de su cara, y venas oscuras reptaron hasta sus dedos. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y un vestido de sangre apareció a través del blanco, más violentamente que antes, salpicando gotitas por todas partes.

—¡Cielos, Sakura! —expresó Sasuke saltando hacia atrás, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Ella flotaba en el aire e hizo un pequeño giro como si algo estuviese tocando su melodía favorita.

—No es bonito, ¿cierto? —Ella arrugó su nariz. —No quedan espejos aquí, pero puedo verme en el cristal de la ventana cuando la luz de la luna sea lo suficientemente brillante.

—Todavía eres así. —susurró horrorizado. —Nada ha cambiado.

Al escucharlo, ella estrechó los ojos, pero luego exhaló y trató de sonreírle. Realmente no funcionó, debido a su aspecto de chica gótica.

—Sasuke. ¿No lo ves? ¡Todo ha cambiado! — Ella se dejó caer al suelo, pero los ojos negros y el retorcido cabello permanecen. —No mataré a nadie. Nunca quise hacerlo. Pero lo que sea que esto es, es lo que yo soy. Pensé que era la maldición, y tal vez lo era, pero. — Ella niega con la cabeza. —Tenía que tratar de hacer esto después de que se marcharon. Tenía que saber. — Ella lo miró directo a los ojos. La profunda oscuridad se disipó, revelando a la otra Sakura que hay debajo. —La pelea ha terminado. Gané. Tú me hiciste ganar. Ya no soy dos mitades. Sé que debes pensar que es monstruoso. Pero me siento… fuerte. Me siento segura. Tal vez no me hago entender.

En realidad, era claramente fácil de entender. Para alguien que fue asesinado de la manera en que ella lo fue, sentirse seguro es probablemente la prioridad máxima.

—Lo entiendo. —dijo él suavemente. —La fuerza es lo que te mantiene. Al igual que a mí. Cuando paso a través de un lugar embrujado con mi Athame en la mano, me siento fuerte. Intocable. Es embriagador. No sé si la mayoría de las personas alguna vez lo han sentido. — Cambió el peso en los pies. —Y luego te conocí, y todo eso se fue a la mierda.

Ella se rio.

—Llegué todo grande y malo, y tú me usaste para un juego de pin pong. —Sasuke sonrió abiertamente. —Haces que un tipo se sienta malditamente varonil.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso me hizo sentir bastante varonil. — Su sonrisa vaciló. —Hoy no lo traes contigo. Tu cuchillo. Siempre lo puedo sentir cuándo está cerca.

—No. Sasori lo tomó. Pero lo tendré de regreso. Era de mi padre; no voy a dejarlo. —y entonces él reparó en ese pequeño detalle. —¿Cómo es que lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes al respecto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—La primera vez que te vi, no sabía lo que era. Era algo en mis oídos, algo en mi estómago, sólo un zumbido debajo de la música. Es poderoso. Y aunque sabía que eso me mataría, me atrajo de alguna manera. Luego cuando tu amigo me cortó…

—Él no es mi amigo. —interrumpió Sasuke. —No realmente.

—Me podía sentir desembocando hacia este. —continuó Sakura. — Comenzando a ir dondequiera que eso nos envía. Pero estaba mal. Tiene una voluntad propia. Quería estar en tu mano.

—Así que no te habría matado. —mencionó aliviado. No quería que Sasori pudiera usar su cuchillo. No le importaba lo infantil que sonara, ese era su cuchillo.

—No, me habría matado. — ella respondió seriamente. —Porque no sólo está atado a ti. Está atado a alguna otra cosa. Algo oscuro. Cuando estaba sangrando, pude oler algo. Me recordaba un poco a la tubería de Jung.

Sasuke no sabía de dónde provenía el poder del Athame, y Kakashi nunca se lo ha dicho, si él lo sabía. Pero si ese poder provenía de algo oscuro, pues que así fuera. Lo usaba para algo bueno después de todo.

—Eso probablemente fue sólo algo de lo que estabas asustada después de verte siendo asesinada. —le comentó suavemente refiriéndose al olor de la tubería de Jung. —Tú sabes, como soñar con zombis justo después de ver La tierra de los Muertos.

—¿Tierra de los muertos? ¿Es eso lo que tú sueñas? — Ella preguntó. —¿Chicos que matan fantasmas para ganarse la vida?

—No. Yo sueño con pingüinos construyendo un puente. No preguntes por qué.

Ella sonrió y se colocó el cabello detrás de su oreja. Cuándo lo hizo Sasuke sintió un tirón en algún lugar profundo de su pecho. Y entonces se sintió confundido, ni siquiera podía recordar que estaba haciendo.

En alguna parte de la casa, una puerta se cerró de golpe. Sakura saltó. Y él se sorprendió, pues no recordaba haberla visto saltar antes. Su cabello se elevó y comenzó a contorsionarse. Ella era como un gato arqueando la espalda y erizando su cola.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó el muchacho.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un gesto avergonzado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te mostré en el sótano? — Ella preguntó.

—¿La torre de cadáveres? No, se deslizó de mi mente. ¿Estás de broma? —por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Ella se rio nerviosamente, un pequeño destello falso.

—Todavía están aquí. — susurró ella.

Y el estómago de Sasuke tomó esa oportunidad para estrujarse, y sus pies se movieron sin su permiso. La imagen de todos esos cadáveres seguía fresca en su mente. La idea de que ellos ahora vagaran por la casa con voluntad propia, que era lo que ella estaba insinuando, no lo hacía feliz.

—Supongo que ahora me están persiguiendo. —explicó Sakura. —Por eso es que salí. No me asustan. —se apresuró en agregar. —Pero no puedo soportar verlos. — Ella hizo una pausa y cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, como si se abrazara a sí misma. —Sé lo que estás pensando.

—¿En serio? Porque yo no.

—Debería encerrarme aquí con ellos. Es mi culpa después de todo. — Su voz no era malhumorada. Sus ojos, enfocado en las tablas del suelo, eran sinceros. —Deseo poder decirles que me gustaría traerlos de regreso.

—¿Tendría importancia? — Preguntó él quedamente. — ¿Tendría importancia para ti si Mebuki dijera que lo siente?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Estoy siendo estúpida. — Ella miró a la derecha, sólo por un instante, pero Sasuke supo que ella estaba mirando la tabla rota del piso en donde anoche sacaron su vestido. Ella parecía casi asustada de eso.

Él pensó que tal vez debería llevar a Naruto para sellarlo o algo así.

La mano de Sasuke se movió. Reuniendo todas sus agallas dejo a su mano llegar hasta el hombro de ella.

—No estás siendo estúpida. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Sakura. Los exorcizaremos. Jiraiya sabrá cómo conseguir que sigan adelante. —comentó, pues ¿todo el mundo merecía algo de confort, no? Ahora ella estaba fuera; lo hecho, hecho está, y ella tenía que encontrar algún tipo de paz.

Pero incluso en ese momento, los oscuros y perturbados recuerdos de lo que ha hecho pasaron por detrás de sus ojos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debe dejar pasar eso?

Decir que no se torturara a sí misma lo empeoraría. Sasuke no le podía dar su absolución, pero quería hacerla olvidar, aunque fuera por un rato. Ella fue inocente una vez, y le mataba que nunca pueda volver a ser inocente.

—Tienes que encontrar el camino de regreso al mundo ahora. —mencionó él.

Sakura abrió su boca para hablar, pero en ese momento la casa literalmente se tambaleó, como si estuviese siendo levantada. Cuando se reacomodó, hubo una momentánea sacudida, y en la vibración una figura apareció delante de ellos. Lentamente apareció de la sombra hasta que quedó allí, un cadáver pálido y calcáreo en el aire tranquilo.

—Sólo quería dormir. —él dijo y sonó como si tuviese la boca llena de grava, pero viéndolo más de cerca se percataron de que era porque todos sus dientes se han caído. Esto lo hacía ver viejo, así como la piel decreciente, pero él no pudo haber tenido más de dieciocho. Simplemente fue otro fugitivo que tropezó en la casa equivocada.

—Sakura. —murmuró Sasuke agarrando su brazo, pero ella no dejó que la apartara. Ella se quedó de pie sin inmutarse mientras él extendió ampliamente sus brazos y la sangre comenzó a escurrir a través de sus harapientas ropas, oscureciendo la tela por todas partes, en cada extremidad. Su cabeza colgaba y luego la movió de un lado al otro salvajemente. Luego se quedó rígido y gritó.

El sonido de desgarre que escucharon no fue sólo su camisa. Los intestinos se desparramaron en una grotesca cuerda y golpearon el piso. Él comenzó a caer hacia delante, hacia ella, y Sasuke la sujetó y la jaló lo suficientemente fuerte hasta llevarla hacia su pecho.

Sasuke se colocó entre ella y el cadáver y al momento otro cuerpo chocó contra la pared, enviando polvo y astillas por todas partes. Este voló a través del piso en pedazos esparcidos, con brazos y piernas harapientas. La cabeza se les quedó mirando mientras daba vueltas por el suelo, pelando los dientes.

Sasuke no estaba de humor para ver una ennegrecida y podrida lengua, así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sakura y la jaló a través del piso. Ella gimió suavemente pero se dejó jalar, y se lanzaron atravesando rápidamente la puerta hacia la seguridad de la luz del día. Por supuesto que cuando miraron hacia atrás ya no había nadie allí. La casa seguía igual, sin sangre en el piso, ni grietas en la pared.

Mirando fijamente a través de su puerta principal, Sakura parecía miserable, culpable y aterrada. Sasuke ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente la jaló y la apretó más fuerte. Su respiración se movió rápidamente en su cabello. Los puños de Sakura temblaron mientras agarraba su camisa.

—No puedes quedarte aquí. —comentó preocupado el chico.

—No hay ningún sitio al que pueda ir. —contesta ella. —No es tan malo. No son tan fuertes. Una exhibición como esa, probablemente sólo puedan arreglarla una vez cada cierto tiempo. Tal vez.

—No lo puedes decir en serio. ¿Qué pasa si se vuelven más fuertes?

—No sé qué podíamos haber esperado. —dijo Sakura y se apartó, fuera de su alcance. —De que todo esto vendría sin un precio.

Sasuke quiso argumentar, sólo que nada sonaba convincente, incluso en su cabeza. Pero no quería que se quedara así, eso la volvería loca.

—Iré a por Naruto y Jiraiya. —comentó él. —Ellos sabrán qué hacer. Mírame. —le dijo levantando su barbilla. —No dejaré que esto se quede así. Lo prometo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Para ella, eso era castigo justo.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó él.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa torcida. —Estoy muerta. ¿Qué podría ocurrir? —respondió. Y aun así Sasuke tenía el presentimiento de que mientras no estuviera, ella iba a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de la casa.

Sasuke empezó a caminar por la calzada.

— Sasuke. —lo llamó ella.

—¿Sí? —se giró para responderle.

—Me alegra de que regresaras. No estaba segura si lo harías. —mencionó un poco avergonzada.

Él asintió y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. —respondió y caminó hacia su coche.

.

.

Dentro del coche, encendió la radio a todo volumen. Eso era algo bueno de hacer, cuándo se estaba enfermo a morir del espeluznante silencio. Él lo hacía a menudo.

Pero la canción fue interrumpida por las noticias.

— "El cuerpo fue encontrado justo al interior de las puertas del Cementerio Park View, y pudo haber sido víctima de un ritual satánico. La policía aún no puede hacer comentarios de la identidad de la víctima, sin embargo Canal 6 se ha enterado de que el crimen fue particularmente brutal. La víctima, un hombre a finales de sus cuarenta, parece haber sido desmembrado." —informó el locutor.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Strikis:** Cómo pudiste leer todavía quedan muchas cosas por descubrir. Sakura no se ha ido, simplemente ya puede salir de la casa.

 **Yuno- uchiha:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Cruel destino tuvo Sakura, pues murió en manos de quien se supone debía amarla y cuidarla.

 **Tammy Fray:** Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas poco a poco, pero creo que habrá algunas cosas que sucederán que no te esperas.

 **Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 14.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke apagó la radio y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el parque.

Las imágenes ante él bien podían ser una película reproducida en silencio. Las luces de todas las patrullas destellaban en rojo y blanco, pero no había sirenas. La policía caminaba alrededor en monótonas chaquetas negras, sus barbillas cabizbajas y sombrías. Estaban tratando de mantener la calma, como si eso pasara todos los días, pero algunos de ellos se veían como si prefirieran estar por los arbustos tragándose sus rosquillas. Algunos utilizaban sus cuerpos para tapar la vista de las molestas cámaras. Y en algún lugar en el centro de todo eso estaba un cuerpo, despedazado.

Sasuke se bajó del coche y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta donde estaban los policías resguardando el listón amarillo. Deseaba poder acercarse más y para eso guardaba un pase de prensa de repuesto en la guantera o tenía el dinero para tener algunos policías en su bolsillo.

Pero el siguió esperando detrás de la línea amarilla. Temía acercarse al cuerpo y comprobar que Sakura había sido la asesina.

No quería ni podía creer que hubiera sido ella. Eso significaría que la muerte de ese hombre estaba en sus manos y que ella era incurable, que no tenía redención.

Con la muchedumbre mirando, la policía salió del parque con una camilla. Encima de esta, estaba una bolsa negra que normalmente debería tener la forma de un cuerpo pero en lugar de eso se veía como si estuviera llena de equipo para jugar futbol.

Cuando la camilla pegó en la curva, los restos se movieron, y la gente pudo ver como uno de los miembros se cayó de la bolsa, claramente separado del resto. La muchedumbre hizo un ruido de repugnancia. Sasuke se abrió a codazos el camino de regreso a su coche.

Y se dirigió a toda prisa a la casa Haruno.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Cuando Sasuke estacionó en la propiedad Haruno, Sakura, que estaba parda en el porche de la casa, se sorprendió de verlo. Apenas una hora atrás se había marchado.

El rostro sorprendido de la chica cambió a uno de preocupación al verlo caminar hacia ella de manera tensa y con el rostro demasiado serio.

—Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella cuando él se acercó.

—Dímelo tú. — Y él se sorprendió al notar lo molesto que estaba. —¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —demandó saber.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundida.

Pero ella necesitaba convencerlo.

—Sólo dime dónde estabas. ¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó el chico.

—Nada. —respondió Sakura. —me quede cerca de la casa. Probé mi fuerza. Yo…—ella se detuvo.

—¿Tú que Sakura? —exigió él. ¿Acaso probó su fuerza matando a ese hombre?

La expresión de Sakura se endureció.

—Me escondí en mi habitación por un rato. Después de darme cuenta que los espíritus todavía estaban aquí.— La mirada en sus ojos era de resentimiento. Era de: ahí tienes ¿estás feliz? Mira.

—¿Estás segura que no te fuiste? ¿Que no trataste de explorar de nuevo Konoha, quizá ir abajo hacia el parque y, no lo sé, desmembrar a un pobre corredor?

La expresión afligida en la cara de Sakura hizo que la furia de Sasuke escapara a través de sus zapatos. Él abrió la boca para corregir su error, pero ¿Cómo explicaba porque estaba tan enojado? ¿Cómo explicaba que necesitaba darle una mejor coartada?

—No puedo creer que me estas acusando. — dijo ella indignada.

—Yo no puedo creer que tú no lo puedas creer. — Le retó Sasuke, sin entender porque no podía dejar de ser tan combativo. —vamos, la gente no es masacrada en esta ciudad a diario. Y la misma noche en que yo libero al más poderoso fantasma asesino en el hemisferio oeste, ¿alguien aparece y pierde sus manos y piernas? Es una maldita coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?

—Pero si es una coincidencia. —Insistió Sakura. Sus delicadas manos han formado una con sus puños.

—¿No recuerdas que acaba de pasar? — gesticuló Sasuke salvajemente hacia la casa. —arrancar partes del cuerpo, es como tu MO.

—¿Qué es MO? — preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza como respuesta. Ella lograba exasperarlo.

—¿No entiendes lo que esto significa? ¿No entiendes lo que tengo que hacer si continuas matando? — Cuando ella no dijo nada, su enloquecida lengua continua. —Significa que tengo que tener un serio momento Old yeller*.

En el momento que dijo eso, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no debió haberlo hecho. Había sido estúpido y cruel, y ella atrapó la referencia. Claro que lo hizo. Old yeller fue hecho en 1955. Seguramente lo vio cuando salió en los cines.

La mirada que Sakura le dio a Sasuke fue de impacto y dolor; y él no recordaba que alguna mirada lo hiciera sentir tan mal como en ese momento. Sin embargo, no podía ofrecerle una disculpa. La idea de que ella probablemente era una asesina lo contenía.

—Yo no lo hice. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, ¡no puedo soportar lo que ya he hecho! —exclamó ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ni siquiera se movieron. Sakura estaba muy molesta e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Mientras se miraban uno al otro, algo dentro de Sasuke estaba tratando de hacer todo encajar, tratando de poner todo en orden.

Entonces él lo sintió en su mente y en su pecho, como una pieza de rompecabezas que sabes que va en algún lugar y por eso sigues tratando de colocarlo poniéndolo en ángulos diferentes. Y entonces, solo así, encajó. Tan perfecto y completo que no pudo imaginar cómo es que no estaba ahí, tan solo hace unos segundos.

—Lo siento. —susurró él. — es solo que... No sé qué está pasando.

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron, y las obstinadas lágrimas comenzaron a retroceder. La manera en que se paró, la manera en que respiraba, le indicaron a Sasuke que ella quería acercarse.

El conocimiento llenó el aire entre ellos y ninguno de los dos quería respirar. Sasuke no podía creer eso. Él nunca había sido de ese tipo.

—Tú me salvaste, lo sabes. —comentó Sakura finalmente. —tú me liberaste. Pero solo porque soy libre, no significa que yo pueda hacer las cosas esas. —Ella guardó silencio. Quería decir más, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Sasuke podía ver que Sakura hablaba consigo misma mientras se acercaba a él. La calma posándose sobre ella como una cobija, cubriendo la melancolía y silenciando cualquier deseo de algo diferente. Miles de argumentos subieron hacia su garganta, pero luchó para retenerlos.

No eran niños, ninguno de los dos. No creían en cuentos de hadas. Y si lo hicieran ¿Quiénes serían? No el príncipe encantado y la bella durmiente. Él hacía que las victimas de asesinato se marcharan y Sakura estiraba pieles hasta que se rasgaban, rompía huesos en piezas cada vez más pequeñas como si fueran ramas verdes. Seguramente serian el extraño dragón y la loca hada.

Él lo sabía, y aun así tenía que decírselo.

—No es justo.

La boca de Sakura se torció en una sonrisa, debería ser amarga, debería ser burlona, pero no lo fue.

—Sabes lo que eres ¿no? — preguntó ella. —Eres mi salvación. Mi camino a la expiación. Para pagar por todo lo que he hecho.

Sakura le dijo con calma, y cuando Sasuke comprendió lo que quería, sintió como si alguien lo hubiera pateado en el pecho. No estaba sorprendido que ella estuviera renuente a salir en citas y pararse de puntillas en los tulipanes, pero nunca se imaginó, después de todo esto, que quisiera ser enviada lejos.

—Sakura. —murmuró él. —No me pidas que haga esto. —suplicó. No podría hacerlo, no deseaba hacerlo. No ahora cuando comprendía sus sentimientos por ella. No ahora cuando por primera vez se había enamorado.

Ella no contestó.

—¿Para qué fue todo esto? ¿Por qué pelee? ¿Por qué hicimos el hechizo? Si tú sólo te ibas a ir.

—Ve a recuperar tu cuchillo. —contestó ella, y después se desvaneció en el aire justo en frente de él, de regreso al otro mundo donde no podía seguirla.

* * *

* Old Yeller es una película donde un niño después de varios acontecimientos se vuelve amigo inseparable de un perro, pero este después de enfrentarse a un oso contrae la rabia, y el hermano mayor del niño tuvo que sacrificar al perro para salvar a su hermano.

Sasuke ya aceptó sus sentimientos por Sakura, y ahora ella le pidió que la matara. Pobre Sasuke, llegado el momento tendrá una elección difícil de hacer.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Strikis, Yuno- uchiha.**

* * *

 **Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 15.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche Sasuke daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Todos los pensamientos y emociones que durante el día reprimió, por la noche lo atacaron sin piedad.

Sus temores y dudas se materializaron en pesadillas. La voz triste de Sakura pidiéndole que terminara con su existencia, que la liberara. Una sombra sobre él exigiéndole que recuperara el athame.

— _¡Dame a Sakura vestida de sangre! —_ la misma sombra le ordenó mientras sujetaba su cuello.

Se despertó sudado y con el corazón agitado. El olor de humo dulce persistía en la habitación, y afuera el gato maullaba.

Sasuke no tenía miedo de la oscuridad; siempre había dormido como un tronco y había tenido más de parte de lugares oscuros y peligrosos. Había visto la mayoría de las cosas por la que debería tener miedo en ese mundo, y en verdad, lo peor de ellos era que hacían temer a la luz.

Las cosas que los ojos ven claramente y no pueden olvidar, son peores que las acurrucadas figuras oscuras dejadas a la imaginación. La imaginación tiene una memoria pobre; se escabulle y se vuelve borrosa. Los ojos recuerdan por mucho más tiempo. Y

¿Entonces por qué tenía escalofríos por un sueño? Porque lo sentía auténtico. En su habitación no había nada, pero sentía que si metía su brazo debajo de la cama algún brazo putrefacto saldría disparado desde debajo y lo arrastraría al infierno.

Intentó culpar a Naruto de esas pesadillas, y luego intentó no pensar en ella para nada. Olvidar la manera cómo terminó su última conversación. Olvidar que ella le encomendó la tarea de recuperar el athame y, después de que lo hiciera, matarla con eso. El aire abandonó mis fosas nasales en un rápido bufido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —se cuestionó mientras llevaba un brazo a su cara para taparse los ojos.

¿Cómo podría ver aquello verdes nostálgicos y enterrar el cuchillo en ella? ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en mandarla lejos?

Así que no lo haría. No pensará sobre eso, y haría de la dilación su nuevo pasatiempo nacional.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Sasuke agradeció cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de historia universal. Se había quedado dormido al menos unos veinte minutos, y el tiempo restante había estado luchando por no volver a hacerlo.

Lentamente se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a los casilleros, específicamente al de Naruto.

Se apoyó contra la puerta al lado del rubio mientras él guardaba sus libros dentro. El rubio evitó mirarlo a los ojos y su expresión era seria

—¿Es gel lo que está en tu pelo? —Sasuke intentó relajar el ambiente bromeando sobre su persona. El cabello de Naruto estaba menos alborotado y su ropa limpia y sin arrugas. Seguramente era por Ino.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre? — preguntó Naruto volteando a verlo. —¿no las has visto las noticias?

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Sasuke decidiendo fingir inocencia. O ignorancia. O ambas.

—Las noticias. — susurró Naruto. —El tipo en el parque. El desmembramiento. — Él echó un vistazo alrededor, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

—Piensas que fue Sakura. —mencionó Sasuke.

—¿No lo crees tú? — preguntó alguien detrás de Sasuke.

Él se dio la vuelta. Ino estaba sobre su hombro derecho. Ella caminó al casillero al lado de Naruto, y se miraron de manera cómplice, dándole a entender a Sasuke que ya habían hablado al respecto.

El de cabello negro se sintió atacado, y un poquito lastimado.

—No puedes negar que es una coincidencia extrema. —agregó la rubia.

—No niego eso. Pero es una coincidencia. Ella no lo hizo. —respondió sin vacilación Sasuke.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —ambos le preguntaron.

—Oye, Ino. —la voz de Tayuya interrumpió la conversación.

Ella se acercó con otras chicas, la mayoría compañeras de Sasuke, pero él apenas y pudo reconocer a tres. Una de ellas, una morena bajita con cabello ondulado y pecas, le sonrió. Todas ignoraron a Naruto completamente.

—Oye, Tayuya. — Ino le dijo serenamente. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿No ayudarás con el baile de invierno? ¿O nosotras lo haremos por nuestra cuenta?

—¿Cómo que, 'echarles una mano'? Soy la presidenta de ese comité. —no se giró para mirar al resto de chicas, perpleja.

—Bueno. —Tayuya le respondió mirando a Sasuke directamente. —Eso fue antes que estuvieras tan ocupada.

Sasuke y Naruto querían irse de una buena vez de ahí. Eso era más incómodo que hablar de Sakura. Pero si lo hacían Ino se enojaría.

—Aw, Tayuya, ¿estás tratando de escenificar un golpe de Estado? —preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

La de cabello rojo parpadeó. —¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo solamente preguntaba.

—De acuerdo, relájate entonces. El evento no es hasta dentro de tres meses. Nos reuniremos el sábado. —Ino se dio vuelta ligeramente en un claro y eficaz gesto despectivo.

Tayuya sonrió de forma avergonzada. Ella balbuceó algunas palabras y le dije a Ino qué lindo suéter llevaba antes de alejarse completamente.

—¡Y asegúrense de tener dos ideas para las recaudaciones cada una! — gritó Ino. Ella miró atrás y a los chicos, y se encogió de hombros.

—Wow. — exclamó Naruto. —Esas chicas son unas perras.

Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron y luego ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que lo somos. Pero no dejes que eso te distraiga. —respondió, luego miró a Sasuke. — Dinos qué pasa. ¿Cómo sabes que no fue Sakura?

Y Sasuke lamentó que aquella chica no se hubiera quedado más tiempo.

—Lo sé. —contestó. —Fui a verla.

Naruto e Ino intercambiaron miradas astutas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —preguntó Naruto. —¿Y podemos tener una oportunidad? Sé que lo que le sucedió a ella fue terrible, pero ella ha hecho alguna mierda terrible, y tal vez sólo la deberíamos enviar… a donde quiera que tú los envías. Tal vez sería lo mejor para todos.

Sasuke quedó algo impresionado por oír a Naruto hablando así, incluso no estaba de acuerdo.

—No. — contestó Sasuke rotundamente.

—Sakura. —comenzó Ino. —no sabes si no lastimará a alguien más. Ella ha estado matando gente por cincuenta años. No es su culpa. Pero probablemente no es tan fácil cortar en seco la adicción.

La hacían sonar como a un lobo que había probado sangre de pollo.

—No. —replicó Sasuke otra vez.

—Sakura…

—No. Dame tus razones, y tus sospechas. Pero Sakura no merece estar muerta. Y si pongo mi cuchillo en su vientre… —casi se atragantó al decirlo. —No sé dónde la enviaría.

—Si consigues una prueba. —intervino Naruto.

Sasuke en ese momento se puso a la defensiva. —Mantente alejado de ella. Es mi negocio.

—¿Tu negocio? —interrumpió Ino. —No fue tu negocio cuando necesitaste nuestra ayuda. No eras sólo tu quien estaba en peligro esa noche en esa casa. No tienes ningún derecho para dejarnos fuera ahora.

—Lo sé. —murmuró Sasuke.

No sabía cómo explicarles. Lamentó que no fueran todos más cercanos, que no hubieran sido sus amigos más tiempo, entonces ellos podrían saber lo que él trataba de decir sin tener que decirlo. Lamentó que Naruto no fuese un mejor adivino.

Pero tal vez si lo era porque puso su mano en el brazo de Ino y susurró que le deberían dar algo de tiempo. Ella le miró como si se hubiera vuelto demente, pero retrocedió un paso.

—¿Eres siempre así con tus fantasmas? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿De qué hablas?

Los ojos azules lo miraron intensamente, buscando sus secretos.

—No sé. —mencionó luego de un segundo. —¿Eres siempre así de… protector?

Y aquella confesión se quedó atorada en la garganta del Uchiha en medio de las docenas de estudiantes que abarrotaron los vestíbulos camino al tercer período.

Sasuke podía oír las chácharas de sus conversaciones mientras ellos iban por ahí. Y se le ocurrió que nunca ha tenido una de esas conversaciones. Quejándose de maestros y preguntándose sobre qué hacer la noche del viernes. ¿Quién tiene tiempo? le gustaría hablar con Naruto e Ino sobre eso. Le gustaría planificar una fiesta, o decidiendo cual Dvd alquilar y a cuál casa ir a verlo. Le gustaría tener una vida normal.

—Tal vez nos puedas contar todo esto más tarde. — añadió Naruto, y Sasuke percibió algo en su voz. Él lo sabía, y eso le alegró. —Sólo deberíamos enfocar nuestra atención en recuperar tu athame. —sugirió. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

—¿Alguno ha visto a Sasori? —consultó el de cabello negro.

—He intentado llamarle unas veces, pero las ignora. —informó Ino.

—Voy a tener que confrontarlo. —declaró Sasuke. —No me cae mal Sasori, y sé qué furioso debe estar. Pero él no puede tener el cuchillo de mi papá. No hay remedio.

La campana timbró anunciando el inicio del tercer período. Los vestíbulos se vaciaron sin que se dieran cuenta. No podían estar ahí en grupo; tarde o temprano algún monitor demasiado entusiasta los perseguiría. Pero Naruto y Sasuke tenían tutoría, y Sasuke no tenía ganas de ir.

—¿Quieres saltarte la clase? — preguntó Naruto leyéndole la mente, o tal vez únicamente era un adolescente común con buenas ideas.

—Definitivamente. —respondió el Uchiha. — ¿Qué opinas, Ino?

Ella se encogió de hombros y jaló su chaqueta crema más apretada alrededor de sus hombros. —Tengo álgebra pero, ¿Quién necesita eso de todos modos? Además, no he perdido una sola clase aún.

—Fenomenal. Vamos a buscar algo que comer. —indicó Naruto.

—Pizza. —Ino y Sasuke dijeron al mismo tiempo y Naruto puso cara de decepción.

.

.

Mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo, Sasuke se sintió aliviado. En menos de un minuto, estarían fuera de la escuela y en el aire frío de noviembre.

Y luego alguien golpeó ligeramente su hombro.

—Oye.

Cuando Sasuke se dio vuelta todo lo que vio es un puño en su cara, luego sintió el golpe en la nariz. Se dobló y cerró sus ojos. Había una humedad caliente y pegajosa en sus labios. Su nariz sangraba.

—Sasori, ¿qué estás haciendo? — gritó Ino, e inmediatamente Naruto se integró al grupo y Hidan se colocó frente a él.

—No lo defiendas. — Sasori le dijo a Naruto. —¿No viste las noticias? Ella mató a alguien.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos.

Hidan estaba ansiando darle a Naruto un empujón tan pronto como su líder le diera luz verde.

—No fue ella. —dijo Sasuke sorbiendo la sangre hacia su garganta. Limpió su nariz con el dorso de la mano dejando un rastro rojo brillante.

—No fue ella. —se mofó Sasori. —¿No escuchaste a los testigos? Dijeron que oyeron lamentos, y gruñidos, pero de una garganta humana. Dijeron que oyeron una voz hablando que no parecía humana en absoluto. Dijeron que el cuerpo estaba en seis pedazos. ¿Suena como alguien que conoces?

—Suena a muchos alguien. — gruñó Sasuke. —Suena como a cualquier psicópata. — Salvo que no lo era... Y la voz hablando sin sonar humana hizo que los vellos en su nuca se erizaran.

—Estás tan ciego. —recriminó Sasori. —Esto es tú culpa. Desde que llegaste aquí. Deidara, y ahora ese pobre hombre en el parque. —Él se detuvo, metió la mano en su chaqueta, y sacó el cuchillo. Le apuntó con él a Sasuke. —¡Cumple con tu trabajo!

—("¿Él es un idiota?") —se preguntó Sasuke. Debía de estar trastornado para sacarlo en medio de la escuela. Si lo descubrían sería confiscada y él sería enviado a visitar semanalmente al consejero o expulsado, y luego Sasuke tendría que irrumpir en Dios sabe dónde para recuperarlo.

—Dámelo. —exigió Sasuke sonando extraño; si nariz había dejado de sangrar pero podía sentir el coágulo allí dentro.

—¿Por qué? —Sasori preguntó. —Tú no lo usas. Entonces quizás lo usaré. — Él le puso el cuchillo a Naruto sobre el hombro. —¿Qué piensas que ocurrirá si hiero a alguien vivo? ¿Los envía al mismo lugar que envían a los muertos?

—Apártate de él. — siseó Ino. Ella se deslizó entre Naruto y el cuchillo.

—¡Ino! — Naruto la jaló un paso.

—Leal a él ahora, ¿huh? — Sasori preguntó, y rizó su labio como si él nunca hubiera visto algo más repugnante. —Cuando nunca fuiste leal con Deidara.

A Sasuke no le gustaba hacia donde iba todo eso. La verdad era que no sabía qué pasaría si el athame fuese usado en una persona viva. Que él supiera, nunca había pasado algo así. No quería pensar en la herida que podría causar, que eso pudiese estirar la piel de Naruto en su cara y en consecuencia dejarle un agujero negro.

Tenía que hacer algo, y algunas veces eso significaba ser un imbécil.

—Deidara era un idiota. —expresó Sasuke en voz alta. Eso sobresaltó a Sasori, pero se tranquilizó enseguida y volteó a verlo, que es lo que Sasuke quería. —Él no mereció lealtad. Ni de Ino, ni tuya.

La hoja del cuchillo brilló intensamente bajo de las luces fluorescentes de la escuela. Sasuke no quería que su piel estirara sobre su cara tampoco, pero era curioso. Se preguntó si su enlace al cuchillo, su derecho de sangre, le protegería en cierta forma. Las probabilidades pesaban en su cabeza.

¿Debería correr? ¿Debería luchar para quitárselo?

Pero en lugar de mirarlo furioso, Sasori le sonrió.

—Voy a matarla, sabes. —declaró el chico de cabello rojo. —a tu dulce y querida Sakura.

¿Su dulce y querida Sakura? ¿Acaso era tan transparente? Era obvio, todo el tiempo, ¿para todos menos para él?

—Ella no es más débil, idiota. — escupió Sasuke. —No pondrás acercarte ni a seis pies, cuchillo mágico o no.

—Ya lo veremos. —amenazó Sasori.

Y el corazón de Sasuke se hundió cuando observó al athame, el athame de su papá, desaparecer dentro en la oscuridad de la chaqueta de Sasori.

Más que nada él quería recuperarlo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien saliera lastimado. Para enfatizar el punto, Naruto e Ino se acercaron, poniéndose hombro a hombro dispuestos a detenerlo.

—No aquí. —dijo Naruto. —Lo recuperaremos, no te preocupes. Lo resolveremos. —mencionó mientras Sasori y Hidan se alejaban por los pasillos del colegio.

—Mejor lo hacemos rápido. —dijo Sasuke, porque no sabía si estaba diciendo la verdad en ese momento. Sakura creía que estaba destinada a morir. Ella sólo podría dejar a Sasori entrar para ahorrarle el dolor de hacerlo el mismo.

.

.

Decidieron desechar la pizza. De hecho, decidieron desechar el resto de día lectivo, y dirigirse a casa de Sasuke. Y él sintió que había convertido a Naruto e Ino en un excelente par de delincuentes.

Ino los seguía en su coche y Sasuke viajaba con Naruto.

—Entonces. — Naruto pronunció, luego se detuvo y mordió su labio.

Sasuke esperó por el resto, pero él jugueteaba con las mangas de su sudadera naranja.

—Sabes sobre Sakura. —mencionó Sasuke haciéndoselo fácil. —Sabes lo que siento por ella.

Naruto asintió. Sasuke se pasó la mano sobre su cabello, pero este cayó de nuevo sobre su cara.

—¿Es por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? — le preguntó. —¿O puedes oír en verdad lo que está pasando en mi cabeza? —quiso saber Sasuke.

Naruto frunció su boca.

—No fue ninguna de esas cosas. He estado intentando mantenerme apartado de tu cabeza desde que me lo pediste. Porque somos. — él hizo una pausa y miró a Sasuke como una oveja, todo labio fruncido y miradas parpadeantes.

—Porque somos amigos. —completó Sasuke. —Puedes decir eso, hombre. Somos amigos. Eres probablemente mi mejor amigo. Tú e Ino.

—Sí. —contestó Naruto riendo de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta para romper el incómodo y vergonzoso momento.

—Yo lo sabía de ti y Sakura por la energía. Por el aura. —mencionó el rubio.

—¿El aura?

—No es sólo una cosa mística. La mayoría de la gente probablemente pueda entender eso. Pero yo puedo verlo más claramente. Al principio pensé que era la forma en que te comportabas con todos los fantasmas. Tenías este tipo de brillo excitado cuando estabas hablando de ella, o especialmente cuando estabas cerca de la casa. Pero ahora lo tienes todo el tiempo.

Sasuke sonrío tranquilamente. Ella estaba con él todo el tiempo. Ahora se sentía estúpido por no verlo antes.

Pero al menos tendrías esa extraña historia para contar, amor y muerte y sangre y asuntos con papá. Y mierda, era el sueño húmedo de cualquier siquiatra.

Naruto estacionó su auto en la entrada de la casa de Sasuke. Ino, sólo unos segundos detrás de nosotros. Los alcanzó en la puerta delantera.

—Solo tiren sus cosas en cualquier parte. —indicó Sasuke mientras entraban.

Se deshicieron de sus chaquetas y echaron las mochilas en el sofá. El repiqueteo de pequeños pies oscuros anunciron la llegada de Denka, quien se trepó al muslo de Ino para ser celebrado y acariciado.

Naruto le dio una mirada e Ino mimó al pequeño cuadrúpedo.

Luego siguieron hasta la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa redonda de roble. Sasuke fue al refrigerador.

—Hay pizzas congeladas o podríamos hacernos unos sándwiches. —dijo después de ver lo que había dentro.

Veinte minutos después los tres estaban masticando algunos excelentes sándwiches.

—¿Esto dejará un moretón? —preguntó Sasuke señalando su nariz. Naruto lo miró con atención.

—Nah. —exclamó Naruto. —Sasori no puede golpear tan duro, supongo.

—Bien. —Dijo Sasuke. —Mi mamá se está cansando seriamente de hacer de doctora. Creo que ha hecho más hechizos de sanación en este viaje que en nuestros últimos doce viajes combinados.

—Esto fue diferente para ti, ¿no es así? —Ino preguntó entre mordiscos de pollo. —Sakura realmente te golpeó en un circuito.

Él asintió.

—Sakura, y tú, y Naruto. Nunca he enfrentado nada como ella. Y nunca he tenido que pedirle a civiles que se ocuparan de la caza conmigo.

—Creo que es una señal. —comentó Naruto con la boca llena. —Creo que quiere decir que deberías quedarte. Darles un descanso a los fantasmas por un rato.

Sasuke dio una respiración profunda. Esta era probablemente la única vez en su vida que podría estar tentado por eso. Recordó ser más joven, antes de que su papá fuera asesinado, y pensar que tal vez estaría bien si él lo dejaba por un tiempo.

Que tal vez fuera agradable permanecer en un lugar, y hace algunos amigos, y solo tenerlo para jugar al béisbol con él en una tarde de sábado en lugar de estar al teléfono con algún ocultista o enterrando su nariz en algún mohoso libro viejo..

Ahora estaba teniendo ese sentimiento otra vez. Sería agradable quedarse en esa casa. Era acogedora y tenía una linda cocina. Y sería genial poder pasar el rato con Ino y Naruto, y Sakura. Podrían graduarse juntos, tal vez ir a universidades cercanas. Sería casi normal. Solo él, sus mejores amigos, y su chica muerta.

La idea era tan ridícula que bufó.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Naruto.

—No hay nadie más para hacer lo que yo hago. — respondió Sasuke. —Aún si Sakura no asesina más, otros fantasmas sí. Necesito recuperar mi cuchillo. Y tendré que volver a trabajar, eventualmente.

Naruto estaba cabizbajo. Le entristecía la vida que su amigo llevaba.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo recuperamos el cuchillo? — preguntó Ino. Quería que tanto Sasuke y Naruto dejaran la tristeza a un lado.

—Obviamente él no está de humor para solo entregarlo. —comentó Naruto de mala gana.

—Sabes, mis padres son amigos de los padres de él. —Dijo Ino. —Podría pedirles que nos ayuden, ya sabes, decirles que Sasori robó alguna gran reliquia de la familia. No sería mentir.

—No quiero responder demasiadas preguntas sobre porque mi gran herencia familiar luce como un cuchillo mortal. —mencionó Sasuke. —Además, no creo que los padres sean suficiente presión esta vez. Tendremos que robarlo.

—¿Entrar y robarlo? — preguntó alarmado Naruto. —Estás loco.

—No tan loco. —mencionó Ino encogiéndose de hombros. —Tengo las llaves de su casa. Mis padres son amigos de los suyos, ¿recuerdan? Tenemos llaves de la casa del otro en caso de que alguien se quedara bloqueado afuera, o se pierda una llave, o alguien necesite chequear todo mientras el otro está fuera de la ciudad.

—Que pintoresco. —mencionó Naruto y ambos rieron.

—Mis padres tienen las llaves de medio vecindario. Todos se mueren por intercambiar con nosotros. Pero la familia de Sasori es la única que tiene una copia de la nuestra. — Se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Algunas veces vale la pena tener a toda la ciudad hasta el culo. La mayoría de las veces es solo molesto.

Claro que Naruto y Sasuke no tenían idea de lo que quería decir.

Ellos crecieron con extraños padres brujos. Las personas no intercambiarían llaves con ellos ni en un millón de años.

—Así que ¿cuándo lo hacemos? — preguntó Naruto.

—Lo antes posible. —respondió Sasuke. —En algún momento que no haya nadie. Durante el día. Temprano, justo después de que él parta para la escuela.

—Pero probablemente tendrá el cuchillo con él. —comentó Naruto.

Ino sacó su teléfono. —Comenzaré avisando que ha estado cargando un cuchillo alrededor de la escuela y que alguien debería reportarlo. Escuchará sobre eso antes de la mañana y no se arriesgará.

—A menos que decida solo quedarse en casa. —replicó Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró. —¿Has oído alguna vez el término 'Naruto Incrédulo'?

—No se aplica. — respondió con aire de suficiencia. —Eso se refiere a alguien siendo escéptico. Yo no soy escéptico. Yo soy pesimista.

—Naruto. —Ino canturreó. —No sabía que eras un cerebrito. — Sus dedos trabajaban fervientemente en el teclado de su teléfono. Ya ha enviado tres mensajes y recibido dos de regreso.

—Basta, ustedes dos. —pidió Sasuke. —Vamos a ir mañana en la mañana. Supongo que perderemos el primer y segundo periodo, probablemente.

—Eso está bien. —dijo Ino. —Esos fueron los dos periodos que hicimos hoy.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

La mañana encontró a Sasuke y Naruto acurrucados en el coche del rubio, estacionados a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de Sasori. Tenían sus cabezas ocultas bajo sus sudaderas con capucha. Luciían exactamente como se esperaría que se viera alguien si estuviera a minutos de cometer un gran crimen.

Sasori vivía en una de las más ricas, excelentemente conservadas, áreas de la ciudad y desafortunadamente eso significaba que habría tal vez muchas esposas entrometidas o amas de llaves espiando por las ventanas para ver que estaban tramando.

—¿Ya es hora? — preguntó Naruto. —¿Qué hora es?

—No es el momento. —respondió Sasuke intentando sonar calmado, como si hubiera hecho eso un millón de veces. Lo que no había hecho. —Ino aún no ha llamado.

Naruto se calmó por un segundo y tomó una profunda respiración. Después se tensó y agachó la cabeza detrás del volante.

—¡Creo que vi un jardinero! —siseó alarmado.

Sasuke lo jaló hacia atrás por la capucha. —De ninguna manera. Los jardines están todos marrones por ahora. Tal vez sea alguien clasificando hojas. De todas maneras, no estamos sentados aquí con máscaras de esquí y guantes. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Aún no.

—Bueno, no actúes sospechoso. —indicó el de cabello negro.

Sólo eran ellos dos. Entre el momento de la incubación del plan y el momento de la ejecución del plan, decidieron que Ino sería su trampa. Ella iría a la escuela y se aseguraría que Sasori estuviera ahí. Según ella, sus padres se marchaban al trabajo mucho antes de que él partiera a la escuela.

Ino objetó, diciendo que estaban siento sexistas, que ella debería estar ahí en caso de que algo saliera mal, porque al menos ella tendría una excusa razonable para estar entrando un momento. Naruto no quiso escuchar sobre eso. Él estaba intentando protegerla.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó.

—Es Ino. —informó Sasuke mientras contestaba.

—Él no está aquí. —mencionó ella en un susurro de pánico.

—¿Qué?

—Ninguno de ellos está. Hidan se ha ido también.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke preguntó de nuevo, pero había escuchado lo que ella dijo.

Naruto comenzó a tirar de su manga como un ansioso niño de escuela. —No fueron a la escuela. — chasqueó Sasuke.

Konoha debía estar maldita. Nada salía bien en ese estúpido pueblo. Y ahora tenía a Ino preocupándose en su oído y Naruto haciendo conjeturas en su otro oído y había demasiadas condenadas personas en ese auto como para que pudiera pensar correctamente.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntaron Ino y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Sakura. ¿Qué había de Sakura? Sasori tenía la daga, y si se enteró del señuelo del truco de los mensajes de texto de Ino, quien sabe lo que pudo haber decidido hacer. Era lo suficientemente listo como para llevar a cabo una doble traición; Sasuke sabía que lo era. Y, por las últimas semanas al menos, él había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para caer en una.

En ese momento Sasori podría estar riéndose de ellos, imaginándolos saqueando su habitación mientras caminaba por la entrada de Sakura con su cuchillo y su peliplateado lacayo tras él.

—Conduce. — gruñó Sasuke y le colgó a Ino. Tenía que llegar con Sakura, y rápido. Por lo que sabía, ya podría ser muy tarde.

—¿A dónde? — preguntó Naruto, pero ya tenía el auto encendido y estaba girando alrededor de la cuadra, hacia el frente de la casa de Sasori.

—A casa de Sakura.

—No crees... —Naruto murmuró. —Tal vez solo se quedaron en casa. Tal vez están yendo a la escuela y solo van tarde.

Él continuó hablando pero los ojos oscuros notaron algo cuando pasaron por la casa de Sasori. Había algo mal con las cortinas de una habitación del segundo piso. No es solo que estaban corridas cuando todas las otras ventanas estaban claras y abiertas. Era algo en la forma en la que estaban corridas. Parecían… desordenadas, de alguna manera. Como si hubieran sido arrojadas juntas.

—Detente. — ordenó Sasuke. —Estaciona el auto.

—¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Naruto. Y Sasuke mantuvo sus entrenados ojos en la ventana del segundo piso.

Él estaba ahí, sabía que estaba ahí, y de repente Sasuke estaba enfadado como el infierno.

Era suficiente, iba a entrar e iba a recuperar su cuchillo y era mejor que Sasori se quedara fuera de su camino.

Sasuke estuvo fuera incluso antes de que el auto se detuviera. Naruto se revolvió tras él, buscando a tientas su cinturón de seguridad, pero enseguida lo alcanzó.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué vas a hacer tu? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

—Voy a recuperar mi cuchillo. — respondió él.

Recorrieron la entrada y subieron los escalones del porche. Sasuke empujó lejos la mano de Naruto cuando él iba a golpear y usó en cambio la llave. No quería darle a Sasori ninguna advertencia.

Naruto tomó sus manos evitando que abriera la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto Sasuke.

—Usa estos al menos. —respondió el rubio sosteniendo un par de guantes.

Sasuke quiso decirle que ya no estaban entrando a robar, pero era más fácil solo ponérselos que discutir.

La única cosa buena de entrar en la casa era que la necesidad de tranquilidad evitó que Naruto siguiera haciendo preguntas.

El corazón de Sasuke estaba martillando contra sus costillas, silencioso pero insistente. Sus músculos estaban tensos y nerviosos. No era para nada como acosar un fantasma. No se sentía seguro o fuerte. Se sentía como un niño de cinco años en el borde de un laberinto después del anochecer.

—Vamos a tomar mi cuchillo y salir de aquí. —le susurró a Naruto mientras atravesaban la sala.

Subieron las escaleras y giraron a la derecha en la cima, hacia la habitación con las cortinas corridas. A Sasuke se le ocurrió que podría estar completamente equivocado. Podría no ser una habitación para nada. Podría ser un almacenamiento, o una habitación de juego, o alguna otra habitación que tuviera concebiblemente sus cortinas cerradas. Pero no había tiempo para eso ahora.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta cerrada.

El mango giró con facilidad cuando Sasuke probó y la puerta se abrió parcialmente. Dentro estaba demasiado oscuro para ver bien, pero pudieron distinguir la forma de una cama y lo que parecía una cómoda.

La habitación estaba vacía. Naruto y él se deslizaron como viejos profesionales. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien. Sasuke caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Sus ojos parpadearon para activar mejor la visión nocturna.

—Tal vez deberíamos intentar encender una lámpara o algo. —Naruto susurró.

—Quizás. — respondió Sasuke ausentemente. No estaba realmente prestando atención. Podía ver un poco mejor ahora, y lo que estaba viendo, no le gustaba.

Los cajones de la cómoda estaban abiertos. Había ropas sobresaliendo de las pilas, como si hubieran sido revueltas en un apuro. Incluso la posición de la cama lucía extraña. Estaba posicionada en un ángulo hacia la pared. Había sido movida.

Girando en un círculo, Sasuke pudo observar que la puerta del armario estaba abierta, y un póster cerca de éste medio roto.

—Alguien ha estado aquí antes. —dijo Naruto, dejando de lado el susurro.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y secó su frente con la parte trasera de su guante.

No tenía sentido. ¿Quién habría estado aquí antes? Quizás Sasori tenía otros enemigos. Esa sería una maldita coincidencia, pero desde luego, las coincidencias parecían estar sucediendo alrededor.

En la oscuridad Sasuke distinguió algo cerca del póster, algo en la pared. Parecía como escritura. Se acercó hacia eso y su pie golpeó algo en el piso con un familiar ruido sordo.

Supo lo que era incluso antes de decirle a Naruto que encendiera la luz. Cuando el brillo inundó la habitación, ya había comenzado a retroceder, y pudieron ver en medio de qué han estado parados.

Ambos estaban muertos. La cosa que golpeó el pie de Sasuke fue el muslo de Hidan, lo que quedaba de él, y lo que pensó que era escritura en la pared era realmente largos y gruesos chorros de sangre. Oscura, sangre arterial en arcos.

Naruto agarró la camiseta de Sasuke por detrás y comenzó a hacer ese sonido de pánico jadeando. Sasuke se liberó gentilmente. Su cabeza se sentía desconectada y clínica. El instinto de investigar era más fuerte que la urgencia de correr.

El cuerpo de Sasori estaba detrás de la cama. Estaba recostado en su espalda y sus ojos los tenía abiertos. Uno de sus ojos estaba rojo, y al principio creyó que todos los vasos habían estallado, pero solo era rojo de una salpicadura de sangre.

La habitación a su alrededor estaba demolida. Las sábanas y mantas estaban desprendidas y en una pila en el brazo de Sasori. Aún usaba lo que Sasuke asumió eran sus pijamas, solo un par de pantalones de franela y una camiseta. Hidan estaba vestido.

Sasuke estaba pensando como la haría una persona de CSI, ordenándolas y tomando nota, para evitar pensar sobre lo que había notado desde el momento en que las luces se prendieron.

Las heridas.

Habían heridas en ambos: brillantes, rojas, y todavía filtrándose. Medias lunas grandes, irregulares de ausente musculo y hueso. Sasuke reconocería esas heridas en cualquier lugar, aunque solo las había visto en su imaginación. Eran marcas de mordidas.

Algo los devoró.

Igual como devoró a su padre.

—¡Sasuke! — Naruto gritó, y por el tono de su voz Sasuke entendió que había dicho su nombre algunas veces ya y no obtuvo respuesta. —¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Era obvio que si alguien los encontraba no tendrían una buena explicación para su presencia ahí.

Pero las piernas de Sasuke no podían moverse. Entonces Naruto lo rodeó con un brazo del pecho, sosteniendo sus brazos abajo y arrastrándolo fuera.

No fue hasta que Naruto golpeó para apagar la luz y la escena en la habitación se volvió negra que Sasuke se estremeció y empezó a correr.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Cinlayj2:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y si ya hubo un romance entre un vampiro y una humana y un zombie y una humana ¿por qué no el de un fantasma y un vivo? Jajaja, bueno no, la verdad que aquí no será todo color de rosa.

 **Tammy fray:** Concuerdo contigo, el capítulo anterior también me dejó una sensación agridulce. Creo que este capítulo ha dado más pistas sobre la misteriosa figura y que es lo que quiere.

 **Yuno- uchiha:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este te haya aclarado un poco más sobre quien mató al hombre del parque.

* * *

 **Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué hacemos? —volvió a preguntar Naruto dentro del coche.

En cuanto vio a Sasuke correr, él también emprendió la huida. Estaba asustado, no por verse envueltos en el asesinato de los chicos si los llegaban a descubrir ahí, si no por el asesinato en sí.

¿A que se estaban enfrentando?¿por qué Sasori y Hidan? ¿Por qué una muerte tan violenta?

El celular de Sasuke sonó e incluso sabiendo que era Ino, él lo volvió a ignorar.

Sasuke seguía sentado en silencio en el asiento del acompañante, él tampoco tenía idea de que podían hacer.

Naruto encendió el coche y empezó a conducir hacia ningún lugar en particular. Lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí y olvidar la imagen de los cuerpos mutilados de los chicos.

El chico de cabello negro estaba como en un estado de catatonia. Sin pensamientos de pánico corriendo en su cabeza, sin hacer planes o evaluando la situación.

Otra vez el sonido de un celular repicó en el coche, pero esta vez fue el de Naruto, que no dudó en contestar. Ya que Ino no logró nada con Sasuke optó por marcarle al rubio.

—No lo sé. —Sasuke escuchó responder a su amigo. —Creo que se está volviendo loco. Creo que podría haber perdido el juicio.

El rostro de Sasuke se movió como si quisiera reaccionar a la altura del desafío, pero era lento, como salir de una anestesia. Entonces los pensamientos empezaron a gotear en su cerebro poco a poco.

Sasori y Hidan estaban muertos. La cosa que se había comido a su padre. Naruto conduciendo en ningún lugar. Su athame pedido.

El athame de su padre…

Sakura…. Sakura podría correr peligro.

—Sasuke. —lo llamó Naruto golpeándolo en el brazo. Estaba asustado pues su amigo se veía cada vez más perdido.

Y su acción hizo que el chico de cabello negro regresara a la normalidad

—Llévame a Sakura. —mencionó Sasuke. Naruto sintió alivio, por lo menos había dicho algo.

—Vamos a hacerlo. —Sasuke le escuchó decir en el teléfono. —Sí. Vamos ahora. Reúnete con nosotros ahí. ¡No entres si no estamos allí primero!

Sasuke parpadeó confuso. Naruto lo había entendido todo mal. Pero ¿cómo podía explicarlo? Él no sabía cómo murió su padre. Él no sabía lo que esto significaba.

Que finalmente había sido atrapado, que aquel ser se las había arreglado para encontrarlo, ahora cuando estaba prácticamente indefenso y él ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba buscando.

Casi podía sonreír. El destino le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto.

.

.

Naruto parloteaba cosas alentadoras mientras se estacionaba en la entrada de Sakura.

Él salió primero y se fijó que Sasuke seguía en shock sentado en el coche. Caminó rodeando el trasporte y se detuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto, la cual abrió.

—Vamos, Sasuke. —dijo Naruto jalando a su amigo del brazo. El chico de cabello negro levantó la vista hacia él con gravedad. —¿Estás listo? —preguntó. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pero Sasuke seguía sin saber que decir. Comenzaron a caminar y sus pies hacían crujir la grava fría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto. —Hombre, jamás he visto nada como eso antes. No puedo creer que ella, que sea…— guardó silencio y bajó la vista.

Sasuke volteó a verlo, Naruto estaba recordando de nuevo aquella escena, y tuvo miedo de que si seguía recordando pudiera vomitar.

—Tal vez debamos esperar por Ino. —mencionó Naruto con toda intención de regresar. Pensaba que Sakura fue quien mató a los chicos y el entrar en su territorio, indefensos, ya no le parecía una buena idea.

Pero la puerta de Sakura se abrió y ella salió al porche, suavemente, como un ciervo. Con su vestido de primavera y no haciendo ningún movimiento para abrigarse arriba, aunque el viento estuviera moviéndose a través de ella como hojas afiladas de hielo. Sus desnudos hombros muertos no podían sentirlo.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó ella. —¿lo has encontrado?

—¿Tienes qué? — susurró Naruto. —¿De qué está hablando?

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza como respuesta a los dos, y caminó hasta los escalones del porche. Siguió a la derecha más allá de ella, dentro de la casa, y ella lo siguió.

—Sasuke ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura preocupada colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke.

—¡Atrás, hermana! — chirrió Naruto empujándola y colocándose en medio de Sakura y Sasuke.

Sasuke lo vio haciendo la ridícula cosa del signo de la cruz con sus dedos, pero no lo culpó por ello. Estaba asustado. Sasuke también.

—Naruto. —habló Sasuke. —No era ella.

—¿Qué?

—Ella no lo hizo. —mencionó el de cabello negro dando unos pasos al costado. —Y quita tus dedos— agregó. —ella no es una vampiro, y aunque lo fuera, no creo que tu cruz haga algo.

Naruto dejó caer las manos. El alivio relajó los músculos de su cara.

—Están muertos. — le informó Sasuke a Sakura.

—¿Quién ha muerto? ¿Y por qué no me vas a acusar otra vez? —cuestionó ella.

Naruto aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno él no, pero yo sí. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche y esta mañana?

—Estuve aquí. — respondió Sakura. —Yo siempre estoy aquí.

Afuera se escucharon las quejas de unos neumáticos. Ino había llegado.

—Eso estaba muy bien mientras estabas contenida. —replicó Naruto. —Pero ahora que estás suelta y vas por todo el lugar ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué quedarte aquí, donde has estado atrapada durante cincuenta años? —dijo mirando a su alrededor, nervioso, aunque la casa estaba en silencio. No había indicación de espíritus furiosos. —Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí ahora.

Pasos golpearon hasta el porche e Ino irrumpió en la propiedad con un bate de béisbol de metal.

—¡Vete al infierno lejos de ellos! — gritó y moviendo el bate en un amplio arco golpeó a Sakura en la cara.

El efecto fue algo así como golpear a Terminator con un tubo de plomo. Sakura solo miró con algo de sorpresa y luego con un tipo de insulto. E Ino tragó del susto.

—Todo está bien. —comento Sasuke saliendo del asombro y el bate bajó una pulgada. —Ella no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Ino. Sus ojos brillaron y sacudió el bate en sus manos. Estaba corriendo en adrenalina y miedo.

—¿Cómo sabe qué? —exclamó Sakura que seguía perdida en cuanto a información. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Sasori y Hidan están muertos. —Anunció Sasuke.

Sakura miró hacia abajo. Entonces alzó la vista y preguntó: —¿Quién es Hidan?

—¿Podría alguien dejar de hacer tantas condenadas preguntas o alguien podría contestar, por lo menos? —exclamó Naruto.

—Él es uno de los chicos que ayudó a Deidara a engañarme, la noche de…— Sasuke hizo una pausa. —Él era uno de los otros por la ventana.

—Oh. —exclamó Sakura.

Naruto le contó todo a Sakura. Ino se encogió ante la sangrienta escena. Naruto la miró en tono de disculpa, pero siguió hablando. Sakura terminó de escuchar el relato y miró a Sasuke.

—¿Quién lo haría? —Preguntó Ino con enojo. —¿han tocado algo? ¿Alguien los vio? — ella miró de Naruto y a Sasuke, y viceversa.

—No. Estábamos con guantes, y no creo que moviéramos nada mientras estuvimos allí. — respondió Naruto.

Incluso si sus voces eran un poco rápidas, Sasuke sabía que se iban a centrar en aspectos prácticos, lo que hacía que fuera más fácil. Pero él no podía dejar que lo hicieran.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando ahí y tenían que averiguarlo. Ellos debían de saber todo, o todo lo que pudiera soportar contar.

—Había mucha sangre. —agregó Naruto con voz débil. —¿Quién haría eso? ¿Por qué alguien...?

—No es un quién exactamente. Más como un qué. —interrumpió Sasuke. Él se sentía cansado, así que se recargó en el respaldo del sillón polvoroso.

—¿Un 'qué'? — preguntó Ino confundida.

—Sí. Una cosa. No una persona. Ya no es así. Es lo mismo que desmembró ese chico en el parque. La marca de mordida probablemente fue retirada. Manteniendo las pruebas cerca del chaleco. —reveló Sasuke. —Ellos no lo transmitieron. Es por eso que no lo supe antes.

—Marca de mordeduras. — susurró Naruto, y sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Es que lo creo que era? No puede ser. Eran demasiado grandes; había grandes trozos arrancados.

—Lo he visto antes. —dijo Sasuke. — Espera. No es cierto. Nunca lo he visto en realidad. Y no sé lo que está haciendo aquí y ahora, diez años después.

Ino estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo sonar la parte superior de su bate de aluminio contra el suelo, el sonido sonaba como un timbre mal sintonizado a través de la casa vacía. Sin decir nada, Sakura pasó junto a ella y levantó el bate para dejarlo en el relleno del sofá.

—Lo siento. — susurró Sakura, y se encogió de hombros a Ino, que se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros de vuelta.

—Está bien. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y... lo siento por, ya sabes, golpearte antes. —comentó apenada la rubia.

—No me dolió. —declaró Sakura colocándose al lado de Sasuke. —Sasuke. ¿Tú sabes qué es esta cosa?

—Cuando tenía siete años, mi padre se fue detrás de un fantasma. —él miró hacia el suelo, frente a los pies de Sakura. — Él nunca regresó. Lo atrapó.

Sakura puso su mano sobre el brazo del muchacho.

—Él era un cazador de fantasmas, como tú. —mencionó ella.

—Al igual que todos mis antepasados. —agregó él. —Él era como yo y mejor que yo. —La idea del asesino de su padre, hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. No se suponía que sucediera de esa manera. Se suponía que Sasuke debía ir tras el asesino. Se suponía que debería estar listo, y tener todas las armas. —Y lo mataron de todos modos.

—¿Cómo lo mataron? — Sakura le preguntó en voz baja.

—No sé con certeza. —respondió él mientras le temblaban las manos. — Fue comido. He oído a la policía lo describirlo. Toma grandes trozos, al igual que lo que fue sacado de Sasori y Hidan .—respondió con las maños hechas puño. —Yo solía pensar que era porque él estaba distraído. O fue emboscado. Incluso tuve la idea de que el cuchillo había dejado de funcionar, que después de un cierto tiempo simplemente deja de hacerlo, cuando su número está para arriba. Pensé que tal vez era yo el que lo había hecho. Que yo lo maté sólo porque era cada vez mayor, y estaba listo para sustituirlo.

—Eso no es cierto. —Intervino Ino. —Eso es ridículo.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez lo sea y tal vez no. Cuando eres un niño de siete años de edad y tu padre muere y su cuerpo parece que ha sido llevado a un bufet para los malditos tigres Siberianos, se te ocurre un montón de mierda ridícula. —espetó Sasuke furioso y caminó hacia el porche.

Ino hizo el intento de seguirlo pero Naruto la detuvo del brazo.

—Naruto déjame disculparme. —pidió ella. No quiso ofenderlo. Pero el rubio le señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke. Ella volteó y observó a Sakura pararse frente a él, quien estaba recargado en el barandal.

Y ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ser consciente de la situación de los chicos.

.

.

—Sasuke. —llamó Sakura y él alzó la mirada, topándose con dos grandes jades que lo veían con comprensión. —No tienes que enfadarte con ellos. — mencionó la chica. —ellos no entienden lo que es tratar con la muerte.

—Lo sé. —murmuró él. Ino sólo estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero él ya estaba tan cansado que terminó explotando con ella. —pero todo esto ha removido en mí el sentimiento de culpa. —agregó. —Además…—se detuvo por unos segundos. Él no era de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos o emociones, y menos aquellas que lo hicieran parecer débil, pero el rostro de Sakura le infundía confianza, con ella sentía que podía desahogarse. —tengo miedo. —confesó. —miedo de no ser capaz de lidiar con esto. No soy tan bueno como mi padre, quizá no sea capaz de vencer al asesino de mi padre. —dijo bajando la vista.

De pronto su rostro fue rodeado por las pálidas manos de Sakura quien lo obligó a alzar la mirada.

—No tienes de que temer Sasuke. Yo confío en ti. —mencionó con una cálida sonrisa que hizo latir acelerado el corazón de Sasuke. —Sé que con o sin athame serás capaz de derrotarlo. Además yo estaré junto a ti, apoyándote.

Y Sasuke se sorprendió del gran poder de Sakura. No de aquella fuerza sobrehumana que lo hacía rebotar contra las paredes, sino de que era capaz de calmar su corazón con unas simples palabras.

—Sakura. —pronunció él y alzó su mano dispuesto a acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

—¡Sasuke! —la voz de Ino llamándolo rompió la atmósfera. Sasuke bajó la mano y Sakura se apartó pegando un pequeño brinco.

Naruto se talló la cabeza nervioso. Sasuke carraspeó un poco.

—Siento lo de hace rato Ino. —dijo a modo de disculpa y sobre todo para desviar la atención. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era un discurso moralista sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

—No hay problema. —dijo ella. Pasaría por alto la escena que vio porque ni siquiera la comprendía del todo. —¿Y de verdad crees que esto tiene que ver con quien mató a tu padre? —preguntó retomando nuevamente el tema importante.

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó Naruto.

—Puede que no sea un brujo, pero este trabajo temporal viene con algunos beneficios. Es lo único que sé, ¿de acuerdo? Y en mi experiencia, no hay exactamente un barco lleno de fantasmas que comen carne.

—Sakura. —llamó Naruto suavemente. —¿Nunca has comido algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Nada.

—Pero no tenemos ninguna pista. —comentó Ino. —¿no recuerdas algo que nos pueda ayudar? —preguntó a Sasuke.

Él negó y se frotó los ojos, pensando. Estaba exhausto, lo que no tenía ningún sentido, porque había dormido como una roca la noche anterior, quizá por primera vez en una semana.

Y entonces el clic.

—Las pesadillas. —Mencionó Sasuke. —Ellas han estado peor desde que llegué aquí.

—¿Qué pesadillas? — preguntó Naruto.

—Pensé que eran sólo sueños. Alguien inclinado sobre mí. Pero todo este tiempo, debe haber sido como un presagio. —comentó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Ino.

—Como sueños proféticos. Predecir los sueños. Una advertencia. —Recordó esa voz grave, haciendo eco fuera de la suciedad y pasando por el zumbido de una sierra. —Había un olor algún tipo de humo dulce.

—Sasuke. —exclamó Sakura sonando alarmada. —Yo olí humo cuando te cortaste con tu Athame. Entonces pensamos que probablemente era sólo un recuerdo de tabaco de la pipa de Jung. Pero ¿y si no lo fuera?

—No. —rebatió Sasuke.

Pero incluso mientras lo dijo, recordó que en una de sus pesadillas esa cosa le había reclamado por perder el cuchillo, con esa voz que era como plantas en descomposición y hojas de afeitar.

El miedo de nuevo se arrastró de su espalda hasta sus fríos dedos. Su cerebro estaba tratando de hacer una conexión, empujando con cuidado, dendritas buscando dendritas. Lo que mató a su padre era vudú. Era gran parte de lo que siempre había sabido. ¿Y qué era el vudú, en esencia?

Había algo ahí, era solo un poco de conocimiento fuera del alcance de la luz. Tenía que ver con algo que Jiraiya dijo.

—La voz de la razón. —dijo Ino. —Lo que sea que es esa cosa, y cualquiera que sea el enlace que pueda o no pueda tener el cuchillo, o Sasuke, o el padre de Sasuke, ha matado a al menos tres personas, y se ha comido a más de una de ellas. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

El lugar quedó en silencio.

—No tengo mi cuchillo. — murmuró Sasuke.

—No empieces con eso otra vez. —reprochó Sakura alejándose drásticamente de él. —pensé que ya había quedado claro que Arturo sin Excalibur, todavía era Arturo.

—Sí. —Ino intervino. —Puede que no tengamos la athame, pero si no me equivoco, la tenemos a ella.— señaló hacia Sakura. —Y eso es algo. Sasori y Hidan están muertos. Nosotros sabemos lo que hicieron. Podemos ser los próximos. ¡Así que vayamos al maldito círculo de vagones y hagamos algo!

.

.

Quince minutos después, todos estaban en el interior del carro de Naruto. Naruto y Sasuke en la delantera, Ino y Sakura en la parte de atrás.

¿Por qué no tomaron el Audi de Ino mucho más espacioso, más confiable, y menos visible, que estaba estacionado frente a ellos? Porque eso era lo que ocurría cuando se tramaba un plan en quince minutos.

Excepto que no era la gran parte de un plan, porque no sabían muy bien lo que ocurría.

Pero en lugar de preocuparse por lo que no sabían, buscarían lo que tenían que hacer. Encontrarían el athame. Seguirían la pista por arte de magia, que Naruto aseguró que podía hacer con la ayuda de su abuelo.

Sakura insistió en acompañarlos, porque a pesar de todo lo que dijo de él siendo como el Rey Arturo, Sasuke creyó que sabía que estaba bastante indefenso. Y no sabía lo bien que ella conociera la leyenda, porque Arturo fue asesinado por un fantasma de su pasado que él no vio venir. Así que no era exactamente la mejor comparación.

Pero a pesar de todo el saber que ella estaba con él lo motivaba a no darse por vencido.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la tienda, Sasuke recordó a su madre. Si realmente la cosa que mató a su padre estaba en Konoha ella debía de saberlo.

—Espera. —dijo Sasuke después de que todos salieran del auto. —Debo llamar a mi mamá.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a ir a por ella? —preguntó Naruto, dándole las llaves. —Ella podría ser capaz de ayudar. Podemos empezar sin ti.

—Gracias. —respondió Sasuke y subió al coche. —Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda.

Y con sorpresa Sasuke vio a Sakura sentarse en el asiento contiguo.

—Iré contigo. —Advirtió ella y Sasuke no quiso discutir.

Sasuke se puso el cinturón y luego arrancó el coche. Sakura no hizo más que mirar los árboles y los edificios al pasar. Y Sasuke deseó que dijera algo.

—¿Ino te hizo daño allá atrás? — preguntó él iniciando la conversación.

Ella sonrió. —No seas tonto.

—¿Has estado bien, en la casa? —preguntó él.

—Ellos siguen mostrándose. —mencionó ella con cuidado. —Pero siguen siendo débiles. Aparte de eso, he estado esperando.

—¿Esperando qué? —Preguntó Sasuke haciéndose el tonto. Por desgracia, Sakura no atrapó la idea y lo miró con suspicacia.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que hacerlo, que tenía una vida muy extraña y ella encajaba en ella. Pero en su lugar dijo otra cosa.

—No tenía otra opción.

—No importa. —respondió Sakura.

—¿Cómo no?

—No sé, pero no. — respondió ella. Sasuke atrapó su sonrisa por la esquina de su ojo. —Me gustaría que no tuvieras que hacerte daño.

—¿Y tú?

—Por supuesto. Créeme, Sasuke. Nunca quise ser tan trágica.

La casa de Sasuke ya se podía ver coronando la colina. Para su alivio, el coche de su madre se encontraba estacionado en el frente.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y salieron del coche, pero a medida que subían los escalones del porche, Sakura empezó a oler. Ella entrecerró los ojos como cuando le dolía la cabeza.

—Oh.— exclamó Sasuke al recordar. —De acuerdo. Lo siento. Me olvidé del hechizo. —Se encogió de hombros débilmente. —Ya sabes, algunas hierbas y cantos y luego nada de muertos a través de las puertas. Es más seguro.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la barandilla.

—Entiendo. Ve a buscar a tu madre. —le dijo.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró a la casa.

En el interior, escuchó a su madre tarareando alguna melodía que no conocía. La vio pasar por el arco en la cocina, sus calcetines se deslizaban por la madera y el empate de su suéter arrastraba en el suelo.

Se acercó y la sujetó.

—¡Oye! —dijo con una mirada irritada. —¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

—Tienes suerte de que sea yo y no Denka. O este suéter estaría en pedazos. —mencionó con el suéter en la mano.

Mikoto resopló y le quitó la prenda a su hijo para amarrársela a la cintura. La cocina olía a flores y a caqui. Era un olor cálido de invierno.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Mikoto. —¿No vas a decirme por qué no estás en la escuela?

—Pasó algo. —contó Sasuke después de tomar una respiración profunda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en tono casi cansado, como si esperara sólo ese tipo de malas noticias. —¿Y bien?

Sasuke dudó. Ella podría reaccionar de forma exagerada.

—Sasuke Uchiha, es mejor que lo escupas. —exigió en tono molesto.

—Mamá sólo no te asustes.

—¿Que no me asuste? —preguntó y sus manos viajaron a sus caderas. —¿Qué está pasando? Estoy en un ambiente muy extraño aquí.

Mikoto mantuvo sus ojos en su hijo y luego fue a la cocina y encendió la TV.

—Mamá. —exclamó él, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó a la televisión de pie junto a ella, vio las luces intermitentes de la policía, y en la esquina, fotos de Sasori y Hidan. Los policías y los periodistas inundaban el césped como las hormigas en una corteza de sándwich, preparadas para desmenuzarlo y llevarlo lejos para el consumo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó poniendo llevando su mano a la boca. —Oh, Sasuke ¿Sabías de esos chicos? Oh, qué horror. ¿Es por eso que estas fuera de la escuela? ¿La cerraron durante el día?

Ella estaba tratando muy duro para no mirar a su hijo a la cara. Escupió esas preguntas civiles, pero ella sabía el resultado real. Y no podía ni siquiera consigo misma. Después de unos segundos más, apagó la TV y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de procesarlo.

—Dime lo que pasó.

—No sé muy bien cómo. —dijo Sasuke.

—Intenta. —insistió Mikoto.

Sasuke le platicó la situación dejando fuera algunos detalles, a excepción de las mordeduras de las heridas. Cuando le dijo acerca de ellas, ella sostuvo su respiración.

—¿Crees que era el mismo? — Preguntó. —El que…

—Yo sé que fue. Lo puedo sentir. —informó Sasuke.

—Pero tú no lo sabes. —dijo angustiada.

—Mamá. Lo sé. —declaró con firmeza.

Los labios de Mikoto se apretaron con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera eran labios más.

—¿Estabas en esa casa? ¿Dónde está la daga? —cuestionó unos segundos después.

—No sé. Simplemente debemos mantener la calma. Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda.

Ella no respondió nada. Tenía una mano sobre la cabeza y la otra en su cadera. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. Las arrugas poco profundas de la angustia aparecieron en su frente.

—Ayuda. —dijo suavemente, y luego una vez más, sólo más firme. —Ayuda.

—Bueno quédate aquí. Voy a manejarlo, mamá. Te lo prometo. —agregó Sasuke.

—Empaca tus cosas. —ordenó Mikoto.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Empaca tus cosas. En este mismo instante. Nos vamos. — Ella se abrió paso y voló por las escaleras, presumiblemente para empezar a empacar.

Sasuke la siguió con un gemido. No había tiempo para ello. Ella tendría que calmarse y quedarse o ella podía empacar y tirar sus cosas en cajas y cargarlas en un camión de mudanzas, pero su cuerpo no se movería hasta que el fantasma se hubiera ido.

—Mamá. —dijo Sasuke viendo como su madre colocaba una caja sobre su cama y abría un cajón. —¿Puedes dejar de moverte? Yo no me voy. —Sasuke se sorprendió de la eficacia de su madre. Todos sus calcetines ya estaban fuera de su cajón y en una pila ordenada en el tocador.

—Nos vamos. —dijo sin perder el ritmo de su saqueo en la habitación de su hijo. —Incluso si tengo que dejarte inconsciente y arrastrarte de esta casa, nos iremos.

—Mamá, cálmate.

—No me digas que me calme. —Sus palabras fueron entregadas en un grito controlado, un grito directamente de la boca de su tenso estómago. Se detuvo y se quedó quieta con las manos en la mitad vacía de los cajones. —Esa cosa mató a mi marido.

—Mamá.

—No te llevará a ti también. —Calcetines y calzoncillos empezaron a volar de nuevo. Y a Sasuke le habría gustado que no hubiera iniciado con el cajón de su ropa interior.

—Tengo que detenerlo. —mencionó Sasuke. Entendía el miedo de su madre, pero no podía sólo escapar.

—Que lo haga otro. — rompió. —Debería haberlo dicho esto antes, debería haber dicho que no era tu deber o tu derecho de nacimiento o algo así, después de que tu padre murió. Otras personas pueden hacer esto. —estaba muy asustada por su hijo. Era lo único que tenía y no lo perdería.

—No hay muchas otras personas. —Respondió Sasuke a punto de volverse loco.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Si nos vamos, esto seguirá. Y si no lo mato, comerá gente. ¿No lo entiendes? — Finalmente, le dijo lo que siempre había mantenido en secreto. —Esto es lo que he esperado. Por lo que he entrenado. He estado investigando este fantasma desde que me enteré de la cruz del vudú en la casa donde murió papá.

Su mamá cerró un cajón de golpe. Sus mejillas eran de color rojo y tenía los ojos húmedos y brillantes.

—Eso lo mató. Te puede matar también.

—Gracias. —dijo Sasuke alzando sus manos. —Gracias por tu voto de confianza.

— Sasuke…

—Espera. Cierra la boca. —Nunca le había dicho a su mamá que se callara. Pero ella lo necesitaba. Porque algo en la habitación no tenía sentido. Ahí había algo que no debería estar.

Mikoto siguió la mirada de su hijo y él quiso ver su reacción, porque él no quería ser el único viendo eso.

Su cama estaba como la había dejado. Las mantas estaban arrugadas y medio derribadas. La almohada tenía una huella de su cabeza. Y asomando por debajo, se encontraba el mango tallado de la athame de su padre.

No debería ser. No podía ser. Lo que se supone que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, oculto en el armario de Sasori o en las manos de los fantasmas que lo asesinaron. Pero él se acercó a la cama y la pudo alcanzar, y la madera fue suavemente familiar contra la palma de su mano.

Y los puntos se conectaron.

—Mamá. — le susurró Sasuke mirando el cuchillo. —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella sólo parpadeó, de pie inmóvil, y en el silencio de la casa hubo un crujido irregular que no reconocieron.

—Sasuke. —su mamá respiró. —La puerta del ático.

La puerta del ático. El sonido y la frase hicieron algo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sasuke, pues esta empezó a picar. Y recordó algo que su madre dijo acerca de los mapaches, algo en la forma en que Denka se subió sobre él el día que se mudaron.

Y algo en la tranquilidad magnificó cada ruido, así que cuando escuchó un raspado distinto, supo que lo que estaban escuchando era la escalera desplegable del ático deslizándose hacia el suelo en el pasillo.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Cinlayj2:** Espero que te haya gustado el pequeño momento SasuSaku.

 **Yuno- Uchiha:** Lo del athame ya quedó resuelto, pero ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué se lo devolvió? Sasuke se enfrentará a un gran peligro, pero lo bueno que está vez no estará solo, pues tiene buenos amigos con él.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sasuke. —su mamá respiró. —La puerta del ático.

El sonido y la frase hicieron algo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sasuke, pues esta empezó a picar. Y recordó algo que su madre dijo acerca de los mapaches, algo en la forma en que Denka se subió sobre él el día que se mudaron.

Y algo en la tranquilidad magnificó cada ruido, así que cuando escuchó un raspado distinto, supo que lo que estaban escuchando era la escalera desplegable del ático deslizándose hacia el suelo en el pasillo.

Y al chico le hubiera gustado irse en ese momento. Tenía los vellos de la nuca erizados y la mandíbula la apretaba con fuerza para que sus dientes no castañearan.

Dada la opción entre luchar o volar, elegiría tirarse de cabeza por la ventana con o sin cuchillo en la mano. Pero en vez de eso se giró y caminó para ponerse entre su madre y la puerta abierta.

Se escucharon pisadas en las escaleras y los corazones de madre e hijo golpearon aceleradamente. Sasuke captó la esencia de un dulce humo.

—("Quédate quieto"). —se dijo el muchacho, después de que eso acabara podría vomitar. Asumiendo, claro estaba, que siguiera vivo.

El ritmo de los pasos, el sonido de lo que sea que estaba bajando de la escalera estaba haciendo que ambos experimentaran un miedo nunca antes sentido.

Él se había enfrentado a muchas cosas superando sus miedos. Pero enfrentarse al asesino de su padre era muy distinto. Si Fugaku con tanta experiencia no pudo contra él ¿podría hacerlo un chiquillo de diecisiete años?

Sin embargo un pensamiento inundó su mente. No podían ser atrapados en ese dormitorio.

Tenía que lograr salir al pasillo e intentar que ambos llegaran a la escalera antes de que lo que sea, que venía, bloqueara su fuga.

Él agarró la mano de Mikoto, ella sacudió su cabeza violentamente pero él la arrastró hacia delante avanzando poco a poco hacia la puerta, con el athame tendido delante de ellos como si fuera una antorcha.

—("Sakura. Sakura entra arremetiendo contra todo, Sakura ven y salva el día"). —pensó. Pero eso era absurdo, Sakura estaba aislada en el maldito porche delantero.

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de salir al pasillo. Cuando se movió tuvo una clara vista de la escalera del ático y también de la cosa que descendía por ella.

Y no quiero ver eso, todo el entrenamiento y todos esos fantasmas, todos los presentimientos viscerales y la capacidad se fueron por la ventana. Estaba mirando al asesino de su padre, debería estar enfurecido, debería estar acechándolo pero en vez de eso estaba aterrado.

Estaba de espaldas a ellos y la escalera del ático estaba lo suficientemente lejos al este de las otras escaleras de forma que deberían ser capaces de llegar allí antes que él, siempre y cuando siguieran moviéndonos y en tanto que no se diera la vuelta y los atacara.

Mientras se deslizaron silenciosamente hacia las escaleras él alcanzó el suelo y se detuvo para poner la escalera de vuelta arriba con un desvencijado empujón.

Sasuke se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras sujetando a su madre para que bajara primero. La figura en el pasillo no parecía haber notado su presencia, simplemente siguió balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante dándoles la espalda como si estuviese escuchando algún tipo de música apagada.

Llevaba puesto una chaqueta oscura y hecha a medida como una especie de chaqueta de traje larga. Podría ser negro grisáceo o incluso verde oscuro, no podría decirlo. En la parte alta de su cabeza había un nido de rastas desprendiéndose, enredadas, enmarañadas y apelmazadas, así como medio podridas. No podía verle la cara pero la piel de sus manos era gris y agrietada. Entre sus dedos estaba retorciendo lo que parecía una larga y café serpiente.

Sasuke le dio a su madre un suave empujón para hacer que siguiera bajando las escaleras, pues si podía salir hasta donde estaba Sakura estaría a salvo.

Y justo cuando Sasuke estaba teniendo un pequeño arranque de valentía, él se giró y lo miró directamente y todo el valor desapareció.

Aunque honestamente Sasuke no podía decir que estuviera mirándolo de lleno ya que uno nunca podía estar seguro de que algo estuviera justo mirándole si los ojos de ese algo han sido cosidos; y estaban cosidos sin duda alguna. Eran grandes puntos entrecruzados de cordel negro sobre sus párpados, aun así tampoco había duda de que pudiera verlo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Mikoto asustada.

—De nada— dijo la figura frente a ellos con aquella voz de las pesadillas de Sasuke.

—No tengo nada que agradecerte. —escupió Sasuke y el fantasma ladeó la cabeza para mirar fijamente el cuchillo. Luego caminó hacia ellos.

—Entonces quizás debería darles las gracias yo. —mencionó con un acento marcado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Sasuke. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Cómo conseguiste pasar la puerta?

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo. —reveló. Tenía unos dientes blancos y brillantes, su boca no era más grande que la de cualquier hombre. ¿Cómo dejaba unas marcas tan gigantes? , se cuestionó el chico.

Luego les sonrió con el mentón inclinado hacia arriba. Tenía una desgarbada forma de moverse, como la de todos los fantasmas, como si sus miembros estuvieran entumecidos o como si sus ligamentos estuvieran pudriéndose. Pero Sasuke no se confío.

—Eso es imposible. —replicó Sasuke. — el hechizo te hubiese mantenido fuera.

No había forma de que él hubiese estado durmiendo en la misma casa todo ese tiempo con el asesino de su padre, que hubiera estado un piso por encima de él observando y escuchando.

—Los hechizos para mantener fuera a la muerte no valen para nada si la muerte ya está dentro. —respondió. —voy y vengo cuando me apetece, traigo de vuelta cosas que los estúpidos niños pierden y desde entonces he estado en el ático, comiendo gatos.

He estado en el ático comiendo gatos.

Aquella frase causó eco en el chico, entonces miró más detalladamente a la serpiente café que había estado tejiendo entre sus dedos. ¡Era la cola de Denka!

—¡Tú estúpido, te has comido a mi gato! —gritó Sasuke y dio las gracias a Denka por ese último favor, por ese encabronado subidón de adrenalina.

De repente el silencio se llenó con el sonido de un golpeteo. Sakura lo había oído gritar y comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Sasuke estás bien? —gritó Sakura desde afuera.

La cabeza del fantasma se precipitó alrededor como una serpiente en un movimiento poco natural y alarmante. Mikoto, que no sabía que Sakura estaba fuera, empezó a aferrarse a su hijo sin saber de qué estar más asustada.

—Sasuke ¿qué es eso? — preguntó ella. —¿Cómo vamos a salir?

—No te preocupes mamá. No estés asustada. —intentó tranquilizarla con un tono de voz que demostraba confianza.

—La chica a la que esperamos está justo fuera. — dijo el fantasma y arrastró los pies hacia delante. Sasuke y su madre bajaron un escalón, él sacó la mano y la colocó a través de la barandilla. El athame destelló y lo elevó al nivel de los ojos.

—Mantente alejado de ella. —ordenó el muchacho. No sabía cómo, pero no dejaría que la lastimara.

—Ella es la razón por la que nosotros hemos venido.—y un suave y ahogado crujido sonó al moverse, como si su cuerpo fuera una ilusión y él no fuese nada más que ropa vacía.

—Nosotros no hemos venido a nada. —replicó el chico. —yo vine a matar a un fantasma y voy a aprovechar mi oportunidad.

Sasuke embistió hacia delante sintiendo la hoja partir el aire, la punta de plata sólo rasgó los botones de la parte delantera.

—¡Sasuke, no! — gritó Mikoto intentando arrastrarlo de vuelta con un brazo.

Él se irritó por la actitud de su madre. ¿Qué creía que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? ¿Colocar elaboradas trampas usando ballestas, maderas contrachapadas y un ratón en una rueda? Eso era un cuerpo a cuerpo, eso es lo que sabía.

Mientras tanto Sakura martilleaba más fuerte la puerta.

—Es para lo que estás aquí chico.—dijo el hombre entre dientes e hizo un movimiento sobre Sasuke.

Parecía desganado, falló el golpe por escasos centímetros, y Sasuke supo que sólo estaba jugando con él. Otra pista fue que se estaba riendo.

—Me pregunto cómo te irás. Me pregunto si te resecarás o si te derretirás. —mencionó el Uchiha.

—No haré ninguna de esas dos cosas. — dijo sin parar de sonreír.

—¿Y qué tal si amputo tu brazo? —preguntó mientras alcanzó de golpe las escaleras, su cuchillo replegado y después cortando como un arco afilado.

—¡Te matará por sí mismo!

Esa cosa lo golpeó en el pecho y él y su madre cayeron rodando por las escaleras. Con dificultad Sasuke ayudó a su madre a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo roto? — preguntó y ella movió la cabeza en negación. —ve a la puerta.

Mientras ella avanzó. El fantasma estaba bajando los escalones sin ninguna señal de aquella antigua rigidez fantasmal, estaba tan ágil como cualquier hombre joven y vivo.

—Podrías simplemente evaporarte, ya sabes. —dijo Sasuke porque no era capaz de mantener su maldita boca cerrada. —pero personalmente espero que explotes.

El hombre cogió un profundo respiro, luego otro y otro y no los dejó salir. Su pecho comenzó a hincharse como un globo, extendiendo su caja torácica. Entonces, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, sus brazos se proyectaron hacia Sasuke. Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas pudo verlo.

Mikoto al escuchar el ruido, se detuvo y giró hacia ellos.

Una de sus manos, la del cuchillo, estaba sujeta contra la pared y lo tenía cogido por el cuello. Sasuke lo golpeó en el cuello y los hombros con su otra mano pero era como un gatito golpeando el hilo.

El fantasma dejó salir el aire extendiéndose a través de sus labios en un fino y dulce humo, pasando sobre los ojos ónix y entrando en los orificios nasales de Sasuke, tan fuerte y empalagoso que sus rodillas se doblaron.

Mikoto logró sostenerlo de los hombros, por la parte de atrás y lo arrastró lejos. El fantasma no se movió.

—Me entregarás a la chica, hijo mío, o morirás. —declaró. —La mugre en tu cuerpo hará que te descompongas, tu mente se desaguará por tus orejas.

Sasuke no podía moverse ni hablar. Podía respirar pero no mucho más y se sentía lejos, entumecido.

Mikoto comenzó a sollozar con su hijo en brazos.

Y Sakura de un fuerte golpe con las manos logró arrancar la puerta con todo y bisagras.

—¿Por qué no me coges tú mismo? —preguntó Sakura de forma arrogante desde el umbral de la puerta. Seguía sin poder entrar, pero lo miraba con furia.

—("Sakura, mi fuerte y terrorífica Sakura"). —pensó Sasuke. Quería decirle que estuviera atenta, que esa cosa tenía trucos escondidos en sus podridas mangas pero no podía, así que su madre y él se acurrucaron entre ese ruidoso encuentro de los espíritus más fuertes que jamás habían visto.

—Cruza el umbral preciosa chica. —pidió él.

—Cruza tú el mío. —le retó ella, presionando contra la barrera protectora del hechizo, aunque eso le provocara un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Un fino riachuelo de negra sangre goteaba de su nariz y sobre sus labios. — Coge el cuchillo y ven cobarde. — gritó Sakura. —¡sal y quítame esta correa!

Él estaba furioso, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y sus dientes rechinaban.

—Tu sangre en mi hoja o el chico se nos unirá por la mañana. —amenazó.

Sasuke intentó apretar el agarre de su cuchillo, sólo que no podía sentir su mano. Sakura estaba gritando alguna otra cosa pero no sabía que era. Sentía los oídos rellenos de algodón, no podía oír nada más.

Y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

Cinlayj2. Tammy Fray, Yuno- Uchiha. Lety-Traumada

 **Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 18.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó confuso para acostumbrarse a la luz. Frente a él estaba la cara de Jiraiya, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Así que intentó hundirse en la almohada lo más que pudo.

Sasuke vio sus labios moverse, pero no percibió ningún sonido del abuelo de Naruto. Jiraiya se alejó y fue a reunirse con Mikoto, que estaba de pie junto al reposabrazos del sillón. Entonces Sasuke pudo ver que estaban en la tienda del abuelo de Naruto.

Entonces, de repente, Sakura se colocó junto a él, arrodillada en el suelo. Él volteó la cabeza para seguirla. Ella barrió sus dedos en su frente pero no dijo nada, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

La audición de Sasuke regresó poco a poco, pero de manera extraña. Primero pudo oír sonidos apagados, y luego cuando finalmente se volvieron claros, no tenían sentido.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Sasuke cuando por fin todos sus sentidos estuvieron listos.

—Qué alivio hombre, pensé que eras una tostada.— Exclamó Naruto, apareciendo al lado de Sakura.—Cuando te trajeron…— dijo Naruto, pero no terminó. Sus ojos azules se tiñeron de miedo.

—Estoy bien. —mencionó Sasuke y con esfuerzo logró sentarse. —He estado en peores líos.

De pie al otro lado de la habitación dándoles la espalda a todos, actuando como alguien que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, Jiraiya dio un resoplido.

—No lo creo. —replicó el anciano dándose vuelta. —Y no estás fuera de este "lío" sin embargo. Has sido Obeahed*

Naruto, Ino y Sasuke hicieron eso que se hace cuando alguien más está hablando en otro idioma: miraron a su alrededor y entre sí.

—¿Huh? —exclamaron los tres.

—Obeahed, chico. — Jiraiya contestó bruscamente. —Magia Vudú de indios occidentales. Eres más que afortunado de que pasé seis años en Anguilla, con Julian Baptiste. Ahora que fue un Obeahman real.

Sasuke estiró sus piernas y se sentó recto. Excepto por un pequeño dolor en su espalda y costado, además de la cosa escurridiza de la cabeza, se sentía bien.

—¿He sido Obeahed por un Obeahman? ¿Es como lo de los Pitufos que dicen pitufo pitufeado todo el tiempo?

—No bromees Sasuke. —lo regañó Mikoto. Ella lucía horrible. Había estado llorando. —Yo todavía no sé cómo entró a la casa. Siempre somos tan cuidadosos. Y el hechizo de barrera estaba funcionando. Lo hizo con Sakura.

—Fue un gran hechizo, Sra. Uchiha. — Respondió Sakura suavemente. —Yo nunca podría haber atravesado ese umbral. No importa que tanto me hubiese gustado. —Al decir esa última parte, sus iris se volvieron tres tonos más oscuros.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó después de que perdí el conocimiento o lo que sea? — Se interesó ahora. El alivio de no estar muerto se había desgastado.

—Le dije que saliera y se enfrentara a mí. No aceptó. Él sólo sonrío con esa sonrisa horrible. Luego se fue. No había nada excepto humo. — Sakura se volvió a Jiraiya. —¿Qué es él?

—Él era un Obeahman. ¿Qué es ahora? no lo sé. Cualquier limitación quedó abandonada con su cuerpo. Ahora es solo una fuerza.

—¿Qué es exactamente Obeahed? — Ino preguntó. —¿Soy la única que no lo sé?

—Es solo otra palabra para vudú. —mencionó Sasuke restándole importancia, y Jiraiya golpeó con el puño la esquina de madera del mostrador.

—Si piensas eso cuando estas prácticamente muerto. —escupió con coraje.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido. Se puso de pie, vacilante, y Sakura tomó su mano. Esa no era una conversación para tener acostado.

—Obeah es el vudú. Sin embargo, el vudú no es el Obeah. Vudú no es nada más que la brujería afro-caribeña. Sigue las mismas reglas que la magia que todos practicamos. Obeah no tiene reglas. Vudú canaliza el poder. Obeah es poder. Un Obeahman no canaliza mierda, la tiene en sí mismo. Él se convierte en la fuente de energía"

—Pero la cruz, encontré una cruz negra, como la tuya.

Jiraiya agitó su mano. —Probablemente empezó con el vudú. Él es algo más, mucho más ahora. Nos has metido en un mundo de mierda.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que los he metido? — Preguntó Sasuke. —No es como si lo llamara, 'Oye, tipo que mató a mi papá, ven a aterrorizarnos a mí y a mis amigos'.

—Lo trajiste aquí. —Gruñó Jiraiya —Él ha estado contigo todo el tiempo. — Miró la daga en la mano de Sasuke. — Enganchando un paseo a ese maldito cuchillo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en consternación. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Sabía lo que estaba diciendo ahora, pero no podía ser verdad.

La daga se sentía pesada, más pesada que antes. El destello de su hoja en la esquina de sus ojos lució secreto y traidor. Él estaba diciendo que ese Obeahman y su daga estaban conectados.

Su cerebro luchó incluso cuando sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. ¿Por qué más el fantasma le habría traído el cuchillo? ¿Por qué mas Sakura olió humo cuando la cortó? Estaba atado a otra cosa, dijo ella. A algo oscuro. Solo pensó que era un cuchillo inherente de poder.

—Él mató a mi papa. —murmuró Sasuke.

—Claro que lo hizo.— Jiraiya escupió —¿Cómo crees entonces que se conectó con la daga en primer lugar?

—Es por culpa de tu padre. —mencionó Mikoto con pesar. —Porque él se comió a tu papá.

—La carne. —exclamó Naruto, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Miró a Jiraiya por aprobación y luego continuó. —Es un comedor de carne. La carne es su poder. Esencia. Cuando se comió a tu papá, él tomo el poder de tu padre para el mismo. — Miró la daga como si no la hubiese visto antes. —Lo que tú llamas tu atadura de sangre, Sasuke. Ahora él tiene un enlace a ella. Ha sido su alimento.

—No. —rebatió Sasuke débilmente. Naruto le dio esa indefensa expresión de disculpa, tratando de decirle que no lo ha estado haciendo a propósito.

—Esperen. —interrumpió Ino. —¿Me están diciendo que esa cosa tiene trozos de Sasori y Hidan? ¿Qué las lleva colgadas consigo? —comentó horrorizada.

Sasuke miró hacia la daga. La había usado para mandar lejos a docenas de fantasmas. Sabía que Jiraiya y Naruto estaban en lo cierto.

¿Entonces donde diablos los había estado enviando? No quería pensar en eso. Las caras de los fantasmas que había matado relampaguearon en sus parpados cerrados. Vio sus expresiones, confundidos y enojados, llenos de dolor. No podía decir que pensaba ponerlos a descansar. Lo esperaba, pero no lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro que no quería hacerlos parte del fantasma que mató a su padre.

—Es imposible. —dijo Sasuke finalmente. — El cuchillo no puede estar atado a la muerte. Se supone que es para matarlos, no para alimentarlos.

—Eso no es el Santo Grial en tus manos, chico. — dijo Jiraiya. —Ese cuchillo fue forjado hace mucho tiempo con poderes olvidados. Sólo porque lo uses para bien no significa que para eso está hecho. No significa que eso es todo lo que es capaz de hacer. Lo que sea que fue cuando tu padre lo usaba, ahora no lo es. Todo fantasma que has matado ha hecho a este más fuerte. Él es un comedor de carne. Un Obeahman. Es un colector de poder.

Las acusaciones hacían que Sasuke quisiera ser un niño otra vez. ¿Por qué no estaba su mamá llamándolos grandes mentirosos? Pero ella estaba parada en silencio, escuchando todo eso y no estando en desacuerdo.

—¿Estás diciendo que él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo? —preguntó Sasuke sintiéndose enfermo.

—Estoy diciendo que la daga es como las cosas que tenemos en esta tienda. Ha estado con él. —Jiraiya miró sombríamente a Sakura. —Y ahora él la quiere a ella.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo por sí mismo? — preguntó el Uchiha con cansancio. —Es un comedor de carne ¿No? ¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda?

—Porque yo no soy carne. —respondió Sakura. —Si yo lo fuese estaría podrida.

—Sin rodeos. —susurró Ino. — Pero ella tiene razón. Si los fantasmas fuesen actualmente carne, serían más como zombis, ¿No?

Sasuke empezó a dudar al lado de Sakura. La habitación empezó a darle vueltas, y Sakura lo sostuvo con su brazo de la cintura.

—¿Por qué importa todo esto, ahora mismo? — Preguntó Sakura. —Hay algo para hacer. ¿Puede esta discusión esperar?

Ella lo dijo por beneficio de Sasuke. Hubo un borde de protección en su voz.

Él la miró agradecido, parada a su lado en su vestido blanco de esperanza. Ella era pálida y delgada, pero no podría confundirla por débil. Para ese Obeahman, ella debía lucir como la fiesta del siglo. Él la quería para ser su gran premio de retirada.

—Voy a matarlo. —declaró Sasuke.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo. —corrigió Jiraiya. —Si quieres mantenerte vivo.

Eso no se escuchó bien.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el chico.

—Obeahed no es mi especialidad. Que tomaría más de seis años para hacerlo, Julian Batiste o no. Pero incluso si lo fuera, no puedo quitar ese hechizo de ti. Sólo puedo combatirlo y comprar tiempo, pero no mucho. Estarás muerto en la madrugada a no ser que hagas lo que él quiere. O al menos matarlo.

A su lado, Sakura se tensó y su mamá se colocó una mano en la boca y empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué me va a pasar exactamente? — preguntó.

—No lo sé. — Replicó Jiraiya —Podría lucir natural, muerte humana, o podría tomar la forma de envenenamiento. De cualquier manera creo que puedes esperar que algunos de tus órganos colapsen en las próximas horas. A menos que lo mataran o matarla. — El asintió con la cabeza a Sakura y ella le apretó la mano.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso. — Le indicó Sasuke a Sakura. —No voy a hacer lo que él quiere. Y este fantasma suicida dramático está usando algo un poco débil.

Ella levantó la barbilla. —No iba sugerir eso. —mencionó. —Si me matan, sólo lo haría más fuerte y luego volvería a matarte de todos modos.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Naruto.

A Sasuke no le gustaba particularmente ser un líder. No tenía mucha práctica en eso, y estaba mucho más confortable arriesgando solo su propia piel. Pero no había tiempo para excusas o conjeturas. Sin embargo, era bueno no estar luchado solo.

Él miró a Sakura. —Nosotros luchamos en nuestro propio territorio. —mencionó. —y le tenderemos una trampa.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

Conducían en una pequeña caravana, un poco nerviosos, rellena de estropeados coches que dejaban un rastro oscuro por sus tubos de escape, preguntándose si estaban listos para hacer lo que sea que tenían que hacer.

Sasuke no había explicado el plan, pero sabía que Jiraiya y Naruto sospechan lo que era.

La luz comenzaba a volverse dorada, cubriéndolos y preparándose para la puesta colorida del sol. Meter todo en los autos, les había tomado una eternidad, tenían la mitad de mercancía de la tienda oculta y apretujada en el coche de Naruto y la furgoneta Chevy de Jiraiya.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura, comenzaron a descargar, cargando con todo lo que podían. A ese lugar se refirió Sasuke cuando dijo que lucharían en su propio territorio. Su casa se sentía contaminada, y la tienda estaba demasiado cerca al pueblo.

Sasuke aprovechó para mencionarle el inquieto estado de los fantasmas a Jiraiya, pero él le respondió que saldrían corriendo hacia una esquina oscura ante la presencia de tantos brujos.

Ino entró en su Audi y sacó todo lo que estaba dentro de su mochila, vaciándola para que pueda meter ramos de hierbas y botellas de aceite adentro.

Hasta el momento Sasuke se sentía bien. Todavía recordaba lo qué Jiraiya dijo, acerca del Obeah siendo cada vez peor. Había un dolor formándose en su cabeza, justamente entre sus ojos, pero eso debería de ser a causa de su golpe contra la pared.

Si tenían suerte, estaban acelerando la línea de tiempo lo suficiente como para que la batalla terminara antes que el maleficio se convirtiera incluso en un factor. Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo útil que sería mientras se retorcía de agonía.

Él estaba tratando de mantener una actitud positiva, lo cual era extraño, ya que tendía a darle muchas vueltas a las ideas. Debía de portarse como el líder de todo ese asunto de prueba. Tenía que verse bien. Aparentar que tenía confianza. Porque su madre estaba tan preocupada al punto de llenarse de canas antes de tiempo, e Ino y Naruto lucían mucho más pálidos.

—¿Crees que nos encontrará aquí? —Naruto preguntó mientras sacaban un saco de velas de su coche.

—Creo que él siempre sabe dónde es que estoy. —respondió Sasuke. —O, al menos él siempre sabe dónde está el athame.

Naruto miró por encima de su hombro hacia Ino, quien aún estaba empacando botellas de aceite y frascos con objetos en su interior flotando.

—Tal vez no debimos de haberlas traído. —mencionó el rubio. — Ino y tu madre, quiero decir. Tal vez deberíamos de enviarlas a algún lugar seguro.

—No creo que exista ese lugar. —dijo Sasuke. —Pero podrías llevártelas, Naruto. Tú y Jiraiya podrían llevarlas a algún agujero en cualquier parte. Entre los dos, podrían dar algo de pelea.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay con Sakura?

—Pues bien, parece ser que él nos quiere. —respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No iré a ningún lugar. Además, probablemente ellas estén más seguras aquí como en cualquier otro lugar. Podrían estar en medio del fuego cruzado pero al menos no están solas, siendo blancos fáciles.

Sasuke lo miró afectuosamente. La expresión que llevaba Naruto era pura determinación.

—Eres un buen amigo, Naruto. —expresó Sasuke. El rubio rio.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Ahora quieres dejarme participar en este plan que se supone que evitará que nos coman?

Sasuke miró hacia atrás hacia los coches, donde Sakura estaba ayudando a Mikoto con un brazo y llevando un six-pack de agua en el otro.

—Todo lo que necesito de ti y Jiraiya es una atadura cuando él llegue aquí. —dijo mientras continuó mirando. —Y si hay algo que puedas hacer para cebar la trampa, eso ayudaría también.

—Debería ser bastante fácil. — respondió el rubio. —Hay toneladas de hechizos de invocación utilizados para llamar energías, o para llamar a un aficionado. Tu mamá debe saber docenas. Sólo los alteraremos. Y podemos poner un poco de cuerda para la unión. Podríamos modificar la barrera de aceite de tu mamá también. — Tenía su entrecejo fruncido mientras divagaba sobre los requisitos y los métodos.

—Debería funcionar. —comentó Sasuke aunque no tenía idea de la mayor parte de lo que el rubio dijo.

—Sí. — dijo con escepticismo. —Ahora si tan sólo pudieras conseguirme 1.21 gigawatts y un condensador de flujo, estaremos listos.

—Naruto el incrédulo. No seas tan negativo. Esto va a funcionar. —apuntó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —replicó.

—Porque tiene que hacerlo.

 **C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~**

Dos frentes fueron instalados en la casa, la cual no había visto tanto movimiento desde... posiblemente nunca. En el nivel superior Naruto y Jiraiya estaban agitando una línea de incienso en polvo a lo largo de la parte superior de las escaleras. Jiraiya tenía su propio athame afuera, cortando el signo del pentagrama en el aire.

A gusto de Sasuke no estaba cerca de ser tan atractivo como el suyo, el cual tenía en su funda colgada de cuero, tirada sobre su hombro y a través de su pecho.

Él había estado tratando de no pensar mucho sobre lo que Jiraiya y Naruto dijeron. Era sólo una cosa; no era algún artefacto inherentemente bueno o malo. No tenía voluntad propia. No había estado saltando alrededor y llamándolo su Tesoro todos esos años. Y en cuanto al vínculo entre él y el Obeahman, seguro que para esa noche debía de estar roto.

Arriba, Jiraiya estaba susurrando y girando lentamente en un círculo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Naruto tomó algo que parecía una mano de madera con dedos estirados, y barrío a lo largo de lo alto de las escaleras, luego la dejó a un lado. Jiraiya terminó su canto; él asintió con la cabeza a Naruto, quien encendió un cerillo y lo soltó. Una línea de llama azul invadió el piso superior y luego se extinguió.

—Eso es el pachulí. —comentó Naruto bajando las escaleras, al ver que Sasuke olía la casa.

—¿Qué hay de la escoba de dedos de madera?

—Raíz de consuelda. Para una casa segura. — Él miró alrededor.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí arriba, de todos modos?

—De ahí es donde haremos la atadura. —Mencionó Naruto cabeceando hacia el segundo nivel. —Y es nuestra línea de defensa. Vamos a sellar todo el piso superior. En el peor de los casos, nos reagrupamos allí. Él no será capaz de acercarse a nosotros. —Suspiró. —Así que supongo que será mejor que empiece a pentagramear las ventanas.

El segundo frente comenzó a hacer ruido en la cocina. Esas serían Mikoto, Ino, y Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó a la cocina para observar parado en el umbral.

Sakura estaba ayudando a su mamá a orientarse con una cocina de leña mientras trataba de preparar pociones de protección.

Mikoto empezó a picar una especie de hierba frondosa. Había un tarro abierto de líquido verde en el mostrador que olía como a una mezcla de encurtidos y corteza de árbol. Sakura revolvió una olla en la estufa. Ino husmeaba por los alrededores de la puerta del sótano.

—¿Qué hay aquí abajo? —preguntó Ino abriendo la puerta.

Sakura se tensó y miró a Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que podría encontrar allí abajo Ino si se atreviera a ir? ¿Cadáveres confundidos que se arrastran?

Probablemente no. El hostigamiento parecía ser una manifestación de la propia culpa de Sakura. Si Ino encontrara algo, serían probablemente algunos débiles puntos fríos y que la puerta se cerrara misteriosamente en algunas ocasiones.

—Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. —respondió Sasuke caminando para cerrarla. —Las cosas van muy bien arriba. ¿Cómo están aquí?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—No soy de mucha ayuda. Es casi como cocinar, y yo no sé cocinar. Pero parece que les está yendo bien. — Arrugó su nariz. —Está un poco lento.

—Nunca apresures una buena opción. —Respondió Mikoto sonriendo. —Sería muy aburrido para ti. Y has sido de gran ayuda, Ino. Ella limpió los cristales.

Ino le sonrió. —Creo que voy a ayudar a Naruto y a Jiraiya. —dijo viendo a Sasuke.

Después de que se fue, Sasuke deseó que no se hubiera ido. Estando él, Sakura, y su mamá el cuarto se sentía extrañamente lleno. Había cosas que se tenían que decir, pero no en frente de su madre.

Sakura aclaró su garganta. —Creo que esto se está disolviendo, Sra. Uchiha. ¿Necesita que haga algo más?

—Ahora no, querida. Gracias. —respondió ella.

Luego Sakura y Sasuke caminaron a través de la sala de estar hacia el vestíbulo, Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a los acontecimientos del piso de arriba.

—No tienes idea de lo extraño que es. —comentó. —Tener gente en mi casa, y no querer destrozarlas en piezas diminutas. —explicó.

—¿Pero eso es una mejora, no?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Eres... ¿qué fue lo que dijo Ino antes? —Miró abajo, luego de nuevo hacia Sasuke. —Un imbécil.

—Te estás poniendo al día. —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

Salieron al porche. Sasuke cerró su chaqueta. Nunca se la quitó; la casa no había visto calor en medio siglo.

—Ino me cae bien. —comentó Sakura. —No lo hacía al principio. —reveló.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que era tu novia. —respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Pero esa es una razón absurda para rechazar a alguien. —comentó Sasuke.

—Sí, bueno. Creo que Ino y Naruto están en curso de colisión. —Ellos se apoyaron contra la casa, y Sasuke sintió la putrefacción en la baranda tras de él. No se sentían seguros.

El dolor en su cabeza fue más insistente. Parecía el comienzo de un insoportable dolor de cabeza aunado al dolor en su costado.

—Comienza a doler, ¿verdad? —Sakura lo miró con preocupación.

—Estoy bien.

—Tenemos que llegar hasta allí pronto. — Ella dio un paso hacia la verja de hierro y regresó. —¿Cómo vas a traerlo? Cuéntame.

—Voy a hacer lo que siempre has querido. —mencionó él.

Ella necesitaba un momento. Si era posible para una persona verse herida y agradecida a la vez, esa era la cara que ella hizo.

—No te emociones tanto. Sólo voy a matarte un poco. Será más como un ritual de derramamiento de sangre.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Funcionará?

—Con todos los hechizos de invocación adicionales saliendo de esa cocina, creo que sí. Él debería ser como un perro de dibujos animados siguiendo el perfume de un camión de hot dogs.

—Esto me debilitará. —aseguró Sakura preocupada, porque entonces no podría ayudarlo si algo salía mal.

—¿Cuánto?

—No lo sé.

Sasuke maldijo en silencio.

La verdad era que ya no sabía nada. No quería lastimarla. Pero la sangre era la llave. El flujo de energía moviéndose a través de su hoja lo atraería como el aullido de un lobo alfa.

Sasuke cerró ojos. Un millón de cosas podrían salir mal, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en otra cosa.

El dolor entre sus ojos lo hizo parpadear frecuentemente. Ignoraba si estaría bastante bien para hacer los cortes si la preparación tomara mucho más tiempo.

—Sasuke. Temo por ti. —confesó ella.

—Eso es probablemente sabio. —él apretó sus ojos cerrados. Eso ni siquiera era un dolor punzante, pero era constante y enloquecedor. No había alivio.

Sasuke sintió algo frío tocar su mejilla. Dedos suaves se deslizaron hacia el pelo en su frente, empujándolo atrás. Luego la sintió rozar su boca, tan cuidadosamente, y cuando abrió sus ojos miró perdidamente hacia los suyos. Los cerró otra vez y la besó.

Cuando terminaron, y no se terminó por un rato, descansaron contra la casa con sus frentes juntas. Las manos de Sasuke estaban en la parte pequeña baja de la espalda de Sakura. Ella todavía acariciaba sus sienes.

—Nunca pensé que lograría hacer eso. — ella susurró apenada.

—Yo tampoco. Pensé que iba a matarte.

Sakura sonrió burlonamente. Ella pensaba que nada había cambiado. Estaba equivocada. Todo había cambiado. Todo, desde que él llegó a ese pueblo. Y ahora sabía que él tenía que llegar ahí.

Que en el momento que escuchó su historia, la conexión que sintió, ese interés, tuvo un propósito.

Sasuke ya no tenía miedo. A pesar del dolor abrasador entre sus ojos y el conocimiento que algo iba por él, algo que fácilmente podría arrancarle el bazo y hacerlo reventar como un globo de agua, no tenía miedo.

Ella estaba con él. Ella era su propósito y ellos iban a salvarse el uno al otro. Iban a salvarlos a todos. Y después él iba a convencerla para que ella se quedara ahí, con él.

Adentro, hubo un pequeño estrépito. Mikoto había dejado caer algo en la cocina. No fue la gran cosa, pero hizo a Sakura saltar y retirarse.

Sasuke flexionó su lado y respingó. Quizá Obeahman había comenzado a trabajar ablandando el bazo más temprano. ¿Dónde estaba el bazo de todos modos?

—Sasuke. — exclamó Sakura. Ella volvió a dejar que se apoyara en ella.

—No te vayas. —pidió él acariciando su mejilla.

—No voy a ningún lado. — respondió ella mirándolo con aquellos destellantes ojos verdes.

—No te vayas, nunca. — bromeó, y ella puso una cara como si pensara que él necesitaba que lo estrangularan.

Y entonces Sakura lo besó otra vez, y él no dejó ir su boca.

Esa noche enfrentarían un gran peligro, pero por ese instante se olvidarían de todo, de que él podía morir, de que ella ya estaba muerta, y sólo serían dos jóvenes enamorados, entregándose a sus sentimientos.

—Ve y enfócate en esta noche. —le dijo ella separándose un poco.

Pero el hecho de que Sakura lo besara mucho más fuerte le dijo mucho más.

* * *

*Obeah es una religión africana, que trata del uso y del conocimiento de antiguos poderes ocultos transmitidos de generación en generación por medio de historias contadas por los antepasados de una Orden Religiosa secreta.

*Un Obeahman es un shaman afrocaribeño que practica el Obeah. Tiene conocimientos similares con respecto a otras practicas como el vudú, la brujería, etc. Pero un verdadero Obeahman puede incluso alterar el orden natural de las cosas sin repercusiones.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Yuno- Uchiha:** El capítulo anterior estuvo muy bueno por tanto suspenso, yo tuve que dejar de leer el libro en ese capítulo porque era de madrugada y se escucharon ruidos extraños en la cocina. Pero el capítulo que viene será más intenso.

 **Strikis:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, el que viene será igual de intenso y Sakura demostrará lo fuerte que es.

 **Daniiiilokis:** gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un arduo trabajo por parte de todos, por fin los preparativos estuvieron listos.

Pero Sasuke tuvo que recostarse en el sillón, pues el dolor de cabeza y en su costado se intensificó.

Cerró los ojos y se sintió un poco mejor en la oscuridad.

—Intentaré aliviar tu dolor. —escuchó decir a Jiraiya, pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos. Lo sintió llegar junto a él.

Jiraiya masculló cánticos y luego embardunó la cara y pecho del chico con algo negro y ceniciento que olía como azufre. El dolor en la caja torácica del chico disminuyó. El dolor en su cabeza se redujo a un latido moderado, pero todavía era una molestia.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio preocupación y decepción en el rostro del anciano por los resultados.

—Habría funcionado mejor si hubiese tenido sangre fresca de pollo. —mencionó el abuelo de Naruto y se alejó hacia algún rincón de la habitación.

Y aunque el dolor seguía, Sasuke estuvo contento de que él no tuviera acceso a un pollo vivo. Qué espectáculo que habría sido.

Recordó las palabras de Obeahman: Que su mente sangraría por sus oídos o algo por el estilo. Esperaba que eso no fuera literal.

Mikoto estaba sentada sobre el sofá cerca de sus pies. Su mano empezó a frotar distraídamente la espinilla de su hijo.

—Siento lo del gato. —comentó Sasuke.

—Él fue nuestro gato. — ella contestó. —También lo siento.

—Intentó advertirnos. —dijo él. —Debería haber escuchado a esa pequeña bola de pelos. Yo realmente lo siento, Mamá. Voy a extrañarlo.

Mikoto asintió.

—Quiero que vayas arriba antes de que algo comience.—le pidió Sasuke. Ella asintió nuevamente, sabía que su hijo no podría enfocarse si estaba preocupado por ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — preguntó. —¿Qué lo buscaste todos estos años? ¿Qué pensabas ir tras él?

—No quise que te preocuparas. — respondió Sasuke, pero se sintió tonto al decir aquello, pues todo resultó ser peor.

La cara de Mikoto se tornó preocupada y miró más de cerca a su hijo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó él.

—Tus ojos están amarillos. —señaló Mikoto con los ojos humedecidos. —Es tu hígado y tal vez tus riñones. Están fallando. —mencionó con preocupación.

De repente un destello eléctrico afuera, llamó la atención de Sasuke.

—¿No es un poco tarde para la temporada de relámpagos? — preguntó él.

—No son relámpagos exactamente. Creo que nuestro niño trabaja con algún tipo de energía. —contestó Jiraiya desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Deberíamos de hacer el hechizo de convocación. —Sugirió Mikoto.

—Yo iré a buscar a Naruto. —dijo Sasuke levantándose con gran esfuerzo del sofá.

Subió la escalera silenciosamente. En lo alto, la voz de Ino se escuchó desde el interior de uno de los viejos cuartos de huéspedes.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí. —sonó asustada, pero también algo sarcástica.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Naruto.

—Vamos. Soy la maldita Reina de Promoción. Sasuke se parece a Buffy la Caza Vampiros, y tú y tu abuelito, y su mamá son todos brujos, magos o lo que sea, y Sakura es… Sakura. ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? ¿Cuál es mi papel?

—¿No lo recuerdas? — le preguntó Naruto. —Eres la voz de la razón. Piensas en las cosas que nosotros olvidamos.

—Sí. Y creo que voy a matarme. Solo yo y mi bate de aluminio. —ella rio.

—No lo estas. No lo harás. Nada va a pasarte, Ino. —prometió Naruto.

Sasuke se sintió como un intruso pervertido escuchándolos a escondidas. Decidió no interrumpirlos y no entró a la habitación. Su mamá y Jiraiya podían encargarse solos de los hechizos.

Así que dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Caminó hacia el porche, necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Cuando salió, jalando su chaqueta más apretada, vio a Sakura sentarse sobre la verja de hierro con una pierna. Ella observó el cielo, y su cara iluminada por el relámpago mostró temor y preocupación.

—Tiempo extraño. —comentó ella.

—Jiraiya dice que no es solo el tiempo. —le contestó él.

—Te ves un poco mejor.

—Gracias. —No sabía por qué, pero Sasuke se sintió tímido. Pero no era realmente el momento para eso. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y pudo sus brazos en su cintura.

No había calor en su cuerpo humano. Cuando colocó su nariz en su pelo rosado, no hubo perfume. Pero la podía tocar, y había llegado a conocerla. Y, por a o b, ella podía decir lo mismo de él.

Percibieron un soplo de algo sazonado. Elevaron sus miradas. De una de las habitaciones de arriba emanaban unos zarcillos delgados de humo perfumado, que no se difuminaron con el viento, sino que en cambio se extendieron como dedos etéreos llamando a algo.

El hechizo de convocación había comenzado.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Sasuke separándose de ella para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

—Siempre y nunca. —ella dijo suavemente. —¿No es lo que se dice?

—Sí. — contestó él. —Eso es lo que ellos dicen.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó una vez más.

.

.

—¿Dónde debería de hacerlo? —preguntó Mikoto desde el piso superior. Ella junto con Ino, Kiraiya e Ino observaban a Sakura y Sasuke desde el barandal.

Los últimos estaban en medio de la sala, él con el athame en mano.

—En algún lugar que parezca una herida mortal. —comentó Naruto.

—¿Por qué no en el interior de la muñeca? Es un clásico por una razón. —dijo Ino

Sakura se sentó en medio del piso. Ambos estaban nerviosos, y las sugerencias que llegaban desde el piso superior no ayudaban.

—No quiero lastimarte. — susurró Sasuke.

—No lo harás. No realmente.

Todo se volvió oscuro, y la seca tormenta eléctrica se movía cada vez más cerca de la casa en la colina. El cuchillo de Sasuke, normalmente tan seguro y estable, se estremeció y temblorosamente cortó el brazo de Sakura. Su sangre negra brotó en una espesa línea, manchando su piel y goteando sobre las tablas polvorientas del piso en densas salpicaduras.

El dolor de cabeza de nuevo atacó al chico, quien se esforzó para permanecer lúcido. Mientras ambos observaban la piscina de sangre, lo pudieron sentir, una especie de aceleración en el aire; alguna fuerza intangible que hacía que el vello en sus brazos y cuellos se erizaran.

—Él está viniendo. —dijo Sasuke, lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran oírle desde donde estaban parados los otros. —Mamá, entra en una de las habitaciones traseras. Tu trabajo está completo. —indicó.

Ella no quería irse, pero se fue.

—Me siento enferma. — susurró Sakura. —Y me está tirando, como antes. ¿Cortaste muy profundo?

Sasuke tomó su brazo.

—No lo creo. No lo sé. — Estaba perdiendo sangre, que es lo que intentaban, pero había demasiada. ¿Cuánta sangre tenía una chica muerta?

—Sasuke. —llamó Ino. Había una alarma en su voz.

Sasuke no la miró. Miró hacia la puerta.

La niebla estaba llegando desde fuera del porche, filtrándose a través de las grietas, moviéndose como una serpiente rastreadora por el suelo.

La niebla hizo círculos alrededor de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes se arrodillamos, exhaustos, luciendo derrotados. Excepto que Sakura realmente lucía más muerta que lo usual. Ese plan podría fallar.

Y entonces la niebla tomó forma y frente a ellos estuvo de nuevo el Obeahman, quien miró de regreso con sus cosidos ojos.

Los cantos de Naruto y Jiraiya comenzaron y el fantasma rio.

—Átenme todo lo que quieran. —dijo. —Tendré lo que vine a buscar.

—Sellen la casa. —les gritó Sasuke a los de arriba. Se puso de pie. —Espero que hayas venido por mi cuchillo en tus tripas.

—Te estás volviendo inconveniente. —Mencionó el fantasma.

Y Sasuke dejó de pensar. Comenzó a luchar. Estaba arremetiendo, e intentando mantener el balance a través del palpitar en su cabeza. Estaba azotando y girando contra la rigidez en su costado y en su pecho.

Él era rápido, y ridículamente ágil para algo sin ojos, pero finalmente Sasuke pudo deslizar su cuchillo en su costado.

Él amagó hacia atrás y puso una mano muerta en la herida. El triunfo de Sasuke tuvo corta vida, antes de que supiera que ocurrió, él se abalanzó hacia adelante y lo golpeó contra la pared. Sasuke se deslizó por la pared.

—¡Átenlo! ¡Debilítenlo! — gritó Sasuke, pero mientras lo hacía el fantasma caminó hacia el sofá y lo levantó como si fuera inflable, luego lo lanzó hacia el segundo nivel.

Naruto, Jiraiya e Ino gritaron ante el impacto. No hubo tiempo para preguntar si estaban bien. El fantasma tomó por el hombro a Sasuke y lo alzó, después lo golpeó contra la pared.

Cuando el chico escuchó lo que sonó como ramas rompiéndose, supo que en realidad eran un montón de sus costillas. Tal vez toda la caja torácica.

—Esta daga es nuestra. —mencionó el Obeahman en el rostro del chico, humo dulce salió de entre las rancias encías. —Es como Obeah, es intencional, tanto tuya como mía ahora, y ¿Quién crees que es más fuerte? — Sobre su hombro Sasuke vio a Sakura.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros y su cuerpo retorcido, cubierto en el vestido de sangre. La herida de su brazo creció. Estaba mirando el suelo con una expresión vacía. Arriba vio el sofá lanzado y un par de piernas atrapadas debajo.

Y después una Amazona salió de la nada. Ino saltó por las escaleras, a medio camino de la pared. Estaba gritando. El Obeahman giró justo a tiempo para atrapar un bate de aluminio en su rostro, y le hizo más de lo que le hizo a Sakura, tal vez porque Ino estaba mucho más enfadada.

Él cayó sobre sus rodillas, y ella golpeó una y otra vez.

Sasuke no perdió oportunidad. Clavó su daga en su pierna y él aulló, pero se las arregló para sacar su brazo y agarrar la pierna de Ino. Hubo un estallido sonido húmedo, y finalmente Sasuke vio como era capaz de dar tan grandes mordiscos a las personas: tenía la mayor parte de su mandíbula desarticulada. Hundió sus dientes en el muslo de Ino, quien gritó presa del dolor.

—Ino. —gritó Naruto mientras cojeaba por las escaleras hacia abajo.

Sabiendo que no llegaría a ella a tiempo, no lo suficientemente pronto como mantener su pierna en una pieza, Sasuke se arrojó sobre el Obeahman, su cuchillo fue hacia su mejilla. Y podía jurar que vio caer toda su mandíbula.

Naruto llegó e Ino se aferró a él, quien intentaba alejarla del fantasma.

Sasuke torció su cuchillo en su boca, esperando para bien que no estuviera cortando a su amiga en el proceso, y soltó su mordedura con un golpe húmedo. La casa entera tembló con su furia.

El fantasma se las arregló para fijar a Sasuke debajo de él mientras Naruto arrastraba a Ino fuera del camino, así que él no vio lo que el chico miraba, que era un revoloteante, goteante vestido de sangre.

Sakura sujetó al fantasma por los hombros y lo lanzó contra la barandilla de las escaleras. Sasuke deseó que esa cosa tuviera ojos, para poder visto la sorpresa en ellos.

Sakura se había levantado de su charco, vestida para una pelea, con el cabello retorcido y venas negras. La herida en su antebrazo aún estaba sangrando. Ella no estaba muy bien.

En las escaleras, el Obeahman se puso lentamente de pie. Se quitó el polvo y enseñó los dientes. Los cortes en su costado y su rostro, la herida en su pierna, ya no estaban sangrando.

—¿Crees que puedes asesinarme con mi propio cuchillo? — preguntó altanero.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien se había sacado la chaqueta para atarla alrededor de la pierna de Ino. Si no podía matarlo con su daga, no sabía que más podía hacer. Había otras maneras de sacar a un fantasma, pero nadie ahí las conocía.

—No es tu cuchillo. —exclamó Sakura atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y el fantasma. —No después de esta noche. —Miró a Sasuke sobre su hombro y sonrió, solo un poco. —Se lo voy a devolver.

—Sakura. — empezó Sasuke, pero no sabía que más decir. Mientras todos observaban, ella levantó su puño y golpeó el suelo, enviando astillas y pedazos de madera rota hacia el techo.

Sasuke estaba confundido, no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Intentó levantarse, pero apenas pudo moverse.

Y después notó el suave, brillo rojo, como brasas.

Hubo sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura que cambió a un feliz alivio. La idea fue una jugada. Ella no sabía si algo ocurriría cuando abrió el agujero en el suelo. Pero ahora que había ocurrido, ella sonrió con suficiencia.

El Obeahman siseó y ella se adelantó. Aun cuando estaba débil, ella no tenía igual.

Intercambiaron golpes. Ella giró la cabeza solo para que él la golpeara nuevamente.

Sasuke tenía que ayudarla. No importaban los desgarros de sus propios huesos en los pulmones. Se transportó sobre su estómago. Usando su cuchillo como un pico de escalador de montaña, empujó y se rasguñó a lo largo del suelo.

Mientras la casa cambiaba, miles de tablas y clavos oxidados gruñeron fuera de tono. Sakura y el fantasma siguieron intercambiando fuertes golpes. Ella lo hacía volar por los aires para finalmente estrellarse en el suelo.

Sasuke estaba asombrado de que no se quebraran en pedazos sangrantes.

—¡Sakura! —Su voz fue urgente pero débil. No estaba tomando suficiente aire. Los vio luchar uno contra el otro, con muecas de tensión en sus rostros. Ella le hizo una llave a la derecha y a la izquierda; él gruñó y movió su cabeza hacia adelante. Ella tambaleó hacia atrás y vio a Sasuke, acercándose.

—¡Sasuke! — gritó a través de los dientes apretados. —¡Tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Tienes que sacarlos a todos!

—No voy a dejarte. — gritó Sasuke de regreso. O al menos pensó que lo hizo.

Su adrenalina estaba bajando. Sentía como que las luces estaban parpadeando dentro y fuera. Pero no iba a dejarla. —¡Sakura! —exclamó.

Ella gritó. Mientras su atención estaba en Sasuke, el bastardo le había desbaratado su mandíbula, y ahora estaba sujetado a su brazo, cavado como una serpiente. La visión de su sangre en sus labios hizo a Sasuke gritar furioso.

Empujó sus piernas debajo de él y saltó. Sujeto por el cabello al fantasma e intentó alejarlo de ella.

El tajo que hizo en su rostro se agitó grotescamente con cada movimiento. Lo cortó otra vez y usó el cuchillo para sacarle los dientes. Y junto con Sakura uso toda la fuerza que tenía para derribarlo. Él golpeó la escalera rota y cayo, tendido y aturdido.

—Sasuke, tienes que irte ahora. —señaló Sakura. —Por favor.

El Polvo empezó a caer a su alrededor. Ella le había hecho algo a la casa, abrió ese agujero incendiándose en el suelo, y ahora no podía deshacerlo.

—Vienes conmigo. —Sasuke tomó su brazo, pero tirar de ella era como intentar tirar una columna Griega. Naruto e Ino lo llamaron cerca de la puerta, pero parecía como cientos de milla de distancia. Ellos llegaron afuera.

En el medio de todo eso, Sakura estaba calmada. Puso su mano contra el rostro de Sasuke.

—No me arrepiento de esto. — susurró con mirada tierna.

Después se endureció y lanzó a Sasuke por la habitación, hacia la salida. Él rodó, y sintió el enfermo arrugue de sus costillas. Cuando levantó su cabeza, vio a Sakura avanzar hacia el Obeahman, aún tumbado boca abajo donde lo arrojaron al pie de las escaleras. Lo sujetó de un brazo y una pierna.

El fantasma comenzó a agitarse cuando ella lo arrastró hacia el agujero en el piso.

Sasuke pudo percibir a través de sus cosidos ojos el miedo. Él vertió golpes en el rostro y hombros de Sakura, pero sus golpes no parecían enojados ya. Lucían defensivos.

Sakura se lanzó con él dentro del agujero, que iluminó a sus víctimas.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Sasuke cuando la casa comenzó a sacudirse. Pero no pudo levantarse. No podía hacer nada más que mirarla hundirse lentamente, verla arrastrarlo mientras arañaba y rasguñaba e intentaba liberarse.

Sasuke se arrojó hacia la casa. Tenía sabor a sangre y pánico. Naruto lo detuvo de los hombros, estaba intentando sacarlo, justo como lo hizo la primera vez que estuvo en la casa. Pero está vez Sasuke luchó contra él.

Finalmente Naruto se rindió y corrió por las escaleras, donde Mikoto estaba gritando por ayuda mientras la casa crujía. El polvo estaba haciendo más difícil observar, más difícil respirar.

—Sakura, por favor mírame de nuevo. —suplicó Sasuke parado cerca de la puerta.

Pero ella apenas era visible ya. Se había hundido tan profundo que solo unas pocas hebras de cabello aún se retorcían sobre el suelo.

Naruto volvió a colocarse detrás de él, empezó a tirar y arrastrarlo fuera de la casa. Por impedirlo, Sasuke sin querer, le hizo un corte con su cuchillo.

Pero el rubio se las arregló para arrastrarlo hacia el patio. Mikoto estaba sujetando a Jiraiya, e Ino estaba cojeando en una pierna.

—Suéltenme. — gruñó desesperado Sasuke, luchando por liberarse para correr hacia Sakura.

—Oh. —exclamó Ino.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza para mirar la casa. Estaba llena de luces rojas. La casa entera latía como un corazón, arrojando un brillo en el cielo nocturno. Después se derrumbó con un enfermo estruendo, las paredes succionándose a ellas mismas y colapsando, enviando hongos de polvo y astillas voladoras y uñas.

Alguien lo cubrió para protegerlo de la explosión.

El suelo se humedeció por las lágrimas de Sasuke, él quería verla. Quería verla a ella, una última vez.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen que no los pueda contestar en esta ocasión.**

 **Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

 **Adaptación del libro Anna vestida de sangre de Kandare Blake.**

* * *

 **Sakura vestida de sangre**

 **Capítulo 20.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke miraba el techo blanco de la habitación del hospital, con el pecho vendado e intentando respirara adecuadamente para no contraer neumonía. Llevaba ya varios días internado junto con Ino, quien necesitaba puntos y tenía que someterse a recibir vacunas contra la rabia, lo que apestaba, pero ese era el precio de su coartada.

Seguía admirado de que la gente creyera la historia que inventó Jiraiya, que fueron golpeados tan increíblemente, en tantas e interesantes formas, por el ataque de un oso. Sobre todo cuando Ino lucía una marca de mordedura que coincidía con las heridas encontradas en una de las escenas de uno de los crímenes más horribles de la historia reciente.

Según el abuelo de Naruto ellos habían salido a acampar cerca de las cascadas y el aroma de la comida atrajo un oso, el cual mordió a Ino en la pierna y Sasuke había sido arrojado detrás de un árbol después de heroicamente tratar de liberarla. También Jiraiya y Naruto habían salido lastimados por tratar de ayudarla, pero nadie, excepto Ino, fue mordido o herido por garras, y Mikoto estaba completamente ilesa, pero bueno, cosas así sucedían, supuso Sasuke.

Mikoto, Jiraiya y Naruto ni siquiera fueron admitidos.

A Sasuke le hicieron pruebas de sangre para revisar sus enzimas hepáticas, porque cuando lo llevaron al hospital todavía estaba de color plátano, pero no había daños. Todo estaba funcionando normalmente.

Mikoto y Naruto lo iban a visitar en una rotación constante, y llevaban a Ino una vez al día para que pudieran platicar o ver televisión un rato.

Nadie quería decir que estaban aliviados que no fuera peor, o que todos tuvieron suerte, pero Sasuke sabía que eso es lo que estaban pensando. Pensaban que podría haber sido mucho peor.

Tal vez fue así, pero él no quería oírlo. Y si eso era verdad, entonces tenían sólo una persona a quien agradecérselo.

—Sakura. —murmuró el chico con dolor, no físico, sino emocional, que le taladraba el alma.

Sakura los mantuvo vivos. Se arrastró junto al Obeahman a sólo Dios sabía dónde. Sasuke seguía pensando en que cosas podría haber hecho de otra manera. Trató de recordar si había otra manera en que podría haber resultado. Pero no se esforzó demasiado, porque ella se sacrificó, su hermosa, estúpida niña, y no quería que fuera en vano.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de Sasuke, dirigió su vista ahí y contempló a Naruto en la puerta.

Naruto entró mientras él presionó un botón del control de la cama para sentarse.

—Hey. —Saludó Naruto acercando una silla. —¿Vas a comerte tu gelatina? —preguntó viendo la bandeja de comida sobre el buró.

—Odio esa jodida gelatina verde. —contestó él. —cómetela si quieres.

—Yo la odio también. Sólo estaba preguntando.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos, Sasuke presintió hacia donde se dirigiría la conversación.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo sentimos por ella, ¿Sabes? —dijo Naruto. —Ino y yo. Como que nos gustaba, aunque era espeluznante, y sabemos que tú…— se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. No quería tocar un tema sensible.

—Yo la amaba. —completó Sasuke. —Eso era lo que ibas a decir. Eso era lo que todo el mundo supo antes que yo. —comentó desviando la mirada para ver el cielo azul a través de la ventana.

Naruto no sabía que decir para ayudar a su amigo. Sabía que él estaba triste y extrañaba a Sakura, aunque quisiera mostrar lo contrario.

—La casa estaba, como, una locura. —agregó Naruto cambiando el tema. —Como algo salido de Poltergeist. No de la primera. De esa con ese viejo terrorífico. —volvió a aclararse la garganta al notar que Sasuke seguía viendo la ventana con un aire nostálgico. —El abuelo y yo fuimos de nuevo, después, para ver si algo estaba todavía allí. Pero no había nada. Ni siquiera sobras de sus espíritus.

Sasuke volteó a verlo momentáneamente, luego regresó a ver el cielo, aunque su mente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Debería alegrarse de que estuvieran libres. Pero eso significaba que ella realmente se había ido. La injusticia de eso casi lo ahogó por un segundo.

Finalmente encontró una chica con quien podría realmente estar, tal vez la única chica en el mundo, ¿Y estuvo qué? ¿Dos meses con ella?

No fue suficiente. Después de todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar, todo lo que él pasó. Se merecían más que eso.

O tal vez no. De todos modos, la vida no funcionaba así. No le importaba lo que era justo o injusto. Sin embargo, estar sentado en esa cama de hospital le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar. Últimamente había estado pensando en muchas cosas. Más que nada sobre puertas. Porque eso es esencialmente lo que Sakura hizo. Abrió una puerta, de ahí a otro lugar. Y las puertas se podían hacer para abrirse en ambos sentidos, en su experiencia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, sorprendido. Y se dio cuenta que había empezado a sonreír.

—Sólo la vida. —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. —Y la muerte.

Naruto suspiró y trató de sonreír.

—Entonces, supongo que serás transferido pronto. Libre para hacer lo que sea que hagas. Tu mamá dijo algo acerca de un Wendigo.

Sasuke se rio y luego hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus costillas aún no sanaban. Naruto se le unió a medias. Él estaba haciendo lo posible por no hacerlo sentir culpable por irse, intentaba hacer parecer que no le importaba de una u otra manera si se iba.

—¿Dónde…?—Comenzó Naruto tratando de ser delicado. —¿Dónde crees que haya ido ella?

Sasuke miró a Naruto, a su rostro sincero y serio.

—No lo sé. —dijo en voz baja y pensando que debía tener un brillo diabólico en sus ojos. —Tal vez tú e Ino puedan ayudarme a averiguarlo.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Yuno-Uchiha, Strikis, Karina Uchiha, DaniiiLokis.**

* * *

Tengo dos noticias que darles, la primera es que este fue el último capítulo del libro, lo que dejaría un final medio abierto.

La segunda noticia es que hay una continuación del libro, aunque no es tan buena como la primera parte.

Así que no sé si quieran que continúe la historia o ya la dé por terminada. Les dejo un pequeño adelanto para que los ayude a decidir.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y sintió subirle un escalofrío por las piernas. La temperatura de la habitación cayó en picada, como si una de las ventanas se hubiera abierto. Bajo la almohada, el áthame estaba prácticamente cantando.

—No estás aquí realmente. —Sasuke trató de convencerse a sí mismo. Tal vez para convertirlo en realidad.— Si fueras tú de verdad, no sería así.

 _¿Cómo lo sabes, Sasuke? Nunca has estado muerto ni siquiera una vez. Yo he muerto en un montón de ocasiones._

Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco, lo justo para ver sus pies desnudos arrinconados junto a la cómoda. Subió un poco más, hasta el dobladillo blanco de su falda, por debajo de las rodillas. No quería ver nada más. No quería ver cómo se rompía los huesos, o se tiraba por la ventana.

A él le resultaba más aterradora así de lo que le pareció jamás con las venas negras y el pelo alborotado. A Sakura vestida de sangre sabía cómo enfrentarse. Al cascarón vacío de Sakura Haruno… no lo entendía.

—No puedes estar aquí. Es imposible. El hechizo de barrera de mi madre sigue protegiendo la casa. —replicó Sasuke.

 _Reglas, reglas, reglas. Ya no existen las reglas._

.

.

—Te echo de menos. —susurró Sasuke.

Ella parpadeó y cuando lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos aparecieron ensangrentados. La mandíbula se le tensó de dolor mientras unos cortes fantasmales se abrieron y cerraron en su pecho, y unas grotescas flores sanguinolentas aparecían y desaparecían por sus brazos.

Y Sasuke no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla. Ni siquiera podía tomar su mano. No estaba realmente ahí.

* * *

 **Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
